Kaleidoscopic Grail War
by Planeshunter
Summary: Tengu is a lazy geek with a dream job that allows him to take it easy most of the time. As most people with too much free time, he ends up getting into trouble. Set in an alternate reality where the Fourth War ended differently, all kind of characters become Masters or Servants in this crazy First Civitas Legionensis Holy Grail War. Rating changed from M to T cuz I was overzealous
1. Prologue: Seven Summonings

**Hello everyone, Planeshunter here! For those of you new, welcome to Kaleidoscopic Grail War (Annoying Old Man non-related). For those who already read the short old Prologues, this is just a combination of all them, plus some additional orthographic corrections.**

 **So, as I just said, the old prologue format was extremely short, and served no purpose aside from preventing the author (me) from dropping the project too soon. Now that two episodes are already published, there is no more reason to keep it that way, hence the fusion in a single Prologue.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Fate/Stay Night nor Disgaea, Warcraft, Shin Megami Tensei, The Elder Scrolls, Majikoi, League of Legends, Bakemonogatari, Negima, Yggdra Union, Tera Online, Promised Land Riviera, the Kirby series, Starcraft, Final Fantasy... neither any of the recognisable characters that appear in this fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

The small hooded figure continued chanting it's own version of the summoning ritual. The chance presented before him was even greater than his wildest dreams. An invitation to the Holy Grail War, nothing less. When everything seemed lost, when only him remained of his once feared clan, a tool capable of recovering all the lost glory in one fell swoop...

 _-" **...They won't see what lies ahead, when Sun has faded and Moon is dead!.** "_

Finishing the chant, the last task was offering his most precious reagent as summoning focus, a small silver skull, of demonic origins, but so powerful that any effort to identify it in the past was sorely overwhelmed. It belonged to something powerful, absurdly powerful.

Doubtlessly, it belonged to one of the Hell Lords, if not the very Overlord. With a focus like this one, he would surely be capable of bending a bit the rules of the world, just enough to call forth one of the special classes.

A loud explosion and a pinky-red flash of light surged from the summoning circle, forcing him to protect his eyes and still briefly blinding him. When he was able to look again, he first saw two strange creatures -Real size plushy penguins, with wooden peg legs, small bat-like wings, a brown leather shoulder bag and dead fish-like eyes- one held a cup of tea, the other one a platter with a slice of cake. A third one, prostrated in all fours served as seat for a powerful figure, the summoned Heroic Spirit, no doubt.

 _-"It_ _ **worked**_ _! I_ _ **knew**_ _it! With a summoned greater demon, in the Ruler Class, no less, nothing will be able to stop me! This war is already won!"_

The loud laugh of the figure startled him, it was mischievous, with a hint of danger and... really childish. His vision had been slowly recovering and he was finally able to see the figure in detail. A very young feminine figure, with short red hair, barely long enough to be tied in the ponytail fashion it was, eyes of the same colour and a somehow fitting Cute Little Fang adorning her confident smirk. She wore (maybe "whore" was a better term) a minuscule top and a belt-skirt that barely left anything to the imagination, topped with long gloves and tall, heavy looking boots, all of it made of black leather. Simplistic silver skull themed earrings and necklace were her only trinkets. Doubtlessly she was the owner of the summoning focus.

 _-"Tried to summon me as Ruler Class? You got guts, boy. Servant Lancer at your service, sorry to disappoint!"_

The carefree tone and the cute "Teheee" she used to wrap it up didn't help in the slightest...

* * *

Waking up in a dark room, I sleepily stand up in my bed, staring at the light filtering through the window's shutters. The digital clock marks 10:01 A.M. I have slept two hours.

 _-"Damn Freaks, I shouldn't have listened to him"_

My head hurts like crazy. Guess spending a whole night reading in a computer's screen can do this to someone. It's not like it was my first all-nighter, mind you, but sure is the first time I spent the time reading a visual novel. Heh, till yesterday I belived a "Visual Novel" was a kind of comic.

The Holy Grail War. That was the setting of Fate/Stay Night, the visual novel I spent all yesterday's evening and tonight with. Some typically retarded main character with suicide tendencies and some kind of pacifist compulsion tried to survive in the middle of a seven sided war between powerful mages and their Servants, manifestations of Heroic Spirits summoned to fight.

If someone wonders why I was dreaming about the War (with completely unrelated characters, mind you), he has never experienced obsession. Man the story was **good.** I scratch my head, two friggin' hours of sleep isn't much, but with a headache like this I won't fall asleep again. I slowly get up to find a painkiller, turning on my pc in the way out of my room.

Yup, I'll read a bit more while the painkiller takes effect and then I'll sleep till I feel too hungry to ignore. It's not like I have plans for today... It's not like I have **any** plans.

* * *

 **[...]**

The scenario is the city codenamed CIVITAS LEGIONENSIS (True name obscured as result of paranoia). The place is an abandoned clubroom in the Legionensis University (Get used to it, the real name won't appear). An eroded sign reading "Secret Sealing Club", apparently the club was formed during one of those occult booms, and died out when the trend faded. Well, that was awfully convenient for them, as no one had claimed the clubroom in a long time, a rumour about a curse keeping both student and teachers away.

Finishing the drawing of a summoning circle in the floor, the man quickly glanced at his female companion, noticing she was staring at a particular part of the diagram. He sighed slightly, his wife had an acute perception and perfect eyesight, but hated to correct him.

 _-"Miyako, I won't notice my mistakes if you don't point them out"_

 _-"But dear, isn't that a complete lie?"_ -Said her mischievously- _"See? you are already correcting it."_

Correcting all the mistakes, he gave a new glance, met with a satisfied nod. He then stood up. The summoning was her role. But as she approached, he put a hand in her shoulder. There was a conflicted expression in his face.

 _-"Are we doing the correct thing, Miyako? We will be killing a lot of people..."_

 _-"What happened to the great Tactician, dear? "We sacrifice for friends, simply give-and-take from acquaintances"... anyone else is just collateral damage"_ -Seeing her husband expression, she softened her voice- _"Remember who we are doing this for, Yamato"_

 _-"Nee-sa..."_ -He blocked his old habit, forcing himself to face reality- _"no, Akuma"_

With another, longer sigh, he let her wife pass and went to the back of the room. As she began the chanting, he reflected about the events that had brought them there and then. He had always believed in connections. Without demeriting hard work or luck -Actually, he knew living examples of both taken to the extreme- there were some things simply too grand to be done alone, to change a city, not to say a country or the whole world took connections, gathering the efforts of many. From years, he nurtured such connections, until he became a big shot in the shadows of Japan's political world.

 _-"Sweet mother, sweet mother, bring your child to me"_

And then, he found himself into trouble. Well... more like one of his dear friends found herself into trouble. A trouble too grand for a single individual to solve, too grand for even the closest-knit group of friends to solve. Too grand even for the infamous Yamamoto Naoe's influence. No amount of money or violence could solve this particular trouble satisfactorily. As he had begun falling into despair, a chance came from the most unexpected source.

 _-"For the sins of the unworthy must be"_

He had known the existence of magic for quite a while, you cannot move in the world of truly mighty fighters without crossing some strange things. But magus were reclusive, and their society had little or nothing to do with the political environment in which he usually moved. He had forged some minor connection here and there, but overall his magical contacts were too frail to help him in this grave mater.

That why when he was contacted by the Holy Church, offering him a role in this "Holy Grail War" he has sceptical. Even now, about to summon his servant and be officially recognised as Master, he had his doubts, but wishing upon the Holy Grail seemed the only way to stop Akuma. Aside from maybe, just **maybe** , nuking it's approximate location from orbit...

 _-"Baptised in blood and fear"_

Nothing happened. Figures.

 _-"Let's go, Miyako, looks like it was a scam after all. I'll never trust this damn mages again"_

Quickly turning to the door, he started walking, he didn't want her wife to see his tears.

 _-"Wait dear, someone is here"_

A heavy, artificial breath was heard from the direction of the summoning circle and, as he -even more quickly- turned again, a small figure begun to appear:

A big green helmet, hinting a disproportional head.

Green goggles, shinning noxiously, laying over said helmet.

Pointy ears, sticking out, hinted a furry nature.

Shinning eyes, of an eerie amber colour.

Gas mask over it's face, covering most of it.

Military camouflage attire hid the rest of it's body.

Precision rifle, with an infrared pointer, rested casually in his hands.

 _-"Servant Assasin, on duty"_ -Said with the same artificial, rasping and tired voice- _"Are you my master?"_

* * *

I rise my head, and a loud crash startles me. Blinking sleepily, I try to figure what has just happened.

Hint 1: My keyboard is on the floor, that explains the noise.

Hint 2: I'm sleepy (duh)

Hint 3: Fate/stay night is playing on-screen (Oh, look, the fall of the keyboard triggered a bad choice, Dead End incoming)

Looks like I fell asleep while playing, my keyboard somehow got stuck to my face (I might need to clean it one of this days... Yuck!) and dive-bombed the floor when I rose from my awkward dreams. (More Fate with unrelated characters). At least my headache is gone.

This is stupid. I have been spending too much time in this, no mater how good the story is. I should take a long shower (Snif, sniiiif... Yeah, I need a shower) and cooking something that actually takes work for once. On my way to the bathroom I msg my friend Freaks, congratulating his taste and cursing him for throwing me into this pit of obsession.

~Boys are showering~

Once clean and nice-smelling, I see Freaks reply "LoL!". Wow, how original. And reach my kitchen. Contrary to what one might think, I'm a pretty good cook, even worked as chef for a while. Just don't feel motivated to do all the work when eating alone. Let's see... I got some chicken and peppers, and I'm pretty sure flour tortillas can be found somewhere in the freezer. I could go for a homemade Mexican. I also could clean the dust from my Wok and make some oriental rice with chicken, there us probably enough spices for something decent...

In the end I defroze a pizza in the microwave and went back to my PC. Self-control: 0, Obsession 1 (wait... more like 3). Well played, obsession, well played. I wonder if I'll dream about some development soon or I'm going to watch all the summoning of this oniric grail war...

Well, I won't be sleeping for a while, so never mind. Let's see how the story unfolds now that Berserker is dead. By the way, that method of prana replenishment seem awfully convenient...

* * *

 **[...]**

A lone figure stands on one of the twin enormous deposits that supply the city with fresh water. She doesn't dislike the place, thanks to the hills where the deposits sit, her vantage point was the highest on kilometers around. Plus the obvious strategic value the main water source of the city held. Last, but not the least, it was a magically privileged point, being a nexus of leylines .

She appears to be in her early twenties, and has an average figure. A grim determination darkens her beautiful face, partially hidden behind her shoulder long hair. She wears a grey hoodie over a red shirt and blue jeans. In her neck hangs a pink jewel.

Once, that pink jewel was the centre of her world. The reason she found her friends, the strength to do what must be done, the symbol of a higher purpose. For a while, all went well. She and her friends had juggled with dead and worse things countless times, with everything always ending well. They had ended up growing conceited. They were important, after all, and Fate wouldn't allow for them to die.

Now, only she remains, obviously not so invincible as they once believed. Fate and duty being a far too heavy load for a single pair of shoulders. The Holy Grail, while overall not as powerful as her own artifact, is far less restrained in it's applications, it's wish-granting nature and the explosive power of it's single use compensate any other shortcomings for the task at hand. She has a duty, a duty that never ends. But there is a reason for the duty. If she can destroy the reason, she can finish the duty, forever.

An enormous magical circle draws itself on pink light, covering the whole top of the enormous cylindrical deposit. She takes a strange blakish-blue crystal from an inner pocket and extends her arm, holding it over the very centre of the circle. A memento of her last companion. She looked so _relieved_ when she sacrificed herself, encasing that last monster in a coffin of eternal ice...

The woman smiles bitterly, that relief in her face was what finally pushed her off the edge. This Guardian charade had gone long enough, too much bitterness for any heart to take. She begins her short summoning chant:

 _-" **O coffin of Ice, sealing away anguish... Invite death with thy bitter eulogy** "_

She drops then the shard of eternal ice, the only memento remaining of her friends. When the supposedly indestructible crystal shatters against the circle, she feels something else shattering, inside her. It was done, let's spit in the face of Fate, and finish the eternal duty, no matter the price.

Now a second woman stands in the deposit, directly in front of her. She's significantly taller, and looks a bit older, early thirties, maybe. Blue hooded cloak at her back, adorned with white runes and golden cuffs. White top, trousers, gloves and boots, also cuffed in gold. A simplistic staff, smooth dark wood with a pale blue gem on it's tip completes her getup. A single streak of gold in her white, long hair catches the attention of the observer for the shortest of the instants, as it is promptly drawn to her clear, intense blue eyes.

 _-"Servant Caster at your service, Master. What's the plan?"_

* * *

I turn around on my bed, only half awake. My lack of sleep finally caught up tonight, and I went to bed early. No matter how close I seem to be to the end of the route, triggering three Dead Ends in a row seems like fate telling me to friggin' go to sleep already.

I close my eyes again, so many introductions are beginning to get annoying. Let's try to speed them up.

* * *

Blood.

Blood splattered on the trees.

Blood permeating the sandy path.

Blood staining five unmoving things on the floor. Things that used to be human.

Blood staining a young man, fallen butt first on the floor, looking a last figure with his face distorted by fear.

Blood staining a half-naked woman standing in front of the pathetic boy. Whose once blue flower-patterned kimono, now in rags, failed to cover any shame.

Blood dripping from the kitchen knife in the woman's hand.

 _-"P-please, spare me"_ -begged the young from the floor- _"I won't do anything like this again, I promise"_

 _-"Where is onii-chan?"_ -asked the woman, in a trance-like voice- _"Why hasn't he come yet?"_

 _-"I-it was a lie!, the guys planned to lure you here and have some fun, but I has just tagging along, I promise! I was just trying to fit in!"_

 _-"Onii-chan isn't coming?"_

 _-"Please, I don't even know who "onii-chan" is! Just let me go, I beg-"_

The kitchen knife pierced his head, stopping the blabber. As he fell to the ground, the woman did the same.

 _-"Koyomi onii-chan... where are you?"_

Finally, she stood up and, with a neutral face bit her finger and mixed her blood with one of the puddles on the path. By the time she had finished, there was no wound anymore. She had no more choices. Hers, or her dear siblings' ideals meant nothing, as she was alone. And that was far more painful than anything else. And she had killed. Six men that had tried first to rape her, then to kill her, and lastly to run away.

With the mix of blood and dirt she begun to draw circle, while remembering the reason she was here now. It all begun with her brother's sudden disappearance.

She had never been the most stable mind around, but she had managed. Still, the uncertainty about her dear brother's fate had been a heavy load on her psyche. Her sister still send mail from time to time, so it wasn't on the same degree, yet her training travel had gone on forever, and she was left alone.

Unable to cope, she had slowly withdrawn into herself, ignoring everything else around, until the angel came. In her dreams, she kept meeting a black winged angel, bearing heavy golden chains and a book of the same color. The angel insisted in sending her to Civitas Legionensis, to participate in some short of magical battle royale. At first she had rejected the idea, but time is long when one is sunk in loneliness. She finally gathered her saving and took a plane to the unknown city.

She had sought the cathedral and, indeed, she had qualified as a Master and recognized by the Church representative. But she still had resisted. To kill, no matter the reason... her brother and sister would not like that.

Only now, after the circumstances had forced her hand, she had finally decided to go along with the war.

 _-" **With blood and rage of crimson red.**_

 ** _Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead_**

 ** _Together with our hellish hate_**

 _ **We'll burn you all, this is your fate** "_

 ***STAB***

 _-"Well, lookie here, someone went wild without lil' old me..."_

Ignoring the feminine, orgasmic voice in her back, the woman lowered her hands and gazed carefully, seeing a bloody Japanese sword sticking out of her stomach.

 _-"What's wrong, girl? Never been stabbed before?"_

With a firm movement, the woman grabbed the sword and turned around, disarming the person behind her... Or at least tried. With the speed of lightning, the sword broke free from her grip, left her body by cutting it sideways, and swung again, cleanly slicing her neck.

She didn't lose momentum, though, and noticing something amiss, the stabber backed nimbly. There was no wounds, not even marks. If not for the blood on the blade and the clean cut in the rags of her kimono, one would think the slashing was a mere illusion.

Now face to face, two woman stared. Our slightly crazed murder and Master wannabe, was the tallest one, if not by much, as both were quite short. A sunny side-up egg-shaped hairpin adorned her bob cut black hair, and a mix of curiosity and and hostility could be read in her grey eyes. Not a single mark could be seen in her pale skin, almost completely exposed now that her once elegant kimono had suffered some extra cuts.

In front of her, a tiny blonde, wearing delicate looking glasses, a long katana in her right hand and a short wakizashi in her left. Dressed in a white loli-goth attire, she had an exhilarated expression. Her cheeks were blushing furiously, and she breathed quickly.

 _-"I am Servant Saber, and I like to cut. Who are you?"_

 _-"I am your Master, and cutting me is pointless"_

Saber pouted, looking cute only to the most fearless bastards. Then smirked, and somehow managed to make a graceful bow without releasing her blades.

 _-"Then, please look after me, Master"_

* * *

Okay... ehm... No.

What kind of sicko am I?

A woman killing six thugs with a kitchen knife and a servant greeting with a backstab?

An apparently unkillable Master and a sexually excited by blood Servant?

And that part about some random thugs "forcing her hand" to massacre them? come on...

No, seriously, Those scenes with the "prana battery" of the church must have hit me deeper than I though...

As I stand up from my bed, I suddenly decide is time to open the window and get some "fresh air" in the room (My window opens to a high-traffic six-laned street, mind you). Opening it completely, I inhale deeply the completely different kind of stench. Blegh.

It's kind of odd how my dreams work, this ehm... "selective omniscience" I get about the masters, knowing their motivations but barely anything else. Apparently even my subconscious it's too lazy (or too lame) to work a proper background.

Going to the kitchen to fill my coffee maker and grab some cookies, I notice my PC has been running all night long, probably still displaying that detailed description of how Goldie beated the crap out of Saber. At least I had the decency of turning off the screen... uhm, I wonder if I remembered to save game...

* * *

 **[...]**

There are countless worlds, infinite possibilities, some bound, some split.

There are countless legends, crystallization of the people's hopes and desires, about traveling between worlds, between universes, between realities. After all, no one perceives it's own world as perfect, and wishing for a better life is part of the human nature.

Yet very few of those legends have a base of truth. The capacity to travel between worlds is scarce, to say the least. Most people who research the field quickly give up.

...

The air in this deserted industrial area starts to swirl suddenly, and a purplish-pink magic circle forms in the floor, in the middle of nowhere. The exterior circle is a ring with incomprehensible mystic symbols, encasing an eight-pointed star, formed by two squares, which at the same time rotate around a second smaller ring, also full of symbols.

There is only light inside this second circle, growing more and more intense each passing second, until the whole area is brightly illuminated, and a infantile figure starts emerging from within. The process is awfully slow, and the little girl has her eyes closed in intense concentration, with her lips tightly closed and her hands glowing even stronger than the light, crossed over her chest.

Finally the figure materializes completely and the light fades. Illuminated by the still remaining magic circle stands a young girl, practically a child, with big, dark blue eyes and short pink hair. She wears a long white skirt with yellow and black motifs and a long sleeved pink jacket, that almost completely hides her hands. A long cloak and a big beret with the same motifs as the skirt complete her setup.

 _-"Long range interdimensional transportation complete."_ -The voice doesn't come from the girl's mouth, but from two round jewels set in a pair of fingerless gloves, easy to miss inside her sleeves. - _"Destination confirmed, eliminating traces"_

 _-"Good job, Kerykeion"_ -Answered the girl- _"Start adapting the circle for summoning purposes"_

As the symbols in the circle begin to rearrange, she reaches into an inner pocket and pulls two items, a triangular yellow gem and a futuristic looking purple and grey wristwatch. Both of them in such a bad state that them not falling into pieces is nothing short of a miracle.

She has the reactive ready, and a summoning circle. As she doesn't belong to this reality, she wasn't qualified as a participant, but that doesn't matter. Her own knowledge on summoning far surpasses what this world has to offer, someone is about to have her seat in the war hijacked.

 _-"Summoning circle ready"_

 _-"Lets check a last time, Kerykeion, hybrid summoning circle?"_

 _-"Check"_

 _-"Related artifacts?"_

 _-"Check"_

 _-"Lightning themed summoning spell?"_

 _-"Check"_

 _-"Let's begin, then:_

 ** _"Resounding through the air,_**

 ** _the roar of thunder,_**

 ** _plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!""_**

As she ends her haiku, a storm cloud forms on the clear sky, unleashing a single, strangely silent and enormous lightning bolt towards the summoning circle. After the flashy effect, a single figure walks out of the smoking area.

 _-"Fate-san? Erio-kun?"_ -asks the girl uneasily, she had expected two figures and this one, gradually more clear as the smoke thinned, doesn't look like any of them- _"Who are you?"_

A brown-haired, brown eyed girl, wearing a white shirt over a brown waistcoat and a marine blue mini-skirt stands in front of her, looking slightly confused. A frog hairpin adorns her head and on her chest, over her heart, there is some sort of magically obscured heraldry sign, probably courtesy of the grail magic, hiding a way-too-easy to recognize trait

 _-"I am Servant..."_ -she sees to waver for an instant- _"Servant Archer. Are you my master?"_

As the "Master" feels the command spells appear in her left hand, she closes her eyes in acceptance. The summoning has failed. Now she really has no choice but to win the war.

* * *

 _-"Next stop, City Centre, please remember to pick up your personal items and leave the bus in an orderly fashion."_

Calmly, I get up, manage to wipe my drool with a straight face, and walk towards the door. After finishing the first route (You call that a good end?), I spent the rest of the morning taking a good bite on the second one. I pridefully used the internet to find the second route on my first try. Honestly, it didn't look that hard, but nothing feels more frustrating than finding yourself again and again in a route you already know. My obsession boosts my impatience and destroys my shame.

Still, I find myself not so absorbed by this second route. It might be simply the repeating details, that I already know but have to read anyway, of maybe I'm losing momentum. Anyway today I had a late Mexican lunch (yes, the one planned for yesterday), and took a bus to the centre, to spend the evening with Freaks. He is an oddball even by my standards, but it's fun to be around with once in a while.

After a short walk I reach "Otaku Nyan-Nyan Paradise", the manga-maid-videogame-cosplay-café where we usually kill time when we need a break from our hard lives (wow, I managed to say that without laughing!). Looks like I arrived first.

Let's revise my last dream then. This time we got a cheater. It wasn't as socking as the "Killer Princess" and "Stabby Mrs. Stab" from tonight, but for whatever the reason, the entire scene caused a strong sense of deja-vu.

Well, the Servants are supposed to be legendary heroes, so maybe I'm familiar with the legend of this lightning girl, even if I can't quite put my finger on it. That would explain the sensation.

 _-"What are you playing at, subconscious?"_ -ask to myself, letting out a big sigh.

 _-"Yeah, remember this girls are 3D, don't fall for the tricks of the real world!"_

I jump in my seat. The soft, slightly stealthy voice of Freaks suddenly answered my monologue, from very close.

 _-"Damnitall Freaks, do you want to give me a heart attack?"_

There he is. Freaks (Real name, Hector Smith) wearing one of his favorite cosplays, a long hooded robe of light purple (Lilac, as he insist to name that specific color) with a blue crest at forehead level. A big, long cane of blue-tinted wood and a blue wig with long bangs. It's simple and overdramatic at the same time, but for some reason it fits him the best.

He wears a big grin, and doesn't look sorry in the least when he apologizes. Before I can begrudge him any longer, he starts asking about the Fate story. How far have I reached, what's my opinion about some character or scene... Most likely we will spend the whole evening with this.

* * *

Leon walked the city alone. He had never been a talkative man, and no one really knew him here.

Leon wasn't a man who let her emotions show. Once, that had caused people to judge him as heartless.

He had emotions just fine, like anyone else, but there was no reason for him to show. He mistook loneliness for strength, isolation for independence.

He had protected his own frail, sensitive heart with a cold exterior. And aggressively sought to keep his life that way.

Of course, that didn't last forever.

Personality aside, he was an elite soldier, the kind that receives special missions of all kinds. And during one of those he met someone who cracked his hostile shell, who helped him connect with others.

During this apparently endless mission, he fought both armies and monsters, acted as a diplomat or infiltrated places. He made friends, remembered family, fell in love.

And yet, right at the end, Leon had messed up. Was it a remnant of his fears? or a simple cruel twist of fate?.

After that last battle against that last evil, they were supposed to end their long journey. Yet he found himself lost in the aftermath. That strange time-space bending battlefield, now collapsing, was simple to navigate: Focus in your bonds, in the people and places dear to you.

And he had failed that absurdly simple gambit, leaving the distortion in a completely unknown place, this Civitas Legionensis.

He now wandered the streets, living as the lone wolf life he only mimicked once. He wasn't incapable of social bonding anymore, it's just that he no longer cared. He let his life slip by, longing for a place forever out of his reach.

Or so he had though, when some days ago that odd priest had finally managed to catch his attention and explained him what meant to be a Master, he saw an exit to this miserable life. A way back to his beloved witch.

While lost in his thoughts, he had reached his destination, an abandoned house with a big garden, in the outskirts of the city. He didn't live there, but had spent some night in from time to time. No one else really came, so it was perfect for the ritual.

Even if not his field of choice, he wasn't an estranger to summoning either. Soon he had found the best place and drew the summoning circle. Now for the reactive.

He only doubted for an instant before pulling something so bright, no one could really see. His trustworthy companion, a sword of Pure Energy. He wanted the most powerful Servant in the most powerful class, an equivalent exchange was in order.

 _-" **First comes destruction** "_

The time for regrets was over

 _-" **I bring nothing** "_

Now he walked toward his wishes

 _-" **I bless nothing** "_

No matter the obstacles

 _-" **I save nothing** "_

War was at hand, and far in the distance...

 _-" **I just erase...** "_

Was Her

 _-" **Completely** "_

His sword banished, and a humanoid, yet obviously alien figure appeared, floating in the air. Blue, rough skin covered a hairless, mouthless body, and it wore an armor of golden metal and blue crystal. Focusing it's shinning eyes on him, it rose a four-fingered hand.

 _-"Are you"_ -asked Leon- _"Servant Berserker?"_

As it's only response, the being exploded in a blast of blue energy while exclaiming:

 ** _-"POWER OVERWHELMING!"_**

* * *

I jump from my seat. This time I have outdone myself, if I might say so.

After an evening with Freaks, my obsession with Fate had reached new heights, and in a single go I went through the full Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel scenarios, both endings of each (Ok, I probably missed some of the text, trying to read faster than I can understand, but still). And then dropped like a log while watching the credits, as if I had broken a trance.

Now I wake up and feel oddly energized (Probably sleep deprivation) but over all, I feel annoyed. For some reason I unlocked the best end of HF first, and seeing the normal one last was seriously underwhelming. For god's sake, I don't even like Sakura!

And what's with those poorly worked summonings? half of the instances are like they aren't even trying! The contrast between the hard work of the Einzbern, who control every minor factor of the summoning and the happy-go-lucky of the other masters makes me mad, they should've won the war ages ago!

Damnitall, I bet even I could work a better summoning spell that some of those losers. Yeah, the ones in my dreams included. And without leaving my room. I just need a reactive, summoning circle and ritual, after all, the trick is finding a hero with affinity with yourself and adapt the rest. Like that pink cheating lady from my dream did, only doing it right.

Drawing is not one of my many talents, but that's what technology is for. After a quick search in Google I set my screen to display an octagonal representation of the eight trigrams, with a ying-yang circle in the middle. Then I reach behind my bed, and scratch a bit of mould from a stain in the wall (Yes, yes, I should clean, now shut up and let me work my Magiks!). Reactive and circle, check.

I clear my throat, I'd bet reciting the incantation without stuttering is a plus, so let's try to get it right in the first try.

 ** _-"A World of Phantasy, bounded by a bubble of dreams._**

 ** _It's where I address this chant_**

 ** _This ancient fungi, bathed in dreams and hopes_**

 ** _Will be reactive for a hopeless summoning_**

 ** _At my words she will arrive_**

 ** _The monochrome witch of many shades!"_**

-BOOM!-

 _-"The... the heck?"_ -I manage to mutter between coughs- _"Did the screen explode?"_

For a moment I'm so busy thinking about the costs of a new screen that I miss the strange sounds at my back. The sounds of another human being. I quickly turn around, shaking the rests of the now deceased screen and trying to see anything in the smoke.

Right there, rummaging through my wardrobe, stands a young woman dressed in black, with golden, wavy hair. She seem to notice my stare and turns around.

My mouth opens in incredulity. This cannot be true. Let's see...

Black witch hat, tied with a purple ribbon... yes.

Small braid, also tied with a purple ribbon... yes.

Black sleeveless dress, white shirt, white apron... yes, yes, yes.

Suspiciously witch-like broom... yes.

Golden... eyes?... Yeeeees.

 _-"Marisa Kirisame!?"_

The girl reacts to my cry tipping her hat.

 _-"Servant Rider da ze! Are you my Master?"_

* * *

 **And with this the prologue ends. We got seven "legendary" Servants summoned (did you identify all the summoning rituals?), some are really obvious, some are more discreet. We also got some special Masters, all of them had their original story slightly twisted (this author is a real S), so they are still looking for a happy ending.**

 **So... what do you guys think so far? I hope it's not too boring.**

 **I never expected myself to turn into a review whore but... please leave some comments! they will be greatly appreciated and help me messing up with the nasuverse (If this retains any aspect of the nasuverse when I finish raping it, it won't only be pure coincidence, but a real miracle)**

 **On another note, I have plans to go camping next week, so chances are first chapter will take a while.**

 **Everybody, enjoy life. Signing off:**

 **-Planeshunter**


	2. Episode 1: Welcome to the Grail War

**Hello everyone, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Have you missed me? I have been meaning to publish this for some days now, but the last scene resisted me badly :S.**

 **Also, I have been doing some research to not be _too_ incongruential, as I'm the first to admit my incomplete knowledge about some of the series I threw together.**

 **Well, whatever the case the wait is over, Ejoy the first proper chapter of the Kaleidoscopic Grail War (Insufferable Old Magi of incomprehensible power non related)**

 **As always, each character and setting belong to their respective owners, please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Images 1-5 are now unlocked. Check them out on the Author's Profile!**

I'm a pessimistic. That is, "Expect always the worst, and all surprises will be good ones". This way you can deal with anything the life throws your way. Still, from time to time life manages something even your wildest expectancies don't cover. What do you do then?. You keep calm and play cool.

- _"Heh,"_ -I manage to start, nonchalantly. Rule Nº1: "Keep the initiative, they are as scared of you as you are of them"... I know, that's for dogs, but I don't have much to work with here- _"So the Dit... Ouch!"_

Moaning in pain, I cover my mouth. Of all the ways to make a fool out of myself, I had to bite my tongue.

 _-"So the dit?"_

My supposed servant observes me with curious eyes.

 _-"So the ritual succeeded"_

The effect is ruined, but let's speak carefully and try to cut loses. At least I managed with Rule Nº2 "Keep the kleptomaniac witch away from your belongings, specially your porn stash".

 _-"Yer kinda cute when ya try to act all Master-like, Master"_ -Answers her, a hint of mischief in her tone- " _But I'd bet ya have no idea what's happening"_

 _-"How Rude!"_ \- I have **some** idea of what's happening (assuming a lot of impossible things, that is)- _"I'll have you know that I know all there is to know about the 5th Holy Grail War of Fuyuki City"_

Okay, not **everything** , I did skip all the Tiger Dojo hints, for whatever they were worth.

 _-"Okay then, o wise Master, I am Servant Rider, summoned last in this 1st Civitas Legionensis Holy Grail War."_ -After a pause, she adds- _"Hmm... Usually Assasin or Berserker is summoned last, or maybe Caster. Looks like we got some confident Masters this time. And ya?"_

 _-"I am..."_ -Her amber gaze makes me hesitate for an instant. Having her full attention can be... overwhelming- _"You can call me by my pen name, Tengu. Somehow it doesn't seem right to hear you call Master to anyone."_

Her lips tense as she tries to contain a chuckle. Did I say something funny?.

 _-"But looks like you are without luck, Rider"_ -I continue. _-"I am no magus and, as far as I know, have no way to supply you with prana. Our chances of winning this War are scarce"_

 _-"Don't sweat the small stuff (Ze)"_ -A confident smile appeared in her face when she heard my pessimistic diatribe- _"I doubt a regular Master would've ended with me. I'm kida the underdog in everythin', and have confidence in my skill with... unconventional measures. We should manage. Hey! even if we end losing, I'm here just for the fun, and maybe some trinkets. Wouldn't know what to ask for to something as grand as the Holy Grail anyway."_

Well, that's a lot of pressure out of my shoulders. While I'm used to the bumpy road, and messing up in the Holy Grail War won't be any different from failing in any other aspect of my life (Except the very likely chance of losing my neck, of course, but we all die anyway), being at fault of other people's despair has always been a bit hard for me, and this blonde Rider is one of the characters I respect the most in the (2D) world.

 _-"By the way, what's a... Bukkake?"_

For a second my brain freezes. Ok, smartpants, did you really believe you can keep something away from Her clutches?.

Rule Nº2: Failure to comply.

Luckily, and that precise instant the door of my house suddenly opens.

 _-"Oi, Tengu!"_ -Only two people aside from myself have key for that door. And the other one calls me "useless son". For some reason Freaks has decided to pay me a visit. Hell could freeze any second now- _"I hope you have finished Fate, Because I have great news and..."_

You can guess the kind of impression one gets from the scene in front of Freaks.

An otaku in loose clothes who urgently needs a shaving, blushing furiously in front of a young girl dressing like a stereotypical witch. It doesn't take much imagination to know what a third party would conclude.

 _-"Well, shave my legs and call me Gramps!. Little Tengu finally found the guts to use that cosplay callgirl number! Am I interrupting?"_ -He turns back- _"Take your time, I can come back whenever"_

 _-"Hey!"_ -Panicking, I try to stop Freaks- _"This isn't what it looks like!"_

 _Congratulations, you have been upgraded to harem main character!_ Some part of my mind, that still keeps it's cool (and sarcasm) makes it's way to my consciousness. How could I fall into such a clichéd situation? What's more, If this isn't what it looks like, what am I supposed to say it is? No way the "distant relative" is going to work with Freaks. Maybe I can pass Rider as some cosplayer that I met on the internet, preparing for the MochiCon?

Turns out my panic was needless. As Freaks faces me again, he lays his gaze in a brand new mark on my forehand for an instant (three horizontal lines equally long and separated, the distance between the top and bottom ones exactly the same as their length) and simply says, straight to my eyes, and without a hint of mockery in his voice:

 _-"That's the most overly simplistic Command Crest I have ever seen."_

Apparently we have a long talk ahead.

* * *

 **Interlude: The Princess New Clothes**

The police officer made serious efforts to not glare at the stunning woman in front of her, wearing nothing but a towel. It was the seventh in one today.

 _-"Let me guess miss,"_ -said with a tired tone- _"some crazy blonde psycho wielding dual Japanese swords and wearing a white goth dress forced you to strip and took your clothes, claiming to need them for her princess."_

 _-"Actually, she said "for my Master", but yes, "_ -The woman was crossing one arm over her chest, and making sure the towel covered as much of her legs as possible. That was a good sign, the officer noted, when she had arrived she was too scared to feel embarrassment.- _"She took my clothes at swordpoint. At first I thought she was just roleplaying, but she sliced bike in two."_

 _-"Did she try to sexually attack you?"_

 _-"No, she just took the clothes and disappeared"_

 _-"Did she record the scene in any way?"_

 _-"No..."_ -The woman blushed furiously, realising something- _"You don't think there was a hidden cam somewhere, right officer?"_

 _-"It's too soon to confirm or deny anything, but we are inclined to think she is just interested in the clothes"_ -It was the most reassuring thing he could say, one word too much and suddenly you were facing the most absurd charges pressed by the people you were supposed to help- _"Did you resist in any way?"_

 _-"At first I sent her to hell, but when she used her weapon I got too scared to do anything else"_

The officer sighed, clearly relieved. One of the first victims, all females of the same body type and sizes, had tried to resist. Her whole head had been skinned, and her tongue cut. It was a miracle she hadn't died.

 _-"One last question, seeing as you are not from the city, what was the reason for your visit?"_

 _-"The MochiCon, I'm an internet cosplayer and was planning to debut live. But now that will be hard. It took me months to finish that Ahri costume. Do you think I could get it back when you catch the offender?"_

 _-"As long as the article is not destroyed and remains in her possession..."_

The officer accompanied her to the next room, where someone would try to find clothes to give her, and returned to his desk.

Great events were always a crime lure, and one never knew what the geeks assisting this "Munchicons" were thinking. But this year was being way worse. Strange lights and noises, power spikes, blackouts... that without taking the usual increase in panic calls in consideration. And now this "Dress Slasher".

She had targeted mainly, but not exclusively girls attending to the event, the only constant in her MO was the kind of clothes she targeted. Always flashy and/or elegant, and always fitting the same body size. She claimed to need them for her... princess? No, the victim had corrected him, the word was Master.

Brutal as she had proven to be, at least she was more or less harmless when unprovoked. As long as the victims didn't resist, the only crimes she seemed to commit were petty thefts with aggravating. He should keep people informed, and hopefully even make the city close the event. But too many money was at stake. He would consider himself lucky if the Mayor accepted to publish a "What to do if you are victim of armed robbery" pamphlet.

In a park somewhere else on the city, a satisfied Saber Servant looked her Master wearing a red kimono.

 _-"Maybe a bit daring, Master. But it suits you well."_

 _-"You didn't need to bother, Saber, but thanks for the clothes"_

 _-"Nonsense, I can't have my Master running around butt naked, and if we are getting clothes, I say let's get pretty ones. But are you sure about sleeping here? Not that I mind some camping, but I could get us a pretty apartment somewhere."_

The Master shook her head, suddenly a role model of elegance and grace.

 _-"There is no need, being outdoors wouldn't have any effect on my body at all, whether I slept until I was tired of sleeping, or whether I remained awake until I finally succumbed to drowsiness."_

Saber simply shrugged and went back to astral form. She hoped for some slashing soon.

* * *

I sit heavily in one of the benches of this secondary chapel. Aside from being subterranean, it's huge. And gorgeous. I knew the Cathedral had some out of public areas, but this... Okay, okay, I'm digressing. The immediate situation is quite hard to swallow, it's not my fault if my brain tries some harmless evasions.

 _-"So, to sum it up:_

 _One: You are the Holy Church overseer of this Grail War. Of course that means admitting the Holy Church pictured in the Nasuverse, or something similar at least, really exists, but let's not get into that again._

 _Two: The Holy Grail War is friggin' real, and right now, due to people and reasons you don't really feel like revealing, the First Grail War of Civitas Legionensis has been set in motion_

 _Three: I'm a Master chosen by the Grail, and the last one in summoning his Servant. As a side note you claim to have no relation or prior knowledge about my involvement, and were as surprised as myself about it"_

 _-"Yes, that's pretty much everything, I pressed you into playing Fate so you could watch from the sidelines with me. A relentless battle royal between seven magi and their summoned Heroic Spirits can be surprisingly boring to watch alone."_ -Freaks is behaving uncharacteristically serious, but still, pulling a big joke like this one doesn't seem completely beyond him- _"I'm afraid you are part of this now. With your summoning of Rider, the first step of the ritual is finished, and we enter in the proper war stage. Now you should..."_

 _-"BULLSHIT!"_ -Someone storms the chamber, walking in without waiting acknowledgement- _"What does this mean? The War cannot begin without me!"_

It's a young female, 18.. maybe 20 years old, really beautiful, she has chocolate tanned skin and long silver hair with pink highlights. Her golden eyes shine with fury. Still, we are kind of in the middle of an important conversation, so...

 _-"Not meanin' to be rude girly, but we are in the middle of something."_ -Looks like Rider won't give me the chance to be a jerk- _"Sure it can wait."_

My Servant looks quite hostile, it contrasts with the laid back feeling she usually gives. But with such a pushover Master I wouldn't be surprised if she feels the need to act aggressively. The newcomer doesn't even register Rider's interruption until she blocks her way. Fortunately, Freaks clears his throat, redirecting the attention of both.

 _-"I can guess your identity, young lady, but I daresay introductions are in order. I am Hector Smith, overseer of the First Civitas Legionensis Holy Grail War. But you can call me Freaks, everyone does. You are?"_

 _-"Chloe, Chloe von Einzbern, representative of the Einzbern family and the only reason this fucking farce is even taking place."_ -Freaks makes an attempt to speak again, but Chloe silences him with a glare- _"The conditions for the Family's patronage in this event was simple: I will participate"_

 _-"I'm extremely sorry, little miss. But looks like some outside interference has infiltrated the ritual. As of now, I'm only aware of the Masters for six of the classes. Archer's Master is an unknown factor."_

 _-"You mean the planeswalker girl?"_

Remembering my dream, I speak before thinking, and immediately regret it. Everybody gazes at me with incredulity for an instant, before Rider facepalms strong enough to be heard outside the Cathedral. If I keep doing and saying stupid things, I'll end believing that I really am the Main Character...

 _-"What do you...?"_ -Chloe starts, clearly agitated, trying to grab me by collar. But stops when Rider holds her hand. Taking a deep breath, she starts again, more calmly- _"What do you mean with that?"_

 _-"Well, you can call me Tengu, thanks for asking, I'm the Master of Rider"_ -The witch tips her hat cautiously, while I desperately think about what to say. _Not much, please, don't be an idiot and say as little as you can_.- _"Some days ago I had a dream about a pink haired girl that came from another world and summoned an Archer class. But before you get your hopes up, everything is fuzzy. At the time I didn't knew the Holy Grail War was real and assumed it was just a normal dream"_

 _-"Still, it's a better clue than nothing."_ -She seems to ponder for an instant before pointing at Freaks again- _"You! If you get any notice about this rogue master inform me immediately! Your impartiality shouldn't protect interferences, even if they have forced their way into the system. And you!"_ -She turns to us once again- _"You got yourselves a first target and a powerful ally. Meet me tomorrow at this time, at the door of the Cathedral"_

After that, she immediately leaves. I could swear she has a predator smile in her lips, and I hear her mutter _"Archer Class? How fitting..."_.

 _-"Well, man"_ -Freaks says, putting his hand on my shoulder- _"Looks like you got yourself an excuse to start the war. Please don't ignore her, her family's donations are what pay my monthly subscriptions."_

I answer by lighly punching him.

 _-"Here, inside the Church, you should be safe. Of course this "planeswalker" you saw isn't bound by the rules, and I wouldn't risk it with Berserker either, just in case. Take advantage of the MochiCon, Rider will be able to move on plain sight without raising too much eyebrows."_ -He looks me in the eyes, and realising I'm about to leave, he adds a last line- _"The situation has changed a bit, but you are still my mate, if I can help you without breaking the rules, you can count on me."_

As soon as I leave the Cathedral, Rider proceeds to munch on me. I take the scolding sheepishly. After all, when I see the main characters of so many anime and games behaving stupidly, I can't help but think they deserve the consequences. What kind of hypocrite would I be, denying responsibilities now that I did the same things?. I mean, " _This isn't what it looks like_ "? " _You mean the planeswalker?_ "? I'm practically asking for a long forgotten fiancée or two, and maybe a curse sealed on my body.

 _-"When were ya plannin' to tell me about yer dream?"_

 _-"Well, I didn't connect the dots until a while ago,"_ -I focus back on the conversation, causing a clichéd misunderstanding now simply won't do- _"when Freaks said the unknown master had summoned the Servant Archer."_

 _-"But there is more to that, right?"_ -At my surprised reaction, she smiles with mischief again- _"Come on, you are almost as cute trying to hide info as trying to act like a proper Master. You'll have to improve if you want to deceive me, (ze)!"_

 _-"I was pretty proud of the way I cut loses there..."_ -She now laughs openly, and I blush a little, but continue anyway- _"I had dreams about all the masters summoning rituals, and even had a peek on their minds. Well, that last part could be just my mind playing tricks, remember that I was dreaming."_

Now she whistles, apparently impressed. At least I didn't end with one of those expressionless badass heroes. It's kind of fun, simply being around Rider. Feeling my chest swell a little, I try to elaborate, but she shakes her head.

 _-"Let's not get into details on the streets. By the way, don't know about the choco-lady, she was kind of unreceptive, boiling with anger and all that, but I'm pretty sure that friend of yours also noticed you were hiding information. How did you meet a Holy Church overseer anyway?_

 _-"Freaks? We go a long way back. Before he joined the Church,"_ -I'll keep out the reason being To Aru Majutsu No Index, a series of japanese light novels where the church plays an important role- _"we were on the same club in high school, the "Rolgames Club". Even after he begun his ecclesiastic training, he somehow managed to keep in touch. Actually, the real mystery is how he succeeded, being always reading manga or playing games, but anyway. He came back here and has since then worked in some allegedly uninteresting post."_

 _-"Obviously (Ze)"_ -She doesn't seem so interested.- _"Can you trust him, then?"_

 _-"That project of supervillian filling the same role as Kirei Kotomine? No freaking chance in hell. We used to half-joke about how he would misuse magical powers and now it turns he actually have them. Let's just say his words and actions are slightly more trustworthy than the ones coming from a hostile master, and treat his "help" carefully"_

 _-"And that girly... Kure? Kuroe?..."_ -Upon hearing that word, something stirs in my head. I know...- _"mmm... whatever. Hope you catch that she is dangerous. You should..."_

I'm not listening anymore. Chloe von Einzbern... Kuroe... Kuro. Kuro von Einzbern?.

It feels like cogwheels too rusty to move, or maybe too big for the strength applied. Now don't take me for an idiot, this girl was supposed to become a Master, and I have had dreams about everyone of them. I can add two and two. If only I could...

 _-"Well, whatever. I don't really care"_ -Rider's must have noticed I wasn't listening, she sounds pissed- _"Now show me that MochiCon thing, will ya? I wonder what kind of event can make a Servant go unnoticed"_

 **Episode 1: Image 6 is now unlocked, check it out on the Author's Profile!**

* * *

 **Interlude: My life as a Prinny**

 _-"Are you okay, dood?"_

The odd human who summoned our boss looks depressedly around him, as my mates reform the house completely. He looks at me with lost eyes, and tries twice before he manages to actually form words.

 _-"My... My... My home!"_ -He finally explodes- _"What have you done to my home? It looks like a giant doll house!"_ -He looks around again and corrects himself- _"a **princess** doll house. All this look the real deal, where did you find the money to pay it?"_

 _-"Tsk tsk, it's not you house anymore, it's Boss' and that's no way to address a superior. call me sempai, dood!"_

It feels so good to finally be above someone. This newcomer is our ticket out from the bottom of the food chain!

The human looks dumbfounded for an instant, and then stares to the tatoo in his hand. Whatever, I have my orders too, taking the credit card Boss gave me, I log in the laptop to finish the last purchases. Ugh... it's hard to use the keyboard with arms like this...

 _-"Hey, that is my credit card!"_ -I don't even look at him anymore, Boss will put him in place when the time comes. I try to be nice and he starts screaming, that's a human for you.- _"Okay, that's enough! LANCER!"_

Boss comes lazily from the next room, looking like she just woke up.

 _-"Mnya? What's it booyah?"_

 _-"What's the meaning of this? you turn my place into some kind of fairytale castle without my permission **and** with my credit card?"_

Boss sends to me a poisonous stare, and then smiles nonchalantly

 _-"Oh, who cares? you can't have someone like me living in some shack full of creepy things. So..."_

 _-"Creepy things?"_ -the human boy cuts her. Wow he has guts- _"Those were summoning tools! I am a Devil Summoner, for crying out loud!. Would you behave like a summoned demon?"_

 _-"I'm afraid that wasn't part of the contract, booyah."_ -Boss is smiling like she does with the Overlord, she's planning something nasty.- _"Deal with it."_

The boy goes red with anger, and rises his left hand.

 _-"That's enough! I COMMAND YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE A PROPER SUPERIOR"_

There is a bright light, and part of the funny tattoo in his left hand disappears. Boss smiles again.

 _-"Such a generic command will only make me talk funny, Master. Talk about wasteful"_

 _-"Then I'll do it again! I COMMAND YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE A PROPER SUPERIOR"_

Another bright light, and more tattoo disappears. Oi oi, could this human actually be Boss' boss?

 _-"All right, my Master. I'll treat as if you were the very Overlord. Does that satisfy thou?"_

The Superboss looks at Boss in incredulity. He might be powerful, but he sure looks stupid.

 _-"Eh? ye... Yes! From now on things are going to change around here"_ -Talk about inflating egos- _"For starters, I want this back how it was, and all the purchases with my credit card refunded. You have until I come back"_

He leaves stomping. What a pain.

 _-"What now, dood?"_ -I ask cautiously, Boss can be scary when something goes wrong with her plans- _"We take the creepy things back from the basement?"_

 _-"Why? he asked me to put things back to how they were, so we will be demolishing the building and clearing the plot, all nice and how it was before."_ -As I feel a cold sweat, she chuckles mischievously- _"Stupid Master, I was already treating him like I do with the Overlord..."_

* * *

I get a mixed feeling when we reach the MochiCon grounds. Once, I was the kind of person who volunteered to organise or help in this kind of events. Heck, I still remember the year I was in charge of the restaurant, so it feels kind of nostalgic. But as time went on, reasons to pass on the event begun to appear and, without really wanting to, I began to distance from the most... social aspects of being an otaku.

People still remember me here and there, and I'm greeted with a smile more times than not, but it still feels like I'm a deserter coming back to the battlefield. Also, there is other reason why I feel on the edge here, but let's hope it remains a groundless fear.

 _-"Wow, I knew the outside world had a lot more people than the human village, but this is grand (ze)!"_ -Rider who seems to be enjoying her visit, suddenly points to the entrance door, delighted- _"Hey!, that's me! Look Tengu, I'm entering that building (ze)!"_

I sigh slightly, right now, the scorching heat of the summer makes the building look like an appealing place, but I know better. Multiply the people outside tenfold and put them together in a confined space with a definitely insufficient A/C system and you get a gist of the vision of hell waiting inside the building.

 _-"Well, since you are already inside, let's take a look around out here, I guarantee it will be interesting, and way more comfortable."_

Rider looks a bit disappointed and, knowing her, she must be planning on slipping inside by herself, but I know my shit. "Outside" will be interesting enough for her, and when the coast clears a little, we might take a peek inside. There will be less merchandise, sure, but the comfort will be worth it.

Of course, something has to ruin my perfect plan, as always, I don't know why I'm surprised anymore.

 _-"On second thought"_ -I say, trying to hide myself from some trouble I just spotted- _"Maybe, we can check inside now. Yeah! Let's go in before..."_

 _-"Oi!"_ -A voice calls me from one of the stands- _"Useless son! Come here!"_

 _-"Before my mom sees me..."_

And that's the other reason I didn't want to come. There was no way my mom wouldn't jump into a business opportunity like a shark into a bleeding seal. Reluctantly, I approach the yakisoba stand my she manages.

 _-"Useless son, I see you didn't drop dead yet, guess I'll call off the police"_

 _-"It' always nice to hear your jokes"_ -I say with a strained smile- _"How it's the business going with the recipe your useless son taught you?"_

 _-"Well, you know what they say. Even the lowliest has his moment of glory. Your recipe is paying this year's holidays"_

 _-"Before you bother, I won't be going this year either, job and all that shit"_

 _-"And fortunate I feel for it! I still remember travelling with a money vacuum, so no need for a reminder. I assume you are too busy with you new netgirl to give a hand?"_

 _-"Mom! that's why I don't want my friends to meet you! anyway, I'll be going now, have your fun, chained to a grill in the middle of the summer"_

As I leave, my mom surely making a rude gesture at my back, Rider eyes me suspiciously. For a random passerby, my mom and I are at each other's throats but, if half the stories about my Servant are true, she's the real deal.

 _-"Why are ya like that with yer mom? she seems nice 'nuff."_

 _-"It's... complicated"_

More like embarrassing. She always manages to humiliate me in public, and I feel kind of overwhelmed by her extrovert personality. So I react minimizing contact. I still would run to see her at the hospital or something like that, she's my only family, after all. But you won't hear me admitting it. Fortunately Rider doesn't press the matter, it would feel pretty pathetic, making excuses to not admit my real motives.

After eyeing the stands for a bit longer (Rider suddenly has a kitsune mask and a candy cloud I'm pretty sure haven't seen her paying.). We go inside, the sun is setting and a decent portion of the visitors have left the building.

Soon becomes obvious that our interests are different, she quickly get's bored of the figurines and manga collections I avidly scan and leaves. I barely register it for a second, but suddenly jerk up, remembering the **real** situation I am in. Fortunately, she's just a few steps away, watching the cosplay contest. Man, What kind of Master forgets about the war just because of an otaku convention? If Tohsaka rose her head...

The though quickly banishes, as I spot the new 1/8 "Touhou figurine: "Huziwara no Mokou, Houou Ver.".

Urk... as a Japanese student, that way of translating the kana always irks me. I very much prefer the phonetically correct transcription, but whoever does the translations for the figurines has always picked this other method. I bet it's because of jerks like him that we ended up saying "Fujiyama" instead of "Fujisan".

Well, no point in dwelling on it, let's check the pric... ehm... wow... I check the price again, hoping I miscounted the zeroes. Nope, they are still there. I do a quick review of my finances. Let's see, if I were to buy it, my living funds would last around one month less, so I could compensate it with...

I sigh with a hint of despair.

 _-"Oh, dear Mokou, why can't we be together... Maybe I should have summoned you instead?"_

 _-"So that's what they call a "waifu""_ -Rider's voice creeps up my spine, cold as ice- _"You couldn't, just so you know."_

 _-"Uh?"_

She stares at me in disbelief, hearing my witty response. Way to appeal to your servant, genius.

 _-"A Heroic Spirit reaches the Throne of Heroes after living a heroic, or at least remarkable, life. Now where could the problem with pyrogirl be?"_

Is she mad or is she not? Should I apologise? But it's not like we are in a relationship where I should apologise for an infatuation, aren't we? (yes, infatuation, don't mind the hardcore otaku, I have my feet on the Earth, nothing of that crazy love for "waifus"). Uh... wait a second, didn't she ask something?

 _-"What?"_

 _-"Wow, at least that's a coherent word (ze)"_ -she says caustically- _"I was explaining ya why the immortal psycho can't be summoned into the Grail War"_

 _-"Well, it's obvious..."_ -I start hesitantly- _"Because she... you know..."_ -luckly, some part of my brain takes pity on myself and throws me a bone- _"Because she's immortal!, Isn't it? and truly, completely, absolutely immortal while we are at it, the mere concept of her being dead is an impossibility, so she can't reach the Throne of Heroes"_

 _-"Ding, dong! We have a winner!"_

The mood quickly improves after that. Was she just messing with me? Anyway, she challenges me to one of those dance games I never really bothered with, and after beating me mercilessly, we spend the rest of the evening peacefully.

* * *

 **What if... Tengu summoned Caster?**

[...]

Drawing is not one of my many talents, but that's what technology is for. After a quick search in Google I set my screen to display a double circle with four smaller circles in the cardinal points between them, encasing a six-pointed star and another four circles, this time in the sub-cardinal points. Lastly, hexagon that is the centre of the star encases two circles of different sizes, the left one bigger. Then I reach behind my treasure chest, and go through it until I find a fire-kissed ruby, my only real jewel (Yes, yes, that's for girls, but it was a promotion for that game that... nevermind, working in my Magicks!). Reactive and circle, check.

I clear my throat, I'd bet reciting the incantation without stuttering is a plus, so let's try to get it right in the first try.

 _-"A World ruled by the Counter Force_

 _It's where I address this chant_

 _This fiery jewel, more valuable than it's weight in gold_

 _Will be reactive for a luxurious summoning_

 _At my words she will arrive_

 _The red-black witch of many greeds!"_

 **-BOOM!-**

 _-"The... the heck?_ " -I manage to mutter between coughs- _"Did the screen explode?"_

For a moment I'm so busy thinking about the costs of a new screen that I miss the strange sounds at my back. The sounds of another human being. I quickly turn around, shaking the rests of the now deceased screen and trying to see anything in the smoke.

Right there, staring me with an evaluative gaze, stands a young woman dressed in red and black, with raven hair. She doesn't seem to react when I turn around, still staring.

My mouth open in incredulity. This cannot be true. Let's see...

Red jersey and black miniskirt, complemented with long stocking... yes and yes, complemented with a definite yes.

Hair braided in long pigtails... yes.

Silver cross shaped amulet... yes.

Haughty gaze that makes me feel like scum?... Even more than your everyday girl.

Aquamarine... eyes?... Yeeeees.

-"Rin Tohsaka!?"

The girl reacts to my cry frowning a bit.

-"I am Servant Caster. Are you my Master?"

 **Episode 1 Extra: Images 1-4 are now unlocked, check them out on the Author's Profile!**

* * *

 **Until here episode one. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

 **So, what do you feel? Is it worth your time? Do I screw up too much with spelling? I always manage to leave something out when revising, and that is only about the mistakes I can identify by myself... If anyone wants to exchange proofreadings with me, I'm all up for it.**

 **About the multitude prologues, when I publish Episode 2 I will also fuse all the prologues in a single entry, I hope this doesn't mess up too much with people following the story.**

 **Lastly, but not the least, Check out in my profile, you'll find some links to images that cumpliment the story.**

 **Until here and signing off:**

 **-Planeshunter**


	3. Episode 2: Doki Doki Chocolate Date!

**Hello everyone! Feeling energetic? This is Planeshunter with his latest Episode: "Doki-doki chocolate date!"... just kidding, Chloe please don't hurt me.**

 **A-ny-way! This is my second chapter. We advance a little in the story, no fighting yet, I'm afraid (Somehow I feel the word count will skyrocket once I start with that), but Tengu manages to step into some more landmines and block's himself from one of the routes, Freaks trolls a bit more, and someone even triggers a death flag!**

 **I can't wait! and you?**

* * *

High-pitched voices coming from my phone take me from the land of dreams. Ugh... to think I once considered "Motteke! Sailor Fuku!" a cute song... Time put it in it's place: a strident wake-up call. Slightly wondering why I'm sleeping on the floor, I reach for the infernal machine. Funny, the sound come from my bed. Did I fell asleep while tinkering with it and then rolled all the way to the floor? If only my head didn't hurt so much...

The song reaches a particularly fast-paced part that I was hoping to avoid, but the phone is still MIA, buried in pillows. Since when did I have so many soft pillows? soft, squishy... warm... pi...llows?

It all comes to me at the same time. The nice mood yesterday after leaving the MochiCon. The insistence of Rider in "trying some outside world booze". Taking her for a few drinks (Hey, don't let our bad press fool you, we otaku also go out for a drink for time to time, just... less often than most. Way, way less often). Watching her chugging vodka like it was orange juice, while I chugged orange juice like there was no tomorrow (I'm a lightweight and I know it, the two vodkas I ended up taking along the night were pushing it already).

Managing to stumble home somehow. Me insisting in being a gentleman and giving her the bed, she pointing that she could just shift to spirit form, me insisting. Both of us falling into a dumb drunk argument (aren't they all dumb?) until we broke down in a laughter. She finally conceding but claiming my phone in some even dumber makeshift game we made up on the spot before falling asleep...

I think that sums it up. Now if this were a romantic comedy we would have a... _situation_. But luckily Rider is not some overreacting teenager to break hell loose over such an obvious misunderstanding. So let's try not to blush and act natural. Heck, if not for the hangover I would even be on the mood for some "accidental" groping, and I'm sure she wouldn't really care.

 _-"Hey Rider,"_ -I say, getting up and trying to sound nonchalant- _"Can you pass me the phone? The alarm is annoying and I can't seem to find... AUGF!"_

The throbbing of my head is temporarily silenced by a sharp pain in the general area of my mouth, and the considerable force of the impact makes me fall on my butt. Mixed with the salty taste of blood, I recognize the flavor of my phone. Not that I had licked it in a particularly strong fit of perversion while playing an eroge or something like that, mind you, there is no particular reason for my phone's case to be kiwi flavored.

Unsure of what's happening, I look up while caressing my sore face. Rider has retreated to the furthest corner of the bed and is glaring at me with anger.

 _-"What?"_ -I'm a bit mad here, it hurt like hell- " _Look, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, but that's no reason to try socketing a phone in my face."_

 _-"Idiot."_

Saying that sole word, she takes her astral form and leaves. I can feel her presence getting more and more diffused until only a vague notion of her general direction remains. What the hell was that?

Anyway, there are more pressing matters, I'm sure she will come back soon, and this afternoon is the "date" with that Chloe girl. Man, to think the von Einzbern family was real… I wonder how much of the Fate series applies to our world. I seem to remember there was an annoying old man who could travel through parallel realities. Are we in a world parallel to the Fate one? or maybe on the very same? But it doesn't make much sense to have the Holy Grail War portrayed in a visual novel if the whole thing is real…

Oh, I'm digressing again. The girl was the point of this. Frankly, I'm not feeling too enthusiastic about meeting her. That kind of aggressive girls, always on the initiative aren't the most compatible with my character (not that **any** kind of girl were compatible, but you get my point).

For a moment I play with the idea of simply standing her up, but Freaks said he owes her family. I couldn't care less about his monthly porn subscriptions, if only he wasn't perfectly capable of giving her my address or other troublesome actions...

Taking air deeply I go to the bathroom to take another painkiller and have a shower. Looks like I'm charging head-on into the War after all. It's not that I was completely opposed to the idea, but since Rider seemed more interested in having fun than fighting I had toyed with the idea of laying low for a while and let things happen. Nothing of that now, if we were going to ally with the von Einzbern we would be heading straight to the eye of the storm. Maybe I'll even shave today, it won't do to look more sleazy than necessary.

* * *

The spirit form of Rider flies towards the Cathedral. She doesn't want to think about what just happened, so she doesn't. What kind of Servant reacts… no, no, no. Let's try again, she **doesn't want** to think about what just happened, so she **doesn't**. There, much better.

After a good drinking party, it feels wrong to just stay coped in a room. She had always had to fly back home with a hangover or risk getting forced to help tidying up the zero grounds. Now she doesn't even have a hangover, and maneuvering is spirit form is infinitely easier than driving a broom. Even if it feels a bit like cheating, being a Heroic Spirit sure has it's perks.

She still isn't sure of what his Master would do about the choco-girl. for an innocent greenhorn incapable of saying a credible lie, he's surprisingly hard to figure out. But in case he decides to ignore the appointment he will probably remain in the safety of his home. So she decides to take a look at the place, and maybe stay there until it's time.

She doesn't believe she will ever get used to the "spirit form" thing. Unbound from the physical laws, but still inside of it's realm. Without eyes, nose nor ears, she perceives the world as a strange blur of spiritual sensations. She is somehow capable of navigating around the town, but deprived of her normal references she feels kind of overwhelmed. Without even the gravity pull to orient her, she could end up in the moon (again) without noticing.

 _-"Well, that's enough scary thoughts for now (ze)"_ -She mutters to herself, upon materializing in her destination. The chamber where Tengu and the geeky priest had their talk was now empty, making it a doubly good place to materialize and start her exploration- " _Now, what loot could wait around a place like this?"_

* * *

 _-"[Are you sure about this, dear?]"_ -An attractive young Asian said to the young Asian man at her side.- " _`[We don't really have to visit them, your secretary already took care of the details.]"_

Fortunately they speak Japanese, if it were Taiwanese or (god forbids) Chinese, my interest for the couple would have lasted only an instant (Hey, I feel proud enough understanding Japanese, don't ask me to speak more of those infernal mumbo-jumbo eastern people call languages).

My headache has receded and I feel great. Probably is just the dopamin overcompensating, but works for me. Usually an antisocial like me wouldn't find the motivation to speak with unknown people on the bus, but now… Let's try to hold a conversation, my studies could use some practice with natives.

 _-"[Excuse me]"_ -I say in my most polite Japanese- " _[I couldn't help but overhear, and I happen to be studying Japanese, would you mind some company?]"_

Ugh… I hope that didn't sound like a threesome invitation. The woman looks a bit troubled, but as I ready to excuse myself, the man smiles.

 _-"[Of course not, good company is always welcome, especially in strange lands. Are you a local per chance, or maybe an assistant of that event we heard so much about?]"_

 _-"[You mean the MochiCon? Oh, no, I am a local. In fact, I used to help organizing that event]_ " -What?, it's not a lie, so don't say anything and let me look good- " _[But where are my manners? People call me Tengu around here, I'm… a writer.]"_

 _-"[My name is Naoe Yamato]"_ -The cogwheels in my brain try to get in motion once more- " _[And this is my wife, Shiina Miyako. We came in a business journey, but I have to admit, we have more spare time in our hands than what we know what to do with]"_

Ok, this time the cogwheels start turning like crazy, and forgotten memories flood my brain. Memories I can't link with anything else, but that's not the point.

 **Episode 2, Image 1 unlocked, you can check it in the author's profile at your leisure.**

They are masters. The ones who summoned Assassin. How did I manage to not notice? Then again, it was a dream I had a week ago, and you know how dreams tend to get fuzzy quickly. Good thing my hand is in my pocket, so they cannot see my Command Crest. Okay, now to not seen suspicious with the stupid face I'm making. Thinking fast, I manage to find a reason to look so surprised.

 _-"You mean, THAT Naoe Yamato?"_ -I say, not needing to act- " _The one they say has Japan's Prime Minister grabbed by his balls? [Oh, sorry, I shifted back to English]"_

It's a bit farfetched, even if he is well known in certain circles and more or less everybody interested in politics has heard his name back in Japan, that isn't the kind of knowledge an outsider usually has. But hey, I have to work with what I have, and my epical messups don't leave me with much room to maneuver.

 _-"[Don't worry about it]"_ -Answers him with a calm smile- " _[And I wouldn't say "grabbed by his balls". Still, I'm surprised you have heard about me...]"_

 _-"[Oh, I'm just a bit interested in Japan as a whole]"_ -There was an obvious interrogative sign in his suspension dots, and his wife was now glaring (Why all the girls glare at me today?). I hope my explanations aren't digging me a deeper grave.- " _[So I happen to stumble with lots of interesting trivia]"_

There! Even the legendary Tactician won't be able to find a hole in my excuses. No matter what Rider says, a lifetime of not doing homework had taught me one thing or two about the art of deceit!. Now to channel the conversation towards a safer direction.

Once the odd moment passes, we end up having a pretty interesting chat. Naoe-san and myself, that is. His wife just kind of looks over us without really participating. I'm having quite a good time, actually. Most Japanese people here are either fairly old tourist traveling in herds or English students who are more interested in our culture than theirs. But this guy loves his homeland and behaves uncharacteristically uninhibited for a Japanese, he's willing to touch sensitive matters when the flow takes us there, and catches a fair deal of my otaku references. He's clearly used to speak with all kind of characters, and to make them feel comfortable.

Immersed in the mood, I barely notice we reached my destination and would've missed it if Shiina-san didn't point it out. Apparently they are also going to the Cathedral. Hardly a surprise, but it's a relief I'm not meeting with Freaks today, it would be all kinds of uncomfortable.

We split at the gates, I'll wait for Chloe here. As I wave them goodbye, Miyako focuses her gaze in a point behind me for an instant and then at me with a self-satisfied smile, before disappearing inside the building. Wondering what was that about, I look at my back. The von Einzbern girl is there.

* * *

 _-"[I'm a little surprised you didn't kill him on the spot, Miyako]"_

Yamato's tone sounds casual as he walks through the holy building, but his wife recognises a slight surprise and a tacit praise… well, his wife would see praise and incitation everywhere, so that part can be ignored.

 _-"[Ufufufu… I wouldn't do anything to upset you, dear. But if you don't mind…]"_ -She pulls a coin from somewhere and points at a wall- " _[I'm sure I still can get him with a bounce shot. When did you notice?]"_

Of course she's just jesting, and her husband knows it.

 _-"[That he's a Master? When I saw your reaction. ]"_ -Miyako looks at him in disbelief and laughs lightly- " _[It was just the confirmation, of course. I had my suspicions from the beginning, and the way he kept hiding his hand was a dead giveaway. Still, You never cease to surprise me, Miyako. Checking the back of his hand in a shop window's reflection? That's taking stalking to a new level.]"_

 _-"[Well, Miyako doesn't care, Miyako will kill it or let it live only if Yamato wants]"_

 _-"[Miyako, you are always charming]"_ -Says Yamato, making a difficult face- " _[But please refrain from trying to speak like that, it gives me goosebumps]"_

 _-"[Uuu… I love it when you act all cold like that…]"_ -She's now blushing and panting- " _[More…]"_

 _-"[Sure, sure, the ero-wife suits you better, but now we are in a holy place, hold it for a while. Anyway, that Master seemed like a good fella, and we only need to kill the Servants to get our wish.]"_

 _-"[For a Tactician, you sure like to take the hard path, dear. Fear not, this Shiina Miyako will make it happen. He cannot escape me now that I know his dunce face, anyway.]"_

 _-"[My, It sounds like you talk about someone I know]"_ -The figure of the cosplayer priest appears from a lateral gallery. ¿Does everybody speak Japanese in this town?- " _[It won't do to badmouth my good friend here, someone could get angry]"_

Yamato smiles again. It's a warm, glowing smile. Then again, all of Yamato's smiles look warm and dashing to his wife, so who knows how he's really smiling.

 _-"Isn't against the rules for the overseer to take sides?"_

 _-"Oh, and who would remain to say I went against the rules"_ -The priest's smile is wide and looks pretty disgusting to Miyako, Yamato gestures her to remain calm- " _I'm just kidding, of course. So… to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"_

 _-"Just a courtesy call this time, I wanted to meet in person the infamous overseer of the Grail War. And maybe asking a few questions"_

 _-"Well, here you have me, I must confess we don't see many guests in the Inner Chambers, but whatever. Let me send someone to fetch tea and cookies and we can pretend we are civilized people, unwilling to kill fellow humans to see our wishes become true. Is black tea okay? Macha is hardly used in the house of God, so I'm afraid it could be a bit stale"_

Extremely polite and extremely hurtful, the kind Miyako hated the most. But no matter, this is Yamato's opponent, so he is screwed. She resigns herself to a boring social meeting and puts her best uninterested face while they are escorted to a more comfortable room and served some tea in an elegant and antique looking table. Then she dedicates some time to pick out a vague sense of discomfort while her husband and the priest chat about random matters. Immersed into that, she almost misses the critical question

 _-"So… What can the Grail_ _ **really**_ _do? We have done our homework, the Grail is corrupted, it can only grant wishes by causing great destruction."_

 _-"And still you came this far away from home and summoned your Servant?"_

 _-"Actually, if my wish will be ruined by destruction, I just need to change what I wish for, and achieve the best possible scenario"_

 _-"So you would even use a Grail corrupted by All the Evils of the World? The Tactician of Japan sure is a scary man. But do not fret, the times of the corrupted Grail are over, something even greater than Angra Mainyu compensated it during the Fourth Fuyuki Grail War."_

Yamato looks honestly surprised, upon finishing his research, he had already resigned himself to a corrupted Grail. After all, what could be capable of cleansing All the Evils of the World?

 _-"While that is a difficult question, maybe something like All the Hopes of the World?"_ -Says the priest, as if reading Yamato's mind. Miyako squirms a little, only she has the right to read his dear's mind!- " _But don't ask me for details, the Grail gained other… interesting traits with it. I'm sure you'll find your information sources quite lacking from that date on."_

After that, some random speculation follows, not really Miyako's favorite topic, since it has nothing to do with Yamato. So she goes back to picking up that sense of discomfort. The sensation has grown and is now quite obvious for her honed senses. Someone has been spying on them.

Turning her head quickly, she manages to get a frilly movement in the corner of her line of sight. Without wasting a second, she shoots a coin, fast like a bullet, in that direction. It hit nothing.

 _-"There was a Servant spying on us!"_ -She exclaims- " _What kind of sanctuary is this?"_

The annoying priest just laughs.

 _-"Oh, my, looks like we had a rat. A big, black rat. But then again, this is a sanctuary for every participant. I'm afraid you are the one who almost broke the rules here. What if that coin had actually hurt someone?"_

Miyako opens her mouth to reply harshly, but Yamato silences her with a shake of his head.

 _-"This is within the expected, Miyako. It's our own fault for coming without Assassin."_ -After that, he addresses a warm, dazzling smile to her that make her feel like melting (whatever, I give up, this girl is delusional)- " _Fortunately you picked the spy before we discussed anything really dangerous."_

 _-"Yamato..."_

 _-"Still, I'd say this marks the end of our reunion, Mr Smith. I don't feel comfortable here anymore"_

The priest looks like he's going to say something, but in the end does not. Unceremoniously, he proceeds to accompany them to the exit.

 _-"A shame we were distracted like that"_ -he adds before disappearing- " _It was being a nice chat"_

While returning to base, Miyako thinks about how creepy the priest were, and how cool Yamato looked.

* * *

When Rider catches up with us, we have been talking for a while. Well, maybe not talking. Maybe more like me answering with monosyllables followed by uncomfortable silences while Chloe shifts between glaring and trying to piss me off with taunts. Truth be told, we don't have that much to talk about. So after a short conversation about the hijacker we end up as most my conversations with girls do: nonexistent.

I mean, It's not like this is completely their fault, I get nervous all around them and start overthinking, you know. And when you overthink what you are about to say, more often than not you realize it was something stupid that it's best left unsaid. Of course the way my attempts for small talk all during high school being answered with mockery didn't help. and having a _gorgeous, glaring exotic beauty_ in front of me wasn't adding much to the case either.

 _-"Why can't all girls be like Rider?"_

Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful too, but that way she has of making herself at home anywhere, that… casual feeling around her…

 _-"Should I feel praised or insulted?"_

 _-"Should I feel praised or insulted (ze)?"_

Oh crap, did I say that out loud? Quickly! Misdirection!

 _-"Look behind you! A three-headed monkey!"_

 _-"Uh?"_

 _-"I mean, where were you, Rider?"_ -They didn't even bat an eyelash. And I was confident on that one. Damn cold blooded women...- " _You're late!"_

She looks at me with a smile that spells complicity in return for future and utter doom. That must be what they call "Out of the frying pan and into the fire". Where did my panic get me into this time?.

 _-"How nice of ya to worry, Master (ze)"_ -Since when does Rider call me Master? Oh, god, what have I done?- " _I was scouting the Cathedral for a bit, just in case. Seems like that friend of yers wasn't lying about Archer, I have found documents about all six other participants (ze). And before ya ask, no useful info. Who bothers writing a document to say essentially nothing?"_

 _-"That sounds like Freaks usual trolling, he once wrote a game review of three pages that said absolutely nothing. It was kind of hilarious seen people praise it. Anything else?"_

She eyes our companion for an instant, but then shrugs.

 _-"I met with Assassin Master there. They were talking about killing some other Master they had identified recently"_

My face pales suddenly, here goes my confidence (man, can't I feel at ease for even a full chapter?), guess that's what I get for using school level lies against one of the world's best politicians.

Before Rider can keep teasing me (She's already licking her lips) Chloe stands up. seemingly annoyed.

 _-"Looks like we don't have more to say. I'll give you my contact info, call me if you find anything useful."_

That said, she leaves payment on the table and leaves.

 _-"What do you think?"_

 _-"I think I could live a whole week with the tip that girl has left"_

 _-"I don't mean that (ze)"_

 _-"I'd say she has lost interest. If we are lucky, we won't see her again. Best if we focus on Assassin."_

As we leave the bar ourselves (switching the outrageous bill Chloe has left behind with something more appropriate). We start discussing possible actions. I can almost feel a text being displayed in the background in MS Gothic:

" **Looks like Chloe von Einzbern is displeased by the lack of results and attention. If you want to play her route, maybe you should try again taking different choices"**

Whatever…

* * *

 **Interlude: From the Cold Depths**

Sitting in the middle of her dual reality, Caster slowly opens her eyes. Various Servants have been watching her base by various means. It was to be expected. After all, she has erected her Bounded Field in the most notorious place of the city, from a magician viewpoint, at least.

But no one had dared to attack, not yet, at least. She was willing to bet most Servant arrived with the idea of immediately challenging her. The weakest Class, making herself so obvious, she was bound to be underestimated.

But here, on the place where the lay-lines intertwined, A place where water held such a grand significance, the Throne of the Tides could be summoned. Even if it looked fine from the outside, this water processing plant was now overlaid with a most notorious reality by means of her Bounded Field.

First had been Assassin. His sense of danger had made him pull back as soon as he touched the boundary, but it's disturbance had not went unnoticed. Presence Concealment will only take you that far. He had retreated to a safe distance and studied the field. Caster didn't know who that Assassin was, or how much magecraft he knew, but he most likely understood the basic concept of the field before retreating (or actively concealing himself again, no one can be sure with Assassin).

Then it had been Lancer. Her approach had been direct and hostile. After getting near the field, she had thrown one of her… penguins? directly inside. The thing had exploded violently and Lancer had smiled satisfied. She had left soon after.

After that, It had been Archer's turn. She had used some electrical-based tendrils to try to scan the area. When the salinity of the Throne had begun to randomly shift, adding further chaos to the dual reality and throwing the scan attempt into utter disarray, she had tried to directly attack it with more powerful lightning bolts. As the bounded field simply overlaid two realities, the attack had just flew in a straight line until it left the field through the other side. She had glared with a hurt expression before leaving. Such an immature Servant…

Lastly, it had been a Master's turn. He had used some kind of identification magic she had easily thwarted, but it could prove troublesome if she ever had to leave her power seat. He also had tried to interfere with his own water-based magic, and to… "absorb" power directly from the field. All in vain, but very clever attempts.

Caster sighed, while this… "assaults" were to be expected, some details worries her. Namely why Saber, the most magic-resistant servant of all hasn't tried to attack such an obvious prey. It's not that she feels confident about the fight, but she has countless counter-measures set in place and strategies ready to thwart such a dangerous opponent. It worries her that some other Servant might trigger the traps before she can use them against the real danger.

Of course, Servant Berserker is her main worry in that field. It's to be expected from a Master to try and use the high grade of mental pollution of Berserker as a shield from mind control and illusioncraft, historically tools of Caster.

That made it a doubly troublesome opponent, possibly reckless enough to charge head first into a trap intended to another and at the same time immune to the most traditional means of avoiding combat.

 _You are thinking too much_ -a voice reaches her from the real Throne of the Tides, deep and imposing- _With me at your side, what kind of human heroes would be able to oppose?_

 _-"You are still saying that, grand one, but it's hard to believe you will be really siding with me"_

 _Skeptical? My people talked wonders about you when you were still alive, and you are a Heroic Spirit now. What would be more fitting that bringing ME to an epic fight for the control of an almighty wish-granting artifact?_

 _-"Your words honor me, great one"_

 _Honor? you don't need honor to win, you need might. You don't need my words, but you might very well need my power. Soon..._

The words of her interlocutor sent a shiver through her spine. How much did the deep one know? By the Light, she had spent her entire life summoning his underlings. but calling Him to battle? Suddenly the possible appearance of Berserker, or even the multiple measures against saber looked overly paranoid. This war was already won.

* * *

 **What if… Tengu had summoned Berserker?**

[...]

Drawing is not one of my many talents, so I just doodle a five-pointed star in the floor with a yellow crayon. Big, childish and cute. Then I stop for a second, what to use as a reactive? this could be tricky… After pondering for an instant I choose some marshmallow kept in a drawer from untraceable times (Expiration date was a year ago... nevermind, working in my Magicks!). Reactive and circle, check.

I clear my throat, I'd bet reciting the incantation without stuttering is a plus, so let's try to get it right in the first try.

 _-"A Star besieged by Nightmare_

 _It's where I address this chant_

 _This pink and soft sweet, token of innocence_

 _Will be reactive for a fuwa-fuwa summoning_

 _At my words it will arrive_

 _The star warrior of infinite hunger!"_

-BOOM!-

 _-"The... the heck?"_ -I manage to mutter between coughs- _"Did the screen explode?"_

For a moment I'm so busy thinking about the costs of a new screen that I miss the strange sounds at my back. Cute sounds of unclassifiable origin. I quickly turn around, shaking the rests of the now deceased screen and trying to see anything in the smoke.

Right there, kicking around with his top half buried in my wall, lies a most strange being. When I see it unstuck itself with a sound *Plup*, my mouth open in incredulity. This cannot be true. Let's see...

Pink, round and small (around 25 cm) body... yes, yes, yes.

Completely bald... yes.

Unproportional red shoes… yes

Fin-like superior extremities… yes

Cute red blush under it's big black eyes... yeeees.

 _-"You!?"_

The thing waves happily at me.

 _-"POYO!"_

 **Episode 2 Extra is now unlocked, please check it at the author's profile!**

* * *

 **And here ends it. I could've extended myself more, but then I wouldn't fit through the doors, and my feet would stick out of the bed.**

 **How am I doing till now? I have noticed that many readers don't go beyond first prologue, so I sure hope merging them will help some more people stick with me. Please leave some reviews, having a single reviewer makes me feel lonely T_T**

 **For those of you wondering about my way of handling the famous "da ze" of Rider, a bit of Japanese knowledge is necessary. "Da" is an informal way of saying "desu" the "to be" verb in Japanese, while "ze" is a kind of Marisa's pet word, without any meaning.**

 **Now that you know this, adding "da ze" randomly at the end of the phrases like some people do feels kind of wrong, and the "ze" by itself loses all sonority in a translated phrase (at least that's the feeling I get, and I'm the writer, damnit ), so there is no real point in putting it in. Since Rider is not even speaking Japanese in the story, the "ze" seems even more pointless, still I put it on brackets to show it would go there, if she were speaking her mother language.**

 **All considered, I'm pretty sure my usage is still quite random, and I might use it from time to time, even knowing it's wrong, just to make some kind of point (maybe I have done it already)**

 **Everybody loves "da ze", "da ze" is justice, so forgive me for not being able to ignore it.**

 **On another note, wow, documenting sure takes time, but it's really interesting. There is a lot I don't know yet about the nasuverse. When I first read about ORT, the Type-Mercury, I wanted so to put it in my story so bad… but I suppose it doesn't really fit… I also got a really stupid idea about a nasuverse-sailor moon crossover where the senshi summoned the Type of each planet as their Servant. Now talk about crazy…**

 **If anyone is wondering what happened during the Fourth Grail War in this continuity, you'll have to wait until it's explained, but there are already a couple of hints:**

 **1-"Something" compensated All the Evils of the World in the Grail.**

 **2- Chloe von Einzbern exists, with everything this may or may not imply.**

 **I'm still deciding if this "Something" will appear in the story, will make a cameo, will just be mentioned or will remain as a mysterious thing. Decisions decisions…**


	4. Episode 3: (Title too long for this bar)

**Hello everyone! Tengu here!**

 **How has been life for everyone? Mine nearly reached melting point this week, but I'm better now.**

 **Now, focusing on the story, we left Tengu after he failed to unlock Chloe's route, and we were witness of Caster triggering a death flag. Some quiet, uneventful time has passed since then.**

 **Now without further ado, Episode 3:** " **How Tengu squanders money and overindulges"**

* * *

 _-"Oi, Tengu, Ooooooi!"_ -Rider poked me with her broom stick- " _I'm bored (ze)! Let's go play somewhere"_

Sighing, I pause the video I was watching (Last episode of Fate/Zero Season 1). Almost a week have passed since my encounter with Assassin's Masters and Chloe von Einzbern. The MochiCon has been over for a while and nothing noteworthy has happened to us. I have tried to spend my time gathering info about the war, but Rider often pesters me to do something with her.

 _-"I'm not getting this finished, right?"_ -Rider nods vigorously- " _Okay, okay, I'll find somewhere interesting. But we really should be doing more research about the War."_

 _-"About that... "_ -Rider had a really smug expression in her face, as she reached for a sack behind her- " _Check this out!"_

Proudly, she showed me an enormous green mushroom with purple dots.

 _-"You wasted another morning gathering shrooms?"_

I answer unamused, Rider's obsession with mushrooms is well known, and it's not like I can identify some random fungi just because she shows it to me. But as I try to grab it, Rider takes it away.

 _-"Wah there (ze)!, You shouldn't touch it so casually. Look!"_

Throwing the mushroom towards the far corner of the room, she ducks and covers. I'm still wondering about her behavior when it explodes violently, filling the air with a poisonous-looking spore cloud. Of course, a coughing fit ensues.

 _-"You… *cof* Idiot! Wha… *cof cof* What's the big idea?"_

 _-"Tengu, ya silly, why did ya just stare a sploding shroom?"_

 _-"You told me to look!"_ -Unable to hold back, I rap her in the head. Why must I play the straight man?- " _And who throws an explosive inside a room? A_ toxic _explosive, while we are at it..._

 _-"Yeah, m'bad (ze), But hey, it's not like you have any valuable here!"_

 _-"Aside from a PC that I use both to spend my free time and for paying my bills you mean? Never mind"_ -I add with a sadistic smile- " _No dinner until you clean everything up"_

Rider lets out a satisfying moan of despair. It felt so _good_ to find an exploitable weakness on this free-spirited Servant… Well, now it's not the time to recall the dumb face she made when trying my cooking for the first time. While I watch Rider grabbing the cleaning tools and beginning to work, my grin is so wide it hurts, now it's my turn to look smug.

 _-"So?"_ -I say after a while- " _Do you think that's a servant's work?"_

 _-"Pretty much (ze). It could be from a Master too, but it sure doesn't look like magecraft."_

Hmmm…. so we have a **mushroom user** , aside from Rinder. This looks like an important hint. Even including fantastic Heroes, like Marisa, there are not many mushroom users. And it should be even less than uses them as bombs. We can rule out Super Mario.

 _-"And where did you get it from?"_

 _-"The posh area, it was near a cinema and a hotel, and set in such a way that it would only react to Servants or people bearing Command Crests."_

 _-"That's quite specific, and you say it's not magecraft"_

 _-"Told ya it doesn't look like, seems more like a setting against the_ concept _of enemy, it just happens to be the same."_

 _-"Well, tell me if you find more. Maybe we can pinpoint the Servant's base."_

 _-"Got it boss! I'll go check for more right now!"_

 _-"Have you finished cleaning up?"_ -Some low voiced curses are all the answer I get- " _At this rate it will be the dead of the night before you finish. But do a good work and I'll take you somewhere interesting tomorrow"_

A small smile escapes my lips at her reaction and I quickly enter the kitchen to hide it. I feel really lucky with the servant I got, but I'll die before letting her know. The teasing would never end…

Now, let's see where this, "mushroom clue" takes us to. Rider has a great synergy with them, aside from being an accomplished treasure hunter (more like thief). This notable tool would be a killer trap for any regular servant, and the condition that makes them trigger would allow the user to detect masters no matter how well they hide. I can't help but wonder how the other contenders would face it…

* * *

 **Interlude: Never let your ward down.**

Another explosion. Berserker roars in fury and annoyance and continues forward, but is being clearly hindered. Leon grits his teeth and keeps advancing too, to not lose his vantage point behind his Servant. Only more explosions, without never reaching anywhere. Lead around like a bull by the matador.

The feeling is like nothing he has felt before. No matter where you step, a new trap is waiting. When you see the chance and strike, you find only pain waiting. When you try to feint, you step on a landmine. Until only pure willpower keeps yourself from freezing in fear.

This is no fight, but a nightmare. A scenery of hell like the Vietnam war veterans portrait in their stories.

The "war" has continued for nearly an hour, and he still hasn't had a clear view of his opponent. There has been just explosions and, from time to time, a fast shadow of shining amber eyes, that quickly shots once or twice before disappearing again in the night.

This isn't going as planned, not at all. While he has no mean to detect Masters, he has a foolproof way of discarding people, so he has been spending the last days scanning everyone he has been in contact with. When he finally identified a Master (A young asian woman), he had followed her without standing out from the crowd, finding her hotel and, when the time had been right, attacking.

He had not only not found the woman, but also had encountered a really troublesome Servant.

 _-"It's like boxing with smoke"_ -He murmurs grudgingly.

Berserker's defenses are formidable, and the attacks aren't really compatible with him, so he has been withstanding until now, but it's only a matter of time until his Noble Phantasm finally yields, and Leon finally decides to give up the chase before that happens.

 _-"Berserker, we are leaving"_

A low static sound that manages to feel like a growl is the only response as Berserker phases to spirit form. Leon simply turns back and walks away. Whatever their opponent was, it relies heavily in traps and sneak. So it will probably let him go if he doesn't make any opening. Cautious type, unwilling to engage on body-to-body combat. Assassin or Archer, most likely. Maybe Caster, though this kind of tactics don't seem very fitting.

 _-"I wasn't expecting a fair fight"_ -he said to himself, spitefully- " _But this guys sure play dirty._

He should wait for someone else to take him out, or for a chance to fight in their own terms.

 _-"Fighting fair is a good way to die"_

As Berserker materializes again, protecting him with his powerful barrier, Leon turns quickly. The tired, rasping voice he heard was obviously distorted by the mask their opponent is wearing. A small creature, obviously non-human, with furry ears standing out from the helmet of his military attire.

In his hands, a commando knife is grating against Berserker's forcefield, which surrounds both of him and his Master. It has been close. Leon didn't really expect an assassination attempt, but that doesn't mean he wasn't ready. Still, the Servant almost had him.

As Leon stares at it through the barrier, the Servant stares back. He seems like a battle worn soldier, the kind that turns up being the sole survivor again and again, falling further and further away from humanity, until that drives them to despair. Well, maybe not humanity in it's case, but as a fellow soldier he can feel it, the weight of the years and too many bitter experiences reflected in it's eyes.

Berserker roars, and drags him back to reality. He's in the way, but before he can react and make way for his Servant, the enemy disappears again. Leaving only ominous words behind.

 _-"I am everywhere"_

Back on his base, Leon reflects upon the encounter. His enemy made a mistake right at the end. Standing there trying to pierce the barrier instead of immediately retreating had given Leon the chance to scan him. His magic isn't the strongest out there, but against an unprepared enemy his "complete identification" is a fearsome skill.

He sits down and concentrates on the info. Assassin, of course, even Archer has some degree of Magic Resistance.

 **Episode 3, pages 1-4 are now available, check them out on the author's profile.**

* * *

I wake up in mid-air, but feeling so sleepy that don't even register it. Someone has been poking me. And there is only one possible someone.

 _-"Rider, for God's sake, take pity"_ -I have wasted all the night awake, playing Cl**ker Her**s (Hey, all that _investigation_ about the War is good and all, but I have been at it for a week, needed a change of pace)- " _Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait a couple of hours… or a couple of days"_

 _-"Tengu, if ya don't wake up right now, I'll throw yer sorry ass to the lake"_

 _-"Yeah? I call your bluff"_ -As if… A brief sensation of falling ends in a wet, cold embrace - " _Arg! Are you crazy?"_

 _-"It's yer own fault"_ -She says nonchalantly. Wide awake now, I finally realize that we are in a park, and I'm in a lake, wearing my pajamas.- " _Ya promised to take me somewhere interesting today. Well, it's past lunchtime and looks like yer plan is to sleep through the day (ze)!"_

Well, I DID say that, right? So here we have the hype. Honestly I wasn't expecting this enthusiasm, and now I'm a bit worried. What if my idea isn't good enough? For a second, I think about using this prank as an excuse to cancel my plans. But that's what uncool kids do so let's man up and go for it (Earth to Tengu, you ARE an uncool kid...)

 _-"Okay okay, but…"_ -As I'm about to say it's too early, some new, stupid and expensive idea comes to my mind. Yeah, let's do it- " _First we need appropriate clothes. For both."_

And that's how we end up in the most expensive formalwear rental of the city. Man, some dresses here cost thousands, and just for rent!. Luckily, thanks to miss Einzbern's generosity I got some extra cash to spare. So I haughtily walk towards the party dresses (The haughty part is really important, that way the shopkeepers don't mistake you for some mongrel with problems to reach the end of the month. Which I am, but that's a different matter) and turn around theatrically.

 _-"And this, Rider, is how high society dresses for parties, will you take the purple one, for the old times? or maybe a traditional black?_ " -Rider is quickly blushing, and I barely can hold back a wide grin.- " _I think this is a good chance to try something different, how about a passionate red, like this one?"_

Now, whoever knows Rider would ask me what kind of idiot tries to put her inside a party dress. After all, if that were possible, certain puppeteer would have done that a long time ago.

 _-"N-no way (ze)! There is absolutely no way (ze)!"_ -She's red like a tomato and I need to hide my expression behind my hand- " _Me ain't no dressing all posh like that (ze)!"_

 _-"Oh, come on, this white one isn't bad either, I'm sure you will look really good."_

 _-"I'll look like a friggin' bride (ze)!"_

 _-"And that's bad?"_

Silence. Did I overdo it?

 _-"Yer pullin' my leg, right?"_

 _-"Sorry, sorry, had to try. But the place where we are going requires formal dressing"_

Rider crosses her arms, closes her eyes and stops her feet.

 _-"Yer problem, no one will catch this Rider wearing that"_

And that takes us exactly where I had planned. What? you guys thought I was just messing around? Tsk, tsk… At this point you should know I plan ahead, even if I tend to fail miserably.

 _-"Mmm… I think we can reach a compromise"_

She opens one eye doubtfully. Looks like she really wants to go. Maybe I could even fit her in one of this dresses if I pushed enough, but let's not risk it. If we end the Grail War with Command Spells to spare, I can use one for that (wow, actually that's a GREAT idea!). Right now I have something else on mind.

You see, since I first saw Saber wearing a suit in Fate/Zero, I have wanted to try one on Rider. But one cannot just go and ask a girl to dress like a guy, even if the girl in question is as feminine as a thistleshrub.

 _-"You see, there is another option of formal dressing, we can just… suit up"_

It still took some convincing, but we finally got ready. She even allowed me to take a photo!

 **Episode 3, image 5 is now available, check it out in the author's profile!**

* * *

 **Interlude: Pointless preparations**

Deep within, something ancient stirs. Enclosed within the earth, buried beneath the soil. A legendary darkness within a cursed womb. It has been everything, it has been nothing. It has fought and lost, fought and won, it has been summoned and banished, has tampered and been tampered with.

Right now, it has no shape, it has no need for shape. It's something unarguably, ominous as the very ugliness of the human heart. An it might not need one in eons. It has greeds, but no hurries, as time is not a factor it concerns with. It has grasped concepts beyond humans, touched from both sides of the Root.

It has seen all the "routes" Fate can take. And there are so many, so arbitrary, similar and different, that there is no point in trying to predict. There is no point in trying to find. Somewhere, somehow, the perfect "route" will be.

Still, it squirmed, under an inhuman smile. Taking a shape that could be named and thus, harmed. This transformation could take all eternity, or simply an instant. It all depended on which "route" the changes were taking place.

In a hidden room within the hidden chambers of certain Cathedral, a very precise and concrete artifact displayed a rather vexing result:

 _-"An eight Servant might or might not be being summoned"_

A good-for-nothing cosplayer priest fell to the floor and had to grab his ribcage in an attempt to stop the laughing spasms that ensued.

* * *

 _-"If ya trying to impress the girl from the untamed fields,"_ -Says Rider- " _Yer doing it right"_

I try to make a satisfied smile, but I'm pretty sure I failed. I'm having second thoughts about this. I have squandered a lot of money in the heat of the moment. I mean, ok, the suits are required to enter the place, but a limousine? Man, some cables in my brain must have short-circuited.

And I still don't even know for sure if I'll be able to enter. I mean, I was unofficially invited once, but wasn't interested at the time. What if now it's too late? I'll be making a real fool out of myself!.

Luckily, a sms reaches my phone right then.

 _Everything taken care of. You and your companion are free to assist. Enjoy!_. The sender is Kinkaku-sama, real name unknown. A… client.

I breathe slowly. At the very least, we are in. Of course, the image of a month eating only boiled rice and bread still haunts me, but let's take care of it later. The limousine stops in front of a red carpet.

I get down and try to be a gentleman, but Rider doesn't give me time to help her. With a critical gaze, she eyes the building.

 _-"Civitas Legionensis New Planetarium?"_ -Se looks at me again- " _Ya must be mental, trying to impress a star witch with fake skies"_

 _-"Now, you are underestimating the outside world, dear Rider. Maybe the Grail has given you info about what a planetarium is, but you have yet to experience one. And today's the Grand Opening, so expect something especially special."_

And so, we enter the place, to use Rider's words, it was _posh alright_. There was no keeper, and no one asked for an invitation, but was not hard to see sunglassed men with earbuds. Somehow they knew I was supposed to be there.

 _Glad to see you here, and looks like you found a pretty girl, you lucky bastard._ Another text for Kinkaku-sama. Looks like he (she?) was around here too, or maybe looking from somewhere else. I only knew that he was filthy rich and an oddball, so anything could be, really. ¿How come one never meets humble and earnest people online?

The place was literally shining. Anywhere you looked there was ebony marble or crystal pieces. Red cloth and cleverly placed light accentuated the effect. Even the BGM was prepared to sound grandiose without eclipsing the conversations. Truly a meeting of high society.

Of course, me being myself, I focus on the appetizers. They are all fancy looking and really elaborated, but they are probably this party's weak point. They can probably satisfy your regular filthy rich, but no real gourmet will say they are at the level of the overall luxury.

 _-"Ya know, this party is posh alright, but all this fakes can't fool a real treasure hunter (ze)"_

I nod, the raw material is good, but far from the best, and no doubt the chefs were under more pressure than they could handle. Wait a second, treasure hunter?.

 _-"What do you mean, Rider?"_

 _-"Well, the quartz of the figures is fake, the marble is second rate, the fabric is more oriented towards durability than elegance (ze)... pick whichever"_ -So not only the food is "just fine" but the decoration too. Is this the further I can reach in luxury?- " _Oh, come on ya, don't make that face. It doesn't compare with the parties at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but it's not that bad (ze)."_

Yeah, my escort is trying to comfort me. Yeah, my escort wears a suit with more style I'll ever be able to put together. No, damnit! I'm the man, ok?

Nevermind all that, soon the real show begins. We are all escorted to a domed plaza dimly illuminated. Someone begins to speak. Frankly, I couldn't care less about what he's saying. I'm too busy eyeing Rider. She seems rather uninterested on the speech and is checking her surroundings with mild curiosity.

As the man speaks, the dim lights completely disappear and we find ourselves in complete darkness. A phone vibrates in the darkness, ruining the atmosphere the soft music was beginning to create. Fortunately, it stops soon after the dome begins to illuminate and the voice in off explains us the origin of planetaries. For a few minutes, the dome slowly shifts, highlighting some remarkable constellations and representing the passage of time.

In a particularly bright moment, I eye Rider again. She's smiling with petulance, like a University student taking elementary school lessons. I try not to gulp too strongly. Really, what was I thinking, trying to impress a star witch with a planetary?.

At some point, the dome opens, and we are in the darkness again. Now we feel a slight push, like an elevator going up. Some voices are heard from the public, but they are soon silenced, as the light of the stars come back. Over us, under us, and completely enveloping us. We are in a three-dimensional space projector.

From here, we see first all the known universe, slowly zooming towards the milky way. It's disc shape coming closer and closer as the voice of our narrator talks about our galaxy. While interesting, what he says doesn't really matter, but his voice combines perfectly with the overall feeling.

As we get closer, our direction shifts from heading towards the axis to the Orion-Cygnus arm and, before we notice it, we pierce the interstellar cloud and head towards home. The Sun gets bigger and bigger and we actually travel _through_ it. Some people let out a gasp when we dive in, and a sigh of relief when we reappear on the other side.

Now we lazily hover around the various planets and planetoids of our Solar System until finally, for the grand finale, we re-enter the atmosphere in the middle of an intense meteor shower. As I look around in fascination, my eyes stops on Rider and my heart skips a beat. She has an expression of utter bliss that I never expected to see on anyone, much less in her.

Looks like all this was worth it, after all.

Not much later, leaving the planetary still in a daze, Rider suddenly perks up.

-"A Servant is issuing a challenge"

* * *

 **Interlude: One challenge, Seven Servants.**

Saber was fed up with this war. It had been a week, and nobody had done any real move. The pathetic attempt of Berserker didn't count, she could had felt the exploding bloodlust from the other side of the city, and still the actual engagement lasted only a few seconds. Even worse, Berserker's body didn't seem capable of bleeding.

A lot of sneaking on the shadows and digging up lairs, but nothing else. One would expect that from Assassin or Caster, being the weakest in direct combat, but what were Lancer, Rider or Archer doing? She was tired of walking around, trying to pick discrete duels.

Well, it was time to change tactics. And her Master agreed.

Actually, her Master agreed with everything, Saber was beginning to think she had been given a broken one. She idly wondered if she could ask the Grail for a new one, since hers didn't seem to work properly. Wasn't the Masters supposed to pester about morals and things like that? or maybe agree with you in the best cases, but not to look at you like this wasn't their problem and then letting you do whatever.

She was sidetracking, and that wasn't even the point, she had liked her spirit that first night, so there was no reason to look for a new master.

Changing tactics, changing tactics… yeah, that's what she was doing.

She inspired deeply, and a crazed grin appeared in her face as her eyes tinted dark red and her irises turned golden. In this state, she released her killing intent as brutally as she was able to. And she was quite able, thank you. Birds all around the city took flight, dogs howled and other animals tried to run away. Except on the nearest two or three blocks. She was pretty sure lower beast too close had simply died.

The challenge was issued.

As the killing intent flew through the city, Leon was the first one to pick it up. Feeling Berserker restlessness, he tried to calm him down, ultimately spending his first Command Spell on it. Berserker's load on him was high, especially now that it needed to recover the full strength of his Noble Phantasm.

Next it reached Lancer. She merely smiled, and played with the idea of paying a visit while whipping an unfortunate penguin-like creature. Maybe when she had finished playing and her Master finished cooking the dinner. Actually…

 _-"Oi, Master! What's taking so long?"_

The third one was Caster. Sitting in the centre of her Bounded Field, she simply opened an eye to look at her Master interrogatively. Her Master shook her head and Caster nodded. All calm here, like a pond in winter.

Fourth was Assasin. It didn't even care. It's Masters talked for a while about the matter. but ultimately the tactician silenced it's other one.

 _-"Calm down, Miyako. Berserker's assault weakened our defenses a quite a bit, if someone wants to keep the attention away from us, we might as well thank him and take the time to rearm our traps."_

Fift was Archer. She simply began running towards the closest high ground, her Master chasing close behind.

And last, the poor Rider was pulled out of her reverie.

* * *

 **What if… Tengu summoned Archer?**

[...]

Drawing is not one of my many talents, but that's what technology is for. After a quick search in Google I set my screen to display a circle covered in runes, encasing an exagram also covered in runes, inside lies a double circle, with even more runes inbetween. Lastly, in the centre, lies what appears like an eye and an enormous maw full of needle-like teeth. Now, for the reactive… Various things around could work, but I actually have a figure scale 1/8 of the Servant I would like to summon (Talk about luck? not really, there is a reason to summon that one, the same reason why I bought the figure: It's cool!.. nevermind, working in my Magicks!). Reactive and circle, check.

I clear my throat, I'd bet reciting the incantation without stuttering is a plus, so let's try to get it right in the first try.

 _-"Nothing, the Cold Dark_

 _It's where I address this chant_

 _The effigy of a legend_

 _Will be reactive for a void summoning_

 _At my words she will arrive_

 _The purple sage of many questions!"_

(Shit, did I say "she?", I got that part wrong!)

 **-BOOM!-**

 _-"The... the heck?"_ -I manage to mutter between coughs- _"Did the screen explode?"_

For a moment I'm so busy thinking about the costs of a new screen that I miss the strange sounds at my back. The sounds of another living being. I quickly turn around, shaking the rests of the now deceased screen and trying to see anything in the smoke.

Right there, staring me with an evaluative gaze, stands a young female dressed in gold and purple, with an eyepatch and obviously non-human (she has friggin' _tentacle hair_!). She doesn't seem to react when I turn around, still staring.

My mouth open in incredulity. This cannot be true. Let's see...

Purple clothes, covered by a golden armor that looks vaguely organic... yes.

Three tentacles instead of hair... yes.

Eyepatch with a tri-diamond mark... yes.

Curious gaze from her sole eye, not reflecting in the rest of her face... yes

Purple irises?... Actually.

 _-"What the heck are you!?"_

The girl doesn't react in the slightest for a while, then she opens her mouth.

 _-"I am Servant Archer, and you are my Master. May I analyze you?"_

 _-"Ehm…"_ -In my confusion, I don't know what to say- " _I guess"_

A sudden pain makes me look at my left hand. There, a symbol exactly as the mark in her eyepatch (Three diamond-like trapezoids, forming a three pointed star). Is getting partially erased as one of the diamonds disappear.

Are that… Command Seals? And why would my "servant" need one to analyze me?

Then I remember what I was trying to summon, It cannot be! Quickly, I have to do something or I'm screwed!

 _-"By the power of this Command Seal I command you to...!"_

But that's as far as I go before she activates her Noble Phantasm

 _-"_ _ **Life-form Disintegration Ray**_ "

As my entire corporeal structure is gradually atomized, I don't even feel pain. Well, maybe at the start, but it lasts only a moment. Soon I'm completely destroyed and the creature says towards where I was before:

 _-"Thank you for your… contribution"_

 **Episode 3 Extra is now unlocked, check it out on the author's profile.**

* * *

 **And here we go, Episode 3, or "How Tengu squanders money and overindulges". This one has been quite a challenge, but has taught me some valuable things. Namely: It's hard to concentrate with 40ºC at home. It's hard to concentrate in a closed space, no matter how much better the temperature is. Ethylic inspiration don't work for me, I only get sleepy. Akame ga Kill is definitively crossover material. Hitting skillshots with Vel'Koz is hella hard. Agents of Shield is good, I should've watched it sooner.**

 **Now I must confess there is a single reason why no dreams of the Servant's past appear in this story: I completely forgot about them. I mean, I had them in mind at the beginning, but somewhere along the prologue I completely forgot. I'll include them if I see a good chance, but nothing's promised.**

 **About writing in a different language, I sure use Wordreference a lot, but sometimes you get stuck with the dumbest things. To find the right word for "earbud" I had to cross-check Wikipedia's English and Spanish pages for headphones, as the only word I knew was a slang and couldn't find it anywhere else.**


	5. Episode 4: Saber's Challenge

**Hello everyone! Have you missed me? Let's be honest, I know you didn't T_T.**

 **Still,** _ **I**_ **can't live without showing off, so here comes another episode of Kaleidoscopic Grail War (Annoying Old Man nonrelated)!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _-"Are you sure you want to fight?"_ -I ask Rider, half worried- " _You seemed content enough with exploring and fooling around"_

 _-"That is that and this is this (ze)!"_ -She answers without even looking back- " _This Rider doesn't back from any challenge!"_

We are flying top speed towards the killing intent. Or so I guess, not like I can feel that kind of things. It's not my first time riding Rider's broom, but ift sure is the first we go this fast. We were on the other side of the city just a minute ago.

 _-"There's another thing that bothers me (ze)..."_

 _-"What is it?"_

 _-"What do I do with all this phones?"_ -She took off her hat, it was full to the brim with last generation phones- " _I borrowed them a during the party, but now they are a bother"_

 _-"Why in the name of hell did you do such a thing?"_

And more importantly, can't we have a serious moment even when flying top speed towards an enemy? She just shrugs.

 _-"They were ringin' an' vibratin' an' it was a bother (ze). Oh, we're here"_

Fortunately for my blood pressure, we arrive before I can retort. Rider walks carelessly toward the two figures in front of us, but I inspect our surroundings carefully. If you knew how many accidents would be prevented just by looking around you…

We are in a rooftop that rises quite high above the rest of the quarter, but not so high to call it a skyscraper either, it's just that we are on the old town, and most building have only one or two stories. This part of the city is scarce in landmarks, but judging from the height of this roof, we should be in the post office building. Wow, they have built a nice place with the taxpayers money…

Wide and with a high fence, it somehow reminds me of the typical "rooftop of the school" scenes on manga and anime. It has a stereotypical entrance all right, and the machinery from the ventilation system in what looks like a small storehouse. But it also has beach umbrellas and deck chairs, it sure looks like some government workers have had quite relaxing breaks up here.

 _-"Hello there, young ladies!"_ -Rider's words pull me away from my unrelated thoughts- " _How nice of you to invite us for a dance!"_

Two young women walked out of the shadows projected by the entrance. A short blonde of long hair, wearing delicate glasses and goth-loli white clothes, had a long katana in her right hand and a wakizashi in her left one. The other girl, also short but a bit taller, wore a red and white kimono that looked like an Ahri cosplay, and a sunny side-up hairpin. The temperature seemed to lower quite a few grades. The killer princesses.

 _-"Be careful, that's Saber!"_

 _-"Ding-ding-ding! Capn' obvious here!"_ -The blonde psycho said sarcastically- " _I can't very well be a Lancer with those. But what if I'm Assassin?"_

Since I had dreamt of her summoning, I knew perfectly well who she were, but… why not pull a funny stunt here?. If this works, I'll buy myself a hat just to be able to eat it, but we lose nothing for trying.

 _-"Well, that's an easy one,"_ -I say, trying to sound confident- " _Saber, this is Assassin. Assassin, this is Saber"_

I didn't need to look at Rider to figure out her amusement.

 _-"Hello there, Saber-san"_ -She said formally, her accent nowhere to be found- " _I'm Assassin, just an ordinary shrine maiden"_

 _-"And the witch hat?"_

 _-"Cosplay"_

Saber facepalmed, and her Master giggled. I had trouble holding back my laughter. How did Rider manage to spew so much bullshit with a straight face? Did she practice or it came to her naturally? Now, now, Tengu, you better focus, this is the enemy.

Hmmm… the master seems rather relaxed, maybe I can make her talk.

 _-"I guess I should introduce myself too"_ -I say, with my best businessman smile- " _I'm Macleod, Quentin Macleod. With whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"_

 _-"..."_ -The girl remains quiet for an instant, then blushes. Wha… she's blushing?- " _Araragi Tsukihi"_

The gears on my head start grinding again, as memories associated to that name come into my mind.

 **Episode 4: Image 1 is now available, check it out on the author's profile!**

 _-"The younger of the Fire Sisters?"_ -So that's why she couldn't be cut…- " _What are you doing so far away from home?"_

Yet, before she can continue talking, a sharp impact sounds right in front of my face. Saber has charged straight towards me, and her katana has clashed with Rider's broom. She looks relaxed but it's obvious she wanted to keep her Master from talking.

 _-"You'll have to try harder (ze)!"_ -Rider says grinning- " _I have met half-dead people faster than that!"_

 _-"Interesting"-_ Saber forms a proper combat stance, with her wakizashi reverse-gripped in front of her, and the katana lowered _-"I'll show you the power of the Shinmei-ryū dō!"_

 **Shinmei-ryū dō** … I recognise the name. It's a sword style specialized on demon slaying that was greatly effective against the supernatural. But as it had various notable wielders, this information won't be enough to trigger my memory.

 _-"Be careful Assassin, that sword style is particularly effective against the supernatural, it will probably hurt like hell for a Heroic Spirit."_

 _-"You talk too much, Onii-chan!"_

Saber charges against me again, and it's again stopped by Rider's broom.

 _-"Are you sure about this (ze)?"_ -Marisa smiles, pointing towards her master. Tracing a wide arc over the field, a glass bottle is flying towards her- " _Your master is wide open!"_

-" **Hiken: Samidaregiri (Hidden Sword, May Rain's Sword)**!"

Saber suddenly appears before the bottle, slashing it in two. The bottle explodes rather harmlessly. Still, that was an interesting reaction. Judging by the dream I had about them, either Saber doesn't know the real extent of Tsukihi's ability, or she's playing with us, trying to hide it. Maybe she'll surprise us later on, completely ignoring a threat to her Master.

Now, how do I tell Rider that she shouldn't trust that kind of tactics without my enemy noticing? If only I had telepathy…

 _-"Assassin, don't play dirty!"_ -I hope this works- " _You boasted about being the strongest servant, now prove it fighting Saber properly!"_

 _-"Aye aye, Master!"_

Did it work? I have no way of knowing, and a new charge of Saber takes my attention from that matter. She's unleashing a quick flurry of swipes with both blades, that Rider is barely blocking with her broom. How sturdy is that broom, anyway?

 _-"What's wrong, "Assassin"?"_ -Taunts the little girl- " _You won't be able to win just defending!"_

Rider just grins and bears. When Saber stops to reposition herself, she quickly jumps on the opposite direction and pulls out her mini-hakkero.

 _-"Got ya (ze),_ _ **Narrow Spark**_ _!"_

A blue laser surges forward. Saber tries to deflect the beam with her crossed swords, but some energy manage to reach her body. It just disappears on contact.

 _-"Huh?"_

 _-"Oh, yes, Magic Resistance, I always forget I don't need to defend from magic…"_

 _-"Hey, that's not fair (ze)!"_

 _-"Blame your luck. And what's an Assassin doing, casting magic like that?"_

 _-"Ehm… Cosplay?"_

 _-"Drop it already, will you, Caster?"_

Rider seems lost for a second, could it be that she never expected to be confused with Caster? How dense can someone so cunning be?. Anyway, she quickly recovers.

 _-"Cat's out the bag (ze). Prepare for some real magic!"_

Tipping her hat, a handful of strange-looking cans fall from it. And while they are falling, Rider pulls eight crystal bottles from somewhere, holding four of them with each hand, between her fingers.

-" **Ecological Bomb Barrage,** " -She throws the bottles towards Saber- " **Green Spread!** "

At her words, the cans, that were falling towards the ground inconspicuously, ignite with green energy, propelling themselves towards the enemy. I feel a slight restlessness. I get that Noble Phantasms are ultimate trump cards that must be kept hidden until the very last second, but… Why isn't she even using spellcards?

There is a lot of light, noise and smoke, but Saber walks out of it unscratched. She didn't even guard against it.

-" _That's all you can do?"_ -She says while charging forwards- " _Quite useless for a self-proclaimed strongest Servant!"_

Going directly for her throat, Saber crosses her blades. Rider seems overwhelmed by the speed of the charge, but manages to thrust her broom forward, delivering a solid blow to the assailant hip. Still, she doesn't stop, and Rider's head is soon flying without her body.

 _-"Rider!"_

As I panic, my body rushes towards her without thinking. It's not like I could do a thing against a Heroic Spirit, but…

In that instant, both body and head turn into pieces of paper and Rider re-appear from nowhere under the guard of her enemy.

 _-"This time I got you for sure(ze)!"_ -She says grinning, while thrusting her broom upwards- " _ **Miasma Sweep!**_ "

Saber tries to jump back to minimise the impact, but when she puts weight on her hips, she lets out a small groan, the impact she sustained while going for the kill is more serious than expected. The new attack connects cleanly with her chin, sending her flying, and some more Ecological Bombs follow her trajectory arc, adding to the impact against the floor.

 _-"Wow, it sure was close (ze)"_ -She looks rather relaxed to me- " _That's some scary swordplay you got there!"_

 _-"And you using a shikigami for a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) is plain dirty."_ -She looks rather annoyed to me- " _What kind of miko-witch-ninja-cosplayer-Assassin-Caster-Rider are you?"_

 _-"Nah, I'm just ordinary"_

Saber doesn't answer, but her stance shifts and her expression turns serious. She's emitting such pressure than even I can feel it, some primal instinct telling me to climb into a three before the savannah predator can catch me. Rider's expression is also grave, we both know what's coming, a Noble Phantasm.

-" **Iwao Tsukuyomi-ryū, Oūgi: Kyūketsuki no Senkō (Tsukuyomi Iwao's Style, Ultimate Move: Vampirical Flash)** "

For a moment, everything stands still. What happened? I can't say I'm an expert on Noble Phantasms, but if you go out of your way to declare yours, aren't you supposed to do _something_ after? Then Rider lets out a small, coughing voice.

 _-"Ya (Cough) got me there…"_

I'm still wondering what's all this about when she explodes in a bloody fountain. I can only stare, dumbfounded. Half expecting her to turn into another paper doll, or reveal herself as an illusion or… you know, she's Marisa Kirisame! She's a master of getting away from danger and fooling around!

Yet, as the cogwheels in my head implacably start turning once more, comprehension comes, with all it's despair.

 **Episode 4, Images 2-5 unlocked, check them out on the Author's Profile!**

The Infinite Cuts in One Instant… Rider's a Heroic Spirit, so she has probably survived, but in no condition to act. Any time now, Saber will finish her job, and then come for me. It's strange how the human mind works. As much as I felt annoyed for all those "main character" events happening around me, and all that claiming about the Heaven's Feel being an impossible challenge for me, I still hoped.

Somewhere, deep inside, I believed myself to be the Main Character, that would somehow surpass any ordeal. But what now? Rider's done for. Should I try to run away? Maybe I can find a masterless servant later on and keep fighting…

But that's impossible. No way I could outrun Saber. No way a Servant will willingly contract the weakest master. No way I can accept a Servant that's not Rider. Actually, there is no way I could ever run away and leave her here alone. Take that, complexes, it turns out I'm loyal enough to die before abandoning a companion. Who would've guessed?

Maybe I can use my Command Spells? But what for? I'm pretty sure a "Recover Yourself" command won't work, at least not fast enough, and in that state she can barely do anything. Rider doesn't have Battle Continuation, if I were to command her anything else, she would surely die after complying.

* * *

 **Interlude: About time to start talking.**

After a few minutes of intense vigilance, Archer finally reacted. She had been itching to act since the first surge of killing intent, obviously meant as a challenge. Damned her Class, she had never been one to take things calmly.

 _-"Someone just arrived. A witch riding a broom and a rather sloppy looking guy. It's kind of disturbing to know he has to be either a Master or a Servant"_

 _-"Don't worry about that, can you take out anyone?"_

 _-"Not now. Actually my Noble Phantasm has a rather short reach, so I'll need to improvise. That takes time and preparations."_

They are on top of a steel and concrete tower, some kilometers away from their targets. There was not much space to move or set up a precision rifle, but that didn't bother her. Fortunately, she was her own weapon.

 _-"You know,"_ -She comments casually- " _It's kind of creepy how you put all this knowledge about warfare in my mind. I guess some parts will be useful, but all that memories about marksmanship training will be completely useless."_

 _-"What do you mean? It's the Grail what infuses you with knowledge."_

 _-"No, not the info about the modern world."_ -Oh, look, they are finally fighting- " _That I didn't really need, by the way, the world is pretty much the same I remember. I mean my sisters…"_

Realizing something, Archer pauses her preparations to look at her Master's eyes in disbelief.

 _-"This wasn't on purpose?"_ -She seemed suddenly angry- " _You mixed my legend with my little sisters'! What kind of half assed summoning did you use?"_

Her Master seems overwhelmed by her reaction. She has always been silent, and Archer had assumed she didn't trust her. But judging from this reaction, maybe she is just shy.

 _-"I bet that's why I was summoned on this pre-adolescent body"_ -She continues, much softer- " _And why I'm just level 5. Thought luck, Master, I probably could have leveled the whole city for you if you managed to summon me in my adult form."_

 _-"That's regrettable, but don't worry"_ -She says with a calm smile, the epitome of cuteness, but she ruins it with her next words- " _I just need to snipe down all the Masters, and this war will be over."_

 _-"Yeeeeeeah, about that…"_ -Archer looks mildly embarrassed- " _I'm afraid you'll need a Command Spell for that. This body still drags my old ideals around."_

 _-"Actually, It's a relief."_ -After the whole "snipe all the Masters", her cuteness should have dropped to zero, but with a single gesture (putting both hands over her chest and exhaling with her eyes closed), she managed to bounce back to the top tiers- " _I have a duty, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. By the power of my Seal of Command, I hereby order you to abandon your reluctance to kill enemy Masters, even with underhanded methods."_

As Archer feels the compulsion take effect, she nods. At the beginning, she had a lot of reservations about her Master. But maybe, with some time and talking, they will find enough common ground to walk together.

 _-"You know, Master? We should talk a bit more, you and me, and maybe that AI of yours, if it's advanced enough. I think… Oooops, target exposed, I got a clear shot!"_

 _-"Fire at will"_

* * *

As I am wrecking my head with ridiculous plans and ideas. Saber begins to walk towards her prey. Slowly and confident, yet on guard. Even if Rider has some sort of ace in her sleeve, which I doubt, she won't be caught by surprise. I'm still shuffling the craziest ideas (I'm pretty sure the Mini-Hakkero's Broken Phantasm can wipe out the entire building, if not the whole block) when the heavens take pity of me.

Without warning of any kind, lightning befalls the enemy Master. I'm not talking about a normal one, the kind you would expect on a cloudy summer night (wait a second, how long has the sky been cloudy?). But a roaring column of destruction, bright and deafening, that doesn't seem to recede.

In other circumstances I would be too shocked to be of any use, but right now Rider needs me! So, as Saber jumps towards her Master (Shinmei-ryū dō: Raimeiken, or whatever, I'm concentrating here), I focus all my will on my command spells. And give the most reasonable order I can think of:

 _-"By the power bestowed to the Command Spells, I command you Rider, to get the hell out of the mess you have gotten into!"_

And Rider raises. Well… I'm _pretty sure_ the bloody figure without any recognisable physical features in front of me is Rider. In part because her hat has somehow remained intact. She seems out of it, and kinda wobbly, but she still pulls a spell card from somewhere.

 _-"_ _ **Mugging from rabbits: Grand Patriot Elixir!**_ "

Uh? "Mugging from rabbits"? I know Rider is a faker, and a kleptomaniac, and all that, but isn't this a bit too farfetched? I'm about to make a comment about it when suddenly the world turns upside down and all strength leaves my body.

 ***Everything fades in darkness***

* * *

Just kidding, as if I would miss what's going to happen next. Still, I feel weak as hell. Guess that's the reason why Rider didn't use spellcards thus far. Even if I'm no magus, the Command Spell must have pulled my life force to cover the expenses. Rather high expenses. Or maybe I'm just a sissy, but her being Rider instead of… let's say Caster might have something to do with all.

The effects of the Grand Patriot Elixir are fast and flashy. Her wounds close and the blood disappears (I hope it has evaporated, if by any chance it has been reabsorbed…. yuck!). So now I have a… situation.

Because you know what happens when infinite slashes cut through your whole circulatory system, right? I mean, what happens with whatever is on the way. I mean, clothes and such…

Wait a goddamned minute! Yes, I know you are eager to hear detailed information about Rider's appearance right now, wearing her hat. I was too. Yes, I was paving the way for a juicy description just a second ago. Oh, look, the lightning column has receded, Araragi Tsukihi remains unharmed, but you can't say the same about her cosplay.

Yay. Two for the price of one. I would be ecstatic right now, extreme exhaustion or whatever, if not for a tiny little detail…

You see, I haven't said anything yet because it didn't seem relevant, but we came here directly from the observatory, no stops. That means Rider was still wearing a three-digits per day suit, with a fine for destruction estimated in "you are screwed this time, Tengu".

So instead of leering like a monkey in heat and consequently getting hit on the face by some random item while I yell " _Worth it!"_ , I just inspire deep and slow, holding back the temptation of crying out about my misfortune.

 _-"Rider,"_ -I'm trying to sound calm and composed, but it feels more like I'm weak and tired. Which actually is true- " _You might want to equip your usual gear"_

While I try to point out delicately he fact that my enemy is in the same state, I'm sure Rider is reacting in some charmingly cute way, involving all the possible shades of red, a lot of words with thick accent and some gestures I would usually pay to see. That's the problem, really, I'm paying. I'm paying way too much. No strength of body or spirit remaining to enjoy the show.

 _-"Look, Saber"_ -Somehow my tired voice seem really impactful. Maybe it's because I'm too exhausted to feel fear or hesitation- " _Rider's back at her feet, and she hasn't shower her Noble Phantasm yet. On the other side, looks like someone is targeting us from far away. How about we call it a day?"_

 _-"Yeah! You have had your fun already"_ -A fifth humanoid figure appear on the rooftop, accompanied by four smaller penguin-like creatures. Lancer- " _How about one of you go deal with the sniper while the other one plays with me?"_

 _-"Interesting (ze)!"_ -Rider flexes her arms, looking eager to move- " _My body is itching for action. And I can't leave looking bad!"_

Excellent, the witch who took all my vitality and caused my bankruptcy now has energy to spare. Saber seems ready to protest, but her Master (still in her birthday suit) tugs her skirt.

 _-"Let's go kill that sucker"_

She looks furious, and her Servant reacts to this with a surprised face, quickly replaced by a wide grin.

 _-"As you wish, my Master."_ -She takes of her own jacked to cover her master, and carries her like a princess. Then she turns towards me- " _Onii-chan, I don't know what magic you did to wake up my Master like this, but thanks!"_

Dumbfounded, I watch her winking at me and then leave. What did I do to deserve thanks from that psycho? It can't be anything good…

 _-"Yeah, whatever,"_ -Lancer seems mildly annoyed- " _I knew I should've gone for the explosive entrance, no one would be ignoring me then…"_

 _-"And maybe picking some dullahan as bodyguards, those penguins look lame (ze)"_

 _-"How rude, dood!"_ -The strange penguin-like thing jumps at Rider's comment- " _I'll make you know that boss… DOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"_

The poor creature is interrupted when his master kicks it towards Rider. It lands a few feets away from her and explodes violently. Rider coughs a bit because of the smoke, but seems okay.

 _-"Exploding talking dolls? Yer crazier than Alice"_

 _-"I'll have you know those things have a human soul inside"_

 _-"Human souls explode?"_

 _-"Only when they are prinnies"_

 _-"Those things are human?"_

 _-"... You are doing this on purpose, right?"_

 _-"I have no idea what'cha talking about (ze)"_

And just like that, they start fighting. Oh, how I have missed the pointless exchanges absurdities before a duel… Not really.

Lancer charges like an arrow, but Rider's reflexes and strength are being boosted by the Grand Patriot's Elixir (Seriously, what the heck is she doing with that? Kids, even if Rider does drugs, you shouldn't), She skillfully grazes the spear tip and delivers a solid counter with her right fist.

Her opponent is sent flying, but after her were hidden her three remaining minions, who take advantage of the stealthy close-in to surround her and try to beat her up with dangerous looking spiked clubs.

Put in a disadvantageous situation, Rider takes to the skies. Where, unfortunately, a recovered Lancer is waiting, ready for an overhead slash. Another sharp strike barely grazed, and another cross counter that repels a cursing Lancer.

They proceed then to exchange magical projectiles. Given that both hold a decent Magic Resistance and neither is using grand spells, this could take forever. I sit down near the penguins, who pull a popcorn bag out of somewhere and offer me some.

* * *

 **Interlude: Sword of the Archer, Sword of the Saber.**

More lightning fall from the sky, trying to fry Saber. They are weaker and more natural-feeling than the big column of destruction that went for her Master, but still they are clearly being aimed. Believe it or not, this attacks aren't the work of magecraft. That or they pierce Magic Resistance like it isn't even there, kind of disturbing.

Be it as it may, the continuous strikes meant that she was going in the right direction. After interrupting the first attack, she had felt killing intent from this direction, but it was faint, a confirmation was always good.

It takes her ten full minutes running at top speed (and her top speed is a lot of speed, even while dodging lightning) to reach the target. Two very young-looking girls. One pink haired with strange clothes, the other one chestnut haired wearing civilian clothes. The position doesn't look good for sharpshooting, so they probably tried to get away before realising she was on their tracks.

 _-"My, my…"_ -Saber tries to sound calm while helping her Master stand- " _Attacking from such a distance, and without magic. We got quite a challenger here, right… ARCHER?"_

The pink haired girl, practically buzzing with magical energy, seems startled before her glare. For such a masterful electrical user, she sure is spineless. But something sounds wrong to Saber… Buzzing with magical energy?

Realizing her mistake, she tries to turn and face the real threat, but a point-blank lightning strike is waiting for her, and hits her squarely in her chest.

 _-"Targets acquired:_ _ **Wrought Iron Summon**_ "

While she impacts against a wall, an artificial voice that she can practically _see_ being pink calls forth some kind of sorcery. From countless magic circles ( _Pink_ magic circles) the same amount of chains rush forward to bind her and her Master. Iron Chains, maybe magically reinforced and definitely magically moved, but essentially physical… Magic Resistance is not as useful as it sounds.

Bouncing before the chains can get a strong grip around her, she decides to ignore her Master for now. Maybe they will try to strangle her to death, but with a spell obviously designed to capture, that should take a while. She's not going to give them that while.

In an instant, she's in front of the enemy Master, ready to strike. The pink voice says something ("Protection" maybe, but she's too focused in her strike to listen clearly, and it won't make it in time, anyway) and when her katana is about to start cutting, something stops it in her tracks. Her blades won't budge. A round, pink shield is formed between her and her target.

 _-"Hey! don't be a sore loser!"_ -Archer seems to be holding the swords in place somehow- " _Even if my Master can mop the floor with yours, your opponent is me."_

Letting go of her blades, Saber tries with hand-to-hand combat. Archer takes the chance to signal her Master out of the way.

 _-"_ _ **Gurenken**_ _! (Crimson Lotus Fists)"_

Still, as her fists start to glow with accumulated ki, her stance is thrown into disarray when her blades try to skewer her from behind at the same time Archer shoots another lightning. Lightning, and metal control… Oh! she finally gets it!

 _-"You bitch! You control electricity! And quite freely if you can magnetize my swords and use them against me. But now that I know what's happening…"_ -She nimbly catches her swords back while dodging more lightning- " **Zanmaken!** (Evil-cutting sword), **Raimeiken!** (Thunderclap sword)"

At her first technique, her katana and wakizashi are freed of outside interference. with her second one, she absorbs one of the lightning being thrown towards her and prepares for counterattack. Yet at that instant, something black surges from everywhere, forming an spheric shield around Archer.

Her blades are repelled, and the strange black substance takes a vaguely sword-like shape on Archer's hand.

 _-"You asked for it. Saber. Since want to be humiliated so much, I'll beat you with a sword!"_

 _-"That is no sword kiddo"_ -Saber is mildly annoyed. It's one thing after another, and she still hasn't spilled a single drop their blood.- " _But I'll take you on."_

She'll play with the kid for a while, maybe make her bleed twenty or seventy times before going for the kill. It's not that she can't use her Noble Phantasm again, her Master's prana seem bottomless, but showing the same technique again and again it's not only anti aesthetic, but also a poor tactical decision. You never know when someone's looking, and how they will beat your unbeatable move.

So she swiftly goes behind her enemy, taking advantage of an amateurish and wide strike, and tries to pierce her right leg and shoulder with her blades. Imagine her surprise when Archer's sword dissolves, and moves to block both strikes. Saber backs swiftly, looking for a new opening.

 _-"Your swords alter the electromagnetic field around me"_ -She says nonchalantly, turning like she has all the time in the world- " _And my Archer eyes can keep up with any move. You cannot surprise me"_

Now is Archer who takes Saber by surprise, jumping (well, more like being pulled) in an strange angle, towards a metal fence at the side and then propelling herself over her guard. Saber has no choice but to block the strike with a cross-parry, hoping for the strange black sword to not lose shape again and simply slip past.

What happens next can surprise an outside observer. But for Saber, who is reinforcing her blades with ki and can, to certains extent, feel through them, it's plain scary. As the black blade touches her own swords, it penetrates them like butter, like it can find gaps between its particles. More than cutting, that thing is permeating the blades and then forcing them to break.

She jumps away at the last second, but now she's a Saber without blades.

 _-"Oh my, maybe I should have ended this battle quickly, now I'm in a pinch!"_

 _-"That sounds as sincere as the crocodile inviting the dog to drink in the river"_

 _-"Well, maybe I got a little… something for this kind of situations, but first, what the hell was with that blade?"_

 _-"Too scientific for you"_

Saber shrugs, truly, if it has to do with science, it might as well be alien magic from ancient ones of a different dimension. No matter, she is quite sure it won't work against her trump card. Breathing deeply, she lets bitter memories to come back.

Memories of an admired sempai. Of an infatuation turned into obsession. Of a chase around two worlds. Of countless fights, all lost. Of jealousy without measure. Of the pain that comes with loneliness, with rejection.

 _Don't blame that bitch, you were broken from the start_ a voice in her heart.

 _But she pushed me over the edge, Hina-chan._

 _There was no edge to begin with, she only gave you the motivation to take me. And don't call me Hina-chan!_

 _But you won't tell me your true name, sealed demon-san, and Hina-chan sounds cute._

 _Oh, whatever, what mess did you get into this time?_

 _Does it matter? I need your strength._

 _No, it really doesn't. Let's break hell loose!_

An sinister aura surrounds Saber as her chest starts emitting purple light. Archer puts a defensive stance, unsure of what's happening. From the light, a black handle surges, followed by an edge of the same colour.

 _-"_ _ **Hina: The Ominous Blade**_ " -Yes, the fun was about to start.

 **Episode 4: Images 6 and 7 unlocked, check them out on the Author's Profile!**

* * *

So… Rider and Lancer took their good fifteen minutes to realize how dumb their exchange were, and both landed again, looking a bit embarrassed. I thanked the creatures (They are called **Prinnies** ) and got away before someone realizes killing me could have ended the clash.

 _-"Ehem… You fight well for a witch"_

 _-"Yer not bad yerself, for a bitch (ze)"_

 _-"My, thanks but…"_

 _-"Enough!"_ -I can't hold back anymore- " _Can we focus? One pointless exchange of nonsenses may be funny, but you guys are overstretching it!"_

 _-"Rider, your Master snapped"_

 _-"It happens sometimes"_ -They look unimpressed, but have the decency of getting their weapons ready- " _Whenever ya want!"_

And so, be combat resumed. Don't take me wrong, it's interesting enough. I specially enjoyed when Lancer took out an alien-looking gun and tried to fry Rider with lasers. She plays creatively dirty, and that's always refreshing. But it's like one of these action movies that focuses too much on the fighting scenes. You end up fast-forwarding to see what's next.

 _-"Lanceeeeeer!"_ -An androgynous voice loaded with fury interrupted the fight- " _How about telling me next time you go fighting Servants?"_

Looking for the source of the voice, I see a young… male? yep, I think is male. A girly male. I can't make much of his features because of a hoodie hiding most of his face, but he has purplish black hair, long enough to reach his shoulders and some kind of tattoo under his eyes.

He looks exhausted, and is now all-fours in the floor, apparently having climbed here from the drainage pipes of the facade. A violent explosion behind me makes me turn to the fight around. Taking advantage of the distraction, Lancer has tried something. One, two… yep, she has thrown another prinny.

 _-"Oh, Master!"_ -Lancer waves at him unapologetically- " _You came to join the fun?"_

 _-"Enough nonsense! You are supposed to fight with my support! what do you expect to accomplish going alone?"_

 _-"First, to fight without worry about protecting my Master"_ -She says rolling her eyes- " _You know, maybe I have sworn to treat you like you were the very_ _ **Overlord**_ _, but he is at least as strong as me, I don't have to babysit him"_

 _-"How do you_ _ **Dare!**_ " -He fists the floor, and some kind of magic circle appears there. A sphere of purple light pops from nowhere over Lancer's head and drops down violently, unleashing a small explosion of energy and scattering black and white feathers around. -" _Respect!"_

 _-"Wha, easy there, Master!"_ -Lancer has swiftly moved behind him, apparently ungrazed by the violent spell- " _Stop wasting MY prana and do something useful!"_

After the spell, he stands up, looking somewhat more focused, and seems to notice us for the first time.

 _-"My apologies, It wasn't my intention to be rude to my opponents."_

 _-"Don't mind it (ze)."_ -As always, Rider speaks before I can say anything- " _It can happen to anyone"_

 _-"Now, I'm afraid I'll have you dead. For my duty as a_ _ **Devil Summoner**_ " -At his words, he clenches his right fist, and a lot of magic circles appear on the rooftop, summoning one prinny each.- " _I_ _ **Raidou Kuzunoha**_ …"

 **Episode 4: Image 8 is now unlocked, check it out on the Author's Profile!**

You know what? I have never felt my cogwheels work so fast, nor have I ever been so scared. Screw that Assassin, his exploding mushrooms and his imbalanced Masters. Screw Caster, whoever she is. Screw that relentless mass of energy called Berserker. Screw that lightning Archer and her planeswalker. Screw the Killer Princesses, no matter how scary they seem. And this Lancer coming from the very hell. They are nothing.

How am I supposed to stand before this… Monster? Powerhorse doesn't begin to describe it. This fucking thing is… overpowered.

 _-"Rider, by the power of the Command Seal… Take us out of here!"_

Riders seems about to complain, but she noticed my expression and the urgency in my voice. Grabbing my hand, she takes us both in her broom, aiming her Mini-Hakkero backwards.

 _-"_ _ **Comet Sign: Broomstar!**_ "

As the Hakkero ignites and the broom, together with us, turns into a real comet and fades into the distance, I can feel my consciousness going on a strike, too much is too much. The so-called Raidou Kuzunoha simply stands there, with his mouth still open, midway on his introduction. Lancer pats his back.

 _-"You scared them shitless, Master, way to go!"_

* * *

 **Interlude: There is always someone looking**

Around twenty kilometers away from the city stands a very tall mountain. Since Civitas Legionensis was constructed in the confluence of two rivers, this natural landmark, standing between both rivers' respective valleys is the perfect vantage point. And from there, a pair of golden eyes, reinforced to their utmost limit, monitor the whole city.

This pair of eyes have stood on guard for days, sleeping the bare minimum and pushing back the splitting headache behind them with sheer willpower. And they have finally witnessed something worthwhile.

A fight between Saber and Rider gave her a rough understanding of their skills, and knowledge about one dangerous Noble Phantasm. A fight between Rider and Lancer wasn't so productive, but nonetheless they had gathered good info about their basic abilities. And that last move from Rider had been… interesting. In fact, the comet had flew so far away that not even with the reinforcement could they keep up.

But the most important, they had witnessed the fight between Saber and that fake Archer. they had watched every move of the electromaster and her pink Master. From the summoning of physical chains (a nice workaround the Magic Resistance of the Servants, but nothing new, really) to that black mist-sword able to cut reinforced steel like butter.

This pair of eyes had seen the ominous blade nesting in Saber's heart, and how it had easily driven the fake Archer to a corner. They had seen the pink spell circles, teleporting them to safety the instant things began looking wrong. But their destination was inside the city, and that was a mistake.

This pair of eyes could see a fly moving anywhere on the city, and count the grains of sand on the riverside. So much as a brief pink brightness under the metal door of an industrial unit was all they needed to pinpoint the destination.

-" _Now I got you, bitches"_ -The voice behind the eyes sounds dangerous and satisfied- " _I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Einzbern!"_

* * *

 **What if… Saber had never issued the challenge?**

We are now seeing and infinite white sky. It's hard to believe this blankness that extends in all directions was, just some years ago, a dark pit of suffering, reflecting all the evils of the world. Yet, now it's nothing. A conscious nothingness that covers everything with a pressuring fullness. There is simply no room for anything else. That's how grand the presence of the white sky is.

 _A month has passed since the summoning, and the few skirmishes we have seen hardly qualify as fights. No Servant has fallen, and there are no signs pointing towards a near resolution._

 _We should have summoned more belligerent Servants. Most of them have fortified themselves and simply lay in wait._

 _Nothing we can do now about that, we chose the Masters, and they chose their Servants. We bent the summonings enough as it is now._

 _But we have no choice anymore._

 _Is time to step up into the game, and we know what that means._

 _For we never lose._

The Greater Grail ended it's monologue. There was countermeasures established, in case the War stagnated for too long. Countermeasures involving a new set of seven Servants, and a Ruler, expected to act as an arbiter for the other fourteen fighters.

The problem is, this Ruler's Master was the Greater Grail. And this was a game. The Greater Grail never loses a game.

 _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._

 _Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time._

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let my predecessor, Tet, be the ancestor._

 _Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall._

 _Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown._

 _Bridge upon the faux road reaching the Kingdom._

 _I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your law. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!_

Somewhere in Civitas Legionensis, Seven sets of Command Seals appeared in seven magus, each with a very valid reason to desire the ultimate wish granting artifact.

Yet, somewhere else, a small feminine figure, with fourteen command seals at her disposal appeared too, ready to create another war without winners.

 _-"So I am here to crush the wishes of fourteen people. Truly, I have no hopes or dreams..."_

 **Episode 4: Extra Images are now unlocked! check them out on the Author's profile.**

* * *

 **Wow, how many images did I prepare for this chapter? I really don't know if I'm stepping up the pace or just digging my own grave. Guess only time can tell.**

 **When I began writing this story, I had the intention of making it full of drama, with a lot of regret and introspection, definitively withouts so much comic load. Where did I go wrong? Dumb question, really. It's Tengu's fault. The guy seems incapable of taking anything seriously. And he had to summon THAT Rider… They are perfect match, of course, but seriousness seem like an alien word to them. Not that I'm complaining, I like how it's going, it's just not the way I had originally planned for it to go.**

 **I don't think I enjoy writing action scenes. They feel… lacking, and if I extend them too long I start to repeat expressions. Guess I should read more fight descriptions to increase my repertoire. Anyone can recommend a good light novel full of action?**

 **If you guys are wondering what the "ū" "ō" mean, they represent an elongated vocal. They can also be written as "uu" or "ou". There are some more rules of the same kind, but since there are more than one method to romanize japanese, it can get pretty confusing. You can check "Japanese Romanization" in Wikipedia for more info. Personally I try to stick to modified Hepburn system.**

 **Also, I have given up in keeping coherency in the usage of (ze). I tried, really, but it's beyond me. So now I'll just randomly add it at the end of some phrases, hoping it doesn't sound too odd.**

 **Bidding goodbye for now:**

 **-Planeshunter**


	6. Episode 5: Aftermath

**Hello everyone! Having fun? Well, stop whatever you guys are doing because here comes your favorite (as if) fanfic! Kaleidoscopic Grail War (annoying old man unrelated) enters it's fifth episode!**

 **I guess this warning is pretty redundant, but this chapter contains some heavy spoilers about the original Fate/Stay Night VN, so consider yourselves warned ;)**

* * *

" _I stand alone in the Forest of Solitude. The sun hides, and twilight tints everything red. There is no place for me in the world. I buried myself in the embrace of oblivion. It hurt, but the pain was numbed by isolation._

 _It couldn't be helped. What remains when someone no longer cares? Motivation lost, misery by overachievement. All paths walked, all bridges crossed. And yet, right that one most important thing, simply unreachable. I walk towards a tree, and put my wrinkled hand over it's bark._

 _But it isn't bark. The three is made of paper, of cards. I look all around. There are no trees, there are no forest. As the sun finally hides, as the countless cards unwrap itselves, not a single tree, not a single blade of grass remains. I stand in a desert. Alone._

 _I stand alone in the desert, with cards as my only companions. For my soul is barren and dark. The stars on the heavens twinkle way too far out of my reach, and the sand at my feet cannot give life to anything._

 _I fall on my knees. Too hurt, yet too numb, to care about anything anymore. An enormous book closes it's heavy cover, trapping me and my barren soul inside."_

 **Episode 5, Image 1 is now unlocked. Check it out on the author's profile!**

* * *

With the sound of an enormous book closing still ringing in my ears, I wake up and try to stand. A broom hits my head with impeccable precision, forcing me to lay down again. Judging from the ceiling over my head, we are back to my room. Making out the details of our last adventure is proving hard, like picking a needle while wearing gloves.

 _-"Easy there, Tengu"_ -Rider, of course. Her voice seems as carefree as always, and that's somewhat comforting- " _Ya gave me a lot of power last night, so now ya need to rest (ze)"_

 _-"Power? but I'm not…"_

 _-"A magi, sure ye ain't, that's the problem (ze). The Command Seals ripped yer life force as prana"_ -Oh, yeah, I had thought about that before. But I'm still a bit disoriented. -" _Stupid Tengu, ya could've died there"_

 _-"Hey, we were in serious trouble there"_ -Is she skulking?- " _Not like I had much time when that psycho turned you into a bloody mess."_

 _-"Yeah, quick thinking there (ze), it saved us a lot of trouble"_

 _-""Quick thinking"? I saved your life! praise me and adore me like a hero!"_

 _-"Yeah, good work, give yerself a cookie. But ya ruined it with the second command (ze), what scared you so much?"_

 _-"Well…"_

Ugh, the second command. I don't want to even think about it. I start explaining about the Devil Summoner known as Raidou Kuzunoha. A being so overpowered that it was hard to think of equals. Maybe Jack Rakan, or Iihiko Shishime, or Adam Blade… Actually, I can think of a good handful of overpowered bastards. Let's be grateful we are facing only one.

 _-"Hmm… All that sounds pretty impressive and stuff (ze)"_ -Rider seemed to listen attentively during my explanation, but now has relaxed again- " _But I think you got the wrong one"_

 _-"What do you mean?"_ -Actually, he seemed kind of childish, and not at all like I had pictured him. But admitting a mistake after spending a Command Spell (the second one, by the way) would be more than embarrassing- " _You think I misheard the name? Man, there is a limit in how dumb my mistakes can be"_

 _-"Devil Summoner extraordinaire, pride of the Kuzunoha village, yada yada…"_ -She's reciting what I just told to her- " _He inherited the name of Raidou Kuzunoha, becoming the fourteenth of his line"_

 _-"Yes, you were paying attention, your point?"_

 _-"The fourteenth?"_

 _-"I… I don't follow you" -_ I do _\- "I'm sorry for being stupid"_ -Well, I do FEEL stupid…- " _You will have to explain"_

Rider smiles. I have dug my own grave and she knows, and I know she knows, and she knows I know she knows… Quickly, misdirection!

 _-"Hey look! is that some sort of demonic duck?"_ -Of course, nothing happens, if this were a more forgiving world, said duck would have appeared out of nowhere to give me a break, but life is harsh so I'll need something better- " _I mean, what happened with my suit?"_

Judging for her reaction, the misdirection was super effective, but as she turns around with furiously red ears and starts to blabber some explanation about wrinkles and sleeping comfortable, a truth I rather had forgotten claws at my attention.

 _-"Rider…"_ -There is still a faint hope- " _The suit_ you _were wearing… where it is?"_

 _-"Whaddaya mean where it is (ze)?"_ -She sounds cautious, I guess my tone didn't invite nonsenses- " _That slasher slashed it to shreds (ze), gone with the wind (ze)"_

So she can't pull it out of nowhere, like she does with her regular clothing. Well, it was to be expected, but… I sigh deeply. There is no way I can compensate for that suit with my current capital, much less pay my bills afterwards.

 _-"Now there is only one option"_ -My tone sounds even graver than I intended, as this is, indeed, a grave matter- " _I'll have to work"_

 _-"Huh?"_

 _-"Let's go see Freaks, I need to know if I can leave the city during the war"_

 _-"Wait, work?"_

When I finish getting ready, she still looks a bit confused. So I grab her arm while she tries to say something about resting and pull her out towards the Cathedral. I can worry about rest when my wallet is fat and smiling again.

* * *

 **Interlude: Our turn is nigh**

Caster relaxes, and the water sphere she has been gazing into collapses between her hands. Scrying has never been her forte, but when one's the best genius of a generation, it only means that much.

 _-"Things seem to have calmed down, my scrying hasn't picked any more fights in hours"_

 _-"It's a bit frustrating how you cannot spy on them unless they fight."_ -Her master doesn't seem really annoyed, but it is, indeed, a frustrating situation- " _I can understand with the mages. But there are three non-magi Masters in this war."_

 _-"And the three of them really vexing."_ -Caster began enumerating them- " _Rider's sorcery is so good that she could've perfectly been summoned as Caster, and is covering for his Master. Assassin Masters own every protective charm money can buy, so they don't really need the skills, I guess it's never wise to underestimate economic power during a war. And Saber's… I simply cannot understand her soul's signature. She's neither human nor anything I have found before. Synchronizing with her is beyond me."_

She allows herself to shudder slightly while remembering Saber's Master display last night. The strongest anti-mage Servant had an immortal Master, talk about unfair. That rendered a good part of her counter-measures useless.

 _-"I should feel grateful you can find them at all, even if it's with such a condition."_ -It's a bit disturbing how her Master always wears that hoodie. Of course, she know what's beneath, there's nothing there worth hiding- " _Then we should expect company?"_

Caster nods, dismissing her worries. Second thoughts in this war accomplishes no goal. Unfair as they seem, she will crush them if they stand in her way.

 _-"We have gathered the most info with the less risk, soon someone will try to force his way in, maybe even an alliance"_

 _-"I don't get how people can make alliances with someone you will have to kill later on."_ -Caster's Master shakes her head and, under her hoodie, crimson bangs dance. Apparently, companions are a big deal for her-" _Will you be able to repel them?"_

 _-"Inside my domain, I'm confident I could take one-on-one any class. With my trump card on hand, two or three Servants are still manageable"_

 _-"Good"_ -Her Master nods, she's usually a woman of few words. In fact, this has been their longer conversation this week- " _I got my own trump card. If things get out of hand I can take on most Masters, if the affinity is good, maybe even defeat a Servant"_

Caster nods too, more info would be nice, but she doesn't dislike silent people either. They make her remember a younger self, always absorbed in the study of a grimoire or a complex spell. She slowly caresses her staff thoughtfully, so many wrong things happened with her life… She was forced to change to keep up with her duty, but that didn't mean the silent girl who only wanted to study disappeared.

 _-"We become what we must…"_

Her words were addressed to herself, so she is slightly startled with her Master answers scoffingly.

 _-"Amen, sister"_

* * *

 _-"Well, at least I finally know why you don't go around using spellcards"_

 _-"Yup, got enough tricks ta keep existing without help,"_ -Halfways on our bus ride, Rider has finally given up on pushing the working matter- " _But still need assistance for showy magic. Specially for Noble Phantasms or things that twist a bit reality (ze)"_

 _-"You mean that "Mugging from Rabbits" thing was a make-believe spell?"_

 _-"Oh, don't get me wrong, I bet some alternate me learnt how to use it, and the Grail isn't too picky about which reality we are in. Still is tiring as heck (ze)"_

I nod slowly, that makes some sort of twisted sense. I ponder for a while about Archer's role in the original visual novel. He always struck me as odd, his behavior changing without any good explanation from one route to another. What if he was summoned from different realities each time?

Actually, it would explain it to a certain degree: The EMIYA born from Stay Night route would end up the most alone, as the heroine would disappear at the end of the war. It's also the route with the least introspection, thus the less chances for Shirou to rethink his motivations, ending in the most bitter version of Archer we find in Unlimited Blade Works.

At the same time, the Shirou of UBW had faced himself the most, ultimately defeating his future counterpart, but also having the most impactful experience about the possible future waiting for him. It doesn't mean a regretless EMIYA would be born, but Heaven's Feel EMIYA goes as far as to give his arm to Shirou, I suppose that's pretty less bitter than the others.

Lastly, as in Heaven's Feel Illya sacrifices herself to save Shirou, we get Stay Night Archer, incapable of killing her "little sister", and thus disappearing with the less noise, which at the same time creates the Shirou with the less introspection chances I talked about at the start. A nice vicious cycle.

Feeling pretty proud of my pet theory, I realize it completely misses the point. At best it proves that the Grail can work with the Second Magic, maybe not even that. Meh, whatever the case, granting Rider skills from alternate versions of herself is "tiring as heck", and probably required a Command Spell anyway, so it's no longer a factor.

I barely notice our arrival. It's becoming a bad habit, sinking into a reverie when I should've been aware of the route. One of this days I'll end up back at the starting point.

* * *

 **Interlude: Princess' New Clothes MKII**

The inspector entered the cordoned area with a bored look in his face. Assault and robbery in a small clothes shop on Chinatown. The window display was shattered into pieces, and everything inside was a mess. Worst of all, he had orders from above to have the case hushed up. A royal pain.

 _-"Let's see… what exactly do we have here, officer?"_

 _-"Sir"_ -A young officer saluted (heh, this one has seen too many movies)- " _A single assailant, a blonde female, armed with two white weapons entered in plain sight and coerced the shopkeeper into taking out all the kimonos"_

That sounded vaguely similar to the strange assaults during that oddball convention last week.

 _-"Did the assailant mention anything about a princess, a master or something like that?"_

 _-"Actually, she did, but I don't know much more, we were still in the midst of questioning when you arrived, sir."_

The inspector sighed dramatically, he had hoped to order a summary and work from there, in his comfortable office. Now he had to do all the work… He slowly waded around the royal mess the shop was, towards the victim, who was sitting in a corner, clearly affected.

It took some time to convince her to start again from the start, and it made for an overall frustrating conversation. The victim, a fairly old oriental woman, seemed to remember the most irrelevant details with painful detail.

 _-"Yes, sir inspector, yes. She told me her master was finally cheerful again. She said she seemed in love. Oh, I know one or three things about love myself, sir. So I gave her a few tips, like… [...]_ \- The inspector tapped the floor subconsciously while thinking " _Keep talking old hag, I have all the time in the world…_ " _\- "But then she said it was time to speak about business and took out two japanese swords out of nowhere! She made me take out all my kimonos and took the ones fitting for a girl around 150 cm tall."_

 _-"For her?"_

 _-"She was a bit short for them, and she claimed them to be for her master. Also, she didn't seem interested on this kind of clothing. More like someone running an errand or buying a gift"_

 _-"Just a bit more violent_ " -the inspector said sarcastically. He was wasting a lot of time, and he didn't even need to hear her out. For the look of things, there wouldn't be any loose strings to bite him in the ass when he buried the case in one of the many piles of documents lying around his desk- " _But why so much destruction? didn't she get what she wanted?"_

Then the old hag began crying again, and explained how she hid the best kimonos, and the offender had found out somehow, trashing the whole shop as punishment. The inspector couldn't care less, and in fact was regretting bitterly that last question. He only wanted to finish this and go back where important things happened: Moe's.

When he finally left (three hours, three friggin' hours!) He remembered a cousin of his who had a textile shop in the city. Maybe he should tell him to not resist if a psycho with katanas came to his establishment.

* * *

 _-"...And thus, I'm penniless"_

For a second, Freaks simply stands there, too shocked to act. Then he explodes in a hysterical laughter. I hold back patiently my killer instincts while he recovers. Breathe deeply, Tengu, wrecking his face won't achieve anything positive, no matter how infuriating he is.

 _-"You know, If you asked me for war funds I would have to chastise you for trying to break my neutrality, but if it's only living expenses, I can have it arranged. I'm a pretty important guy after all"_

This time my fist slams against his face. He falls backwards and trips with a chair, ending up in the floor. It would've been pretty hilarious if I didn't hurt my fist so badly. I need to learn how to throw a proper punch one of this days.

 _-"That's not funny, Freaks"_ -He stands up painfully while I caress my knuckles- " _I intend to do some work, but you know how this goes, I need to confirm with the War rules"_

 _-"Ouch… Yeah, you people with morals are a pain in the ass…"_ -He doesn't see too hurt, but that doesn't keep him from complaining- " _Let's see… Now that I think about it, there is no rule stating you can't leave the city. As the overseer of the war I won't allow for this to be exploited, but as long as you keep it reasonable, you have my blessings."_

 _-"Meh, you can keep your blessings for the believers. I half-expected an excuse to be unable to work…"_

 _-"You shouldn't say that, now you know God is real"_

 _-"Maybe, but we are talking about faith, not facts"_

 _-"My, my, didn't the scientists always disdain that argument?"_

 _-"That didn't keep you guys for using it, and I'm no scientist"_

 _-"Whatever, and what do you mean with excuse to not work, won't you be on the gutter?"_

 _-"I have been there before, is nothing special"_

Rider looks at us alternatively, as our dispute continues, slowly increasing in tone and anger. Noticing her expression, I exhale slowly, releasing tension. Not everybody understood how our relationship worked. Not that I blame them.

 _-"This isn't the real matter"_ -I finally say- " _right?"_

 _-"Damn right it isn't"_

 _-"It's about the punch?"_

 _-"Damn right is about the punch"_

 _-"Shall we take this outside?"_

 _-"Damn right we take this outside"_

We both turn towards Rider, facing upwards and rising our right hands simultaneously, index pointing proudly upwards.

 _-"To the Arcade!"_

 _-"To the Arcade!"_

Rider facepalms, duh.

* * *

 **Interlude: All the Cunning of the Old Yamato**

 _-"We need an ally"_

Miyako looks at her husband, slightly surprised. But when you stay with the Tactician for long enough, you learn to expect the unexpected, so… yeah. The moment he says anything, even the most minute detail must be already accounted for.

 _-"Who?"_

If he feels like explaining, he will do. If he doesn't, then there is a good reason not to.

 _-"Maybe that otaku you graciously spared"_ -See? the unexpected- " _There aren't that many Masters we can negotiate with from a position of strength. Assassin is highly disregarded as a weak Class, and thanks to his little act of defiance we are missing one Command Spell"_

 _-"Seriously, Assassin, what were you thinking?"_ -Miyako turns towards where she hopes her servant is. His Presence Concealment is so annoying…- " _We decided to leave the Masters' assassination as our last resource"_

 _-"I have done things I'm not proud of."_ -He replies nonchalantly, from behind her, with that coarse voice of his- " _Survival ain't pretty"_

 _-"Anyway, confronting the wishes of your masters is a poor tactical decision, Assassin."_ -Yamato confronted him with an even voice. Miyako realized he has been looking towards Assassin position since the beginning- " _What we use in restraining we won't be able to spend on boosting"_

 _-"Yes..."_ -Assassin seems ready to terminate the conversation, but before disappearing he utters a last word- " _sir"_

Then he disappears again.

 _-"Anyway, most Masters will only accept us as underlings, and it's annoying to manipulate someone from below"_

 _-"I still don't get why you picked Assassin, we could have summoned something better, and if it comes to kill the Masters, I can manage..."_

 _-"There are two reasons"_ -Yamato rises two fingers to answer her wife's skulking- " _First, the Class is highly underrated. People tend to forget that the concept comes from them being Hassan-il-Sabbah, who doesn't have a proper legend attached. As a normal fighter can fall before a normal assassin, a legendary one can fall before a legendary killer."_

 _-"And second?"_

 _-"You and me are one now, my wife"_ -Miyako feels her face heat up under his intent gaze- " _I won't do anything you wouldn't like, nor will allow you to do something I despise. That is the bond between us"_

Miyako feels a big *THUMP* in her chest, and she falls on her knees, having suddenly lost all strength in her legs. Her eyes glaze with adoration as she realizes once more how lucky she is for having him.

 _-"Dear…"_

There is much left unsaid, but as Yamato scratches his nape, obviously embarrassed, his wife stops caring.

* * *

 _-""I'm sorry for hitting you aniki""_

 _-"Shut up"_

 _-""I'll never do it again, aniki""_

 _-"Shut up!"_

 _-""Please allow this repulsive maggot incapable of winning even if aniki has a hand tied to his back to lick aniki's shoes""_

 _-"It was fault, you hear? Fault!"_ -Losing to Freaks is always mortifying, but having Rider there to witness my humiliation made it far worse than other times- " _I didn't knew they had removed the S**l C**ibur II game! *ou* Cal**ur III sucks, is a game for noobs and spammers! My hand was hurting from the punch! He spammed grabs!"_

 _-""Please aniki, not here! Rider is watching!""_

 _-"Will you please stop it?"_

 _-""Thanks for your harsh love, aniki, now I know I was in the wrong""_

 _-"If you keep up with that, I'll leave you here when I leave to work"_

 _-"C'mon Tengu, don't ya have a sense of humor?"_

 _-"I must have dropped it somewhere while you kept poking on me"_

 _-"It was too easy (ze)"_ -She finally seems willing to let it go- " _So are ya going to tell me what's that mysterious job of yers?"_

 _-"I write report articles for travel magazines"_

 _-"That's… surprisingly underwhelming (ze). Also, doesn't fit ya."_

 _-"Well, I used to love traveling, before I had the bright idea of turning it into my job. I still do, I guess, but being forced to do something to put food on the table takes away a lot of the charm."_

 _-"And how does a shut in like ya end up traveling?"_

 _-"Hey, me not liking people doesn't mean I don't enjoy seeing new places."_ -I can see where she's coming from, but it's the truth- " _Also, when you are as spineless as I am, simply dealing with the uncertainty of a journey is quite a rush"_

She looks at me with distrustful eyes. Come on, It's not THAT unfitting, right? Everybody has something a bit striking in their character.

 _-"Why so blue 'bout it then (ze)?"_

 _-"I dislike working"_

 _-"Duh?"_

 _-"I expected you of all people to understand me"_ -I have made a fool out of myself countless times, trying to get people to see my point- " _As society works right now, getting a job to live is practically a must, you are forced to it"_

 _-"Yer point?"_

 _-"Will you do something a higher power order you to do?"_

 _-"Nah, being forced takes all the fun away"_

 _-"My point"_

 _-"Now I don't know if yer a genius or a lazy bum (ze)"_

 _-"I have been called both"_ -I wink, decided to end the conversation here before she asks me why I didn't accept Freak's money- " _Now let's go home, we need to get ready for work"_

* * *

 **Interlude: Comfortable with Sparks**

Archer cautiously flexes her new hand. It felt so strange… Her Master was incredible, able to regrow an arm just like that. It wasn't surprising that her AI was named after wand of Hermes.

Still, to lose a limb just like that, a casual swing from an enemy she had cornered just a second ago felt… wrong. She had memories from her sisters of losing arms, and even worse things, but experiencing it on the flesh was completely different. The feeling of something you take for granted suddenly disappearing, all those movements coming from muscular reflexes, now completely useless, the sense of balance sent into disarray from the shift on the gravity center, the feeling of impotence when half the things you took for granted just weren't possible anymore… She didn't wish it even to her worst enemy.

But that wasn't the worst part. What Heroic Spirit hasn't had it's own share of pain and suffering? She could deal with that. The true question was, when did she fall in her old vices again? It took her many painful experiences to admit she couldn't deal with everything up front, or alone. Apparently this teenager body kept the reckless heart of her youth.

 _-"Is everything alright?"_

The pink voice of Kerykeion pulled her from her reverie. Her Master had fallen asleep a while ago, but the AI had kept the regenerative magic working.

 _-"Yes, I seem fully recovered now. Thanks for everything, Kerykeion"_

 _-"It was nothing. Shutting down"_

As the device powers down, the pink light that has been illuminating the area slowly fades. Archer tries to stand up, but a weight in her thighs area makes her frown. A small spark forms in her forehead, projecting a tenuous light over said weight. Her Master?

Archer muffles a chuckle. How tired must someone be to fall asleep touching her? And how distracted she was with her recovery to not notice it? As gently as she can, she gives her Master a princess ride to her improvised bed, but when she is about to leave, a small, gloved hand tugs her skirt.

 _-"Master, you should sleep, it has been a long night"_

 _-"Will you stay with me, Archer?"_ -She sounds yearning, like a little puppy thrown into an unknown world and trying to find something to cling to- " _I don't want to be alone"_

 _-"My body unconsciously releases electricity, Master. I would make for a sparky teddy bear"_

 _-"I'm comfortable with sparks"_ -She answers, sounding a bit melancholic- " _It makes me remember my family"_

Archer still doubts for a second. This unconscious release of energy has always kept animals away from her, and that made her develop a slight complex. But the puppy eyes of her Master, vulnerable and still half-asleep, end up defeating her reluctance.

 _-"As you wish, my Master"_

 _-"You can call me Caro"_

As she gets into the bed, her Ma- Caro embraces her and quickly falls asleep again, with a peaceful smile in her face. Archer can't help but wonder what pushed this innocent kid to take part in this relentless battle royale.

* * *

 _-"How exactly do ya prepare for a travel (ze)?"_

Back at home, Rider explodes. She has tried to play it cool all the way here, but curiosity finally gets the best of her. It's understandable. Gensōkyō isnt exactly a big place and the idea of traveling must be appealing for her. Unfortunately, the journey I have in mind won't be exactly novelty for her.

 _-"Don't hold your breath too much, Rider, I doubt you'd see anything new there"_ -She seems a bit disappointed, but much less than expected. Ghee, guess a journey is still a journey- " _This time we are reviewing the Maw of the Devil, an old mountain touristic spot around a cave that hasn't appeared in the media lately. It will take us two days and the local administration is paying for the article, they want to cash big this season"_

 _-"An excursion to the Youkai Mountain (ze)?"_

 _-"Something like that, but with less youkai. We won't get too far from populated areas, so I'll pack a minimal first-aid kit, some tools for campaign cooking and my sleeping bag"_

Rider puts such a cat's face that I can practically see her whiskers. She's up to mischief, and it's obvious what she's planning. Unfortunately for her, I'm a well seasoned otaku, not some pure minded puppeteer.

 _-"Don't even try, you are turning into spirit form during the night"_

 _-"Sometimes yer no fun at all, Tengu"_

She should feel grateful I don't have a harisen.

* * *

 **Interlude: Prinny Team Solid**

Raidou cannot believe his eyes. In front of him, an ensemble of half-assedly disguised prinnies stand firm, saluting Lancer. There is one with a lab coat and a stethoscope, another one with a rather creepy maid outfit. One of them is making a passable impersonation of a construction worker, if you ignore the beak, the blueness, the wings and the peg legs, of course. And let's not talk about the one with a pigtailed wig and a sailor uniform...

Lancer smiles smugly, she has her arms crossed and looks really satisfied for some reason.

 _-"Well Master?"_ -She asks- " _What do you think of my infiltration squad?"_

"Master" inhales slowly. _keep calm, don't explode again…_

 _-"And what are we supposed to use this "infiltration squad" for?"_

 _-"They are expendable spy cams, silly. With all your mighty magic, being unable to call familiars is quite a disadvantage for a Master, so I'm throwing you a bone here"_

 _-"..."_ - _Not again, not again!_ \- " _Okay, so how do they work? We release them in hopes they figure out something and manage to come back in one piece while praying for nothing with an IQ slightly higher than an armchair figures there is no way this things can be human?"_

Lancer gives him a look full of pity.

 _-"Sometimes, Master, I wonder why I'm spending my considerable talents working with you. The prinnies will be fine. They can blend way better than you think. And they were humans once, so they know how to behave."_

 _-"Whatever"_ - _Hang in there, you can do it, just let it slide_ \- " _What prompted this burst of activity?"_

 _-"Oh, you know, a girl can get impatient if it's ignored for too long"_ -Lancer is putting now her best coquettish smile (it would work way better without the tail and wings, by the way)- " _Only we and another two accepted Saber's challenge, that means there are three Masters more concerned with safety. We already know where Caster is, but we should locate the other two soon, or they might just win by default"_

 _-"Fine, just remember I could have summoned Tzaphkiel or Beelzebub for intel if you didn't take such an absurd prana upkeep, so you are just making up for what you take"_

 _-"Yes, yes..."_

 _-"One "yes" is enough"_

 _-"Whatevs…"_

When he leaves the room, he exhales in relief. He has done it! He has kept his cool through Lancer's taunts! His predecessors would be proud of him. Of course he would snap in an instant if he could hear how Lancer and the prinnies began talking about him the second he left. But fortunately that doesn't happen.

* * *

 **What if… Tengu Summoned Saber?**

[...]

Drawing is not one of my many talents, but that's what G**gle is for, I browse for a while and finally settle for a generic spell circle that looks cool enough. Then I stop for a second, what to use as a reactive? this could be tricky… After pondering for an instant, I make a pile with all my doujinshi (Since a hot chick would be nice, this has to work. Anyway, let me work in my Magicks!). Reactive and circle, check.

I clear my throat, I'd bet reciting the incantation without stuttering is a plus, so let's try to get it right in the first try.

 _-"A world riding on top of four holy beasts_

 _It's where I address this chant_

 _This daring stock of dreams_

 _Will be reactive for a honest summoning_

 _At my words she will arrive_

 _The warrior blazing with passion!"_

-BOOM!-

 _-"The... the heck?"_ -I manage to mutter between coughs- _"Did the screen explode?"_

For a moment I'm so busy thinking about the costs of a new screen that I miss the strange sounds at my back. Cute coughing, obviously from a female.. I quickly turn around, shaking the rests of the now deceased screen and trying to see anything in the smoke.

Right there, trying to sit from her sprawled position, lies a beautiful woman. Huh? this is...

Pink and messy hair... yes.

Innocent and kind face... yes.

Unfittingly daring clothes, probably picked by another person… yes

Big blue eyes and a hanny hairpin… yes and yes.

 _-"Sill Plain!?"_

The girl looks at me for a second, but then she seems to realize something and begins looking around worryingly.

 _-"Rance-sama? Where are you?"_

Looks like the poor thing doesn't know what's happened. I can't believe it either so it's hard to blame her. I raise my hand to try to appease her and open my mouth to start explaining when a loud voice is heard from a freshly opened hole in my wall (how did I miss it?)

 _-"Saber Class, of course! The most powerful Class is only right for this hero of justice! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

A chill runs my spine as I realize who's the owner of that voice. Oh, no... Why did I play God? Why?!

 **Episode 5 Extra is now unlocked. Check it out on the author's profile!**

* * *

 **Wew, somehow I got a different feeling from this chapter, but I'm not sure if that's good or bad.**

 **Actually, I have tried to find a rule somewhere that forbids the War participants to leave the city, or a solid reason not to, but I found nothing. It seems pretty dumb, really, but that's how it is. I could have made up absolutely whatever I wanted and still consider it canon. Heh, feel grateful I settled for this much.**

 **Random Trivia Question: Has anyone noticed how the high school from Persona 4 and the one from Fate/Extra look almost the same? Is that normal? I mean, I have never been in a Japanese High School, maybe they are all clones…**

 **I'm a big fan of references, too big, in fact. I have been holding back to not flood the story, Still, sometimes I can't resist. If you didn't get "Hey look! is that some sort of demonic duck?" what are you waiting for to read El Goonish Shive?**

 **Lately I find myself finding more and more plot holes in movies and tv shows (also in games, mind you). While I get that's an unfortunate consequence of being more experienced, it's gotten worse since I retook my writing. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it… What do you think guys?**

 **Well, enough ranting for now, I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please review! and I'm still looking for a beta reader btw ;)**

 **May the fun be with you:**

 **-Planeshunter**


	7. Episode 6: What Tengu Missed (1)

**Hello, hello! Planeshunter here! Have you missed me? August sure doesn't let me take it easy, but it's finally here! Kaleidoscopic Grail War (Annoying old man unrelated) Episode 6, Hajimarimasu!**

* * *

 **Non-interlude: Devil's Station**

We are finally here: Devil's Station. The closest train stop to our destination. Granted, I could have passed without Rider's nudge barrage, but I can hardly blame her. I pretty much shut down myself while traveling, you see. So while she was acting all hyper in her first train ride I was apathetically answering with monosyllables.

It has been three hours of travel, half asleep because I'm not used to wake up this early, sitting in a non-so comfortable train seat. So while she practically skips towards the exit, I rise painfully, trying to stretch without being too obvious. Kids, it's bad manners to move around while on train, but if you don't move at all you'll end stiff like a board.

Anyway, as Rider urges me to move faster, I finally exit the train. We got a nice weather. A bit cloudy and slightly breezy, perfect for some summer hiking. Weather report says no storms, so that's another problem out of the way. Looks like we will enjoy this.

The station is not that grand, more like two benches under a concrete box designed to keep away rain and sun. You could think it's just a neighborhood bus stop, if not for the obvious nothingness around it. It's built in the middle of a meadow, with the railway we just used and a stone path disappearing between the trees of it's border as it's only features.

But we are surrounded by mountains, and if you look in the path's direction, you'll glimpse the red roofs of a small town, Devil's Rest. Yeah, this place has a lot of Devil references. It's apparently a mistranslation of some ancient language, but it sounds cool, so no one really cares.

 _-"Come on Tengu!"_ -Rider waves excitedly from the path. Good grief, she doesn't even know the way…- _"Move yer ass or I'll leave ya here!"_

* * *

Saber, the Knight of the Sword.

Out of the three Knight classes, who stand over the other four, Saber it's said to be the strongest.

With unparalleled attribute requisites, only the finest Heroic Spirit, usually hailing from the Age of Gods qualify for this class.

A genius of the sword, powerful and agile warrior best fit for the front line and aggressive body-to-body combat.

Strictly speaking, that defines the young girl in a white loli-goth dress that's sitting in a bench in the park, teasing her companion. But still seems completely wrong. Funny, whoever sees her in combat will be horrified at her sheer violence, unfit of any "Knight". And yet, here, making her Master blush, she doesn't fit for a completely different reason.

 _-"Come on Tsukihi-chan,"_ -She's nudging at her with a big grin in her face- _"Spill the beans already. Even that obaa-chan from the clothes shop agrees with me, so tell me what do you see in that sloppy onii-chan"_

 _-"He…"_ -Tsukihi blushes furiously, but still tries to talk- _"Isn't something like that, I just…."_

 _-"Look, Tsukihi-chan, I may not look like it, but I also had a beloved once"_ -Saber sighs, dreamily, then cuts down a fly without even looking- _"She was fast like the wind and sharp like the finest blade, both her body and soul were pure and beautiful. I chased her down through two worlds to prove my love"_

 _-"Oh!"_ -She brightens, suddenly interested- _"How did it go?"_

 _-"Not too well. She was seduced by a huge pair of melons. That didn't stop me, though. I still tried to show her my love and make her realize her mistake at every chance, but in the end…"_

 _-"A… Pair of melons?"_

Before Saber's very graphic gesture, Tsukihi blushes again, then Saber cuts down another fly.

 _-"Never underestimate the power of breast, Tsukihi-san, they are the enemy!"_

The young Master puts her hands in her modest chest, pouting.

 _-"The enemy…"_ -Then she shakes her head vigorously, they should be talking strategy, not breasts- _"Nevermind that Saber, what are we going to do now? The challenge didn't work"_

 _-"Hmm… It's a difficult question."_ -Saber has crossed her arms (not before cutting down another fly) and is closing her eyes in what looks like a pondering stance- _"It's not really my thing, but we should lay low for a while and see if someone else decides to challenge. A girl can look desperate if she tries too hard to attract attention"_

 _-"And if that doesn't work?"_

 _-"Well, I doubt it. Unless all Servants in this War are spineless cowards, someone's pride is bound to be hurt by my challenge. Maybe that Lancer who didn't had the chance to fight me, or Rider might want to finish our duel. Hmm… I wonder how their fight went? We never checked, maybe they both killed each other."_

She looks depressed before the possibility, whoever she doesn't cut down herself… (like that fly just now) well, cannot be cut down by her. That's pretty depressing stuff.

 _-"At the very least"_ -she continues- _"that biribiri Archer will want payback for her arm. If no one has the guts, we always can raid Caster's place, or keep taunting until berserker loses it and comes to us. No matter how cautious the Master is, consecutive taunts always work on Berserker. After all, you can only chain him three times…"_

 _-"And Assassin?"_

 _-"I wouldn't worry too much about him"_ -With a quick swing, she kills three more flies- _"Assassins are weak in direct combat and tend to target the Master, so no problem at all!"_

 _-"Geez! Dying hurts, you know?"_

 _-"Yeah, yeah… We are at war, you know?"_ -Flashing her sword again, Saber takes down five more flies- _"Moving on, we should change locations already, the flies are starting to get annoying. Come, we will think about how to cut up that sloppy onii-chan of yours"_

 _-"He's not mine!"_ -Tsukihi protests as she follows Saber- _"And I don't want to cut him!"_

 _-"Oh, you still have so much to learn about love…"_ -Saber glomps her Master's arm- _"Anyway I still don't get what you see in that sloppy onii-chan..."_

 _-"_ _He looks like Koyomi onii-chan_ _"_

 _-"Um? Did you say something, Master?"_

 _-"N-never mind that, let's go, Saber"_

As the two girls leave the park, more and more flies gather, attracted by the corpses of some hooligans. This one will be a bitch for the police…

* * *

 **Non-interlude: Devil's Trail.**

Walking towards the famous cave, we have left Devil's Rest behind. It's being quite a nice stroll so far. To be honest, the cows' "gifts" scattered here and there in the path are a bit uncomfortable, but this area's people live by their cattle, so there is no helping it.

Aside from that, we got a breathtaking sight, and it will only improve as we go higher. Great green areas with some patches of bushes or trees spread around, more clear as we go upwards. The white surface of the limestone, polished by water and wind, appearing here and there, and finally claiming the entire peak of each mount.

From the right spots, you can see kilometers away, crests and valleys extending before you, adorned by small streams and a variety of forest bodies.

 _-"Ya know, I've been thinkin'..."_

 _-"The hell must be frozen"_

Honestly, I don't think Rider deserved that snappy answer, much less the obviously displeased tone. I'm used to do this kind of things alone, you see, and get really cranky if someone interrupts my pondering. As soon as the words leave my mouth I'm already regretting them. Rider might have put his "devil may care" face, but there was a glint of hurt in her eyes. If an idiot like me noticed, it must have really gotten to her. I open my mouth to apologize, but close it again without saying anything. Apologizing feels really uncool, and for some reason nothing good ever seem to come from it, so in the end I just let her keep talking.

 _-"Very funny, Master"_ -Yup, she's hurt alright- _"I can feel a leyline nexus close from here, and doesn't look like anyone is exploiting it. Maybe we can use it to fuel my Noble Phantasm (ze)"_

 _-"Definitively beats using my life force. But are you sure it's unexploited? I was under the impression leyline crossings were pretty rare"_

 _-"They are (ze), but magi are even rarer nowadays, and most of them live in the city. A nexus out of nowhere is a pain to maintain (ze). But it's ideal for borrowing during the War"_

This makes me feel like we are planeswalkers from Magic: The Gathering. This nexus would be a Mountain, so it's red mana should sit Rider like a glove.

* * *

 _-"I don't get it"_ -Archer skulked- _"Why do we have to go play badminton in the middle of a war?"_

 _-"It's good to do your best, but remember to rest properly"_ -Caro recites by heart, with her eyes closed and gesturing like she lectured an invisible classroom- _"That's what a respected instructor taught me. Also, Kerykeion took the effort of infiltrating the sports centre database to reserve a court, we might as well use it"_

 _-"But why do you make me participate too? You could have taken a frontenis court or something and leave me on lookout duty. I'm a Heroic Spirit, it's not like I have to rest or anything"_

Caro pouts in the cutest attempt ever to look stern, and closes her eyes again.

 _-"Kerykeion, show Archer what I dreamt tonight"_

After another pink (seriously, how does a voice manage to sound pink?) "Yes Master", a square screen appear in the air, showing what looks like a low resolution video. On it, Archer is depicted facing great difficulties, hacking secret labs to raid them during the night, feigning normality and assisting school during the day. Encountering a band of mercenaries harboring personal grudges with her guarding one of the labs just served to top it off, until she finally crumbled before some sloppy looking guy perfectly unrelated to the whole affair.

 _-"I hate that damn Master-Servant connection"_

 _-"Now that I have made my point…"_ -Describing Caro's expression is not easy, but if you have ever seen a cute little critter acting like he owns the place, you can get an estimate- _"It's a Master's duty to provide her Servant, so let's get our much needed relax before we storm Caster's"_

Archer gave up. Badminton. She used to hate the game, it was slow and unchallenging, and there was little room for aggressive maneuvers, so it never fit her character. But she had to admit it allowed a Servant and a normal kid to play on close terms...

* * *

Assassin appeared in a carefully planned vantage position, good enough to score a clear shot in many circumstances, discreet enough to not be tagged by someone wary of snipers, close enough to allow quick reaction under unexpected developments.

Following his Master's instructions, he had rigged the key positions. He felt comfortable working with his Master (the male one). Complex, unpredictable and detailed, and yet flexible and easy to understand for the insider, his plans allowed the unavoidable last minute changes to take into account the whole picture, and minimize the Tactician/Soldier interference.

He was in position, and made the agreed signal. His other Master was probably ready too. Now it was time to wait.

* * *

 **Non-interlude: The Need To Differentiate.**

 _-"I think this is a good place to camp for tonight"_

The day has been more or less uneventful. A lot of breathtaking scenery, and a definitively invigorating atmosphere, but nothing worth mentioning. So, knowing Rider, I did my best to entertain her with local myths and interesting stories.

I drop my bag to unpack the food waiting for her to drop the question at any second. She has been eyeing me funny since we started this walk. She has done a good work holding back her curiosity until now. Or maybe my stories have been that good, but as the day passed she looked more and more restless, looks like it's really bothering her. Oh, well, I can't really blame her.

 _-"When are ya going to explain those looks, Tengu?"_

I slowly take off my Japanese straw hat, and my big, squarish and cheap-looking sunglasses.

 _-"You mean this?"_

 _-"And the tengu-geta, and that momiji fan hanging from your bag, and that monkish staff (ze)…"_

 _-"Ever heard the word "Marketing"?"_ -If someone made to me the insufferably condescending face I'm making now to Rider, I would punch him- _"This is what makes me Shirosagi Tengu, the eccentric reporter, and differentiates me from all those other "that guy" out there writing about travels. It doesn't matter if Tengu is making a route through the mountains, the Road to Santiago, or a review about the quality subway trains in Tokyo, the reader knows what he's buying"_

I end my exposition with an overconfident wink and start preparing the camp. Nothing big, really, forest rangers are quite strict about fires on this area, so I use a small gas stove. That saves a lot of work, but in exchange you need to put up with the extra weight on your bag.

 _-"So ya dress like crazy (ze)? How does that ever work?"_

 _-"Hey, there are those who can't just show cleavage. And we have enough people dressing elegant in this line of work. I need to differentiate, so I decided to make myself a bit more "Tengu""_

 _-"Whatever"_ -Rider sighs, suddenly looking tired- _"Ya'll tell me whatever ya want anyway (ze). Like always"_

I open my mouth to protest, but shut it again, she's right after all. I don't know how she noticed ("Yeah, yeah, I'm easy to figure out…"). Still, I'm not going to confess how I need to feel different. For someone who spends most of his time being an anon leecher in forums and video sites, this blast of individuality might feel out of place and undoubtedly pathetic, but that's how it is.

 _-"Dinner's ready"_ -I say instead- _"We will wake up early tomorrow, so let's eat and get some sleep"_

We eat silently, and then I get into my sleeping-bag (All Adventure Time like, I look like a worm with face). Rider doesn't try to fool around and disappears without a word. This isn't going as planned. First I behave like a jerk on the way here, ignoring my obviously excited companion. Then I snap at her without a reason and got caught lying to her to top it off.

With all the promise this journey held, I had to ruin it. The story of my life.

* * *

Lancer stretches in a very catlike fashion, and stands from her couch. It has only been two days since last skirmish, but she can feel restlessness in the air. Looks like the War has kicked up a gear. Big melee battles have its own charm, but she feels more like properly dueling this time. Maybe she can take a walk and pick some dance partner for the night, the prinny spies have been useless so far, but that's hardly surprising...

 _-"Master!"_ -She yells, looking towards the ceiling and acting like she doesn't know he's right by her side- _"I'm going out to kill some Masters!"_

 _-"Why do you yell?"_ -The young Devil Summoner looks genuinely pissed. Oh, it's sooo easy to provoke him…- _"And if you are leaving, at least clean up this mess before!"_

He gestures towards the floor, full of beer cans and pizza boxes. To be completely fair, most of them were eaten by prinnies, and a portion belongs to him, so Lancer doesn't see a reason to clean up herself. She decides to put her most innocent smile and ask:

 _-"Would you want me to leave this place like it was **too** , Master?"_ -Raidou clearly shudders. Lancer knows he had to call some favors to get this second place after she flattened the first one (following orders and with the best intentions, of course), So the reaction was expected- _"I thought not. Wanna come?"_

She leaves without waiting, but her Master quickly follows. He mumbles something about summoning and staying together, Lancer's not really listening.

* * *

Sitting in the middle of her dual reality, Caster slowly opens her eyes. There is a Servant in front of her base, silently challenging her. The lightning brat summoned as Archer, and she has been there for a while now. But the real problem was the other figure by her side, even younger looking than her Servant.

The magic she's using doesn't resemble anything Caster has ever seen, and the speed and precision which it shifts and probes, testing her defenses is humanly impossible. The core of her casting, a pair of purple glowing spheres in her gloves, is probably some kind of slave, assisting on the magic processing. If Caster was still in her own world, she would feel fascinated by the very concept. But they were at war now, and whatever that thing was, its analytic capacity proved superior to Caster's own defensive efforts. The nature of her bounded field will soon be revealed, and undoubtedly that will lure Archer into attacking.

 _Call me in._ The voice of the Deep One sounds in her head, eager. It's understandable, the massive being hasn't seen real action since the fight against the Aspect of Destruction, and who knows how long ago that was. It wasn't her style to reveal such a powerful card from the start, but since she was borrowing his Throne, she was in no position to reject its request.

 _-"Please, allow me to test their resolve first, grand one,"_ -Still, summoning him from the very beginning would be overkill, she should greet her guests properly- _"It would shame me to call upon your might against an unworthy opponent"_

 _Do not make me wait._ It sounds like he barely agrees, but that's enough for her. Some quick pounding and if Archer manages to bounce back (as it's most likely to happen) she will call her trump card so spectacularly that no other Servant would ever dare challenge her again.

 _-"Master"_ -She turns towards her summoner when she sees her entering the room- _"I should suffice for this fight, please remain safe"_

But her Master shakes her head and begins to walk towards the entrance.

* * *

Like poked with a stick, something ancient stirred again. It wasn't the time, it wasn't the route. This was not the perfect place, the perfect time. So it resisted. But it was close enough, and interesting enough, for it to be unable to completely ignore the poking.

Slowly, it unfolded from the confined space it had been relegated to, minimum drops of its essence spilling into the world. It had been ousted countless times, this one not more aggravating than the last. But still, this annoyance better had a meaning, it didn't took kindly on pointless meddling.

Preparations were no longer pointless, even if they were pointless anyway. As it slowly spilled into the world, time started holding a meaning again. And this night will be a turning point.

* * *

Archer stands again in front of Caster's Bounded Field. But this time is different. No cautious probing or stupid lashes out of frustration. Her Mas- Caro is with her now, so she cannot make a fool out of herself again. Also, this time they have Kerykeion here, and it looks able to analyze the Field's nature.

-"Analysis complete, Master" -As if to confirm her thoughts, the IA breaks the silence- "The field overlays this reality with a different one, it's properties allow the owner to freely shift between both, but neither appears especially disadvantageous for our combat performance"

-"Thank you, Kerykeion" -Caro clenches a fist over her chest, and makes a resolute face- "Let's go in, Archer, we will show them!"

Archer simply nods and starts walking. The transition through the boundary feels underwhelmingly harmless, like entering in a room with air conditioned from the street. But as she opens her mouth to comment on it, the scenery blurs and changes completely.

Now they are in what looks like a palace built inside a sea cavern. Fine sand at her feet, coral and seashells decorating the walls, and an elaborated door to the uncertain inner chambers.

 _-"A palace under the sea?"_ -Only one legend comes to Archer's mind- _"If this is the Dragon Palace we can expect Otohime to be our opponent"_

 _-"It might be Captain Nemo…"_

 _-"As Caster? It's not likely, Caro_ " -Then she pauses for a second- _"But maybe we assumed too soon his identity as Caster, it might also be an unconventional Servant"_

 _-"Those are some interesting musings"_

An unnatural and cold voice echoes around the chamber, while a figure made of water and ice appears before them. The everflowing water that composes it obscures the minute details, but it's obviously a hooded female figure, wielding a long staff. Caster, most likely. Archer doesn't hesitate, and beheads it with a well aimed lightning.

 _-"My, how rude!"_ -The head reforms, and the staff points at them- _"No pleasantries then, I can play that game too. **Snowstorm: Wide Blizzard!** "_

A hail of sharp ice crystals and snow begin falling over them. At the word "Protection" Caro's AI projects a pink spell circle over them, serving as a shield. Archer takes the chance to bombard Caster's avatar with a barrage of lightning, completely disintegrating it. Still, the blizzard continues falling, and quickly saturates the shield's capacity, making it collapse. Only a quick dive out of the chamber allows them to find shelter from the sharp projectiles.

Of course, as soon as they do, some kind of crystalline barrier closes the entrance behind them.

 _-"Welcome to my Bounded Field, esteemed opponents, let's see if it was bravery or folly what guided your steps to my humble trap. I'll be waiting on the lower chamber"_

Archer sighs. A dungeon owned by a mage? how stereotypical can this Caster be? What will be next? two switches to activate the elevator platform? Conveniently expendable goons guarding the rooms? Some kind of absurdly complex mechanism resulting in an easy to understand puzzle?

 _-"Master"_ -At least Kerykeion's voice sounds familiarly pink in this environment. For a second she expected it to start talking beeps. A pink screen appears in front of Caro, showing a simple map consisting in a trident-shaped gallery network connecting five circular chambers. There was a beeping dot just outside of the bottommost one - _"There appears to be another, deeper level, accessed from the backmost room."_

 _-"Well, Caro, how do you want to do this? We can always blow up the door at our back and retreat, but if this is the best Caster can offer, she and her Master will be an easy prey"_

 _-"Let's keep pushing, hopefully we will finish this tonight"_

But things never are so easy, the front chamber was sealed tightly, with a barrier like the one at the entrance. It proved resilient enough to not be easily bypassed.

 _-"I could probably open a path with my Noble Phantasm, but this thing brushes off regular attacks like nothing"_

Archer is feeling really annoyed. Unbreakable walls? This really feels like a dungeon.

 _-"Master, there is an opening mechanism activated from both lateral chambers"_

… And he comes the convenient plot device. At least Kerykeion doesn't start all her phrases with "Hey, listen!". They are falling into Caster's pace. Well, this is her territory after all, they can't be too picky.

 _-"Let's go back to the intersection then, I only hope we don't have to solve a puzzle once there…"_

Caro looks at her funny, but Archer doesn't comment any further. She has a very straightforward personality, this kind of twists and turns always sours her mood. Luckily the place is not that big, and the walk back only takes them a moment. Taking the east path after a slight hesitation, they soon walk into the chamber. And into it's guardian.

A tall, sturdy looking mass of water and foam with a vaguely humanoid shape. Very vaguely. It's main body is shaped like an inverted tear, barely touching the floor with it's bottommost part. The liquid it's composed of constantly flows in an endless spiral through it's whole body, splashing everything around with small pearls of foam. a short and thick tentacle-like appendage grows on top of it, giving the impression of a head, and two others, longer and nimbler take the place of arms.

She has never seen one quite like this one, but it's nature should be obvious. And very fitting for this stinky dungeon.

 _-"A water elemental, I guess. Unless they now make golems with liquid materials"_ -Pointing an arm at it, Archer hesitates a second before unleashing another lightning. It doesn't seem to do anything, except annoy the creature, that roars (how do you roar without throat?) and charges- _"Brace yourself, Caro, this fight won't be fast"_

* * *

Leon leaves his last shelter with a determined look in his face. Berserker is fully recovered, and he has identified another master. It's time to make his next move. This time he must not miss. As if reading his mind, Berserker's static-like growl sounds behind him.

 _-"You got my back, huh?"_ -That makes Leon remember better times- _"Let's go, soon will be your turn"_

And like that, he starts walking towards his destination, holding the impulse of stretching his arms. He idly thinks about finding better shelters soon. A drainage pipe isn't exactly a five-star hotel…

* * *

Panting, Archer finishes her last opponent (A hulking water elemental, at least three times her own size) and pulls back her Iron Sand Sword. This wet suckers are proving themselves quite troublesome. On one hand, they don't have nervous systems, or at the very least they don't work as animal ones do. They don't seem to feel electricity the same way. Also, being composed of salty water, their bodies are highly conductive. Since electricity only produces heat by encountering resistance, the amount of energy she has to put behind each lightning to make any damage is notable.

After the first skirmishes, it became clear that using simple bolts against them was hardly efficient, and she pulled her Noble Phantasm. But wielding her trump card for this long is also quite taxing. She feels tired, and there are no trace of Caster yet.

 _-"Activity detected near the access to the lower level"_ -Caro fell silent a while ago, probably focusing in supplying her with prana, but Kerykeion still remains talkative- _"Chances of free passage are high_ "

God bless that little pinkie, thanks to its navigation skills, she manages to go straight towards her goal. Who knows how much wandering around it has saved her? She only encounters minor creatures in her way to the lower floor, but it still saps her energy to deal with the annoying creeps.

Archer is fairly drained when she finally reaches the last door. If Kerykeion is right, Caster and her Master await behind it. She's still feeling strong enough to deal with the weakest Class in direct combat. Still, to think her opponents until now has been fairly weak creatures and she's in this state… talk about bad compatibility.

She takes a deep breath and looks at her Master. Caro looks back at her and fails in showing a reassuring smile. Her eyes are glazed and her face is pearled with sweat. She's trying too hard. But what can Archer do? Only feign she doesn't notice. They have reached too far to just turn away, and Caro will never forgive her if she tries to retreat now.

The door opens by itself, interrupting her thoughts, and they enter with resolute steps. Archer's intention is to finish quickly, but the scene waiting for them stops her. This last chamber's walls are made of thick glass, and show an underwater scenery. They are deep under the sea, in a big enough place to fit the whole Bounded Field's real size with room to spare. Mages and their magic...

 _-"Welcome to the Seat of Neptulon, heart of the Throne of the Tides"_ -Caster's voice startles Archer- _"I would praise you for reaching this far, but I'm sure it was child's play for a Heroic Spirit like you"_

Getting distracted by a scenery during war can be a fatal mistake, and Archer curses herself while readying for combat. There are two figures in front of her. The first one she recognizes for the watery avatar that greeted them on the entrance. Opposite from that lifeless construct, Caster's real eyes, clear and blue, betray a firm resolve and a sharp mind. She dresses in blue and white, with golden rivets, and the staff in her hands hums with energy.

The other figure is most likely her Master. A short female wearing blue jeans and a purple hoodie with front pouch. Her hands are inside the pouch, and the hood is pulled low, darkening her face and hiding her features. Short bangs of red hair, peeking out of the hood are about everything that can be seen of her.

They seem relaxed and willing to chat, but Archer isn't naive enough to let a Caster have it's way with words. She angrily points at the Master, the battle must be short, Caro's state is worrying her. Without a word, she unleashes her second Noble Phantasm, and a coin hidden in her hand is launched towards the enemy with enough force to blast away a tank. " **A certain scientific reaction: Railgun** " Creating a magnetic current between her fingers, Archer can propel metal items to absurd speeds. Unfortunately the simple air friction quickly erodes the projectile, but in short distances it's a sure-kill.

Or so it should, before the coin reaches Caster's Master, an enormous object falls from somewhere, blocking the Railgun with a loud explosion. The force of the impact is enough to stun everybody for an instant, but Archer recovers first. Still seeing blurry, she runs sideways to pass the object and shoot again as soon as she recovers her vision. Indeed, it's just a matter of seconds before she can see clearly again and takes aim beyond that inopportune… big… trident? She can't help but look upwards, trying to find the handle of such bizarre weapon. And when she does, two spheres of blue light meet her gaze.

-"YOU TAKE TOO LONG, **PROUDMOORE**!" -It's voice loud like a tsunami, it's presence deep like the very ocean- "I TIRE OF WAITING, IT'S TIME TO FIGHT"

As it rises it's trident, the size of the being becomes painfully obvious. An enormous whirlpool behind Caster turned to be the lower half of this giant, his body rises towards the ceiling of the enormous room. Each of his hands, made of finger-like whirlpools, is easily the size of that big elemental she had to take care of on the upper floors. It's arms, head and upper body, that seem more tangible than the rest of it's body, are made of an indeterminable blue material.

-"I AM **NEPTULON THE TIDEHUNTER** " -Archer barely registers Caster and her Master retreating quietly, the being before her is too dangerous to spare attention- "THE LORD OF WATER. FEEL HONORED TO FALL UNDER MY TRIDENT, HEROIC SPIRIT"

 **Episode 6: Images 1-5 are now unlocked, check them out in the Author's Profile!**

* * *

Chloe passes a young man while walking the night streets. It was a somewhat remarkable man, dressing all rebel with a white shirt over a short black jacket with a fur collar and sporting red wings in the back. His black jeans were decorated with way too many belts, obviously for badassery. Even his shoulderlong mane, brown and spiky screamed "bad boy". Black boots, leather gloves and a silver lion head pendant complemented his look. Not too shabby, even if not of her personal taste.

But it wasn't his handsomeness what drew her attention, not even the cool scar in his forehead. She recognized him as Berserker's Master from when she had been surveying the city. After Archer, it was the class most compatible with her, and for a moment she toys with the idea of attacking him.

But Berserker's exact skills are unknown, and it tends to be a troublesome Class to deal with. On the other side, she has made Archer's case something personal, and it will be much more satisfying to crush the little bitches.

So she disappears into the night again, preparing for her time. Oh, this night is going to be fun.

* * *

 **Non-interlude: Sweet dreams.**

Somewhere else, relatively far, Tengu snores and rolls around in his sleeping bag.

* * *

In her hazy reverie, Caro is barely capable of recognizing what happens before her. But things don't seem good. Archer is facing a tower of water and looks troubled. Maybe it's time? Preparations are resulting way more taxing than expected. Supplying prana for a Heroic Spirit drains her even more than anticipated, so she had to pour every little bit of concentration on this.

 _Are you ready, Kerykeion?_ Even connecting telepathically with her AI is painful _Even if this goes well, the spell will make you shut down._

 _Don't worry, Master. I'm ready._

 _Then deploy the multi-layered summoning circle and compensate the Bounded Field's distortion, we are starting._

 _Yes, Master._

As the procedures begin, part of the load in her mind is lifted and she exhales slowly and deeply. This won't only shut down Kerykeion, she's most likely to lose consciousness too. Still, at last she can now see clearly the scenery before her. There is an enormous water creature facing Archer. It seems vastly powerful.

A triple-layered summoning circle appears at her feet and the drainage of her magic makes her feel lightheaded. After this, everything will depend on Archer. But she feels she can trust her. The Heroic Spirit feels like the big sister she never had.

 _-"I'll take that thing on, Archer, focus on the Master"_ -Her voice sound broken, but she can't help it. Her very soul feels like breaking under the pressure.- _" **Thundering Roar of the Heavens: Voltaire!** "_

The spell circle explodes. The room explodes. The whole world explodes. And something clicks on Caro's head, light begins to banish from the world, and the strength from her body. But as she falls to the floor, she knows that right behind her the mighty figure of Alzas' Guardian Dragon is rising. She can see it clearly in her mind. First his proud white horns and wide black wings, followed by an armored head with yellow eyes. The black and red body slowly follows, enormous, armored and strong. She smiles while imagining him crossing arms, too proud to take a battle stance. As the body continues rising, a second pair of wings, powerful legs and a thick tail are revealed.

When Voltaire is finally here, he roars with enough strength to make the walls shake. And Caro notices she's not reached the floor yet. The warm embrace of Kerykeion magic surrounds her, slowing her fall.

 _-"Condition red, shutting down"_ -Looks like it finally reached it's limit- _"Good luck, Master"_

But Caro is also about to shut down.

 _-"Good luck…"_ -She mutters, too weak to be heard- _"Archer"_

 **Episode 6: Image 6 is now unlocked, check it out on the Author's Profile!**

* * *

 **No "what if...?" for this episode, aside from Ruler's one all have been remakes of Tengu's summoning and I'm getting a bit tired of that, so I'll wait till there's something I really want to "what if...?" about. Or you guys can ask, I could really use some participation, it helps a lot with motivation ;).**

 **It feels like I should have a lot of ranting for this episode, as I pretty much write here whatever I want and it has been a long time since last upload, but no. I'm feeling quite apathic lately, so... that. Because I don't think you are interested in hearing me brag about my three cute little cousins (Two sisters and a boy from a different aunt) and how I spent a weekend playing around to extausion with them. No, I figured you weren't.**

 **I think it was due time to describe Leon physically. I don't know if any of you needed the extra info to figure his identity, or if it has helped anyone at all, but there, hope you enjoyed it. Personally, I hardly ever recognize someone from it's description, unless they have some very unique feature (Like a lightning-shaped scar in the forehead, or wings made of rainbow colored crystals)**

 **From the start, I had a non-written self rule about never leaving the story wrapped up when stopping. That way, next time I took the keyboard I would have some scene midways, and heating up would be faster. Dear Dood, I didn't knew how much good that little superstition of mine did until I completely forgot while writing this episode.**

 **Still, I have been quite busy, and will probably be for the rest of the summer (family reunions, holidays, a possible moving to another country...) so I'm not sure how regularly I'll be able to update for some time. I'm sorry, but please bear with me.**

 **Until next time:**

 **-Planeshunter.**


	8. Episode 7: What Tengu Missed (2)

**Konnichiwa Konnichiwa! This is Planeshunter once more! It has been a long time this time... I'll admit part of it is because of your everyday lazyness, and because I have a hard time with fighting scenes, wich this chapter is practically made of. But there is also another reason, I'm preparing some surprises for you guys. I'll talk about one of them my rantings at the end of the chapter, the other one might take some time, so I'll talk about it when it's ready.**

 **Now, without further ado, Kaleidoscopic Grail War (Annoying Old Man unrelated) chapter 7: What Tengu Missed (2)**

* * *

 _I'm once again in the Forest of Solitude. Alone in my barren soul covered with cards. Once, this was a bright place, with promises of future. A place with a purpose and an end. Yet as time stretched, everything within my reach was achieved, and everything dear fled beyond._

 _I'm once again in the Forest of Solitude. Obsessively collected cards are my only companions, my night sky is radiates with the light of countless stars, beautiful and unreachable. Bid for power taken to the end. Might without purpose. Sated Greed. Infinity without hope. Like wonders to the heartless. Everything once craved now obtained. Every happiness once held, now lost._

 _I stand alone in the Forest of Solitude. Here I'll wait for the end of the times, as I deserve nothing else._

* * *

Caster's Master's name is Will. She is one that has seen her fair share of wonders, but, as gazes at the monstrous dragon suddenly opposing Neptulon. She can't help but feeling impressed. Merely summoning a dragon is already quite a feat, but this prideful beast has a majestic aura that makes clear it's power. It's a high ranking one, maybe enough to be considered a deity. Still the Water Lord doesn't fall behind.

Seriously, she was supposed to be the exceptional one here. But her servant is able to summon Divine rank elementals, and the enemy master even calls upon dragons. If she doesn't do something, things could turn ugly. Now Archer has her hands free, and no doubt ready to assault Caster, or herself.

Will focuses her attention in the lightning girl just in time to see her pouncing towards her position. As her last calm observation before entering the melee, she notices the Knight of the Bow expression, looks like she really cares about her master…

Caster tries to block her charge with a barrage of sharpened ice, but Archer counters in kind, clashing each projectile with a bolt of her own, not even slowing down. She reached into her hoodie, and pulled out the strange gem she had only used once, back at the start of the War. It's a pink marble encased in delicate silversmith, glowing with a warm light.

Oh, she almost got sidetracked, back to the melee. With a complex motion of her staff, Caster manages to encase her opponent in a solid block of ice, but Archer's eyes are still fixated in her target, looking alive and full of determination. And yet Will simply traces with a finger the jewel in her hands. Such a powerful little thing. Looks so innocent now. And yet...

 _-"I can become more than you know"_ -She addresses those words to herself, but it's hard to tell, as she's now holding Archer's stare with her own- " _The Heart will lead the way"_

The frozen prison violently explodes but, gritting her teeth, Caster manages to reinforce the area around Archer's legs, holding her in place. In response, she rises her hands and gathers a great mass of electricity overhead, ready to blast Will, and a generous area around her, by the looks of it. Yet, as the electric ball is violently hurled towards her, she pronounces the bitter words of power, destined to awaken the Heart.

 _-"Guardians!"_ -Ah, the irony- _" **UNITE!** "_

Blue-green wings made of what looks like big crystal scales grow from her back as her clothes transform. Now she wears a full body-thigh cloth, dark blue from her waist up and turquoise and green downwards, covering everything but her head and fingers. Over it she wears a purple top with long, slashed sleeves.

Under this new form, she raises a hand towards the enemy attack.

-" **Heart! (Energy)** "

Just like that, Will seizes control of the sphere. As the Guardian of the Heart, she's able to manipulate lightning energy. She could do much more, if only her friends and fellow Guardians were still alive. But this should be enough. As she had told Caster, she can take on a Servant, if the affinity is good.

Still, she's caught by surprise when the energy ball shakes and tries to close in again. Archer is fighting her influence, so Will grits her teeth and doubles her efforts. The energy she usually manipulates is still (if that word is applicable to lightning, anyway) or like a tame puppy at worst, when some ill will tries to use it against her. But this is like wrestling against a rabid hound. Good heavens, not even confronting Nerissa felt so frantic.

The sphere slowly advances towards her, despite her best efforts. If that arsehole Oracle had acceded to grant her the powers of a Quinto-Guardian this wouldn't be happening!

 _-"So this is the difference between a human and a Heroic Spirit… eh?"_

Looks like she's done for this time. The Heart will migrate in search for new Guardians, and some new innocent kids will be dragged into this cycle of hope and despair. Her eyes fill with tears as the sphere closes in, nearly touching her, so everything is a bit blurry when she regains full control of the energy and pushes it away. But it sure looks like Archer has turned into an ice crystal again.

 _-"You aren't forgetting me, aren't you?"_

 _-"Caster!" -She's trying to smile, but her face looks pale- "Don't overdo it!"_

The frost mage was probably counting on Neptulon to finish the whole matter, but now that it's pitted against a creature of similar strength, it means too many energy sapped from Caster in the fight between the two colossus. At least she can counter Archer's abilities. Most of them, anyway.

As the Knight of the Bow shatters the frozen prison once more (Man, isn't Magic Resistance unfair?) Will forces herself to calm down, they still have the upper hand on this fight.

She has to win the War… no! She WILL win the war! To destroy the Veil, to make the Guardians unnecessary. To save generation upon generation of innocent girls, turned into soldiers without a word to say in the matter.

 **Episode 7: Image 1 & 2 are now unlocked! Check them out the Author's profile at your leisure.**

* * *

Raidou is scared. He doesn't want to admit it, but his legs are shaking like crazy, and he cannot remember the smallest thing about his training right now. It all happened so suddenly, they were walking around, looking for an enemy Master (Lancer sure looked like she knew what she was doing, maybe the spy prinnies were useful after all?) and suddenly… BAM! There was him. And his servant right behind, big and scary.

They had been staring for what seemed forever, Lancer and Berserker's Master. And that meant Berserker had been staring at HIM! With those deep blue eyes made of fire, immutable. Some kind of soft static, like low volume white noise, could be heard regularly, like a breathing, but aside from that and the ever-changing shapes of it's energy body, everything remained in perfect stillness.

He just can't hold it anymore.

 _-" **Mudo!** "_

A purple spell circle forms under the feet of the enemy Master, he jumps away nimbly, but that's useless, Three purple flames surge from the circle and quickly impact against him…. doing nothing at all. Berserker charges, roaring with that static-like voice of its and, while Lancer rushed forward to intercept it, it's Master looks at him, expressionless, before rising a hand.

 _-" **Death!** "_

A reaper figure rises before Raidou, slicing him with it's scythe before he can react. His earring grows cold, nullifying the Darkness nature of the spell. He has tried to kill him! Granted, he himself has just done the same, but that's not the point.

Raidou composes himself, readying for a spell duel, when a violent explosion sends him rolling away. Lancer and Berserker sure are overdoing it. The energy giant advances relentlessly, somewhat slow, but unstoppable, throwing bursts of pure energy against Lancer each time she gets into his range. On the other side, Lancer jumps nimbly in and out of range, trying to pierce some kind of barrier around the monster.

The floor is full of craters, some of them doubtlessly made by prinny explosions, but the ones made by Berserker, smaller and more defined, have it's borders glowing white for a while. The power of the attack heats up the concrete to absurd temperatures.

Lancer is seriously outclassed here. Each single attack from Berserker can easily finish the whole battle, were them to connect. This is no time for dueling the Master. Swallowing his pride, Raidou runs for cover to avoid direct attacks while thinking of the best way to boost Lancer. Increasing her defense alone won't be very effective against attacks this powerful, but maybe he can help her pierce that barrier. Also, Berserker shouldn't have any Magic Resistance, so…

-" _ **Heat Riser!**_ " -First, to boost Lancer's, and then… -" _ **Debilitate!**_ "

These are high level skills, and he's pretty sure he doesn't have the strength to pull them off again. Still, with this the flow of the battle should turn. But focused as he was in his own, complex magic, he failed to notice the enemy Master's actions until it was too late.

 _-" **Esuna! Haste!** "_

Some kind of blue energy surges from Berserker, cleansing the effects of his curse. After that a golden clock briefly appears over it, quickly spinning forward. Everything remains more or less the same. Lancer is nimbler, stronger and sturdier now. But Berserker seems able to move twice as fast.

This sure looks like the Time Alter: Double-Accel the Magus Killer abused in the previous Grail War, but Raidou had never heard of that magic being usable on anyone except yourself. While he grits his teeth, thinking about his next move, the opponent takes the chance to make his move.

-" **Triple! Pain/Sleep/Firaga!** "

A twelve-pointed star forms at his feet, and raidou feel himself assaulted from all fronts. No less than four different curses and a fire-based spell hit him at the same time. Some of his trinkets react to the curses. His other earring and one of his rings grows cold now, at least one of the curses has tried to rob him of his health or vision, and other one tried to put him to sleep. But he's wearing no direct protection against fire, and the blazing explosion sends him flying.

His enemy's spells are relentless! He needs to find a counter soon or he's done for!

* * *

Pain.

Pain on the back of her mind, growing sharper each time she has to wrestle for the control of the electricity.

Pain on her extremities, as the biting cold robs her of touch and nimbleness.

Pain on her heart, each time an ill-intentioned attack target her defenseless Master, and then pain in her body, as she desperately tries to block them.

Pain in her soul each time the two colossus clash, a primal fear ingrained into all lesser humans, a warning to not cross the path of forces beyond their power.

But she's the Electromaster, so each time a lightning goes rogue, she steels her will and places it again under her control.

But she's the Knight of the Bow, so each time her fingers seem to numb, she just flexes them once more, regaining just enough feeling to keep going on.

But she's Caro's Servant, so she forces herself to move, to intercept or block any and all ill wills against her.

But she's a Heroic Spirit, so she takes her own fears and uses them to fuel her determination. No monster is beyond her power.

Caro is unconscious and doesn't seem like she'll wake up anytime soon. That dragon, Voltaire, while looks enough to face Neptulon, cannot spare any attention. She'll have to do against Caster and her annoying Master by herself. If only she hadn't showed them the Railgun yet…

She calls for her Iron Sand Sword once again to fend off a barrage of icicles, and notices no resistance. Archer's face brightens with a smile when she realizes her enemy can only control lightning. Of course, it would be nice if there was more metal around, but simply knowing that magnetism is still on her side is makes a huge difference. Causing a magnetic pull, she propels herself towards the ceiling, dodging the enemy lightning instead of trying to control it, and causing a new pull midways, this time towards Caster's back.

This… Proudmoore? (what kind of name is that?) counterattacks with an orb of ice that manages to follow her, but the Master misses again, hitting the dome in the approximate place she would have landed on. Part of the iron sand detaches to intercept the frozen missile, and the impact causes an explosion of black and white dust. Archer quickly lands behind her, thrusting downward. Caster reacts on time, encasing herself in another ice block.

The Iron Sand Sword grinds against the ice. But this one seems special. Be it some supernatural effect or simple density, the iron fines are unable to permeate it, and Caster remains perfectly safe inside her cocoon.

She's still deciding her next move when a specially powerful roar reclaims her attention. Both colossus have interrupted their fights to charge up powerful attacks. This is bad news! If attacks of such magnitude collide inside a domed battlefield, no one will survive. There is no time! She must hurry to protect Caro!

With a speed never seen before, she returns near her unconscious Master and gathers all her might. Her powers work better with metals, since they are susceptible to magnetism, but all materials have electrons in their molecular structure and thus, are within her reach. With a grunt, she unleashes the most powerful pull she can muster, gathering every material in the area in front of them.

The ornaments in the room first, then the forniture, columns, and floor get pulled, forming a pointed shield in front of her. The crystalline dome groans under the pressure of the pull, until it finally collapses, attracted to the protective structure. Sea water starts flowing in, but Archer doesn't care, and still keeps pulling more and more materials around her and her Master.

Now she can only hope that this small, tear-shaped fortress of coral, stone and crystal is enough to dissipate the enormous shock wave about to be unleashed. The world explodes again.

* * *

Leon stands still, cautiously evaluating the new situation. In one hand, the fight between Lancer and Berserker had been terribly one-sided. The petite warrior was strong and agile even before being boosted and yet Berserker was on a whole different level. His Noble Phantasm protected him from any harm, and it's attacks left scarce room for counterattacks. For Lancer, used to have the upper range in hand-to-hand combat, the short ranged energy blasts of Berserker were a real problem. She had managed to pull some intelligent maneuvers, demonstrating an agile and twisted mind. but each and every one had inevitably crashed into Berserker's barrier or attacks.

After a fair deal of baiting around his enemy, Leon finally decided to go for the kill, the kid had some interesting tricks, but he was obviously panicking and slowly driving himself into a corner. The possibility of some sort of secret technique made Leon move cautiously, but the time for the final strike was getting closer. And then a new presence made itself known and everything went to hell.

A small figure with a killing aura as sharp as a razor blade: Saber. Leon is not a desktop sorcerer like so many magi here, he's a soldier hardened in many battles. Even if his identification magic doesn't work, he knows he's facing a very dangerous being.

 _-"Oh, my"_ -Saber looks delighted- _"I was looking for a late snack and I found a feast!"_

She's acting provocative and playful, but she doesn't attack. This is a three-sided confrontation now, after all. The first to move risks to get flanked. Still, the way she eyes him reveals something more than confidence, it's absolute certainty. For whatever the reason, Saber doesn't fear Berserker. What's more, she's sure to have the upper hand. This is no time to take down the third wheel, or to wonder why Saber is so sure of her advantage, but to find a way out of this three-way standoff.

Lancer's Master tries to step forward, maybe emboldened by Leon's sudden stillness. But Lancer trips him with the tip of the spear before protectively getting in front of him. He seems ready to protest loudly, but the expression in Lancer's face makes him shut up. It's no surprise, while Berserker is a relentless destruction machine, it looks too inhuman, too alien to feel it as a killer. On the other hand Saber feels all too real for the honed instincts of any warrior. A predator ready to pounce an herbivore, a naked blade resting in your neck, her presence is bloodshed incarnated.

The Knight of the Spear nods to her Master, and he starts to summon more and more prinnies, creating a solid front line. Useless against Berserker, it might buy precious time against the short ranged Saber. On the other side, Leon tries to locate Saber's Master. He can't shake off the feeling that she can make short work of Berserker with ease, and he has learnt to trust his instincts. Against such a threat, an indirect solution like taking care of the Master would be much more preferable.

* * *

Will slowly opens her eyes, seeing only solid blue. What had happened? She and Caster had been battling Archer, who was by herself, when she felt a great amount of energy. No, great doesn't begin to describe it. It felt like a nuclear blast had gone off right in her face. The two monsters battling. That was the only logical explanation.

Such destructive power… but that was not the moment to wonder. She had been in the middle of a battle. Was she dead? then dieing was way less painful than what she feared. A great deal bluer…

She closes her eyes again and shakes her head vigorously. That makes no sense, this must be Caster's work, somehow. She's encased in ice. As soon as she realizes it, everything makes sense. It's amazing Caster managed to protect her from such a violent energy with mere ice, she cannot feel the presence of the two monsters, so the attack was probably powerful enough for they to unsummon each other. But as she starts melting it, she notices something going really wrong.

For one, the Bounded Field has collapsed. Unsurprising, taking into account the destruction unleashed inside. For another, Caster's life force is quickly diminishing. Worried, she makes the remaining ice shatter, ready to fend off Archer and whatever she pulled off to deal with Caster. She hears a scream, but doesn't register it's meaning until it's too late.

 _-"DONT LEAVE THE ICE!"_

Caster is in a sorry state before her, kneeling on the ground, with no less than ten green and black darts piercing her body in different areas, concentrating around her heart and head. And before she can act, she hears a solid *thud*, and a violent impact on her chest takes her down.

Confused, she looks down, seeing blood and the point of a japanese-style arrow sticking out of her heart. She suddenly doesn't seem capable of forming coherent thought, and just tries to grab the arrow with her hands, it takes her some time as her hands tremble and feel strange. When she does, she's unable to gather the strength to do anything else, and just stays like that, with an incredulity look in her face.

 _-"MASTER!_ " -Will can still see and hear, even if processing the information seems painfully slow. Caster stands up, receiving some more darts as reward- _"HOW DO YOU **DARE** TO AMBUSH US LIKE THIS?"_

She's furious, enraged to such a degree that her feelings flow through the Master-Servant connection, making the Command Seals burn in Will's hand.

 _-"There are three things all wise men fear"_

As she continues talking, her veins turn blue under her skin, seemingly frozen, and the darts fall to the ground, now useless.

 _-"The sea in storm..."_

A violent blizzard forms around them, blocking all projectiles trying to reach inside.

 _-"A moonless night..."_

Black clouds darken the night over them.

 _-"And the anger of gentle woman!"_

Caster's eyes turn ablaze, and the very blizzard seems to pulsate with a blood-red light.

 _-"I'LL PURGE YOU ALL!"_

Will cannot stop a shiver as the situation in front of her makes her brain work again. Never has her Servant felt so out of control. She had seen " **Purge of Dalaran** " in the Status Screen, but living it on the flesh was completely different, and terrifying.

She closes her eyes, and focuses all her remaining willpower onto the Heart of Kandrakar. She has gone too far to fall now. Her power is life, for crying out loud! As she sends her magic onto herself, ready to stand back and fight, she cannot help but remember the first friend she lost.

Facing an impossible fight, Cornelia had channeled more and more Earth power into herself, until she finally turned into the very element she commanded. It wasn't like anything she had seen before or after. Her friend had turned into a part of the planet. Such was the conclusion of absorbing too much power from the aurameres.

What would she turn into? Lightning? Life? She isn't sure of who they are facing any longer, neither Caster's rampage nor the arrow piercing her heart do help, but she sure doesn't want to become something Archer could control and use against Caster.

What else can she do? Lay low and try to survive while Caster takes care of everything? It isn't so easy. Her servant's rampage is aimless, she's just blasting around, trying to smoke out their attacker. Then another arrow pierces her. Somehow, their attacker has managed to throw it _over_ the storm, showing a devilish control of ballistics.

That seems to enrage Caster even further. With an incoherent roar, she pours her power into the clouds, causing an icicle hailstorm that bombards a wide area around them. No creature will be able to survive this. Such violence and lack of empathy… this isn't the caster she' knows.

Ironically, she very much looks like the Caster she had _imagined_ when summoning a servant. Just a tool to her ends, capable of destroying her enemies without a second thought and leading her to victory. Yet she can't be happy about it. Maybe their relationship have been distant, but she's no fool, and can see what she's doing.

She's taken the honest and hard working person she calls Caster and turned her into a soldier, a weapon, without regard for her own will or opinion. With the excuse of her being a "Hero" she has done to her the same thing she and her friends suffered from the Heart of Kandrakar, turned into a champion, shouldering the hopes and dreams of others.

Caster staggers forward, still roaring, incapable of articulate words in her blind rage, and an explosion at her feet knocks her down, spreading a toxic cloud. Enough is enough.

Will sighs, and slowly, painfully brings her Command Spells close to her lips. She dreamt of peace of mind for her, and safety for the next generations. Looks like there will be at least another generation of Guardians, she can only hope they realize the harsh truth in time, and triumph where she failed. About the peace of mind…

 _-"Caster… **Rest in peace** "_

The skies clear out, the blizzard relents, and the figure of Jaina Proudmoore slowly ceases her struggle. Will's eyes close now, too drained to keep her life from leaving her body. Her Servant never should have been summoned into this war, she is far too kind for war, yet she had to endure so much in life.

Will doesn't know what Caster is feeling, if she understands or hates her for this Command. After all, she gave in to the sweet trap of a wish granting treasure and accepted the Grail's summon. But as her Master, it is Will's duty to look out for her, and sending her back to the Throne of Heroes is the right choice.

The late Guardian of the Heart, keeper of life and protector of the Veil finally leaves the world of the living, not knowing who had killed her. Honestly, she doesn't really care.

* * *

Saber's Master finally reveals herself, a young asian female coming from a side alley. And with her, Leon's chance. There is some magic he had hoped to keep as a trump, but casting it now beats exhausting his Junctions any more. The situation sure is dangerous enough to justify it after all. So, as soon as the four opponents (and a lot of unfortunate prinnies) get close enough, he unleashes hell.

 _-" **Apocalypse!** "_ -He doesn't wait to see the spell manifest, Saber and probably Lancer will resist it simply with their Magic Resistance, but at the very least it'll take care of the Masters, and mess up the area badly enough for him to retreat -"Berserker, we are leaving, NOW!"

Surprisingly, Berserker doesn't resist. So with the all destroying spell claiming a good part of the battlefield, they turn tail and run to fight another day.

* * *

 _-"Assassin reporting in"_

The voice of the small Servant sounded even more dark through the communication device. Or maybe it was Miyako's imaginations, this situation was far from bright.

- _"Did you take care of the target?"_

 _-"Killing's all I'm good at"_

 _-"Miyako, do you copy?"_

 _-"..."_

 _-"Miyako?"_

Miyako gulps, but there is no point in remaining silent.

 _-"Miyako here. I… Killed the Master"_

 _-"Why? That was not…"_

 _-"Shut up! You don't understand!"_ -How could he understand? The perfect Yamato that always triumphs, the great Tactician- _"The fear that's holding my heart since this War started..."_

She's doesn't fear for herself. She's a martial artist and a follower of bushido, to die during war is a great honor. But he… He's no warrior, just an intelligent person who got tangled up with a bunch of crazy people. She would never forgive herself, or "Akuma" if they caused his death. She won't leave any loose thread.

- _"It's the first time you kill, are you all right?"_

The gentle tone of that voice is more than what Miyako deserves, and tears start forming. Of course, no harsh words, no upbraiding. Even if she has been a bad girl, Yamato understands. His beloved is far too kind with her..

* * *

 **Non-interlude: You big idiot**

More or less far away from the frantic night, Tengu shivers in his sleep, it's a cold night, even inside his thick sleeping bag. Rider materializes over him, and stares at him harshly. Then sighs and somehow produces a warm blanket to cover him.

 _-"Ya big idiot…"_

* * *

Saber picks herself and stands up. That spell has been a complete surprise. Who would have gessed? There are Masters in this war capable of giving Negi Springfield's " **Kilipl Astrapê** " a run for it's money…

Dusting her clothes, she checks the surroundings. The floor has collapsed in a wide crater, and the closest buildings have collapsed. This isn't any of those fancy spells where you melt or disintegrate things, but good ol' destruction.

She hears a familiar moan, and an arm appears from below some rubble. This time her Master has gotten herself in a good mess. What would happen if she left her there? Well, most likely some kind of disaster response unit from the city will arrive shortly, so they would rescue her, but… What if this was in the middle of nowhere? Would she be trapped forever with that immortal body of hers?... Interesting question.

-"Master" -She says after pulling her out- "You really should do something about that habit of ending up naked"

Tsukihi answers her comment with an angry stare.

-"Well, forgive me Saber, but my clothes aren't immortal, you know?"

Saber completely ignores the snappy (but not too imaginative) comeback, looking around for their foes. Lancer is sitting on top of the tallest debris, and looking at them with an amused look.

-"So we got an immortal Master for the "strongest"" -the disdain for the title was obvious- "Class, talk about fair"

-"You are just bitter because my Master is better than yours"

The taunt too, is completely ignored. Lancer just sighs and jumps to the floor.

-"Well, of course, that spell killed it, I'm Masterless now" -She readies her spear with a grin in her face- "So what now? will you waste your time in a Servant who will disappear soon or go chase the jerk who ruined your Master's clothes?"

Saber hesitates, If Lancer falls now because she's Masterless, she will lose a chance to kill her, on the other hand, because of him her Master ended up butt-naked again. The joke has lost all it's fun by now and she has to find her an appropriate clothing… again.(considering how taking her out now would solve a problem for good without "I got Independent Action so I'll surprise you later" scenarios or how Lancer could be a royal pain to take out never crossed her mind. She's a romantic, pragmatism makes your life boring)

In the end, she takes her Master for a princess-ride and charges forward in the direction Berserker's Master fleed. As soon as she leaved the crater, she realizes how stupid her choice will look if he somehow manages to escape. Maybe she should have taken care of Lancer after all...

* * *

In a black room there is a black-tiled floor. In the black-tiled floor there is a black-painted circle. In front of the black-painted circle there is a black-cowled figure, with a pitch-black soul. The figure rises his black-gloved hands toward the black-tinted ceiling, and murmurs something unintelligible.

Soon, some kind of **black** mud starts dripping from over the circle, and everything on the room looks a lot clearer and colourful in comparison. IT is the essence banished from the Greater Grail of the most ugly and true part of humans. IT is a God. The darkness known as All The Evils Of The World.

Once, IT tainted the holiest artifact, brought there by the greed of man. Now IT only awaited for it's time, after being defeated and banished. Yet, even if the time isn't right, even if the perfect route hasn't happened yet, this man has managed to wake IT, promising enough amusement for it to be worth.

IT is not the Greater Grail anymore, but it knows now how to open a path to the Throne of Heroes. There are now only six Servants fighting, there is room for another fighter. Even if some rules specifically forbid summoning another one, IT is not of the kind who cares.

IT is not the Greater Grail anymore, so IT doesn't have to listen to the same rituals, or be bound by the same rules. Disregarding the summoning spell, ignoring the contracts and catalysts, IT simply reaches into itself and beyond, to the place where heroes rest.

This is pointless, even if amusing. And IT has found the perfect Servant for such a war.

Slowly, the blob of pure **black** revolves around itself, slowly taking humanoid form. After a short while, it shines purple for an instant, and the **black** presence completely disappears, back to it's resting place.

On it's place, a young man of average stature, with average short black hair and an average black gakuran (japanese mid or high school uniform) only his peaceful smile and his dead blue eyes stand out. He turns towards the other figure on the room.

-"[Hello there]" -He says with a smile, and the cloaked figure feels a shiver down his spine- "[I'm Servant Avenger. I might be weak and unreliable but please take care of me]"

The cloaked figure grabs his right hand with his left, just in time to stop it for gouging his own throat. Avenger just smiles again. What kind of monster is he dealing with?

* * *

 **Non-interlude: Bad Maths**

I wake up with a raging nausea rising up my throat, and barely hold the vomit back. Thank god, I don't have more sleeping bags, so the rest of the night would have felt quite revolting. Rider doesn't seem to react to my sudden movement. She must be fast asleep in her astral form. Or maybe she's still upset about my jerkish behavior.

Be as it may, she's not here to see my green and sweaty face, which is, quite frankly a relief. Given my dream record, I'm sure Rider should know about how I saw a dark figure summoning an eight Servant. And she should know about the method, too. That was anything but regular. But that doesn't mean she needs to see me all pale and trembling like a leaf.

Anyway, what's with that Servant? He looks like a boy too young to shave and yet, his words were so heavy that I could feel my soul crying. And he was just exchanging formalities! If he seriously tries to make someone feel miserable… don't think about it, don't think about it...

So I go to sleep again, shutting my eches closed and trying to think about kitties. I only manage to dream about sevens becoming eights, schoolboys ripping other people's hearts and blobs of darkness dripping from ceilings. Of course, I spectacularly fail to notice the comfy and warm couch that wasn't there before.

* * *

 **What if… Will had used the Heart of Kandrakar as a Focus?**

A lone figure stands on one of the twin enormous deposits that supply the city with fresh water. She doesn't dislike the place, thanks to the hills where the deposits sit, her vantage point was the highest on the kilometres around. Plus the obvious strategic value the main water source of the city held. Last, but not the least, it was a magically privileged point, being a nexus of leylines .

She appears to be in her early twenties, and has an average figure. A grim determination darkens her beautiful face, partially hidden behind her shoulder long hair. She wears a grey hoodie over a red shirt and blue jeans. In her neck hangs a pink jewel.

Once, that pink jewel was the centre of her world. The reason she found her friends, the strength to do what must be done, the symbol of a higher purpose. For a while, all went well. She and her friends had juggled with dead and worse things countless times, with everything always ending well. They had ended up growing conceited. They were important, after all, and Fate wouldn't allow for them to die.

Now, only she remains, obviously not so invincible as they once believed. Fate and duty being a far too heavy load for a single pair of shoulders. The Holy Grail, while overall not as powerful as her own artifact, is far less restrained in its applications, its wish-granting nature and the explosive power of it's single use compensate any other shortcomings for the task at hand. She has a duty, a duty that never ends. But there is a reason for the duty. If she can destroy the reason, she can finish the duty, forever.

An enormous magical circle draws itself on pink light, covering the whole top of the enormous cylindrical deposit. She grabs the ping gem with fury, squeezing until her fingers grow white, and extends her arm until she's holding it over the very centre of the circle. An eternal reminder of her mission, a mission she didn't ask for, nor could reject, no matter how badly wanted to.

The woman smiles bitterly, envying each and every one of her old companions. All of them dead now, fallen somewhere during their neverending task. She cannot think of death as something fearsome any longer, just a relief from her duty. This Guardian charade had gone long enough, too much bitterness for any heart to take. She begins her short summoning chant:

 _-"O gatekeeper of the sanctified realm... Retribution awaits those who defile thy home."_

She drops then the Heart of Kandrakar, the accursed thing that guided her friends to their deaths. When the "almighty" artifact hits against the circle, she feels something shattering, inside her. It was done, let's spit in the face of Fate, and finish the eternal duty, no matter the price.

Now a second woman stands in the deposit, directly in front of her. Or, more precisely, there is a second her gazing at her eyes.

 _-"If you want to do something right..."_

 _-"Do it yourself"_

 **Episode 7: Extra now unlocked. Check it out on the Author's profile!**

* * *

 **Ooops, in the end, I left this half-wrote... :S (I hope no one notices)**

 **Actually, I had the (obviously not so) bright idea of watching Madoka Magica: Rebellion, right before beginning this episode. That left me so emotionally stirred that I couldn't write a single word on my first day. But maybe I'll write a different fic about the movie. Ghee, how can something so strictly right feel so wrong?As I write this, I'm still shaking a bit…**

 **Well, after some long pondering, I have found my answer to the whole mess. If you are curious about my opinion, wash your necks and wait for my new big crossover: World Invader Momo!**

 **Not too much as rantings goes, but hey, better sort than bad, isn't it?**

 **Until next time, Planeshunter.**


	9. Episode 8: What Tengu Missed (Final)

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa! Planeshunter desu!**

 **Here we are once again, last update feels so far away... I have been kind of busy lately, and my free time has gone into stress relief. The fun part is, when I _did_ get to write, it actually went pretty smoothly. Anyway, for those with frail memory, we left the story after Leon APOCALYPSE'd his way our of a three-way standstill. Assassin ruined Archer and Caster's date, and Tengu had sweet dreams. Oh, some short of Avenger appeared out of nowhere too. **

**I think that's pretty much everything. Now without further ado:**

 **Kaleidoscopic Grail War Episode 8: What Tengu Missed (last)**

* * *

Lancer relaxes after seeing the sword psycho leaving. Man, she sure gave her the frights. For a second there, the devil Servant was sure her bluff didn't work and she had an epic duel in her hands. But in the end Berserker was a bait enticing enough. All's well when it ends well, isn't it?

Talking about ending, she kicks some of the rubble, uncovering a dying man. She isn't an expert on healing, but even that love freak Flonne would have trouble with this one. There is no way she could save him.

-" _Looks like they got you bad, eh, Master?_ "

-" _..._ " -The booyah looks at her, with labored breathing. The lower half of his body is a bloody mess, it's a miracle that he remains conscious- " _Can you…?_ "

Lancer shakes her head slowly.

-" _I can at least avenge you_ " -She stares at the floor with intensity- " _I'll show those bastards what happens when you cross the devil_ "

-" _Without…_ " -The kid is smiling. Lancer clenches her fists. Curse him, who can he be smiling?- " _... Me to summon you more prinnies?_ "

-" _Don't act like you know everything, you naive dying stupid Master! I can do more. I'm the one who will usurp the Overlord's throne!_ "

The kid pauses. Seeing Lancer like this isn't your everyday occurrence. Then he weakly smiles again.

-" _Under my cloak… in my right…_ "

A coughing fit interrupts him, and lancer kneels at her side, holding his hands with hers.

-" _There is…_ "

-" _Master, stop! don't keep talking!_ "

-" _A vial with my summoning blend._ " -Another pause, for a slow deep breath this time- " _After summoned you… I… tuned it for prinnies_ "

His face contorts in a pained grimace, and Lancer squeezes his hands a bit harder. Still he keeps talking.

-" _Normally… only a Devil Summoner can… use it, But_ " -He slowly frees his hands from her- " _If I… Command you…_ "

-" _Master?_ "

-" _Lancer. I Command you to take and use my summoning blend._ "

Compelled by the force of the Command Spell, Lancer reaches under the cloak of his dying Master and takes out a single, blue-glowing vial. Then the last Crest vanishes from his hand, and life leaves his body.

Lancer slowly stands up and inhales deeply.

-" _Whew! Finally kicked the bucket! Well, I shouldn't be too hard on the booyah. He left me a nice farewell gift!" -With a wide smile, Lancer tugs the vial in her top (I wonder the same size and space questions you do, but that's how it happens) and puts her right hand on her lips- "Now to find a new Master. And quick! Clock's ticking!_ "

 **Episode 8: Image 1 is now unlocked, check it out on the Author's Profile at your leisure!**

* * *

Leon starts to feel safe. He has run away from quite a while, if Saber or Lancer were behind his tracks, they should have caught him already. Either they decided to keep dueling each other or they lost his track.

Now it's time to rethink strategies. From the start, he made plans considering his Servant the strongest. Even now, he was sure no other Heroic Spirit could match his in raw power. But there is nothing as convenient as the absolute strongest. What's worse, he doesn't even know _why_ Saber is such a threat. What can she do? How did she felt so confident while facing Berserker?

He stops to consider other option. What if Saber is just a very good bluffer? He doesn't know her true name or legend, and no matter how good his instincts are, what chance could they hold against a legendary liar? Still, in the end he chooses to dismiss that possibility. There is no way to be sure, and it's too big a risk. He's also bugged by Berserker's sudden meekness. If Saber is bluffing, she bluffs good enough to fool a Mad Warrior.

For now, the logical choice is to retreat. But that makes two Servants he cannot take out by himself, it's far from the scenario he had pictured. Hopefully Saber's Master has been taken out by his **Apocalypse** , but there is no way to be sure. As reticent as he feels about it, searching for an ally could be his only real option.

Leon decides to stop his planning there. After one or two days of laying low and observing he will be able to asses the situation much better. Then he will decide whether making alliances or not. Satisfied with his conclusion, he turns left to disappear into a side alley when he hears a voice under his feet.

-" _You're welcome._ "

He doesn't need to lift his feet to see what he has stepped on, for he recognises that creepy, rasping voice instantly.

-" _Assassin!_ "

Immediately Leon's world turns darker, louder and a fair deal more toxic.

* * *

Archer runs through the city at night, jumping from roof to roof. Caro, still unconscious, rests in her arms. She's exhausted, the last hour has been hectic, and she cannot turn into astral form until her Master wakes up or she reaches their base.

Caro stirs on her arms, and half-opens her eyes.

-" _Archer?..._ " -She looks around, confused- " _Where are we? What happened with Caster?_ "

-" _Down._ "

-" _Oh! That's…_ " -Caro stops, and looks at Archer's face- " _What's wrong?_ "

-"Your _Voltaire and that water monster blew away the Bounded Field, and each other._ " -Then she grits her teeth- " _Assassin was waiting. He took down Caster and her Master without giving them a chance, I couldn't even see him. Only managed to get out of his ambush_ "

Her Master remains silent, looking at her with intensity. She's young, but clever enough to realize that it couldn't be easy to break free from an ambush like that. Archer blushes slightly, and looks away.

-" _Anyway, we are alive to fight another day, and there is one less contender in the War._ " -As they arrive the industrial unit they are using, the Servant lets her Master on the floor- " _Tomorrow everything will look brighter._ "

-" _ **I call the bone in your sword**_ "

Archer notices something wrong when the electromagnetic field around her suddenly dissipates. But before she can move or alert Caro, a heavy object hits her in the stomach, propelling her towards a wall.

-" _Archer!_ "

It has been so sudden that Caro doesn't know how to react, but she instinctively gets on guard, trying to locate the assailant.

-" _ **Soft is my body, calling the fire in your blood**_ "

-" _Warning! Emergency!_ " -Even Kerykeion's voice seems startled -" _ **Protection**_ "

One of it's pink shields appears before Caro just in time to stop a second projectile, this one impacts against the barrier, producing a shower of hot looking white-pink sparks for a while before falling to the ground. There it can be seen for a second before disintegrating. A metal conic drill mounted on a red structure.

-" _ **I have created over a thousand perverts**_ "

The assailant finally becomes visible, it's a white haired girl of dark skin and amber eyes. Archer tries to blast her with lightning, but her energy gets absorbed by the object piercing her stomach. Before she can look down to examine it, their attacker gets wrapped in red light, and some kind of weapon appears around her.

It vaguely resembles a gatling gun, mounted over her right arm, with a long metallic ammo belt that coils around her protectively. There is a metal glove in her left hand, and a small devil mask covers her left eye. When it starts shooting, two additional hidden cannons are revealed on the glove and mask.

Caro crosses her arms over her head and cries with the effort of holding the shield, but it doesn't break.

-" _ **Unknown to thermodynamics, regardless of physics, I screw reality with my freudian blades**_ "

The monster gatling disappeared, and a red spear with two tips that appear to entwine with each other to form the handle materializes in her hands. She throws it without hesitation, shattering the shield and piercing Kerykeion's physical structure. Caro cries again, both hands cleanly pierced by the spear.

-" _ **Yet my heart burns with unfulfilled desire. And thus I sublimate...**_ "

The spear disappears, allowing Caro to fall to her knees. Not even a second after, a green bow forms in the attacker's hands, and a single arrow is shot to her shadow, completely immobilizing her. It cannot be! They aren't going to fall after overcoming so much! Archer touches the object lodged into her, locating what appears to be a handle.

-" _ **Unlimited Blade Works!**_ "

Flames start spreading from her body, enveloping and swallowing the whole area, turning it into an orange dessert, filled to the horizon with all kind of weapons pinned on the sands. Frantic, Archer tries to get free. Gripping the handle, she tries to pull it with all the might of her desperation, but it doesn't even budge.

-" _Mjöllnir can only be lifted by the Worthy, you fake._ "

-" _!_ "

Before she can say anything, Archer gets kicked in the face hard enough to feel her neck creaking. She coughs blood in front of her unknown attacker, the thing that hit her… did this girl call it "Mjöllnir"? The legendary thunder hammer of the Odinson? It can't be, but it certainly seems to redirect all electricity she generates towards itself.

-" _Who are you? Where are we?_ "

-" _Me? I'm Chloe von Einzbern, last magus of the Einzbern family and Lesser Grail for this War. I'm also Archer's Master, you fakes. Now, get the hell out of this world!_ "

An enormous blade forms on the sky, directly over them. Once again, Archer tries to use her powers, but all her efforts are redirected towards that cursed thing nested in her body. Unable to move under the weight of the unmovable object, incapable of using her powers, Archer simply glares. There is no way some stupid display of magecraft will intimidate her. There is too much left undone. This little kid she called Master still needs for a big sister to care about her. She isn't going to become another casualty of the War.

Still, willpower alone has limited weight, and simply glaring doesn't stop her opponent. Countless more weapons of all kind and shapes materialize around the first gigantic one. At Chloe's gesture, they rain over the Servant-Master duo like a hail of destruction.

The sands of this place seem immovable, and there isn't even a cloud of dust to conceal the gory result. Not even the hint of an expression is shown in Kuro's face as she slowly dissolves her Reality Marble.

-" _You messed with the wrong magus, bitches_ "

There was much left undone, much left unsaid. The outsider Master, reaching into a foreign world to see her wish came true. The unconventional Heroic Spirit, able to call lightning and metal with the power of Science. This route has nothing in reserve for them, and we will never know what their motivations were. The sun rises behind Chloe, darkening her features and emphasizing her hair, fluttered by a dramatic wind. This has been a long night.

 **Episode 8: Image 2-6 are now unlocked, check them out on the Author's Profile at your leisure!**

* * *

 **Non-interlude: Six in the morning**

I can't take it anymore, I have been turning around for hours. Well, it felt like hours, you know how turning around trying to sleep feels like. It was a long time anyway. With a sound kick, I get out of my sleeping bag to greet a new day's dawn. Now it's the time to start with the right foot and have fun!

Or at least that's how it was supposed to go, my legs get tangled up and have to struggle for a couple of minutes before crawling out in a pathetic fashion. Then I top it off ending putting my open palm over a big cow's… business. Wet with the night's dew, you can imagine it's not the cleanest place to put a hand.

-" _Oh, come on!_ " -Looks like I moved around during the night, I took care of not setting camp too close to this kind of "landmark"- " _At least Rider didn't see me..._ "

-" _Ya can forget about that (ze)_ " -An energetic voice, barely restraining laughter makes itself heard behind me- " _I knew u were full of bull (ze), but this is too literal._ "

-" _Fated to a life of uncoolness. Let's see if I can take this shit off" -_ no pun intended- _"on the spring ever there, and we can fix a quick bite_ "

Still, at the same time, I can't keep from smiling. Be it the fresh air of the mountains or all the exercise from yesterday, the dark mood and depressing feeling I had yesterday is nowhere to be found. After cleaning my hands and getting kicked into the water (Very funny, Rider. Thankfully the spring was less than a handspan deep, so I only got a bit wet). We had a modest cookies and milkshake breakfast.

-" _Wew! That were our last supplies! Today's lunch will be hundred percent earth's bounty!_ "

-" _I hope ya know what yer doing, Tengu_ " -Rider has an expression of mistrust- " _If I end up having to get my own food yer gettin nuthin._ "

Hehe… Looks like I'm being underestimated again. I feign to ignore her words while picking up the camp and simply start walking down the path. She's going to get quite a surprise. As she pesters me around, I just smile and keep my rhythm. This might seem the same as yesterday, but the feeling is completely different. Nothing of that stupid gloominess and uncomfortable silences.

The wind hits my face, and my body feels light, I can't keep from feeling great. Which reminds me…

-" _Hey, Rider I'm sorry about yesterday, I behaved like a jerk._ "

She just throws a wild apple to my head (where did she find that?) and decides to be the one doing the ignoring. Maybe it's just me, but her smile seems brighter. I

think now she'll be willing to feed me, were the impossible to happen and I became unable to provide...

* * *

-" _My, my!_ " -The insufferable voice of the Overseer receives him from the underground room- " _Looks like someone was used as a punching bag tonight!_ "

-" _..._ "

Leon simply glares. That's enough to make most people glup and step back, but Hector Smith has never been that kind of people. That, and the sorry state he's in diminishes his intimidation capacity quite a bit.

-" _So?_ " -He continues like nothing- " _What can I do for you this beautiful day? Do you seek Sanctuary?_ "

-" _Not yet_ " -Leon raises her arm, showing the two command seals still on it- " _I still have two Command Seals, and a Servant to use them on._ "

-" _Oh? That's interesting… I'm pretty sure Berserker's signature disappeared from the city_ "

-" _Awfully convenient, if I say so_ " -A third voice, female and childish announces the presence of a Servant- " _Since my own Master kicked the bucket just a few minutes earlier._ "

-" _Lancer..._ " -Leon shakes his head-" _There was no need to announce your presence._ "

-" _Oh, come on, stud. Did you catch any lady being so tight laced?_ "

-" _Never mind that_ " -He hurriedly interrupts. That comment hits a sore spot. Actually, **She** was never too inclined to follow the rules, and used to make fun of him. Hearing a demon making the same kind of comment doesn't exactly feel good.- " _I'm just making sure that no one counts me for dead yet. This War is far from over._ "

-" _Acually…_ " -And Leon feels a chill upon hearing that. It's the kind of "Actually…" that means trouble- " _You don't know how right you are. Tonight some Heroic Spirits fell, but… Someone has managed to summon an eighth Servant into the Class Avenger_ "

Leon tries to remember what he knows about the War, which isn't much. Being an outsider Magus is quite inconvenient. Finally he vaguely recalls something about the Avenger class. Some kind of unimportant Class, a weak failure summoned in one of the past wars.

-" _And you tell me because…_ "

-" _Because I'm putting a reward on his head. Whoever brings down Avenger will have an extra Command Spell granted_ "

Leon nods. He feels some more talking is in order, but there isn't really anything else he wants to know, so he bows his head and leaves instead.

-" _Call beforehand next time you come!_ " -The priest yells once he has left the room- " _I'll have the first aid kit ready!_ "

Leon isn't in the mood to be made fun of, so he quickens his steps as much as he can, still managing to look kind of cool, half-running while limping. Wondering exactly how he does it aside, if he hadn't he might have been able to notice the sinister presence that materialises into the room after he leaves.

-" _[You have done quite well, Supervisor-san]_ " -The voice makes Hector's stomach churn- " _[I feel quite fortunate that you decided to heed my suggestion]_ "

-" _I don't get why you want all the other Masters on your throats, but suit yourself_ "

-" _[My, there is no need for **all** of them to be notified about the reward on my head at the same time, isn't there?]_ "

-" _So one of them will believe everyone is looking for you and lower his guard against the other Masters? You are quite twisted, Avenger_ "

-" _[And how should I define someone who thinks about that so quickly?]_ " -Avenger has just shrugs his shoulders not bothering to deny it- "[ _We are quite similar, I'd say]_ "

-" _Unfortunately. Now if we have no more business, get out of this holy ground_ "

Avenger smiles and disappears. Whether he really leaves or not, Hector has no way of knowing.

* * *

Chloe von Einzbern looks around her emotionlessly. Making sure no one is around to interrupt her. What she's about to do, she should do in the peak of her powers, and ad-libbing a hack into a thousands of years old ritual is the very definition of foolhardy. But she tried to prepare properly once, and she was overtaken by an outsider. Now she has had to kill someone and destroy a heroic spirit even before entering the war.

She's tired, and quite nauseated, really. If there wasn't so much at stake here, she would have just let it go. Being all uncool and trying hard isn't really like her. Still one does what one has to. It's quite ironical her original wish, for a Fifth Heaven's Feel to take place, were fulfilled after all this years. And yet she didn't care but for the fact that she needed a different wish granted.

-" _No more beating around the bush_ " -She says to herself, shaking her head and slapping her face to psych up- " _It's time to go for real_ "

She closes her eyes, and starts shining brightly with an orange light that pierces the heavens. Others need spell circles, summoning verses and material catalysts. She, on the other hand...

-" _ **Skip all the process, and grant me the results. For I am the Grail. For I am the Third Magic. For I am Illya von Einzbern**_ " -Using her true name, the one shared with her twin (yet younger) sister, fills her heart with ache- " _ **For I am the Archer Class. Grant me Myself, so I can win this Heaven's Feel, so I can make my wish come true**_ "

As the magical energy is released, she falls on her knees, exhausted. But at the same time feeling more peace than she has felt in the last years. A female figure stands before her. She dresses in black. A long sleeved jacket with a white star over her heart, tied on her neck but baring her body. Under it, she wears a black bikini top and a very short jeans with a wide white belt. She also wears leather boots that reach right under her knees. Her hair is even darker than her clothes, and very long, tied in twin tails that extend almost to the floor. Her body seems really skinny, her breast barely appreciable. And long cut scars mark her torso. Pale like a porcelain doll, her skin gives the impression of being cold like a corpse, yet her lips show a slight, comforting smile, reflected in her big, blue eyes.

Kuro feels safe and warm before this being, unnaturally so. She still feels her motivations, and the determination to do what must be done. But the pain, the anger and frustration that gripped her heart for so long are nowhere to be found.

-" _Are you my Servant? What did you do?_ "

The servant simply smiles, and a soft, blue fire appears over her left eye. Kuro feels the warm presence of her Servant inside her mind." _I am the one who takes on your pain._ "

* * *

Hector was blissfully sleeping, for the next couple of hours unaware of the relentless battle royale happening around him. Of the many forces screwing with the rules he's supposed to hold. Of that scary Avenger. Of how he's supposed to pay his porn if the Einzbern stop their donations. Of how frustrating is to still have missables in nowadays RPG's. Of that lucky bastard Tengu, on a travel with his beautiful Servant…

Or so it should have been, after such a hectic night, he believed himself worthy of a few hours of sleep. But then that Chloe girl had stormed the Cathedral. Again.

-" _Miss Einzbern, while I consider myself an open and reasonable man_ " -More like he considers himself mature enough to not close the door in her face… barely mature enough- " _Everybody requires a reasonable amount of daily repose to function properly. I hope there is a good reason to simply barge in during my humble sleep hours._ "

-" _Keep your whining, this is important._ "

Hector sighs, and waves an invitation towards the usual meeting room. In the way in, he can't help but notice a change in the girl's demeanor. She seems more… collected, maybe. It's not that she has lost her aggressiveness, that' s still there, but somehow she appears more in control than ever.

Maybe she got laid. Or maybe not. Hector is a shut-in geek priest, don't ask him about people.

-" _So..._ " -Finally in the appropriate chamber, Hector sits down without waiting for her to do so first. Screw the manners, he's tired- " _What's so important it cannot wait until the honest people naturally wake up?_ "

-" _It's almost midday, you pervert priest._ " -Before he can make a snappy answer, she continues- " _Never mind that. I come as a participant in this War. Archer, if you please..._ "

The figure of an unknown Servant materializes behind her, and Hector can't help but stare for an instant, before reaching for his arbiting tool. "Six Servants are present in the Grail War".

-" _Will this war **ever** be over?_ "

-" _As a rightful Master for this War, I hope there will be no trouble with this_ "

-" _It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The seven Masters already were chosen, and you weren't one of them. Even if you somehow have managed a Servant now, it's too late to act like nothing happened. You, dear miss, are an irregular in this War. I can hardly turn the blind eye at this._ "

-" _That's nonsense! I simply claimed my legitimate right!_ "

-" _Even if you say so, please consider my position,_ " -Hector is enjoying this. Messing up with peoples is his real passion.- " _I can't simply..._ "

-" _[Isn't this awfully convenient?]_ "

Chloe quickly shifts her gaze towards the source of the voice, and her Servant materializes an enormous arm cannon, which she aims it in the same direction. Hector simply sighs with exasperation.

-" _Avenger… I believe I told you to piss off._ "

-" _[Come on, don't be like that]_ " -It's unclear who's he referring to- " _[Isn't this a perfect chance? A rogue Servant is one thing, but now we have two. I believe there is room for some negotiations.]_ "

-" _I like the way you think_ " -Says Chloe. Her servant directs her gaze at her for an instant, seemingly surprised- " _What do you propose?_ "

-" _[A game. Just an innocent game one-on-one. The winner will be accepted as a legitimate Master, and the loser will become a full-fledged outcast, with a reward for his head and everything]_ "

-" _Wait a second, Avenger! you can't simply..._ "

-" _You shut up, pervert priest._ "

-" _[Now, now, no need to fight. I'm just trying to solve this peacefully]_ "

-" _Still you can't just sidestep my authority like that!_ "

-" _Would you prefer to have two rogue Masters running around? With nothing to lose, we could join forces and beat the crap out of the other four before they can organize._ "

-" _[I couldn't have expressed it any better]_ "

Hector sighs, too tired to even care anymore.

-" _Have it your way, I'll arbitrate the game. What will you be playing?_ "

-"[ _Strip Monopoly, Each time you bankrupt you have to take one piece and strike a pose to the camera]_ "

-" _Archer, Blast this fool away!_ "

Archer's arm cannon quickly loads energy, releasing a blast that vaporizes Avenger, with everything around him. Next thing Hector knows, everything is back to normal, Archer's cannon isn't even smoking.

-" _[Wow, I'll admit I was curious, but looks like I still see her when I die!_ ]" -Avenger seems cheerful for an instant, before realizing everyone's expressions and shrugging again. -" _[What? Did you think I would come out in the open if I was so easy to deal with? Now, what about the game?]_ "

* * *

 **Non-Interlude: Tengu is back!**

-" _Man, I sure though we were done back there._ " -In the train back home, I teasingly reproach Rider- " _I seem to remember you telling me the nexus would be unattended._ "

-" _It surprised me too. Last thing I expected was finding wild witches in the outside world (ze)._ " -She jokingly sulks- " _That damn Alice sure pulled one on me, making me think everything was all "city sect" outside Gensokyo._ "

-" _So what did you do exactly? I got knocked out cold and next thing I know they are all bowing to you…_ "

-" _I pulled rank on them_ " -It's funny how she manages to say that with a straight face- " _Hey! Don't look at me like that ya big dork!_ "

-" _Sorry, sorry_ " -Damn she's still sharp- " _But what rank can a young girl pull over that old crone who ruled over them?_ "

-" _He hee… Lady Mima trained no fool (ze)!_ " -Again that self-satisfied expression, rubbing her nose with the back of her index while grinning widely. Without being able to help myself, I pull her hat down over her face- " _Hey! what's that fer?_ "

-" _You are giving yourself too much credit._ "

-" _I saved yer sorry ass again (ze)!_ "

-" _You are a Sevant, that's your job_ "

-" _And tamed a whole akelarre fer ya (ze), ya ungrateful Master!_ "

-" _An akelarre you assured wouldn't be there_ "

Rider suddenly stops our dumb argument and simply stares at my face accusatorily. I feel my cheeks slowly growing hotter.

-" _Yer throwing a tantrum again, ain't it?_ " -I sit back and try to stare outside the window, but my cheeks are burning, and my eyes seem guiltily attracted to hers- " _Ya know, yer way of asking for attention is really tiring (ze)..._ "

-" _It's no fair_ " -I finally mumble- " _I want to brag too, you know? It's actually quite a big feat for a city guy to be able to survive in the wilds by himself._ "

-" _Yea, yea… Good work there (ze), I never expected ya to be capable of fishing barehanded_ "

-" _And I'm even an otaku, so it's doubly praiseworthy_ " -Now, I know perfectly fine that being an otaku is hardly an excuse to brag, but once I started skulking, I just couldn't stop- " _And I know which berries are edible, even know some shrooms._ "

Rider seems at a loss of words when I look up. _Come on, say something! Laugh it off like you always do!_ If she keeps up looking so serious I will start thinking this **is** serious. And what then? I don't need another thing to feel depressed about…

As she gets slowly closer, I try to figure out her intentions. Is she going to kiss me? Yeah, right, stop deluding yourself. But maybe she will give me a hug? Nah, it couldn't be… except she's getting closer and closer and I don't know what to think anymore. Then she flicks my nose.

-" _Got ya!_ " -As she smiles widely, I feel my embarrassment and worries fade (Actually, what exactly was I worried about?)- " _This cute, skulking Master isn't so bad (ze)! But yer a bit old for pouting._ "

I can't hold my laughter. Indeed, the idea of a full-fledged adult making a fool out of himself like I just did is quite hilarious. I'll have to remember it next time I'm about to embarrass myself. Anyway, we have finally arriving out destination. And as the door opens, we are both smiling like idiots. Looks like the journey was worth after all.

-" _Mr. Tengu, it's nice to see you again_ " -The voice besides me has a slight asian accent that I wouldn't even notice if not because I already know it's owner- " _Maybe we should have a conversation, from Master to Master._ "

As I turn to face Naoe Yamato, all happy thoughts vanish. Oh, yeah, we were in the middle of a War…

* * *

 **What if… Tengu had actually helped Chloe?**

-" _Oi girly, are ya sure ya want to keep this up (ze)_?"

Rider reflects my thoughts exactly, but it's a stupid question. I have gotten to know Chlow well enough during this days, she won't back down. Geez… ambushing Archer's Master was one thing. Even if I'm no magus, Chloe can cover for me, so it would be a fair fight. But how are we supposed to take down an alliance by ourselves? And while we are at it...

-" _How in the world_ " -I ask the four women, varying in age from preadolescence to early thirties- " _Did you end up joining forces?_ "

The girl a school uniform shrugs and answers:

-" _Caster's Master and me have shared tastes_ "

That does the last "Click" for the cogwheels on my head, A magus who transform at the yell of "Guardians unite!" and controls "Heart". A short tempered electromaster dressing a school uniform. With something in common.

-" _Oh, nice_ " -This is so stupid I can't but to feel annoyed- " _So we are going to get crushed by the Frog-love Alliance. Talk about absurd deaths._ "

I look sideways to the pretty girls at my both sides. I have felt really lucky since the War started. For a purposeless guy like me, who just lets one day pass after another, being needed by others was a welcome change. Rider, so full of life, incapable of standing still, seeking adventure and treasures indefatigably. And always trying to play it cool while trying her hardest.

And Kuro. Chloe, Illya… whatever the name you choose, she's still her. Devious and manipulative, yet good hearted and passionate. She makes for a strange personality. We began with the wrong foot, her playing all high and mighty and me disdaining her. Yet she saved my life when Berserker had me cornered. And I paid her back repelling Saber. Before we knew it, our evenings having chocolate in some terrace while planning our next move became a daily routine. Me making fun of her attempts to behave maturely slowly turned from malicious comments to good-natured jokes. I won't say she turned into the little sister I never had, but at the very least we made for a damn nice pair of cousins.

-" _Well, this looks like the end of the road_ " -No matter how you look at this. Taking Archer and Caster plus two Masters? No way.- " _Ready to go back to Gensokyo, Rider?_ "

-" _I never think about losing!_ " -Playing cool again- " _Let's blast'em to the moon (ze)!_ "

-" _And Kuro…_ " -I have always wanted to do a dying speech, but when push comes to shove, my mind goes blank- " _It was fun hanging around. If you were some years older, I would've asked you out._ "

She opens her mouth to reply. Man, can't she take a praise without snapping for once? Well, tough luck, this time I won't let her. As I notice Rider rising towards the sky and my remaining command seal heating, I yell a single word

-" _RUN!_ "

For once she obeys without discussion, thank God. Dunno if our opponents are waiting out of respect, or if they are wary about Rider (hell, they should...) anyway it's awfully nice of them to let her get away. Maybe they think that, since she's no Master, there is no point.

-" _Okay Rider, It's time for the grand finale.._ " -Gathering all the dramatics I can muster in a single movement, I hold my hand before me, slowly closing it into a fist, Command Seal outwards- " _ **Tengu commands you, Erase my enemy!**_ "

What? Who said unreasonable command? Anyway, both Blazing Comet and the Mini-Hakkero start glowing, and Rider grabs the former firmly, adopting a highly aerodynamic stance. But this is no rpg, no way my opponents will just stand there and take the attack, unless…

-" _Four little failures were once happy_ " -Since I know their stories, let's play dirty, shall we?- " _One was betrayed by everyone, Her love lost in the frozen north, her city destroyed by her friends. And there was only three._ "

Now, there is a difference between detecting duplicity and being a mind reader. Caster knows something is amiss with my words, But they are too heavy for her to ignore.

-" _One wanted to save people, yet only managed to get countless sisters mangled in the name of Science. Another one was unhappy, and there was only two._ "

Archer grits her teeth, not taking her eyes out of Rider, but not acting either. Maybe she suspects I'm casting a curse. Well, words are powerful things, this is a curse of shorts.

-" _One was kicked out of her home, everyone scared of her dragons. She looked a new place to fit, but found only war. Three were unhappy, and there was only one._ "

This isn't gonna works. They were shocked for a second, but anytime now they'll act, and Rider doesn't look ready yet. I put my best douche smile. After all, the only thing I can do is keep talking and look confident.

-" _One lost four friends in a game of magic and princes, her heart now weeps forever. The last little failure became unhappy. And then there was no one!_ "

Not a second too early. Rider charges forward. Man, not even rehearsing would we get a better timing.

-" **Broken Phantasm: Love's Meltdown!** "

As the energy sphere once known as Rider charges towards the enemy, they try to react. Shields of both ice and magic rise on her path, hot-white lightning blasts try to intercept her. But alas, to no avail (man, I always wanted to say that!). The elemental furnace is self-destructing, and I doubt there's something short of a nuclear blast with the same destructive power. The impact inevitably follows, and everything turns into light.

My last thoughts are for Kuro. I hope she gets her wish.

 **DEAD END**

 _Would you like to visit the Tiger Dojo?_

[ ] Yes

[ ] No

[X] A thunderbolt should strike down the author.

* * *

 **So… Surprise! Chloe finally got her Servant. This makes nine summonings for the War, a more than respectable amount. It's actually the number of different Servants appearing on the original Fate/Stay Night, so there is a good chance things will stay that way… Or so you guys should be thinking. What the Author plans, only he knows ;). (wow, 3 'so' in a single paragraph...). BTW, if anyone recognises Chloe's Unlimited Blade Works spell, he can give himself a cookie.**

 **Writing World Invader Momo is taking more out of me than expected. I started it with only a vague idea of what I wanted. It was supposed to be a short story, not more than 2-3 chapters, so I could go a bit whimsy and don't worry too much about contradictions. But the more I read about Madoka Magica the more I fall into a the labyrinth of facts, theories, official material, fan speculation and overall madness that involve the series, particularly the character of Akemi Homura. So… yeah, writing goes slowly there there.**

 **I seem to remember mentioning Agents of Shield some time ago. I must regretfully retract myself. The series begun showing promise, but all resemblance of sense is little by little thrown by the window. In my humble opinion the series starts losing interest after the story with the Chitauri helmet.**

 **On another note, I have been playing FFTA again after so long! Man the game was fun, but I think I went past some missables on this gameplay, that always makes me sad. I'm going with an Assassin/Shaman risen as Summoner, with Turbo MP as assist skill, so I can Ultima Mash anything for enough damage to tear a hole into reality. A real shame you cannot Double Cast Ultima Mashes.**

 **I'm also replaying FFXII. I used to hate that game, but now I honestly have no idea why. Have started Baldur's Gate III (Oops, it's name is Pillars of Eternity) too. The game shows promise, a real shame they flat discarded romance options and multiplayer, but still. More feedback as I play.**


	10. Episode 9: Assassin vs the hater army

**Konnichiwa! Planeshunter desu! It's has been a long time! Long story short, a lot of things happened. But complaining about everything is a bad habit I'm trying to stop, so let's say this is kind of a season change.**

 **Since it was so long, I'll do a quick review of the key points of the history. Let's see…**

 **Archer and Caster had an epic battle that was interrupted when Assassin took Caster down and Miyako did the same for Will.**

 **Lancer, Saber and Berserker had a three-way lockdown, that was broken by Leon's spell. That killed poor Raidou (Remember he's not THE Raidou Kuzunoha) and allowed him to escape, only to be caught later by Saber thanks to one of Assassin's traps. Berserker was downed there.**

 **Chloe finally tracked down and ambushed a weakened Archer, displaying an amazing power and a fearsome Reality Marble. She then proceeds to summon her own Servant, True Archer.**

 **Servantless Leon and Masterless Lancer formed a new contract.**

 **Servant Avenger is summoned and begins messing around with the war.**

 **Oh, and Tengu finishes his journey in good spirits, but is approached by Naoe Yamato as soon as he leaves the train.**

 **With that, let's the world turn once more!**

* * *

We are in a big hotel room that is obviously not _their_ room. Probably not even on the same hotel they are staying in. Shiina-san is serving us tea, all calm and elegance, the perfect example of a Yamato Nadeshiko. If you let her killing stare slide.

 _-"An alliance"_

Naoe Yamato nods, smiling in that soft, reassuring way of his. My antisocial sense tingles.

 _-"With us."_

He nods again, but his wife's expression only shows infinite disdain.

 _-"You know, I would be happier about this proposal if Mrs. Naoe wasn't glaring daggers my way..."_

Now It's Rider's turn to nod firmly, with eyes closed and arms crossed. Miyako has the decency of blushing a little, but she doesn't stop glaring.

 _-"Please, forgive my wife"_ -Smooth, way too smooth. Did he seem so fishy the first time we met? Maybe I'm getting paranoid. Well, you would be a bit touchy too if you were summoned to a surprise war room right after coming back from vacat… work, I mean work. What else could I mean?- _"She has made a point in not trusting anyone during this war."_

 _-"A good policy in my opinion"_

Actually, I'm sure there is good tease material there. Here we are, obviously against her wishes, but Yamato is the Tactician, so she reluctantly follows. If I were to put a smug grin on my face and insinuate her simple-mindedness on the matter, I'm pretty sure we would see an interesting reaction.

And then Miyako Shiina would hate my guts with passionate animosity for the rest of my life, which would probably be exactly as long as our (obviously temporary) alliance. Yup, every jester knows when his neck is really at stake. Even Rider and me.

 _-"But why us?"_ -Rider interjects- _"We ain't exactly the favored bet here (ze)._ "

 _-"Because your "Tengu", with all his shortcomings, is smarter than he looks."_ -Rider nods, arms crossed- _"That and he has the ego of a bowling ball"_

 _-"Hey!"_ -I can't help but yell when she nods again- _"That's no way to suck up to someone!"_

Meh, Rider is sharp, but this guy plays on a different league. With just the casual chat we had in a bus days ago he already sees through me. Saying I have no ego is going overboard, of course. But truth is I don't care much about a lot of things. Anything's fine. Greed is not made for me. That short of thing. Actually, if not for my honest admiration towards ambitious people, I would be the perfect example of buddhist asceticism. (And my lack of control towards my urges, and my compulsive lying, and my overall lazyness, and… ok, let's stop.)

So he wants someone he can boss around. I don't really care and he knows. And he knows I know. And since I know, he probably knows that too. But I enjoy messing up with people too much to just accept.

 _-"So, how would you like to do this? Do you have Self-Gaiss scrolls?"_

 _-"I certainly do"_ -Damn, having contacts sure is useful. Maybe I should have been more sociable during my life...- _"Does it mean we are on accord terms?"_

 _-"Not so fast, this alliance places you in a pretty good position, so I have some demands on my own"_ -He doesn't react, but I wasn't expecting him to anyway. Miyako's poker face is also good, but since I was looking for it, the quick glance she casts towards her husband doesn't go unnoticed- _"First, I will hear your wish for the Grail, but ours are our own."_

Now it's time for Rider to steal a glance my way. And I'm sure it didn't go unnoticed either. But so what? It's not like he can know what I'm planning, not this time. And I won't think too much about it either, I haven't discarded this guy's being able to read minds.

* * *

 **Interlude: The Devil and the Knight**

Lancer is leaning on a wall, clearly displeased. Her last Master was a brat, but that brat had a decent place to go back to. This guy seems to sleep at random places through the city. Well, she can turn into Astral Form whenever, so things could be worse, but using a decent bed every night seems a bigger deal now that she cannot anymore.

 _-"Hey Master, you never told me how Saber mopped the floor with you."_ -She's actually more bored than pissed, but being mean is kind of her policy- _"You slithered away some decent advantage with you big boom magic."_

Her Master (can you believe he hasn't even stated his name?) almost glares at her. Not with real animosity, more like that's his default. And for a second she's convinced her question won't find any answer. Finally, after some long seconds of trading stares (the stud is quite good, but she has a lot of practice) he stands up, looking away.

 _-"I triggered a trap."_

 _-"Assassin?"_ -Her Master nods, and she holds a sigh of relief. She had scouted on him before and, even if it was a pain, she could take him on. But a second trap user could be a royal pain- _"Don't beat yourself too much about it, I'd bet most of the obvious escape routes of the whole city are already bobby trapped by now."_

He just nods again. This Master's apathism is the exact opposite of her last, and somehow way more infuriating.

 _-"So?"_ -He throws her way a "so what?" kind of look- _"What happened next? I could tell you didn't want to fight Saber directly, but why? Berserker was pretty powerful."_

 _-"At first it was just a gut feeling"_ -He stares at the floor, and pauses himself. After a long pause, he seems to give up on something and starts talking more openly- _"She was acting far too confident. Berserker's raw strength was formidable, for someone to just try a straight charge against him would be plain suicidal but..."_

- _"So she did?"_

 _-"When I got struck by the trap, Berserker materialized to protect me. She rushed in and just..."_ -He struggles to find the right word. Just how hardcore was that blondie?- _"Cut him down. With a single strike."_

 _-"What! A Servant with a single strike? No matter how reckless Berserker was, what kind of Noble Phantasm takes down a legendary hero just like that?"_

 _-"Actually, she let slip that it wasn't even a Noble Phantasm, but some technique called **Ougi, Zanmaken Ni No Tachi** (Secret Technique: Evil-Cutting Sword, Second Strike)"_

Lancer whistles. Well that explains everything. Even in Makai you can hear rumors about the infamous Shinmei-ryū dō exorcism style.

 _-"You had really, really bad luck there, Master. The Zanmaken Ni No Tachi cuts down spiritual or energetic bodies while just phasing through obstacles. Even supernatural barriers can be bypassed by true masters. I'm guessing your Servant wasn't too sturdy under it's unreasonable barrier."_

He nods again, and she sighs.

 _-"The Shinmei-ryū dō is a fighting style developed against the supernatural, and some of the followers of the style count amongst the strongest warriors of their respective ages."_ -She has never met a practitioner, but it's rumored that even greater demons have trouble against them- _"Pretty much anything in this war will be at a disadvantage against her."_

 _-"You?"_

She laughs.

 _-"Greater demons like me can soften the blow of this kind of exorcism techniques, but that's all. Don't worry though, no one has seen yet the true strength of this Lancer-sama!"_

He doesn't seem too impressed by her victory pose. Well, so much the worse for him.

* * *

After some surprisingly easy negotiations, we are walking back home. As pretty much every time we finish any kind of War-related interaction, Rider takes her time chewing me out for my mistakes. Dear me, for someone contributing so little in conversations, she sure is picky about other's performance…

 _-"Couldn't ya tell they were desperate (ze)? What's with that sissy demands?"_

 _-"I could tell, but you know what? That guy in front of us was smarter than you and me together, probably more than you and me multiplied."_ -I usually take the storm silently, but this time is important. If Rider keeps underestimating our new ally we could end in deep shit- _"He will get the best out of every deal, you can be sure. But paranoia can save us for messing up too badly."_

 _-"Still, we could've..."_

 _-"You know what I didn't see?"_ -She pouts when I interrupt her, but still listens- _"I didn't see Assasin. Sure, they wanted an alliance. But I'm guessing taking down an unwilling or too demanding potential ally would still be acceptable for them"_

That shuts her up for a short while, as she starts rummaging through her hat, finally pulling a familiar big, purple-spotted shroom.

 _-"Now that ya mention it..."_ -She finally says thoughtfully- _"The place was packed these little guys (ze)"_

Don't do it Tengu, it's not worth it… Sighing with exasperation I contain the impulse of facepalming. Too many hits on the head can have permanent side effects.

 _-"So now they know their traps won't work on us."_

 _-"What's wrong with that (ze)? It's a good threat! Now they know better than messing with us (ze)!"_

Wow that sounded really defensive. I bet her kleptomania took the best of her and she didn't even think about what she was doing. Still she could be right. It's not really my style, since I'm the kind who hogs all his aces until the very last second, but let's be honest there, even I know that's not a good strategy. The "You cannot ambush us" insinuation could have helped on the negotiations without me realizing.

 _-"Have it your way"_

 _-"But ya sure got the paranoid act right, Tengu_ " -She's all confidence again- _"That part about making him write a new contract right then and there in front of us got me good (ze)."_

 _-"Well, he had two sheets, one for us and one for them."_ -Comprehension lights her eyes. Well, she's a clever girl after all- _"I had no way of knowing if both were really self-gaiss paper. Honestly, I'm more worried about Servants not signing."_

 _-"Can't be helped (ze). My Magic Resistance would mess up the contract, and Assassin would've been in disadvantage."_

 _-"He surely left instructions for Assassin before signing the contract. you know, the kind like "Even if I order you not to afterwards, kill my ally when he does this or that". I'm not going to sleep well for a while."_

Of course I asked Yamato specifically if he was planning something of the short. But faeries and Aes Sedai have proved that is perfectly possible to lie while saying only the truth. The only point we don't talk about is their wish, but I'm pretty sure Rider thinks the same as me. Anyway…

 _-"What now Tengu? Some patrol? Anything to sightsee?"_ -Now she's just jumping on her feet. Man she truly follows her own rhythm, that way of shifting moods cannot be healthy- _"After two days out, we don't know what changed around the city!"_

 _-"We are going home"_ -She drops her arms, and looks at me with the begging eyes of a puppy- _"No emotional blackmail!. In case you forgot, I work **writing** reviews about travels. My job is only half done and we are still penniless."_

Also, no matter how much of a Heroic Spirit she is, for whatever the reason she has been on an emotional rollercoaster since we departed. I'd rather have her rest for a while before something inside that hard head of hers overheats.

With that in mind, I guess some traditional japanese cooking would be a nice choice for dinner. I should stop over the convenience store and pick some coffee too, this article is going to be an all-nighter. And maybe they have some of those pyrotechnics for kids, I'm sure lighting some sparklers on the rooftop would cheer Rider up without making her go hyper again.

* * *

That's how Riders ends up pouting while watching a sparkler consume on her hands. Ok, that dumb Tengu has to work. Ok, she's, just maybe, a teeeeeny bit distracting. But calling her a bother and treating her like some kid was way over the top… The fireworks sure were pretty though, no point in wasting them because of a jerk.

So she lights and watches each firework consume. There is something relaxing in its frantic sparks, even hipnotic. If you get them out of focus, suddenly you feel way calmer. And that's a good thing, she has a lot to think about. For starters what's wrong with his Master?

For such an unimpressive person, he has shown a lot of facets. But who's the real Tengu? (and how come she still doesn't know his real name? sheesh...) The mischievous plotter always getting foiled by dumb mistakes? The lazy bum who claims work shouldn't be required to survive? Maybe the apathetic guy that seems unable to get interested in anything for five consecutive minutes? The brainless idiot who got himself caught in a battle royale between mages without batting an eyelash? The heroic fool who stayed with her when Saber made a number on her? So many facets… many of them diametrically opposed. And every single one seems artificial, or maybe just a bit forced. Does she know him at all?

Somehow, the sulky mood he got into earlier felt more real than anything else, and that's a bit unsettling. But whatever. She has never been the kind to dwell on small details, and hanging around him is fun enough.

But that's not all, from the start, there has been something VERY wrong with this war. Like the very information derived from the Grail, that all Servants get and is supposed to provide them with the base knowledge and common sense fitting the time and place of the war, were biased. What she wouldn't give for Discernment of the Poor sometimes…

Nothing she can do there either, really. Simply see what happens next. She then smiles to herself, quite warmly. Maybe that philosophy was the only thing she had in common with Reimu. They were always like oil and water. But for some reason they both seemed incapable of worrying about the future. Like Tengu, now that she thinks about it.

It's that why she feels so comfortable around him? Cuz he acts like her old… friend? rival? Actually, there is a better word, but she resists to give shape to that particular thought.

Why is she thinking so much anyway? She has been summoned to the best party ever, she's already kicked the bucket, so it doesn't matter even if she dies. No true wish to pressure her into winning either. Her Master is a nice guy (even with all his faults) and she's freeloading without anyone complaining for once.

She's painfully conscious about the fact that she wouldn't usually be summoned into the War. Calling her a Heroic Spirit, even a Legend, is stretching those terms a lot. So who cares about a few shady parts in this war? Actually, shady manipulations have been part of the Holy Grail War since… forever. There is really no need to freak over it.

And like that, satisfied with her conclusion, Rider got back into Tengu's apartament, masterfully ignoring that small part of her that called her a coward for not confronting her real feelings.

* * *

 **Interlude: We have an army**

Leon waits impassive, arms crossed, while his new Servant readies for a ritual. Instead of drawing circles like mages seem to do around here, she seems to push the magical flow around, forcing the circles to appear by themselves. It's like seeing the handle of a water tap turning by itself because the water pressure is too strong to be stopped.

Any magus would be scared shitless by this display. But he has seen similar feats before. Also, it's kind of amusing to watch her getting all worked up when he doesn't react to her showing off, but he won't ever admit that. Finally, she finishes her preparations, and pulls a blue glowing vial from her top (where exactly did she manage to hide it?). She looks inside intently for a while, before shrugging and smashing it against the floor.

The effect is immediate. A powerful mana current is unleashed, and quickly flows into the magic circles. They turn clear blue, the same tone of the flask, but progressively get redder until they shine with Lancer's hair color. Then, painfully slow, the massive magical flow rises from the ground, losing glow as it gets higher.

It's easy to see why the movement is so slow, and why the shine is disappearing. The whole circle is acting as a portal, and as it goes up, it reveals a sea of peg legs, followed by the bodies of a legion of prinnies. The preparations have been made.

 _-"Ok guys, let's go party!"_

The army cheers and Lancer smiles. She has promised to "squish Assassin like a bug", but Leon can only raise an eyebrow at the lack of efficacy of her methods. The slippery Servant fights using landmines as his main weapon. He can't see how an army can be effective, especially in the limited space of a city.

* * *

Shiina Miyako gazes at the first rays of light from her room's balcony. Usually she measures her mood from warm to pure bliss, as being married with her husband is enough to take any sadness away. Still, she's kind of melancholic tonight. Contrary to common sense, there was no big trauma or hopeless wish compelling her to the War. Yamato wanted the Grail, that was enough for her.

To say the truth, she hadn't really felt sad in a long, long time. Since that day Yamato protected her from the bullies, and became a member of the Kazama Family. Her life had been so oppressing before, that everything looked enjoyable and warm in comparison.

She doesn't delude herself. Something inside her heart is broken since long ago. She doesn't face life the same way people around her do. And even during the incident that created Akuma, she didn't really share the despair of her friends. Just an annoying restlessness and worry for Yamato's wellbeing.

But tonight… The darkness seems darker and the stars look smaller. Only now the full realization of yesterday's actions have hit her. She is a killer. Another human being has perished because of her direct actions. She's not feeling bad because of the kill, but because the lack of feelings the killing caused. It had shook her back then, but now, in the lonely silence of the night, fearsome questions pop in her head. Can she be a proper lover when she doesn't have proper emotions? What kind of person kills others without feeling neither pain nor joy?

 _-"Tears are all dried up, kid."_

Assassin's deep voice make her jump. What's he doing here? He has pretty much ignored her up to now, even if she's the one supplying prana. Not that she cared, the little Servant has always seemed a bit… unsettling. And they roles overlapped anyway, she doesn't fraternize with competition.

 _-"What do you mean, Assassin?"_

 _-"We don't feel anything."_

That hits home even if not completely true either. After all, she does love Yamato and that's everything she needs. But what if it's just the beginning? What if she loses those feelings too? She's worried about not caring anymore.

 _-"That's the problem"_ -Miyako looks around, making sure Yamato isn't around- _"Maybe you are fine with that, but I don't want to become a monster."_

 _-"Sight. Shoot. Reload"_

Why must this guy talk in code? There's no way to understand him!

 _-"If you mean I should just keep fighting, that's exactly what I had in mind, thank you very much. But that doesn't solve my problems. I'm fine with losing everything else, but there is a feeling I can't afford to lose."_

 _-"We all live in the jaws of the beast."_

 _-"You get me, huh? So you just keep going and hope for the best?"_

 _-"Face toward the enemy."_

 _-"I suppose you are right, what's important remains. After all…"_

She stops herself, there is something wrong. The sound of people has vanished, and a menacing aura fills the air. She can feel killing intent all around them. It's weak and widespread, feels more like a swarm than like a real enemy. The she starts seeing eyes in the dark. Countless pairs of eyes. On the floor. On the opposite building… She leans out the balcony and sees a number of them climbing the walls of the hotel. Assassin's last words had nothing to do with their talk.

- _"Where is Yamato? We are under attack!"_

* * *

 _I stand again in the Forest of Solitude. It's not time yet to despair, I may be alone, but there are still challenges, there are still mysteries. I figure the day they run out will be the one my life loses its joy, but realizing it is no reason for stopping. As long as questions exists, there will be a will to answer them. Mine._

 _Today I made a breakthrough, the nature of the strongest finally makes sense. As youkai are born from human's fears, it's only fitting for the mightiests one to be born from their darkest fears, and the one only humans can have._

 _There is one boundary more important than the one between reality and phantasy, more important that the one between life and death, or even light and darkness. And that's One's Boundary. What makes humans human it's nothing else than their sense of self._

 _Reason make humans stand over animals, allows them to differentiate concepts, to draw borders, that's what boundaries are fuelled for. So there we have it. The fear of losing One's Self. Yukari Yakumo, the youkai who rules over borders and reason._

 _This is but the first step, like finding the end of a ball of yarn. After all, the Youkai Sage's vastness was unmeasurable. But it's still a clear starting point. Someday, everything about her will fit inside my Grimoire._

* * *

Huh? Looks like I dozed off… Hurriedly, I check my last sent mails and sigh in relief. It's done and sent. I should have my paycheck ready tomorrow morning, but knowing how public administration works, we'll probably have to survive with instant ramen and similar junk for another week. Anyway, that means I can finally focus in the War again.

Stretching and yawning widely, I think about how this was far more enjoyable when Rider just wanted to fool around, but since we insisted in making our own life more complicated, we might as well do it right. If you think about it like a strategy game, it becomes quite entertaining on its own way.

Luckily Freaks is online, I really should have some words with him. After all, only he knows for sure which servants are in and out.

 _*Hey Freaks, hows goin?*_

 _*Too hectic tbh. you know how many irregularities we had in this War?*_

 _*Sounds like you have it rough. How many Servants are still out there?*_

 _*I really shouldn't be telling you, but what the hell, everybody is screwing the rules, so fuck them.*_

 _*Archer, Caster and Berserker are out, Berserker's Master survived, and made a new contract with Lancer, who lost hers*_

 _*So only four remaining?*_

 _*If only, There have been… unforeseen summonings*_

I know, I have my dreams after all. Chloe finally managed to summon her own Servant.

 _*I feel ya, man. Trouble with your higher-ups?*_

 _*Meh. They kinda expect cheating and shit left and right, is the Church's opinion of mages, lol*_

 _*So what did the Einzbern gal summon?*_

 _*She insists in calling her servant True Archer. Is just a regular Archer if you ask me.*_

 _*Well, the girl really deserved a chance in the war, even if she's a bitch. Don't be too hard on her*_

 _*What? no, no, she's cool. Sucks for you, but she pays*_

 _*?*_

 _*Somehow we got an Avenger mixed in all this shit*_

Now he got me good. A Servant I didn't dream about? Serves me right, never trust too much in strange abilities you cannot explain. It takes a spam column of copy-pasted messages to make me focus again in the chat.

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Oi Tengu, you afk?*_

 _*Sry sry. What about that?*_

 _*A magnificent bastard. There's a reward for his head btw*_

 _*Cash?*_

 _*You wish, an extra Command Spell*_

 _*Juicy enough ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, what do u know?*_

 _*Wears a high school uniform and is immortal*_

 _*Dafuq?*_

 _*Chloe's Servant vaporized him, the next second he was standing there like nothing. My wall still has a hole T_T*_

Let's not panic here, he's NOT immortal. Immortals cannot become heroic spirits, since dying is a requisite. Still, if some specific method is required for him to die, I'll really need to know his legend. That other mysterious power of mine would come handy now but with my luck, this bastard's sure to be immune.

As I decide to call Rider and hold a strategy meeting. The door opens behind me.

 _-"Oh, Rider, I was about to call you…"_

 _-"[I'm sorry, but Rider is in another castle]"_

The unfamiliar voice makes me turn around. A black haired boy stands in front of me. He wears a dark high school uniform, and his body is kind of lanky. He would look harmless enough if not for Freak's warning. And the fact that he just entered my home uninvited, duh.

 _-"Who are you?"_ -Shit! Should I use my Command Spells? But it's the last one…- _"What do you want?"_

 _-"[Oh, please, no need to be so defensive!]" -His voice is so insincere that I'm actually feeling nauseated- "[I'm just in for a little trade.]"_

 _-"Mommy always told me to not trade with rogue Servants"_

 _-"[I'm sure you can find in your heart some trust for a harmless stranger]"_ -The smile never leaves his face, but his eyes (creepy, shineless eyes, by the way) squint slightly, as if trying to ascertain something- _"[Will you at least hear me out?]"_

 _-"I don't really have a choice, have I?"_

 _-"[No, actually you haven't]"_ -His smile grows wider, and his expression looks genuinely happy (Except his eyes)- _"[It would do some good for you too. I'll give you some intel to save your allies and in exchange you keep any intel about me secret for them.]"_

 _-"That sounds… good."_

Actually, sounds incredibly convoluted. If Yamato and Assassin are really in such a deep shit, letting the War follow it's natural course would make unnecessary to keep any secrets. I have watched enough plot twists to know no one does this without ulterior motives. Then again, I might lose my allies if I don't accept.

 _-"[Then we have a deal?]"_

 _-"If it turns out that they didn't need my help, I'm spilling the beans."_

 _-"[That's only fair, isn't it?]"_ -I hate this. At this point I'm already used to not be in control of the situation, but being under _his_ thumb feels like scrubbing a wound with sandpaper. Dunno if it's on just his behavior or some kind of curse, but I want to deny this guy with all my might.- _"[Your allies' base is under attack right now. You should arrive in time if you hurry.]"_

 _-"Oi, Tengu!"_ -That's Rider's voice. Avenger signals me to remain silent and fades into his astral form- _"I'm out of fireworks! Who were you talking to?"_

 _-"Yamato just called, they are under attack."_ -She eyes me suspiciously I guess she heard the other voice. Man, I forgot she was my ally too, keeping her out of the Avenger mess is also part of the deal- _"Ever heard of the hands free function? I was typing."_

I actually expected her to keep questioning me, but she just pulls her broom and opens the window.

 _-"Let's go then. Unless you want to betray them already..."_

Heh, I'm not the kind that betrays. Anyway, I'm already feeling the self-gaiss contract tugging in my mind, so I would have to go help them even if I didn't want to.

 _-"Let's go save some asses!"_ -She rises her fist and cheers with me, let's forget about the complicated stuff and do some saving- _"Man, I'd love to see Miyako's face when we get her out of trouble!"_

* * *

 **Interlude: They have a Teemo**

Leon watches how the fight unfolds, trying hard to not clench his fists. Another explosion, another pack of prinnies screaming in pain. This is no different from the last time. At least not for the ones in the front line. This time he's just observing from some distance away with Lancer. The situation is chaotic, but not as much as it looked last time.

Remembering how it felt for him and his Servant, he can't help but empathize with the prinnies, obliterated by a force they cannot even see. And yet Lancer still smiles. She seems to find enjoyment in her own troops being decimated like this. And let's not forget about the army itself, they are throwing themselves to death like nothing.

 _-"So… Are those guys mind-controlled?"_ -He cannot hold his curiosity anymore- _"Or are they plain stupid? How come they suicide like that without a word of protest?"_

 _-"Well, they aren't the sharpest hammers in the knife drawer, that's for sure. But I like to think I'm more scary than dieing."_

She turns her attention back at her minions. In spite of being wiped like fish in a barrel, they are cleaning all the traps in the area. Then she frowns.

 _-"You know? I haven't seen Assassin even once, looks like he's not trying to fight. If he abandons his Master and runs away, this could get ugly. My fodder is not infinit…"_

She readies her spear right on time to stop an arrow coming from the darkness. But as she does it, her back gets totally exposed for a second shot from a completely different angle. A dart cleanly hits her neck, injecting something. Her face contorts with pain, and she takes her left hand to her eyes.

 _-"He got me! I can't see!"_

Leon raises his hand and casts Esuna, right at the same time, a second shot hits him in his left shoulder. This second shot was clearly hasty, if he had been shot with the precision of that first attack, he would be dead. But that's about everything he can think before an all-consuming pain surges from the wound.

He doesn't fall unconscious, but the burning feeling is so intense he can't think straight. He hears some more shots, and what sounds like Lancer's spear blocking them. Then, another flesh-piercing sound and a muttered curse.

 _-"Where are you hiding, bastards? Come here or I'll level the whole district!"_

Gathering all his strength, Leon opens his eyes again. An arrow is lodged in Lancer's left foreleg, and she's covering her face with her hand again. What's the deal with those darts? Heroic Spirits are immune to normal poison, and her Magic Resistance should protect her from supernatural effects...

 _-"Smell that?"_ -That's the voice of Assassin, seemingly from nowhere- _"That's fear."_

* * *

 **What if… The author had picked his other Avenger candidate?**

As we fly through the last corridor, I can't help but feel the anticipation building up. We have bested everything in our way, no more Heroic Spirits in this war. True, that means seven Servants have already fallen, and the Grail was perfectly usable without the taking True Archer down, but whatever. We weren't really into this for the wish after all.

That and Chloe was a magnificent bitch who refused to talk. Man, I would have left the Grail for her if she had just asked nicely. Still, now that the almighty artifact is about to be ours, I can't help but feel nervous.

 _-"Have you changed your mind, Rider?"_ -I yell, to make sure I'm heard. A broom is way quieter than a bike, but we are still flying fast- _"You can keep the wish if you want!"_

 _-"Not a chance, Tengu. Ya lost the yanken game (ze), take responsibility!"_

And we are like this… Somewhere I heard that the perfect person to hold the power is the one who doesn't want it, but it still sucks to be forced into something you don't really want. I mean, my life was far from perfect, but I don't need a wish-granting magic to fix it, just some motivation. Maybe I can ask the Grail for motivation? does it even work like that?.

 _-"Welcome, welcome. Congratulations for you victory. But you still have a last challenger"_

As soon as we enter the Grail room, we are welcomed by two dark figures. The first one, who just spoke, is someone I recognize, but never expected to see here. The second one remains in the shadows behind, and I can only make out that it's stature is short.

 _-"You? What are you doing here? And what do you mean by a last challenger? You know you can do whatever you want with the Grail, right? I don't really care."_

 _-"Oh, but you will. This girl's wish cannot be granted with so little power, she needs eight Servants in the vessel."_

 _-"And what do you care? I bet you will just use your Command Spells at the end to get away with whatever you are planning!"_

Knowing him, that's no doubt his plan. But as I'm pointing at him with a confident smile, half-expecting his own Servant to start doubting him. He just breaks into hysterical laughter.

 _-"It's so cute that you think that! I just need for a wish to rip away reality. And this kid and me go way back, I wouldn't betray her so easily"_ -I let out a half-contained laugh of disbelief.- _"So do you. Avenger, dear, can you step forward?"_

I reached here fighting. I met this guy with all the intention of fighting and was sure that, no matter what happened here, we would end up fighting. But when the shadows uncover the figure of the last Servant, I feel all strength leaving my body. The body of a little girl, yet heterochromic eyes are darkened with the weight of ages. Fox ears stick out of her long, white hair divided in a twin drill curl, and a matching tail sticks out of her gothic clothes. The two sickles at her back resemble small steel wings.

There is no cogwheels turning in my head. There is no need. How could I ever forget her? Of every character out there, the most precious. More than any heroine, more than any waifu. My most loved, most tragic, favorite character.

 _-"Zo… lyn…"_

 **Episode 9 Extra is now unlocked! Check it out in the author's profile.**

I just stand there, staring at her. Rider steals a glance towards me, worried.

 _-"Oi Tengu, ya'll right?"_

 _-"Ye… Yes"_ -I recompose a little with her words, but I don't turn my gaze.- _"You said you need eight sacrifices? That's a lot of power."_

 _-"You know her wish"_ -The bastard smiles wickedly- _"You cannot usually rewrite history. But with a little help from yours truly..."_

I ignore the bastard and shift my gaze to Rider. Cute, rude, tryhard, stubborn, loud, whimsical, random and loony Rider. We have been together for a while. Funny, now that I look back it seems like an eternity, when in reality has only been a month. So what now? Do I fight with my trusted companion for the control of an artifact that nobody really wants? Or do I…

There is only one answer. And I can only hope Rider finds in herself to ever forgive what I'm about to do.

 _-"Rider..."_ -My hand shines with the activation of the last Command Spell- _" **Kill yourself** "_

It's done. In spite of the dark mood, I'm surprised of how easily the words came out. Maybe I'm just as magnificent of a bastard as this guy in front of me, after all. Poor Rider only has time to address a confused and horrified look to me before she blanks out and blows her own head with her hakkero.

 _-"Magnificent! Now there is only a last loose thread..."_

Avenger, who hasn't said a word, walks towards me and seizes my neck in a chokehold. I don't resist.

 _-"Of course."_

There is a mercifully short cracking sound. And the world ceases to exist.

 **DEAD END**

Would you like to visit the Tiger Dojo?

[ ] Yes

[ ] No

[X] Someday I'll have my revenge!

* * *

 **If you are wondering about this Extra Avenger, maybe you should check my one-shot "Memento Zolyn". I know Tera is not a popular game, and it's history is far from the best out there, but the chainquest around Zolyn really got to me.**

 **Man, I had to replay Miyako's Route in Majikoi with the intention of writting a nostalgic scene that I ended up skipping. It hasn't been even a year since I played it… My memory is not what it used to be. Even so, please remember that a fair deal of personal opinion go into describing her feelings and state of mind. Any resemblance with the original author's idea of the character might very well be pure coincidence.**

 **On another note, I had only seen 1st season of WITCH when I began writing this. Now I regret killing Will off so soon :S. And talking about seasons and anime and such, it doesn't feel like it used too… Even if I'm enjoying a series, I tend to get impatient and think the scenes take too long. I think manga is to blame. Since you can read far faster than you can watch, anime becomes slower in comparison.**

 **So… not much rant this time. I usually put down here whatever crosses my mind while writing, but this time I kinda forgot (ehehe! :P).**


	11. Episode 10: Dark Cheeshire

**Konnichiwa Konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu! How's everything going? I'm kind of sleep deprived while writing this forewords, so please put up with my lack of imaginativenes... .**

 **Maybe I'll regret it later, but right now I can't really think of anything to say, so here we go!**

 **Kaleidoskopig Grail War (Annoying Old Man unrelated) episode 10 will now begin.**

* * *

As we fly moderate speed towards our allies' hotel (In Rider's words "The hero always arrives late (ze)!"), I think about my prior encounter with the rogue Servant. I have to admit, Avenger's maneuver got me good. No doubt he has some ulterior motives for giving me this tip-off, But he also slipped in a very backhanded breach between Rider and me. I cannot tell her about his presence, and that's a disaster waiting to happen. That last scary thought aside, the problem is that there's a fair deal of possible intentions for Avenger to have. Does he want me shinking with Yamato? Since the gaiss compels me to help him, I could very well be flying straight to a trap (Was that why Rider's going so slow? I couldn't give her many details, so maybe she's suspicious). But he also slipped in a very backhanded breach between Rider and me. I cannot tell her about his presence, and that's a disaster waiting to happen.

-" _Lookie here_ " -A cheerful voice interrupts my train of thoughts and sends a shiver up my spine- " _It has been a long time, sloppy onii-chan!_ "

Rider makes a sharp turn right on time to dodge a golden and silver flash. Saber is here. And since she was polite enough to speak before attacking, I guess she's on the mood to play. Friggin' nice.

-" _It's never boring 'round ya (ze)!_ " -I take my time breathing deeply while Rider speaks, I need to forget about Avenger and focus, this is the killer princesses we are up against- " _We never ended our last match didn't we?_ "

Saber, who is casually standing on the tip of a directional antenna, just smiles. Man, she sure looks elegant when she's not fooling around. When pitted against her bold confidence and aggressive smile, is easy to forget her petite size. The two edge weapons, pointing downwards in her relaxed hands add to the general effect. No one with a bit of combat instinct will mistake this taunting stance with her guard being down, she exudes danger from her every pore.

-" _Saber..._ "

The voice of her Master makes her turn around. Judging from Tsukihi's behavior, timidly coming out from behind a wall, this encounter was unplanned. But that's hardly a reassurance with this guys.

-" _Don't worry Master, I won't kill your crush._ "

-" _Saber!_ " -Tsukihi blushes furiously as she protests, she's not my type, but she sure can get cute when she wants to- " _Shut up and kill that witch!_ "

Ok, I think it's time to intervene.

-" _Excuse me dear ladies_ " -Cheesy might be outdated, but it still manages a smile on most girls. It's worth a shot- " _But we happen to be on a tight schedule right now. I don't suppose we could postpone our encounter for a posterior date?_ "

-" _D-d-d… Date?_ "

That's Tsukihi's answer. Saber and Rider just smile, exchanging a knowing glance. Girls…

-" _What I mean, right now we really need to be somewhere else._ "

-" _Onii-chan! That's so cold!_ "

I look at Rider with pleading eyes. Just help me this once, please! She makes an exaggerated reflexive gesture before nodding with a smile of superiority. You are my Servant, damnit, why do I have to beg for your help?

-" _Oi, I know picking on Tengu is fun, but this time we really are in a hurry (ze)_ "

-" _Well, whatever._ " -Saber seems to lose interest quickly- " _What do you want to do Master? I sure would just finish business here, but going for a double date is fine too._ "

Tsukihi just nods meekly. Man, who's this girl and what happened with the hysteric killer I saw in my dreams? Feeling a bit flustered myself, I try to work out the details with Saber while Rider seems to exchange gossips with her Master. We end up promising to meet tomorrow.

-" _By the way_ " -At the last moment, I think about something mischievous- " _Would you say we are allies?_ "

She laughs so hard she almost gets fit.

-" _No way onii-chan._ "

-" _Wouldn't have it any other way. But then I can tell you there is an irregular Avenger in this war, and he's apparently unkillable._ "

Saber's eyes shine with glee. Knowing her, she won't stop until she has found him. Take that, bastard. With a bit of luck, she'll even forget about our meeting. In the end, this unfortunate encounter ends unlikely bloodless. I was still feeling a bit guilty about not mentioning Avenger to Rider, but after all the knowing gazes, accomplice smiles, elbow hits and malicious comments she throws my way the rest of the flight, those feelings have dwindled considerably.

* * *

 **Interlude: Lancer's counter-counterattack**

Things are looking quite brighter now that Assassin has lost that anti-anti-magic staff he was hiding. His attacks don't hurt that much anymore, and his poison is completely useless. He almost had them, to be honest. That first ambush had been flawless and, when she managed to hold her ground again, he simply vanished and let his mines to his work for a while.

Then, when the prinny army was the thinnest around her, he launched another surprise attack, almost as effective as the first. Of course, neither the stud nor her were stupid, and this time they avoided the worst shots. Still, the way he vanished like smoke before she could launch a proper counter was frustrating, and a bit scary. Lancer hates to admit it, but for a second there she got really worried.

The mines weren't infinite, but neither were her prinnies, and even if they swept all the traps for her, it was useless if not enough of them remained to surround the enemy Masters. On the bright side, the fourth and fifth attacks were more or less useless, she was getting the hang of it. And then… finally progress.

The prinnies managed to surround the annoying archer Master, and Assassin was forced to act. And man, he had it all planned, you should have seen him descending like a black and green lightning from the heights, one-shooting the unfortunate goons and landing soundlessly in front of the asian girl.

Lancer was close, but not close enough to react to this lightning strike. He was about to leave with her when time seemed to abandon him.

-" _ **Stop.**_ "

The stud was soooo cool! In his hurry, seems like Assassin forgot about him, and his Class isn't exactly known for its Magic Resistance. He freed himself on time to avoid Lancer's strike, but she had him locked down. If he retreated, his Master was wide open. Granted, that girl is an absurdly proficient martial artist, but there's no way she could take on a heroic spirit by herself..

It still took a while for her to make sense of Assassin's strange gestures. The fucker was using some sleight of hand to wield a secondary weapon! A wooden staff finished in metal reinforcements, with small blue crystals socketed near its head. It seemed like a Mystic Code of some short, but at the time Lancer had no idea of what it was supposed to do. Fortunately she wasn't playing alone.

-" _Stud_ " -she yelled- " _This fucker is hiding another weapon, what does it do?_ "

-" _ **Scan.**_ " -The girl tried to skewer his head the instant he got distracted with the spell, but Lancer masterfully threw a prinny to intercept the arrow- " _It's an anti-anti-magic device, it allows him to pierce Magic Resistance._ "

Things when downhill for the tiny bastard from then on.

 **Episode 10: Image 1 is now unlocked, check it out at the Author's Profile!**

* * *

Just like that, we reach the hotel of our allies. And for the look of things, any sane human would turn around and leave as fast as he can. The place is more wrecked than Tokio in a Godzilla movie, and I can't help but wonder how the Mage's Asociation (Or whoever, I'm not sure if there is a Mage's Association) is going to cover this up.

The ground is carpeted by dying prinnies and blast traces, and the buildings are blackened by the thick black smoke they generated. The air is filled with the sound of alarms set off, either from shops or cars unfortunate enough to get caught in the mayhem. Still, for all that chaos, finding the epicenter proves quite easy.

-" _Isn't that Lancer throwing fireballs around?_ "

There's a shadow quickly moving around the petite figure of the Spear Knight, who seems annoyed and gesticulates profusely while trying to hit it with her spells. Yet as we begin closing in, she grins widely and throws a fireball in a complete opposite direction. Dang! Looks like she was baiting Assassin away from her Master, and now she's wide open! I look around franticly, half-expecting Yamato to pull off some cool trick at the last second, but there's no trace of him.

-"Raider, do _something_!"

-" _Ya can bet I'll do (ze)!_ "

Without wasting an instant, she sets the broom in dive course towards Lancer. Maybe she's distracted feeling proud of her little scheme, but not matter how much animosity there is between Miyako and myself, I would prefer if she survives… I'm about to say something when Rider grabs me by my shirt and launches me with a shoulder overthrow towards the girl.

Unless you have been shot from a high-speed flying object before, there's no way to describe how I felt as I flew in a straight line towards an astonished Miyako. Being the disciplined warrior she is, it took her but an instant to notice my approach, but not all the martial arts in the world can prepare you for an ally flying towards you faster than a fireball.

Conclusion: we spectacularly collide and get tangled into a messy ball that somehow gets thrown out of the fireball's blast radius right on time. I don't hurt too much, guess the damsel in distress managed to cuison our impact somehow. So here I am, doing my best to not get a boner, embraced by her soft and warm body, when I manage to catch a glimpse of Rider tackling Lancer… with her butt.

-" _Ouch! You are a crazy bitch!_ "

As the petite spear wielder complains, I'm vaguely aware that I should be getting away from Miyako while falling over myself apologizing, but I simply couldn't take my eyes away from this show if my life depended on it. Regretfully, she's not willing to go along, and I miss Rider's comeback when she kicks me away.

-" _Get off, you creep! I'm…_ "

-" _Yeah, yeah, you're frigid to anyone but Yamato_ " -I interrupt her without thinking, quoting a line from her game- " _Now shut up, I don't want to miss this._ "

Then I freeze under her cold stare, did I just reveal I know her at an intimate level? Oh, shit… If she were somebody else, I could still hope she would miss my words in the confusion of this situation, but Shiina Miyako is almost as cunning as her husband and even more perceptive. Good heavens, my life would be so much easier if he had taken Wanko's route…

The fun thing is, I never played Majikoi. Damn this random knowledge coming from nowhere...

-" _Ya bet I am (ze)!_ " -Rider's confident and loud voice takes us back to the situation in front of us. Looks like I'll have a period of grace before being interrogated- " _I never finished mopping the floor with yer ass last time!_ "

As they both get on guard, I check around in search for the "Raidou Kuzunoha" boy, maybe he's not the real deal, but he displayed some flashy magic last time we met each other. Instead I see a tall man with **a scar in his forehead** and a **lion silver pendant** that seems vaguely familiar. Where could I have seen him? He's undoubtedly related to the War, that or he's the king of bluffing. His neutral and confident stance are completely out of place on a bystander.

I'm about to ask about him when a green and black dart surges from the darkness, flying straight towards Lancer's blind spot. She swats it like a fly without even looking.

-" _Seriously, Assassin, you were funny at the beginning, but this is getting old_ " -She crushes the dart with her hand and manages to imprint even more aggressiveness in her gaze- " _Go play with the stud and let me have fun with this bitch. Now that I got a competent Master, things won't go like last time._ "

-" _Uh… Miyako-san, could you tell me what's happening exactly?_ "

-" _Berserker's Master has made a contract with Lancer and they attacked our base_ " -Wow, she must be pretty shaken to answer that meekly- " _We almost got them in an ambush, but they managed to regroup and turn the tables._ "

That doesn't bode well. After talking about how they took on Caster, I got a pretty good idea of how effective Assassin and Miyako are (that is, more than Shuckle's rollot against Ledyba), so if those two are being overwhelmed, what hope do we have? Also, this means that the cool guy with the scar must be Lancer's new Master.

-" _Right back at ya. If ya think I'm the same yer up for a beating (ze)! Now that I got prana to spare, I'll blast you to the moon (ze)!_ "

I get a bad feeling as Rider pulls out her mini-hakkero and Lancer gets her spear ready. Indeed, soon the devastation caused by Assassin's traps pale before the hell this two girls break loose.

* * *

So… things escalated quickly. One instant they were glaring each other and throwing tentative strikes and before I noticed there was Sparks and **Tera Magic** being thrown everywhere. What's wrong with this two hotheads? Both are fairly resistant to magic, but the moment one pulls out her spells the other one feels compelled to compete. Honestly…

Assassin is hard to spot, but he seems wounded. And his small attempts at fighting are easily countered by that Leon guy. He's using status magic with notable skill. Speaking of which, there's something in his **spells** that seem familiar...

To be honest, the hardest part wasn't staying alive in the middle of this chaos, but making sure Miyako doesn't get into trouble. Amongst all the explosions and various SFX, she stubbornly tries to tense her bow.

-" _Will you give it a rest already?_ " -There she goes again- " _One thing is sniping from afar, but a single counter from that monster our way and we're toast!_ "

-" _Mind your own business! I have to do this!_ " -Wow she sounds really frantic- " _Yamato needs me!_ "

That makes me freeze for an instant. Maybe I'm missing something, could it be that Yamato is in trouble? I assumed he had left already, leaving the fight to the experts, but that might be wrong.

-" _Is he in danger?_ " -She shakes her head, but that makes me worry even more. There's no way he has assigned her woman to this kind of situation- " _Did he tell you to fight here?_ "

-" _No,_ " -She turns her face away, and I seem to spy something shine under her eyes- " _but this is the only thing I can do!_ "

 ***Slap***

She looks at me again, dumbfounded while putting a hand on her reddening cheek. At least she has forgotten about the bow. I wonder when was the last time someone slapped her. Knowing his father, probably since she was a little girl and her mother abandoned them. But this nonsense puts me on my nerves.

-" _The only thing you can do? THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO?_ " -She cowers slightly at my yells and I calm down a little. It's easy to forget that under that ice queen facade hides a shy girl- " _Look, that man would do anything for you, not because he feels obliged, but because your smile is her greatest treasure. Now stop acting like a goddamn suicidal jihadist and start taking care of yourself!_ "

-" _But..._ "

-" _No buts!_ " -My encounter with Avenger taught me there's more than one way to use our Gaiss, so I'll tie things up now before she recovers her composure - " _If you do anything else, I'll jump in the middle of the crossfire and die miserably! Let's see how well can you carry that in your conscience!_ "

Still holding her cheek, she looks back at me, with an evil grin on her face. Huh? Did I go too far?

-" _You are..._ " -Mum, I'm sorry I wasn't a good kid. I'll say hi to dad when I reach the afterlife- " _Actually a good man, right? Even if you're an insufferable buffoon._ "

-" _Wha…?_ " -Is she… praising me? Maybe she broke or something...- " _Ehm, I mean, Of course I am! You just noticed now?_ "

This can't end well… First rule of the otaku's manual: never let strangers find out that you are actually a nice guy. Well, now it's too late to act unpleasant, and at least this will postpone an unwelcome chat about how I know so much about her and Yamato. And she seems more relaxed now.

-" _Alright, have it your way. So what do you suggest?_ "

-" _Well, we can start by putting some distance between them and us. That Leon guy seems capable of handling Assassin, but that doesn't mean it'll be fast. When you are well positioned you can try to give him a hand_ " -She grimaces while trying to move her right hand and I have a hard time not slapping her again. The fool was trying to use her bow with an injured wrist!- " _Forget it, we are going back with Yamato._ "

-" _And Rider?_ "

-" _You clearly don't know who she is_ " -I let out a short laugh- " _Trust me, she'll be fine._ "

Ok, ok… Saber did a quick work of her last time, but she has access to the Devil's Maw leyline nexus now. One thing is being able to take on anyone, but she can definitely survive any situation, as long as she doesn't try to show off… Right?

I grab Miyako's hand and start walking before she notices I'm having second thoughts. And surprisingly she doesn't kick me in my parts, guess our relationship has improved a little.

* * *

 **Interlude: From magic duel to catfight.**

Blocking a broom strike with her spear, Lancer smiles. Rider is sneaky, suddenly pulling a melee strike after exchanging magic for so long, but she has just faced Assassin, such simple subterfuges won't catch her by surprise anymore.

-" _You are getting on my nerves, bitch!_ " -A well placed kick pins Rider for an instant, all the time she needs!- " _ **Daemonette Appeal: Sexy Beam!**_ "

A barrage of lasers create a heart-shaped explosion around Rider's position. But this is not simple magic. The lasers are composed of daemonic miasma fuelled by her own chi, and no Magic Resistance can block it. The bitch is toast.

-" _ **Comet Sign: Broomstar!**_ "

Or so should have happened. With the corner of her eyes, Lancer spies something shiny that grows rapidly, and barely blocks with her spear before it tramples her. She grits her teeth, she has faced this kind of attack before, but the last time she had to block a meteorite, she was fighting the friggin' Overlord. This slippery bitch is a pain in the ass.

While containing the impact, she scans the area around them. The stud is doing a good work keeping Assassin at bay, but that tiny bastards doesn't seem ready to give up. She better finish her own fight soon to give him a hand. And where are the Masters? She can't find them anywhere. Are they hiding to snipe again? Or maybe they retreated? That could be a problem, without a bait to force Assassin into the open, he can Disengage again and all this would be for nothing.

-" _Mada mada da ze!_ "

A sudden increase in the comet's strength forces her to focus back on her own fight. Looks like Rider still has juice to keep going. Since the stud is at a safe distance, she decides to move away and let the comet go. No point in headbutting just to see who's more stubborn. With a spectacular explosion, the comet impacts, creating a big smoking crater on the floor.

Rider steps out of it staggering and coughing.

-" _Hey… *cough*… Why did you… *cough*...dodge?_ " -Suddenly Lancer can barely contain the impulse of facepalming- " _That's not… *cough*… fair (ze)!_ "

Her face expression seems so dejected while saying those last words that Lancer, still levitating a couple of meter over the floor, bursts into laughing. That's why she doesn't see Rider's sudden grin as she pulls a tied up and muffled prinnie from under her hat, and also why she doesn't notice the poor penguin-like thing's desperate attempts at catching her attention as it flies directly towards her with... explosive results.

Rider takes flight again, this time spreading small replicas of that hakkero of hers, creating a heart-shaped form around her figure. After an instant of confusion, Lancer smiles. Trying to imitate her Noble Phantasm? Sure, give it a try, but if you reproduce it with mere magic, she won't even have to dodge.

-" _ **Love Sign: Sexy Beam!**_ "

Multiple rainbow lasers spread from the hakkero replicas, creating a beautiful heart shape that quickly approaches Lancer. She just stands there, smiling. Rider just stands there, smiling too. They both exchange smiles, as Lancer can't help but feel that something's very wrong. Then, the very last second, Rider pulls something from behind her and the demon's eyes widen in surprise. Assassin's staff!

 ***Pichuu~n***

-" _Now you have done it!_ "

Any pretense of dignity disappears as Lancer, disheveled, hurting everywhere and shrieking with rage, pounces over her opponent, trying to grab her hair. Sometimes is hard to remember they are Heroic Spirits. Actually, can a sadistic demon and a kleptomaniac witch even be considered heroic?

If we zoom out from the battle, we can see a black/blue and a black/red couple of girls, the first one tall, the second one short, alternating looks of incredulity towards each other and towards the duel.

-" _I think we have waited enough_ " -Says the short one- " _Let's go, they'll be exhausted by the time we reach there._ "

The tall one simply nods.

* * *

It doesn't take long for me to lose the lead. Hurt or not, Miyako is the athletic one here, so soon I find myself imploring her to slow down. As always, my brief flash of coolness is quickly darkened for that harsh mistress called reality. Fortunately, we soon reach the meeting point.

-" _Dear!_ "

-" _Oof..._ " -Yamato gets tackle-hugged as soon as he enters into her field of vision. And judging from his grimace, he could've managed with half the strength she put into it.- " _I'm glad to see you well, Miyako. How are things there? The cameras got destroyed a while ago._ "

He's talking with her, but throwing an inquisitive gaze my way all along. This time I'll just look away and leave them have some intimacy. Heh, no matter how chummy they get now, I'm up for a third degree as soon as they finish cuddling. Either Yamato asks about how I knew they needed help (and puts my humble lying skills to a test) or Miyako remembers my mysterious knowledge about them, and then I'll have convince them about my way of knowing some things without any idea about that knowledge's source.

My Command Seal itches, and I guess Rider is using huge amounts of prana. The ley line nexus is connected directly to her, but I guess our connection kind of overflows when she channels too much power at once. That makes me think about her and Lancer, and the cogwheels in my head begin grinding once again. **Demon** , **Lancer** , **Prinnies** , **Tera Magic** , **Overlord** … I feel like I have enough material to discern her true nature. And maybe then I'll have some misdirection to keep uncomfortable questions away.

After all, how many demons wielding spears can you find around? Specially female child-like demons? The cogwheels accelerate and I identify the world with prinnies, where magic is classified by elements and rank, from normal to Tera. Yeah, Lancer identity is clear now, but...

-" _Dear god, at least she doesn't have a sure kill Noble Phantasm._ "

 **Episode 10: Images 2-5 are now unlocked, check them out at the Author's Profile!**

-" _Here you are_ " -Looks like they are done with their… whatever newlyweds do when alone- " _What are you talking bout?_ "

-" _Well, sorry for leaving, but I need to keep my sugar level under control._ " -yeah, I'm envious, got a problem?- " _I was thinking about Lancer. If I got her identity right, we haven't seen her full power yet._ "

-" _Figures, Miyako and Assassin nearly got her at the start, but as soon as she recovered her bearings, she started mopping the floor with them_ " -Miyako appears ready to protest, but that's her Yamato speaking. In the end, she just lowers her gaze with a sullen look- " _Assassin's Blitzkrieg should have allowed him to restart the battle conditions again and again, but she quickly adapted and countered._ "

-" _Don't let her flashy moves or her army of minions fool you, her real strength is her absurdly high control of the basics, I bet her stats are unreasonable, so I think we should…_ " -A loud explosion shatters a wall, and Lancer gets propelled inside in a very undignified manner- " _Get some more distance between us and the trouble._ "

Before we can act, a second, black and white figure crosses the hole in the wall and drives into the opposite wall.

-" _Rider!_ " -She lets out a soft moan and half-opens her eyes to look at me- " _Are you alright?_ "

-" _Yo, Tengu... What're y'all doin' in the ceiling (ze)?_ "

After saying that, she closes her eyes again. Man, she's groggier than the time I took her for some drinks. While I'm pulling her out of the wall as softly as I can, Assassin and Leon make their appearance. They aren't fighting anymore.

-" _Lancer!_ " -It's the first time I hear Leon speak since he summoned Berserker- " _I'll create a distraction, get ready to leave._ "

-" _Always so reliable, stud._ " -She turns back to us, and we get on guard, but she waves her hand dismissively- " _Not now guys, we got a hyena trying to claim the spoils. How about we call it a tie and fight it out some other day?_ "

That's a sensible proposal if I have ever heard one. As I lift my head from Rider's pathetic state to accept (not that I don't trust Yamato's judgement, but leaving everything up to him would make this a quite imbalanced relationship), there's a stupidly bright explosion, and everything with eyes in a kilometer around become, most likely, blind. There's a moment of uncomfortable silence as people try to recover their vision. I use it to help Rider stand up.

-" _Wow, thats a hell of a way to clean up debris._ " -I can only make up shapes, but the wall Lancer and Rider came through is obviously no longer there. There are now two human-like silhouettes instead- " _Was that blue plasma?_ "

-" _That was a fair warning_ " -A haughty voice I had to put up with a whole evening not so long ago sound from one of them- " _I'll take three Servants today, and I don't care how. You can surrender them now or die along._ "

* * *

Once I can make out colours again, identifying the attacker becomes easy. I should have known, now that I think about it, out of the five remaining Servants, Avenger most likely won't appear tonight, and Saber should be looking for him. Rider, Lancer and Assassin are right here, so that just leaves…

-" _Chloe von Einzbern!_ " -This is more than what I can deal with, can't something work normal for once?- " _Couldn't you spare us for today? Come on, we are friends!_ "

That creepy zombie girl she has for servant aims her Friggin' Big Gun directly at me. Good going, Tengu, when will you learn to shut your ugly mouth? With the corner of my eye I notice that Leon guy concentrating in something, seems like Chloe and her pet are too focused on me. Maybe I can be of some use after all.

-" _Well, well…_ " -She walks a couple of steps my way, but she's still quite far- " _if it isn't the brave Tengu, who left the city before any Master could catch him! Why did you come back? The holidays were too boring?_ "

-"It was work, thank you very much, but I doubt a little lady like you would know the meaning of that word." -It's unfair, that's what it is. Why do I have to put up with a kid depreciating me? Missin all the fun was bad enough by itself- " _And yes, since her highness asks, here's more exciting._ "

-" _I have killed a Master already. But you have not aggravated me. Surrender your Servants and this will be quick and painless. I'll even escort you to find sanctuary with the supervisor._ "

She's trying her best to look severe, like that first time I met her, back on the Cathedral. But somehow she seems… desperate, and in a hurry. Is this girl capable of killing another human being in cold blood? Somehow I find that hard to believe. I didn't spend that long in her company (only the most uncomfortable evening of my near past), but that's not the image I got of her character. More like a haughty and mischievous kid, carrying too heavy responsibilities on her shoulders. She's most likely avoiding a fight with people.

I check that Leon guy as inconspicuously as I can and then look back to Chloe. With some luck, we will get away this time, but the poor girl will be forced to reevaluate her tactics. I sure hope whatever he's trying doesn't kill her. I mean, sure, we are enemies and all, but she could've finished us in an instant, and still there she is, giving us the chance to surrender. As naíve as that action is, it wouldn't sit right with me to take advantage of her generosity.

-" _Before we do anything rash, I would like to know something._ " -Man, I can't believe what I'm about to insinuate, but we need more time. This is sure to distract her- " _That Freaks is a stubborn pèrvert. What exactly did you do to make him recognise you as a Master?_ "

It takes all my self-control to not curl defensively as I finish my question. Insinuating minor prostitution… Now this is a new level of rudeness, and I expect to experience a new level of pain in return. To my surprise, Chloe blushes furiously.

-" _Sh… shut up!_ " -Yup, she has lost all her cool, I wonder what she actually did?- " _That's not your business! True Archer! Get ready, if they don't burn their Command Spells right now, vaporize them!_ "

"True Archer"'s left eye catches fire, burning with a blue flame and her body tenses. Looks like this is serious. Wondering if it was worth, I steal a last glance at Leon. But this time the enemy Servant notices and quickly turns her gaze towards him. If he has something up his sleeve, he better use it right now!

-" _ **Black as the starless night, oppressing as a hopeless nightmare**_ " -The cogwheels in my mind start turning. For a second I think about Lina Inverse's Dragon Slave, but soon everything falls into place-"" _ **Dark Messenger!**_ "

 **Episode 10: Image 6 is now available. Check it out on the Author's profile!**

* * *

 **Interlude: About naivete, regret and uncalled meddling.**

Chloe simply stands in the middle of the ruined district. It's hard to believe this pile of rubbish was actually the posh area of the city, but she doesn't care bout that. She's too busy chewing down herself. She feels stupid for lowering her guard in front of that clown Tengu.

She feels weak (and a bit scared), comparing herself with Lancer's new Master. She had seen the guy cast around some decent magic, but nothing like that shit he just pulled. Wast it a Reality Marble? A summon? An illusion? One moment they had their targets pinned down and the next they were in what seemed like another dimension, in front of a demon-like being. Of course, True Archer made short work of it, but by the time the effect dissipated, both Servants and Masters were nowhere to be found.

But above all, she felt naive. Mistaking her strength for almightiness, she had tried to ignore the harsh truth of the Magi world. No one's hands are clean, we are all evil. Now that she thought about it, there was an entire section of the city lying in ruins in front of her. The collateral victims were probably counted in hundreds, if not thousands. What's the point in worrying about the lives of a handful of magi, as guilty as herself?

She was weak, she lacked the resolve to do what must be done. But never again. As she grips her fists with her newfound resolve, her Servant's thoughts invade her mind with urgency.

" _Master!_ " Odd as always, it felt more a concept transmission that actual words " _Danger!_ "

More by instinct than design, she materializas Rho Aias just in time to stop two greenish darts from hitting her. And immediately feels a sharp pain on her head. Now that she's supplying a Servant with prana, she can't go around casting her own magic recklessly. Another reason to fear Lancer's Master, who can pull off such a flashy spell while holding her contract. She hasn't seen the attacker, but the sensations felt from True Archer indicates she has.

-" _Assassin was still around, don't let him escape!_ "

Before she has finished talking, True Archer charges towards one of the wrecked alleys. Chloe should suspect some trickery. After all, she has been watching the War from afar for a while, and knows Assassin's tactics. But her newfound resolve gets in the way of her rational thoughts, and she charges too, chasing behind her Servant. Maybe she isn't so powerful now, but she still can offer some good support.

Indeed, it soon turns into a goose chase, with Assassin showing himself barely enough for them to not lose his track, luring them while attacking each single opening he finds. After a while, Chloe is tired, sweaty, dirty and about to give up.

Once again, they turn a corner to find Assassin about to disappear into a crack in a wall. This time he has allowed them to come especially close, since the crack is too big for them to chase without finding another route. Thinking that she has made enough a fool out of herself for a single night, Chloe rises her hand to call True Archer back, when something unexpected happens.

Suddenly, all the wrecked buildings, all the broken walls, all the craters in the concrete return to their original state as if the whole fighting tonight was **all fantasy** , This leaves a surprised Assassin completely exposed to the following discharge of blue plasma. There is another beautiful explosion, and a perfect sphere of city gets disintegrated around the tiny Servant's last position.

-" _I'm afraid to ask but… did we get him?_ "

-"[ _That's jinxing it,_ ]" -The creepy voice of the last person Chloe wants to see sounds right behind her-"[ _Mrs. sanctioned Master_ ]"

-" _Avenger!, did you do this?_ " -then she remembers something Tengu said and makes a much more pressing question- " _And what did you do with the photos you took from me? Tengu was making some weird accusations before!_ "

Avenger just laughs with those dead eyes of his remaining as cold as ever, while casually repairing the area damaged by True Archer's attack.

-"[ _I got them right here, see?_ ]" -He pulls a stack of instant photos from the inner pocket in his chest, looking at the first one before showing it to her- "[ _You sure are photogenic, Illya-chan. I haven't shown them to anyone, but that sounds like a fun plan…_ ]"

She can feel all the blood in her body rushing to her face as she tries to snatch the photos, but Avenger casually pulls them out of her reach.

-" _Why are you doing this, Avenger? What do you expect to achieve?_ "

-"[ _Expect? I never expect anything_ ]" -And for once, even if they still don't match his smile, his eyes seem to reflect some kind of emotion- "[ _I just felt like giving a hand. And now there is one less Servant around! Am I useful or what?_ ]"

-" _I… Idiot!_ " -She doesn't want anyones help, she doesn't want _his_ help, and she doesn't want him to feel useful!- " _I didn't ask for help!_ "

-"[ _Come on, don't be like that, Illya-chan. Just enjoy the moment. After all..._ ]" -His smile widens as he begins dematerializing- "[ _You never know which side I'll be on next time we meet..._ ]"

* * *

 **What if… Someone made an unreasonable summon?**

There is muscular man with a white suit and sunglasses. That would seem quite awkward on her bulky build but somehow feels quite stylish. He has long, pale golden hair, and a tanned skin, complimented with a confident smile that seems plastered on his face. Apparently, he's alone in this deserted beach. Aside from some eroded statues here and there, and some ruins far in the distance, the only feature of the quiet scenery is a big and wide sword a few steps behind him.

Curious enough, his footprints can't be traced beyond the weapon.

-" _So this is the Shapeless Isle, huh?_ " -He takes off his sunglasses as he says this, revealing a pair of golden eyes- " _Well, I better get to work!_ "

Pulling out a magnet from his trouser pocket, he starts following the direction pointed while cheerfully humming. He seems too focused on the little artifact to notice anything around him, as he doesn't stop to wonder at the many statues of men, most of them either ready to fight or attempting to flee from something. Still, he doesn't trip or collide as he navigates his way to the center of the island.

Once there, he takes off his jacket, throws it away and stretches his arms, free now of the clothing confinement. There are strange marks all around his biceps, as if he had once lost his arms and they were later reattached. Then he hits his forehead and runs back towards the jacket, crouching to rummage it's pockets and finally pulling out something with a triumphant smile.

-" _Ahá!_ " -he exclaims while holding what looks like a small stick towards the sky- " _I'll need this._ "

Admittedly, in the smaller hands of a normal person that little stick would probably look like a wand, but he holds it as if it were a toothpick. Examining now some writings he pulled from his pants, he mutters to himself, showing an annoyed expression.

-" _The archduke of contracts? That fella is full of crap..._ " -His mood seems to darken by the second- " _What's the point in this foundations? and what… nevermind, I won't take this shit anymore. Magic is just magic, I'll make it work somehow._ "

With a resolute gesture, he makes a paperball out of the notes and throw them over his shoulder, then he rises the wand.

-" ** _Practice bigi nar!_** " -Then he touches the ground with a single hand- " ** _Adeat!_** "

To be completely honest, " _Adeat_ " is the keyword to activate a contract, so it's not complete madness to use it here. But unfortunately this man was thinking about it's most literal sense: " _Bring forth_ ". There is no way this could work… if anyone else had tried.

Also, no fool tries to summon a Servant without a catalyst, but in the mind of this man, he has it all covered. After all, what catalyst could be better than **the very island the heroic spirit lived in**? There is no way this could work… if anyone else had tried.

As things are though, the island is quickly consumed to fuel the half-assed summoning, leaving the man nonchalantly standing on the surface of open ocean. Then a shining light makes the man's smile get wider (and even if it should be intense enough to make night seem daytime, his eyes don't close an iota). Three figures materialize over him. Two of them petite and frail-looking, the third one taller and more gallant.

-" _We are Servant Triad._ " -Three feminine voices speak in almost perfect unison- " _Are you our Master?_ "

-" _So you are the perfect idols who made Athena jealous?_ " -The man's gaze is shamelessly devouring their figures- " _This time I hit jackpot! The name's Jack Rakan, nice to meet'cha!_ "

The three women exchange a restless look. What kind of Master has summoned them?

 **Episode 10: Extra Images are now unlocked. Check them out on the Author's Profile!**

* * *

 **I have been playing "Wildstar" since it became F2P. Not obsessively leveling/farming like I used to do with MMORPs, but in a more easygoing way, chasing achievements and challenges, going through all the story quests, leveling the tradeskills as I went on instead of leaving them for max level… That kind of thing. Then someone told me to check out "Blade and Soul", since the game is scheduled for early 2016 and it's supposed to be F2P too. Man, why the heck did I listen to him? Now the hype is killing me, and Wildstar doesn't feel half as fun as it was :S**

 **Miyu Matsuki passed away on October 27. She granted voice to characters like Hisui (Tsukihime), Nishikinomiya Anna (Shimoneta), Magical Sapphire (Kaleid Liner Prism Illya) or Fujiyoshi Harumi (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) among many other. I was so sad that I almost wrote a halloween special killing off every single character.**

 **A friend lent me "Remember Me". The ambience was quite well made. The plot was also really good, even if I got slightly disappointed with some parts. Unfortunately, the controls were a bit unresponsive, and that got frustrating in some of the most complex battles, I blame the console-PC adaptation. Also the replayability was promising, but only until I noticed you can't skip cinematics. A shame, but I won't be playing a second time. Still Nilim, the main character, would certainly do as Caster or Assassin.**

 **By the time I'm writing this last paragraph, I've completely forgotten about Wildstar and having a blast with Fate/Grand Order. I started playing 2 days before the Oda Nobunaga event started, I hope I manage to get her even with my low level .**


	12. Episode 11: Gods and Demons

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa, and Happy new year, everyone! Is everyobody energetic? Good, christmas is over and we'll need to work out all those extra calories ;). And that, as L taught us, means using the brain. Hopefully my humble work will be of any use for such noble purpose.**

 **Now, without further ado, Kaleidoskopic Grail War, Episode 11: About Gods and Demons, 始まります!**

* * *

 _I stand for the first time in the Forest of Solitude. I just bested the hourai curse. As always, my methods were roundabout and involved a fair deal of cheating._

 _They cannot die. Better said, they can't stop existing in a living state. Their life becomes, from the moment the third drop of the cursed medicine ran down their throat, an immovable part of the universe's working._

 _Still, they are mutable. Still they learn, feel and fear, and their bodies, even if immediately reformed, can be destroyed. It occurred to me that, without memory, they wouldn't despair. And then, thinking a step further, if they forgot everything the very instant they experienced it, there would be no different from being dead._

 _Pulling off the perpetual motion spell that keeps their memories blank was a tricky one, and it would've been plain impossible, were external interferences to exist. But this is the end of the times, there is nothing to interfere with. They'll eternally exist in a blissful state of non-awareness. Forever after._

 _Now I'm alone, neither god, ghost or immortal to keep me company. But I got all the knowledge in the world, and all the time in the world to navigate around it. I have been called a heretic since I was 9 years old, but the path towards real heresy begins now._

* * *

Much to my dismay, waking up is easy. Given last night's events, I would like to sleep forever, but here I am, staring at the ceiling of this unfamiliar room. That takes us to the hard part: Getting off bed. If you have ever slept in an unknown house (Maybe a cousin's or a friend's summer house that you visit for the first time) you know how awkward is to be the first one to wake up, but this is even worse. I'm not only on an unfamiliar place, but there is no one here I would like to face right now.

It's all that Avenger's fault. Now Rider won't even speak to me, Miyako blames me for everything and Yamato… I suspect he's struggling with some decision that implies a most unpleasant future for me. So I want to become a turtle and use this blanket as a shell. Or maybe a hermit crab. Yamato has a soft spot for hermit crabs, maybe he'll spare me if I become one.

-" _It's no use_ " - I turn and sprawl on the bed, throwing all the bedclothes to the wall- " _I better get up already and begin doing something useful_ "

Funny, I have only stood up and I'm already feeling more energetic. In an uncharacteristic outburst of activity, I open the window and make the bed (Man, when was the last time I made _my_ bed?). Then I tidy up myself and go to the lower floor.

There's no one in the dining room, looks like I wasn't the only one reluctant to leave my bed. While I cook my breakfast, I wonder again about this place. The hightown has always been a mystery for me, tall walls protecting luxurious residences, expensive cars going in and out, kids in uniforms boarding private schools' buses. So this is how the insides of one of those residences are. Classy…

Some scrambled eggs with orange juice and bacon later (and a good mug of coffee, of course), my stomach feels warmer and my heart braver, and something resembling a course of action has formed in my mind. It's nothing big, really, but if this team wants a shot at the War, someone has to do _something_.

So I prepare some japanese breakfast and take it back upstairs. It's time to speak seriously with our Tactician. Upon reaching the door of his bedroom, I hesitate. For the longest time, I have feared confronting Yamato directly. He's sharp beyond anything I can imagine, and can be more twisted than Freaks when he needs to.

But he's only human, maybe my fears are making his shadow darker than it should. So instead of standing there, with my fist ready to knock but too afraid to actually do it, I just shake my head and hit the door softly. The sound of slow movements come from inside, and a moment really uncomfortable takes place when I realize he and Miyako sleep together and the possible unexpected consequences of me disturbing them.

Fortunately, it's Yamato who opens the door. Hmmm… if getting out of bed by myself means feeling oddly energized and bringing a food offering results in no romcom misunderstandings happening, maybe laziness is not worth after all…

-" _Good morning, how's Miyako?_ "

-" _She'll get better,_ " -No doubt he trusts her wife, but his confident facade right now isn't fooling anyone. - " _but she needs some time._ "

-" _I made some breakfast for her_ " -I lie shamelessly- " _But we really need to talk, you and me._ "

He makes a gesture that could be interpreted as thankful (or just tiredness), and takes the breakfast tray inside, closing the door behind him. He doesn't take long before emerging again, though.

-" _Alright, let's talk._ "

As I lead the way back to the lower floor, I wonder what cards he was able to draw during the night. Does he have me all tied up already? Am I about to learn about some complex blackmail around my person? Maybe he got a hostage? It's not like he doesn't have any morals, if he ended up taking such measures, he'll be feeling like shit about it. Even if he didn't he's probably had a heck of a night simply considering those options.

Still, I don't want to hear about that. Knowing he might be plotting something nasty is a thing, but actually hearing threats from him would be a point of no return for our relationship. Lucky main character bastard or not, I like Yamato's style, I would rather be in good terms with him.

-" _First things first_ " -As soon as we reach the kitchen (There's a dining room too, but the kitchen has been a traditional place for holding important negotiations since unfathomable times) I speak up, before he can say something we'll both (specially me) regret later- " _I'm going to make coffee, and you're going to tell me exactly who this Akuma is, and what's your story with that guy. Because I got a really nice offer to make and I would rather you hear it before making any hard decision, but I need to know exactly what pushed you guys into this War._ "

-" _A harsh negotiator,_ " -There's a faint smile in his lips, but it doesn't reflect in his tired eyes- " _as always._ "

-" _When dealing with the devil, paranoia is the bare minimum. You'll find the way to end up winning anyway._ "

-" _Someday I'll have you tell me how you know so much about us._ " -Meh, looks like Miyako remembered my slip even with everything that happened- " _But your terms are acceptable for now. I'll tell you who's the devil (Akuma) and why it haunts my conscience._ "

I put the coffee on the fire and sit at the table, this ought to be interesting.

* * *

In spite of herself, Miyako gets out from under the sheets. She only wants to curl there and mourn as time slips by, but her stomach seems to have a different idea. Curse that good-for-nothing Tengu and his deliciously smelling breakfast.

 _There was a moment of true worry back there. After the hard fought battle against Lancer's army, right when things finally looked good. That kid with her "True Archer" had arrived to try and get the spoils. Even if they were to join forces with Lancer, a make-do alliance of three exhausted Servants had little chances against a fresh, unknown enemy. But they had managed to slip away._

Miyako slowly takes the chopsticks and separates them. They don't break evenly, but she's in no mood to pay attention. Grabbing some rice, she can't help feeling a bit guilty about the way her mouth salivates. She shouldn't have any appetite. She doesn't want to have any appetite. But she puts it in her mouth, and it tastes delicious.

 _Assassin stayed behind, providing some misdirection. Even tired, he's a formidable opponent in this kind of setup. He'll probably dance right in front of their nose, like an annoying fly too clever to be swatted until they desist, and then simply disappear. There's nothing to worry about._

She takes some soup now. It smells great. She hasn't had any decent japanese food since she arrived this continent. Everything up until now felt off, as if arranged to fit a different taste. No true Japanese would accept the "Japanese food" they served around here. But this… this is different, so familiar and yet so special.

 _She has felt Assassin way closer this night. Maybe it's the conversation they had before everything started, maybe just the sync of two warriors fighting side by side. Either way, she now feels at easy around him, she feels she can trust him. What's more, or maybe just what's expected as consequence, she can now get a glimpse of his feelings, if she concentrates hard enough in the Command Spells. He's tired, but confident. This is almost routine for him. A couple of extra feints and he'll retreat._

Why does a nerd loser, almost a NEET, cook so well? She shouldn't want to eat all this food, she doesn't want to _want_ , but she does. As she tries the pickles, a tear falls down her cheek. She puts the tray away, and points her closed eyes towards the ceiling.

 _Near a vantage point, Miyako momentarily splits away from the group. She wants to check on the enemy a last time before losing them for tonight. But then, Assassin's feelings suddenly change: Surprise, soon followed by a deep pain. Frantic, Miyako spends a Command Spell to bring him to her side._

 _He's a mess. His right hand is missing, as if he tried to shield himself, or push something away. Most of his helmet has disappeared, and the leftovers are melting over his face, there's no way his eyes have endured this, plastic and metal smoking hot over them. Even the relatively unscathed parts of his body present ugly burns._

-" _Assassin…_ " -Recollecting that vision is enough to pull that word from her- " _I…_ "

But her throat is dry, so dry, even though she was eating and drinking just a second ago. Se pulls her knees and embraces herself. The food's still alluring, but not even the most delicious delicacy could go down her throat now.

 _She kneels down, and Assassin looks towards her, even if his eyes can't see anymore._

 _-"You and I are survivors, Lady" -Without his mask, the voice of this little Servant is strikingly high, it would probably sound cute in different circumstances- "They can... never... kill us."_

Miyako's hand form fists, and she clenches strongly enough to bleed.

 _Assassin disappears in a cloud of golden sparks. Right before her eyes._

She forces herself to gulp down and, even if it takes all her strength, it feels strangely… right.

 _She can't stand up. After a short while she hears Tengu's annoying voice, and soon after her dear Yamato embraces her._

She touches now the back of her hand, where the last Command Spell should still be. Then she takes the breakfast tray again, and begins eating mechanically. For the first time since that event, there's a resolute glint in her eyes.

-" _They can never kill us._ "

After finishing her meal, she feels way better. There's something she must do, and she has no time to feel depressed.

* * *

-" _Given how much you seem to know about us, you should at least know the name of Kawakami Momoyo._ " -My cogwheels (hmm? when did I start considering them "mine"?) turn around a bit, and I nod. Actually, I don't know that much, maybe because she's not directly involved in the war.- " _She has been an elder sister figure for me and my group for the longest time, but she has… Issues._ "

-" _She's a fighting freak._ "

-" _Yeah, my words exactly._ " -Now it's his turn to nod, and he addresses me an inquiring look, but I just shrug. That's about everything I know about her, aside from her appearance and knowing she's super strong- " _Anyway, fighting is an addiction to her. A physical, real addiction. Usually, she can deal with it, as long as there's something interesting going on around. But when she gets bored… things can escalate quickly._ "

" _Since she's an internationally known fighter, there's no shortage of challengers, but most of the time their quality isn't up to her standards. That's where our Kazama Family, and the multiple activities prepared by the Kawakami Academy come in, making sure she's engrossed in something. Unfortunately, as time passed by, her… urges became stronger. She even underwent some special training with her grandpa that apparently helped him back in the age with a similar trouble. But it was like putting a band-aid on a collapsing dam._ "

The sound of the coffee machine interrupts him, and I get up to serve it. I can see where this is going, but it would be better to hear it with his own words, so instead of saying anything, I simply sit back again, giving him my undivided attention.

-" _It's not like she's some kind of monster. The opposite, actually, she's always been very kind, even if she wasn't good at expressing herself. She held back her urges for the longest time. But in the end, unfairness struck at the worst possible time. And her… lost control._ "

-" _Dare I ask what happened?_ "

-" _First you need to understand they were evil. Little, weak evil excuses of a person, taking out their hate against the world and against themselves on other people. They drugged poor innocent Wanko and did unspeakable things to her. She took years to recover from their abuses._ "

That sounds bad, for what I know, Momoyo cared a lot for her adopted little sister

-" _So I beg you to not judge her too harshly when I tell you she… Killed them all, in a most gruesome way._ " -I can't contain a soft whistle- " _Actually, it was all my fault, I knew they were up to no good for some time, but never expected them to actually take on one of the girls. Never expected them to play so dirty._ "

Unsure of what to do, I think about putting a hand on his shoulder, but we are sitting too far away, and I could reach his hand at most. That would be weird. Getting up just to pat his back doesn't feel right either. So in the end, I just keep sitting, and wait for him to resume the story.

-" _Anyway, she changed that day. She fled after the deed and, for what I know, she has killed anyone trying to bring her back to the Kawakami Temple._ "

-" _So you never saw her again?_ "

-" _If only… she came to me once, to warn me against trying to find her. She was already calling herself Akuma back then, and her eyes seemed those of a monster. I couldn't find any trace of her kindness on them. What she has shouldered since, only she knows. That's precisely why..._ "

-" _Why you must win this War, no matter what?_ "

He looks at me, mildly surprised. Heh, he has been painfully obvious lately for a master of subterfuge. I take air, guess it's time to drop the bomb.

-" _I'm still up for this alliance, you know? I'm willing to pay with my right to the Grail in exchange for your tactical support._ "

-" _That… that would be great, but..._ "

-" _Also, remember that Rider said before she has no wish to see fulfilled, if she doesn't change her mind, that means no one will contend your own._ "

-" _But that doesn't make any sense! Even for you, this level of selflessness is absurd, don't you dare tell me you don't have a wish._ "

-" _Oh, I have, even if I just realized recently, I have…_ " -Maybe another person would buy it if I said otherwise, but lying won't get me anywhere with Yamato- " _But the consequences of that wish being fulfilled are… overwhelming. Too much responsibility for me._ "

-" _Dare I ask to let me know?_ "

He quotes myself, half smiling. If he's acting, he's very good, because the relief and hope showing in his face right now seem so sincere, I can feel my own chest warming up. Does it always feel this way? To give hope to someone? Because this isn't half bad...

* * *

 **Interlude: a pitiful Demon**

-"[ _So sorry, Master_ ]" -With that smirk of him and those dead fish eyes, Avenger couldn't look less sorry. But he has been chewed down for his actions last night for the last hour, and this is getting old- "[ _Next time I see a deathmatch between nothing less than four enemy Servants, I'll forget we are supposed to kill each other and allow everyone to go back home intact._ ]"

-" _Don't mock me, Avenger!_ " -The cloaked figure has recovered a great deal of composure since that first encounter- " _You are free to do whatever you want! The only command I gave you was to not use that Noble Phantasm of yours! And much less so grandly, You'll lose your only weapon if someone figures out **All Fantasy** 's weakness!_"

-"[ _Oh, my! What would I do then?_ ]" -No, actually he wouldn't. **All Fantasy** was just something he picked along the road, his true weapon was something way scarier- "[ _I might even have to try hard to win!_ ]"

-" _You better! I haven't waited six millennia for my plan to be ruined by your indolence!_ "

Avenger lets out a long whistle, six millennia, no less!

-"[ _Wow, that's a long time… did you ever meet someone called Anshin'in?_ ]" -What? It never hurts to ask…- "[ _Haughty, self-centered and quite a beauty._ ]"

He chooses to ignore the question. Well, even if both lived for a long time, the world is still a big place. He instead walks around, seemingly annoyed. It's not like Avenger can't imagine why, but they are on the rooftop of the Cathedral, not exactly the best place to walk around recklessly.

-"[ _Not in the mood to talk anymore? Can't blame you after all that yelling..._ ]" -Avenger cannot help but letting out a spiteful mockery, talking about her has spoiled his mood. He leans back against a stone ornament- "[ _Six millennia looks like a long time to live_ ]"

-" _Live? You don't know half of it, Avenger. But soon it will all be over._ " -He raises his fist towards the night sky, the perfect pose for a maniacal bastard, except for the laughing- " _No matter your incompetence, the Holy Grail will be mine, and I'll claim back my rightful seat as the supreme God!_ "

-"[ _Greed then._ ]"

Avenger words seem to confuse him for an instant, but in the end he decides to ignore them too. The Servant of Vengeance sighs, he would had enjoyed far better a crazy bastard who only wanted to see other's suffering. But one doesn't get to pick their Master.

Still, he was a bit annoyed with his attitude towards him. He was weak, weaker than anyone and anything. It was exactly because of that, because he was so familiar with weakness, that he was so dangerous.

He hated the world, the causality that sustained it, and the truth behind strength and weakness. That's what **All Fantasy** was. He wanted to tear it all down, to make the mighty wallow in the mud together the pitiful. To put everything at the same level. He who always lost, who would never wear the laurel wreath, wanted to spit in the eye of Fate, and destroy even the concept of ranks. Turns out his Master wanted to become God… go figures.

He stands up, and slowly walks towards the edge of the rooftop.

-" _Avenger! Where are you going?_ "

-"[ _Why, to kill some more Servants!_ ]" -His insincere smile widens, and he lets himself fall face up from there- "[ _That's what you summoned me to do!_ ]"

* * *

Working the specifics details with Yamato turns up way easier than expected. Honestly, if he's capable of double-crossing me after this, I'll simply lose my faith in the human kind, so I just lowered my guard and let him talk. Since we are finally in accord terms…

-" _Now that this matter is solved I should…_ " - I sigh- " _I should fix up things with Rider._ "

Yamato shows me an understanding look.

-" _Good luck with that._ "

Now that his main worry is over, he seems to have forgotten the state his woman is in. Oh, well, he'll remember soon enough. I should focus in my own problems, so I get my ass to the second floor again, dragging my feet and walking slower than necessary. The measly seconds I gain by doing this don't seem to do any good, and I stop in front of her room door.

The temptation to just stand there and try to stare a hole into the wood is great, but nothing's ever achieved by doing so. That's why, slowly, painfully slowly, I reach the door handle with my hand. And then, surprisingly quickly, I release it in a hurry, forming a fist and knocking instead. I don't need another "incident" now.

-" _Rider? Can we talk?_ "

-" _Go away._ "

I ignore her and knock the door again.

-" _Go away!_ "

I sigh. In honest truth, I wouldn't like anything better than leaving now and hiding my head in some hole forever. How could I have been so inconsiderate? To think this didn't seem such a big deal back then… But it is, Rider always acts strong and tries to do everything by herself, but she's still a sensible girl inside.

Even with how chaotic Gensokyo was, she managed to surround herself with people she could rely on, even if it was done in her… peculiar style. But here, I was the only solid reference point. A Servant betraying a Master is far from being unheard of, and yet she stayed with the useless me, giving me her trust from the beginning. Maybe she simply thought that a spineless guy like me would never double-cross her, but even that would be fine. It's still my fault. I breath deep and knock a third time, if she insists in chasing me out, I'll get in by force.

-" _Stupid Tengu, why don't'cha..._ "

By force is it then.

I slam the door open, and get a really brief glimmer of Heaven, which resembles incredibly a Rider in a double-sized bed and barely covering herself with a bed sheet, before my face is slammed with a blunt object. The world fills with darkness...

[...]

I respawn somewhere white and comfy. It's soft and tender, and… actually seems awfully similar to a double-sized bed.

-" _Yer lucky I didn't hang ya by the toes (ze), stupid Tengu._ "

-" _Yeah, well..._ " -I can put together two and two, what happened here is easy to figure out- " _I'm sorry about that, but we really need to talk._ "

-" _I'm… kinda sorry too._ " -She says tentatively while scratching her head. She's now wearing some old-fashioned nightgown that it fits her surprisingly well. - " _I was just tryin' to hit the door when ya slammed it open._ "

So we both did something stupid. Of course, that still places me at a disadvantage, since I came to apologise in the first place. And I don't think I would be revealing you guys anything new if I were to say knowing the right thing to do doesn't make any easier to actually DO it. For starters, this double apology seems like a good start, but how am I supposed to go from here?

-" _Rider, you know how people sometimes, uh... perform the dumbest feats under the false premise that they are doing the right thing?_ "

-" _Nope, but I know nothing good follows ya talking like a friggin' book (ze)._ "

-" _This time it does, I swear, but conveying it correctly is proving... a challenge._ " -I take a deep breath (how many times have I done that today?), I hope the direct approach works, because I have nothing else- " _I'm really sorry! There is no excuse, I should've never hid that from you!_ "

-" _Wah there! Is that… A direct and honest apology (ze)? From the smart-tongued Tengu no less!_ " -Such mockery stings a little, but at least she's not skulking, guess it could've been worse- " _What sorcery is this?_ "

Okay, that's overdoing. I might feel apologetic, but that doesn't mean I'm immune to sarcasm. Maybe I should open up myself a bit...

-" _I don't think I ever told you this, Rider, but you are… Important to me._ " -She's suddenly deadpanning, and I seem to spy a hint of red in her cheeks.- " _Everything I have lived this month with you… No, because of you. I really treasure every second of it. The way you stayed with a useless nerd like me when you could have easily sealed a deal with a proper magus, how you fought for me almost literally to the death, even how you simply kept me company and played along my jests. I appreciate all of it, and there's no Servant I would have rather summoned._ "

Incredible, did I really say all those cheesy lines without stuttering? But once I started they flowed almost by themselves. Now she's blushing like a ripe tomato, if I were to dare… do I dare? Hell, of course I dare! If there was ever a moment to dare, it would be now! I stand from the bed and take her hands, she looks away, but doesn't resist.

-" _I can't stand this situation anymore! I put myself in your hands, only you can make us go back to how we were, with all the tease and all the trust._ "

-" _Ya'sking fer an awfulloto'thingsthere(ze), you stupid Tengu (ze)!_ " -Still looking away, talking almost incoherently and with her eyes closed, Rider must be the damn cutest thing I have ever seen. Luckily she's closing her eyes, because I can feel my own cheeks heating up.- " _Sinceyer lookin' so apologetic maybe I could… [!]_ "

Okay… this could easily be the greatest mistake of my whole life, but I couldn't resist pecking her cheek. Now she stares at me, apparently incapable of uttering a word, as if I were some kind of alien creature.

-" _..._ "

I stare back as mute as her. To be honest, the realization of what I have just done is still registering in my brain.

-" _..._ "

How can a girl change so much with so little? She's still the same tomboyish, happy-trigger, overkill, thief-witch-jester who I spent a month with, teasing each other almost as much as we did the rest of the world. And yet I could swear she's the prettiest creature on the surface of Earth. It's the blush in her face? The gleam in her eyes? That surprised and vulnerable expression in her face?

-" _You are the cutest thing ever._ "

Uh… I just spoke my thoughts. Me and my big mouth, I could have at least spiced them a little, but no, there they went. At least no one can accuse me of being insincere.

-" _C…. Cute? Me? Y-ya need glasses, you dumb Tengu(Dazeyo)! A-anyway, this isn't the time to do this(ze)!_ "

-" _No, it isn't._ "

But neither of us move, we just keep staring at each other. Should I go for the kill? To be honest, I have never thought about it before, I always viewed Rider more like a bro to hang with than a girl to be courting, but once reached this point is hard to deny I feel otherwise. Slowly, painfully slowly, I move my lips closer to hers. She tries to push me away, but without putting any real strength on her arms, so I keep closing in.

Just as I'm about to do the deed…

-" _Tengu, Yamato told me you would be here._ " -Miyako enters without knocking- " _I just wanted to thank you for… My bad!_ "

She leaves the room as quickly as she entered, but the moment has passed. When I look back at Rider, Her black dress has magically appeared, as well as her composure, and is freeing her hands from my grasp. I sigh, maybe this is for the best. I'm not sure what could've derived from that "magical moment" but it could've been a disaster.

-" _Shall we go downstairs?_ " -I try to sound composed- " _I'll fill you in our new deal along the way._ "

-" _New deal?_ " -Rider's voice sounds disappointingly fresh. I can't find any hint of the earlier agitation even looking for it. That's kind of a downer- " _Ya mean that Yamato guy ya like so much and his woman are still on the game (ze)?_ "

As we start walking and I explain the new agreement, she whistles in admiration.

-" _Wow! Who are ya and what did ya do with Tengu (ze)!?_ "

* * *

 **Interlude: Duel of Demons**

We are in a place that has seem some action during this War. A place that bore witness to great feats of magic and science, and maybe the most backhanded maneuver. Here Caster nested, hoping to compete with any and all Servants from her vantage point. Here, Archer fought an epic battle with her, were at times Master and Servant roles got confused in the epicness of the duel. Here, Assassin ruthlessly made the first kill of the War, and his Master, in a fit of overzeal, became a killer.

This place lies silent now, mute testimony of the struggle of great heroes. But this is still a place of power, a Leyline nexus the very Caster deemed worthy of nesting in. Maybe no one has claimed it yet, but someone will undoubtedly do. Actually, one can hear some footsteps right now, if sufficient attention is paid.

Saber licks her lips, looks like the half a night and a good part of the morning's worth of stalking is finally bearing fruits. She turns around towards her Master, unsure about waking her up. The little princess smiles in her sleep.

-" _Onii-chan…_ " -She mumbles in her sleep- " _I can't do that..._ "

Oh well, looks like she's having a nice dream for once. Saber finally opts for wrapping her warm to the best of her possibilities before leaving towards the sound. Soon she finds the source: A young, black-haired boy wearing a dark high-school uniform.

-" _If you are just playing truant, boy,_ " -She reveals her presence, not because she's worried about stabbing an innocent boy, but rather to enjoy the reactions- " _this is the unluckiest day of your life. And your last._ "

-"[ _Oh, no! What should I do? A pervert with a katana is going to kill me!_ ]" -The boy reacts in an overly-exaggerated fashion. He's obviously involved in the War- "[ _Please, spare my life, I'll do anything!... well, not in the butt, but anything else!_ ]"

-" _A funny guy, huh? Guess you are that Avenger guys everybody is so concerned about…_ "

-"[ _My cover's blown! Who gave me away?_ ]"

-" _As if I would tell you…_ " -Saber looks around, wondering what kind of tricks an unkillable Avenger would have under his sleeve. Avenger is quite a weak class by itself, but that says nothing about specific Servants- " _You know? I half expected you to be that Rider girl. She's the most likely to take advantage of this place, given her background. And I still have a score to settle with her._ "

-"[ _You know? I half expected you to be someone trying to take advantage of this place, given we… are here and all_ ]" -He answers, shrugging- "[ _But I'm not picky with my dance partner_ ]"

Saber gets on guard, and Avenger pulls two enormous screws from somewhere, holding each one's head with a hand. Saber feels a mild curiosity about the usefulness of such weapons, but before she can say anything about it, her opponent disappears from her sight.

Only a sharp instinct honed in countless battles allows her to dodge his backstab in the last second. Before her mind can catch up with the flow of action, though, a second strike from an impossible angle locks her hair against a wall. Before the situation gets any more dire, she swipes around with her katana, hoping to keep at bay the follow-up. But it's all in vain, the third strike comes from above, and again she dodges only by a hair's breath.

Fortunately, this time Avenger's body gets in range for her to deal a solid kick, that propels him away with great force until he collides with a concrete structure a fair deal away.

-" _You are really strong, Onii-chan._ " -Saber does her best to not gasp for air as she cuts her hair free with her wakizashi. This last ten seconds have been really intense- " _How do you call that style?_ "

-"[ _No, I'm not strong_ ]" -Avenger crawls from under a pile of rubble, he's bleeding from his face, and his left arm hangs lifelessly, completely crushed- "[ _And I got nothing so grand I can call it "Style"._ ]"

-" _You sure_?" -After cutting her hair, Saber feels lighter, she can't remember the last time she had it short- " _With moves like that, I'd say you could give the Averruncus of the Earth a run for his money, maybe even to Jack Rackan._ "

The Grail shouldn't grant knowledge about characters from parallel worlds, but not even Angra Mainyu can resist to leny a bit for a pun's sake.

-"[ _Nah, my moves wouldn't work against unreasonable guys with no weak points_ ]" -Suddenly, he's intact. In fact, he never was hurt. Saber's expression twists, showing a maniacal smile- "[ _Against onee-chan, on the other side, it should have worked better. You are used to fighting at a disadvantage, aren't you?_ ]"

-" _Less talk._ " -Someone you can keep on cutting forever, could it be true?- " _More killing!_ "

* * *

After the messy morning, we decided to go grab some chocolate in the city centre. Yamato looks like a new person, albeit a bit puzzled with Miyako's new attitude, it's clear that a lot of dark thoughts have left his overactive brain. Miyako, while doubtlessly more energetic than last night, feels a bit off, with that shine of determination in her eyes, and the apparently sudden realization that picking a fight with me is not worth it.

Rider behaves more cheerful than ever, even a bit ditzy, to the point of being annoying. She seems to have completely forgotten our little shared moment back in her bedroom. If only I could do the same… To be honest, my own behavior leaves much to be desired. I find myself stealing glances towards her, and I'm constantly caught on reverie by the others. Focusing on any matter proves quite a feat, and answering with a complex sentence, nigh impossible.

Now, it's not like I'm some virgin teenager blushing over his first crush. Maybe I don't exactly lead a hedonistic life of lust and depravity, but there are perfectly respectable points in-between. Still, as much as Rider seems to find it unimportant. What transpired a couple of hours ago deserves some deep deliberation on my part.

-" _All right, Tengu_ " -Yamato points at me with a chocolate-dipped biscuit- " _I know the deal we made, but if you just stand there gawking, leaving the planning to me and the fighting to Rider and Miyako, we are going to have a problem._ "

-" _Ah?_ "

-" _That's exactly what I'm talking about._ " -He smiles teasingly- " _You did great this morning, but now you're ruining it. Whatever bug has bit you, you better pull it together._ "

I give myself a mental scolding. He's right, I got myself a nice alliance here, but if Yamato is the tactical advisor, Rider is our shocktrooper and Miyako our rear support, that means I, somehow, managed to become the leader. How did that happen? I look around, this three people, each single one far more capable than me, look at me expectantly (while munching some bakery, to be honest).

That's far from being my dream job, but after acting the charismatic agent to get everyone together, I guess it would be unfair to drop the responsibility on somebody else.

-" _Okay, okay… I'll admit being a bit out of it, I'm sorry._ " -They ALL smile smugly at me. The suspicion of them accepting me as leader only to make fun of me creeps through the back of my mind- " _Let's review the facts carefully. First of all: Alliances. As far as we know, we are the only alliance around, but since we only have one surviving Servant, maybe we are stretching the term._ "

-" _Maybe Assassin fell._ " -Miyako says fiercely- " _But I'm still around!_ "

-" _Yes, three Masters are still better than one._ " -I admit with a small bow. Must... contain... the urge to retort!- " _But seems like each surviving pair is a tough bone. First we have Araragi Tsukihi and her Saber, Tsukuyomi Iwao. Tsukihi is unkillable, and I'm not talking figuratively. On the other side, Saber is one of the most famous practitioners of the Shinmei-ryū dō exorcism style, particularly effective against spiritual beings, Servants included. If this were a Pokemon game, she would be super-effective against everyone._ "

Yamato frowns, and her wife does her best to keep her determined look. Rider simply crosses her arms behind her head, she already knows all this.

-" _Then we have Squall Leonhart and his Lancer, the devil Etna. Squall is a warrior of epic proportions, that would easily qualify as Saber or Caster by himself. Fortunately, seems like he's missing his Lionheart, a gunblade that could be considered a Noble Phantasm. But his particular style of magic means he can use status spells with ease even while sustaining a Servant. If pressed enough, he's most likely able to use some even nastier tricks._ "

" _Lancer is a greater demon, right hand of an Overlord. She has used up most of her flashy tricks, but is powerful enough to keep a Servant at bay with basic fighting. Also" -And I look at my own servant accusingly- "seems like she has a bad compatibility with Rider and we can't trust her to think rationally when they are fighting._ "

-" _Hey! Not my fault if that bitch gets on my nerves (ze)!_ "

-" _Moving on, there's Chloe von Einzbern and her "True Archer". Chloe is..._ " -I doubt about how to explain this- " _The closest thing to a legit Master we got in this war. She can supply her Servant with a night-unlimited amount of prana or, when not doing so, use fearful magic herself. She does tracing magic, but refined to its utmost extreme. Replicating Noble Phantasms closely resembling the originals in an instant is an everyday feat for her. Unfortunately I don't know anything about her Servant. But if we manage to decipher her true name, I'll be able to tell you more._ "

" _Last and the most creepy of all_ " -They all got silent, expectantly looking at me- " _We got that asshole Avenger and his unknown Master. Aside from being a total jerk, he appears capable of reversing or denying facts in a retroactive fashion. Turning real happenings into mere fantasy. His apparent immortality is most likely a byproduct of that power._ "

-" _But how can we kill an immortal Servant?_ "

-" _Okay, first of all, don't look so dejected, there's no such thing as an immortal Servant._ " -I still remember Rider's seminar about my waifu Mokou- " _They had to be killed to become Servants in the first place, so we should focus in deciphering the working of that ability. Second, Avenger is specially bad news. I can't tell you what's wrong with him, and that's… well… the reason why I know something's wrong with him._ "

Rider looks at me suspiciously. Miyako looks at me suspiciously. Yamato looks at me suspiciously.

-" _It's time for me to explain how I know so much, right?_ "

Rider nods without losing sight of me. Miyako nods without losing sight of me. Yamato nods without losing sight of me. I sigh.

-" _Now don't go around building expectations, there's only so much I can explain about an ability that came one day without user's manual._ " -I dip a biscuit in my chocolate, trying to figure out how to continue- " _When the War began, seems like something… awoke on me. Lancer, Assassin, Saber, Archer, Berserker and, a while later, True Archer. I bore witness of all the summonings. This also gave me a circumstantial understanding of the Masters' motivations._ "

-" _That's…_ "

-" _That's not all_ " -I interrupt Yamato. Sorry man, this is my moment on the spotlight- " _Once I hear or deduct the true name of a Servant or Master, their Status Screen fill completely. There has been a couple of exceptions so far, but that's pretty much it. Of course, I wouldn't be too confident about this trick working on Avenger, since I never dreamt of his summoning for whatever the cause._ "

-" _Wait a second,_ " -Rider jumps- " _a Master's Status Screen? Is that even a thing?_ "

We exchange idiotic looks

-" _You mean it shouldn't be?_ "

Yamato and her wife exchange looks too, and seem to finally give up in something before slapping the back of our heads. Rider turns up half-seriously against Shiina-san, but I exchange a knowing smile with her husband, Our alliance has always been strained at best, is good to finally start acting more familiar.

After my sum up and the ensued verbal duel between the girls, there's not much left to say and we get ready to leave when Rider remembers something.

-" _Oi Tengu,_ " -She starts with a big smile. I don't like this- " _Don'cha have a date today (ze)?_ "

My brain freezes. I had completely forgotten. Looking the time in a hurry, I can feel my ears go red as Rider explains the couple my situation.

-" _Rider, stop the blabber! We need to hurry!_ "

The laughing at my back as I turn to get on our way doesn't help my blushing. Certainly, it's good to finally break the ice...

* * *

 **Interlude: Pondering of an unlikely God**

We are now seeing and infinite white sky. It's hard to believe this blankness that extends in all directions was, just some years ago, a dark pit of suffering, reflecting all the evils of the world. Yet, now it's nothing. A conscious nothingness that covers everything with a pressuring fullness. There is simply no room for anything else. That's how grand the presence of the white sky is.

 _It finally intervened._

 _We always knew it would, it isn't the kind of thing that simply gives up._

 _But it's choice is…_

 _It knows this isn't the correct route, this is just an insult, a refusal for it's existence to be denied._

 _But it threatens the Conduit._

 _We chose well, the Conduit is far from being defenceless._

 _We might still have to reveal ourselves._

 _We will do, in due time, if required._

 _This route becomes hectic._

 _Even if it's not the correct one._

The Greater Grail falls silent. There's no need for its intervention yet. Maybe there won't ever be.

* * *

In the end the Naoe couple (Now that I think about it, I have been making a mistake each time I called Miyako by her father's family name...) felt pity of me and took me on a quick dress-up shopping route for my date. Well, I say "taking pity" but they probably just jumped at the excuse to embarrass me further.

Now I wait, Rider's spirit form at my side, in our dating place, trying to pick a soft way to refuse the young girl. To be honest, she's cuter than anticipated, but she's still not my type. That doesn't necessarily prevent her from flipping out and killing me in a passionate fit, tho. I sure hope Rider doesn't get too distracted with Saber, I might need a hand to save my skin if I step on a landmine.

Thinking about that, how come Rider accepts this situation so easily (eagerly even)? That intimate moment this morning suggests that she's got at least some feelings towards me…

-" _Heads up, Tengu_ " -Her voice breaks my reverie- " _There comes your date!_ "

Indeed, they youngest Araragi appears on the opposite corner of the plaza. But something seems wrong with her. Her hair is disheveled, and she looks around before stepping forward. As she comes closer, I can see the disastrous state her clothes are in, and the anxious look on her eyes.

Walking all the way towards me and stopping there, she opens and closes her mouth without managing a word.

-" _Tsukihi-chan?_ " -This must have been serious- " _What's wrong? Where's Saber?_ "

-" _What a surprise!_ " -That cheerful voice can only belong to the maniacal little girl- " _Looks like the sloppy onii-chan can pull himself together if he sets his mind on it!_ "

As she appears, supporting herself in her Master's shoulders, there's no trace of her usual threatening presence. Her hair, clumsily cut short, falls down dull and lifeless. Her skin is pale as wax, and her eyes seem sunk and haggard. But the most worrisome feature is the big white screw lodged in her chest, seemingly piercing her heart.

-" _Yo!_ "

The forced smile in her face is not fooling anyone, someone's gotten her good.

* * *

What if… Mikoto's Route (1)

I stretch shamelessly. This evening with that Chloe girl has been… tense. Speaking with the opposite sex has never been my forte, and her character didn't exactly ease up things. But since she asked me for help, I guess I could at least try investigating a bit. I poke at Rides, who's been daydreaming while keeping balance on the broomstick of her "mount".

-" _Gyah!_ " -She loudly falls to the ground- " _Hey, that's mean! what's the big idea (ze)?_ "

-" _We are gonna search for that irregular, I got an idea about where they might be hiding_ "

When I was a kid, I had some good friends who moved to the outskirts of the city. I spent a whole summer living with them back on it's day, and played around industrial units and half-constructed buildings for as long as the sun was up. The periphery might've moved further away, but it's general concept remains the same. And that provides some ideal places for hiding, even for non-magicians.

As we fly towards the place where I suspect the summoning took place (I didn't pay too much attention to the details, but caught enough for an estimate) I wonder what are the chances of them lingering the area. I guess such display of magecraft should have left some easy to track traces, but the planeswalker girl felt confident in her skill, so she might be able to cover them.

If she did, they might use the area as base of operations, or not. If she didn't they are definitely not here. But it's not like my life depends on it, I'll just take a look and see what happens.

-" _Looks like ya were right (ze)_ " -Rider's words sound unnecessarily enthusiastic- " _Someone's trying to hide with magic!_ "

Yeah, take Rider close to something hidden, and she will take care of the rest.

-" _Let's descend then, they have no reason to suspect us._ "

-" _Aside from the whole battle royale thing, ya mean (ze)?_ "

I answer only with a grunt. We take land and she points towards one of the industrial units. It looks exactly like any other to me, but I'm no magus, so I'll have to trust her instincts. We walk a couple of meters, until a thunderbolt hits the road barely a handspan ahead of me.

-" _That will be the only warning._ " -A female voice calls our attention from the roof of the unit- " _Take another step and you'll be toast!_ "

I look up. **A young girl on her teens, maybe 13 or 14. Chestnut brown hair, cut short and wearing a small hair clip. Eyes of the same color as her hair and a petite figure. She wears the Tokiwadai Middle School uniform. And is obviously capable of controlling lightning.** Now this clues shouldn't be enough for the cogwheels on my head to turn, but she's…

-" _The friggin' Railgun of friggin' Tokiwadai?_ " -She freezes for a second, and then squints her eyes- " _Wha there! No need to look so scary! I come on peace, only want to chat with your Master._ "

She seem unbaffled by my words, and pulls out a coin. This is bad. Rider steps forward, wielding her Hakkero.

-" _Come on, can't we talk?_ " -I make a last, desperate try- " _We can be friends!_ "

-" _It's okay, Archer_ " -A very young girl appears behind the Servant- " _Let's hear them out._ "

Archer puts the coin away, and assumes her Spirit Form with a very tsun expression in her face. The young, pink haired Master bows politely and invites us inside. Whelp, that was a bit scary for a second, but easier than expected in the end.

As I cross the entrance, I take a sudden decision that very well could unnecessarily complicate my life. To be honest, even if I came here to give Chloe a hand, I feel no motivation to cause this pair any trouble. Misaka Mikoto is one of my most admired characters, after all. And this kid Master of hers seems way nicer than the tyrant young lady I met on the Church. Maybe

* * *

 **And this closes the curtain for the 11 episode of Kaleidoscopic Grail War! I'm tempted to provide more info about the "unlikely God" but, to be honest, I'm not sure of how important will be it's role, if it even has one. Guess I'll wait and see.**

 **In all honesty, Saber should have died in that encounter with Avenger. That was my plan anyway, have someone fall in each episode for the remainder of the story. But you know how sometimes the story decides to write itself, and doesn't give a crap about your opinion. I only hope the consequences of the new true route are worth it.**

 **Damn, making sure Avenger stays on character feels way harder than it should. He has given me more than one headache and I'm still not completely satisfied with the results. Also, as the story develops, more and more scenes I have thought of become unfit and end up discarded. That makes me feel bad, but it means the story is maturing, and that's a good sign (right?)**

 **By the way I'm sure you don't really care, but I did well enough in the Fate/GO late events. Or so I thought. For a beginner, getting the special Servant and the Crystalized Lores might seem enough, but later on you regret bitterly every ascension material you didn't buy. T_T**

 **A-n-y-way, that's all for this episode. In my mind, I'm already wrapping up the story, but there should be material to go on till June-August. By the way, I'll be making a good announcement with the next episode, please wait patiently!**

 **-Planeshunter.**

 **PD: Since there isn't a single image for this chapter, I'll throw you guys a little something: Good men die, I chose to live (full disclosure) is now available, Check it out on the author's profile!**


	13. Episode 12: Last Stop Before Culling

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa! Planeshunter desu!**

 **Is everyone feeling energetic? I sure aint (Im DEAD tired right now), but that'll change with some nice sleep, don't worry!**

 **After revising and formatting this document I don't really feel up to the task of leaving some forewords, I'll make it up in the afterwords, I think I did a good job with those.**

 **Anyway, Kaleidoscopic Grail War Episode 12 - Last Stop Before Culling, 始まります!**

* * *

 **Interlude: The pitiful demon and the unlikely God**

Avenger is sitting on top of the debris he crashed into just while ago, when Saber kicked him away. He looks towards the clear sky, with those dead eyes of him, smiling towards a world that seemed to hate him as fiercely as he did in return. He's the aberration of this war, but he's used to the feeling.

His smile grows wider. It seemed inevitable that, in every War, a magus believed himself worthier or more clever than the rest, and tried to cheat his way to victory. The Einzbern summoning the first Avenger (and subsequently tainting the Grail with All the Evils in the World) during the third war was only the one which touched him more closely.

The System was flawed, but then again, it was most likely created flawed on purpose, so in a sense, you could say it worked as intended. And yet, this time… there was a greater aberration lurking around. He had had his suspicions, since, no one else seemed to remember the Fourth War, and that was a clear hint about who (or maybe _what_ ) was responsible.

As an irregular Servant summoned from the puddle of darkness that once filled the Grail, he accessed the "wisdom and common sense necessary to function in the current age" from Angra Mainyu, and the Greater Grail couldn't interfere. That could very well explain why he was the only one with knowledge about that missing part of history, that everybody seems to more or less accept without doing much to solve. Specially about a certain Servant who turned the entire ritual into a rigged game.

He takes a pebble from the pile of rubble and throws it with all his might. It only flies a couple of meters. So weak… An absolute weakness, and a lifetime to grow accustomed to it. That was his strength, if that made any sense. And yet, that urge to show everybody, the high and mighty, the blessed, the strong, the talented, how ugly the world was under their feet.

In a sense, Saber was the type he could stand the less. Not a blessed individual, born with talent and power, but a weakling who rose through determination and hard work. Still a genius, but the kind that made people like him look even worse. That made him lose it, instead of simply striking the weakness in her being, he had gone and used his true Noble Phantasm, the reason he qualified as Avenger.

Somehow similar to Verg Avesta, it put his opponents at his same level, making them as miserable, weak and pitiful as he himself. Incapable of achieving anything by themselves, and cursed with a fate of defeat. A vengeful curse in its simplest form, there was no amount of Magic Resistance or Luck that could avert its effects. And, as he has way more experience with this handicaps, once as pathetic as he himself their opponents were easy targets.

Sinking all his resentment, his very being in fact, into a real Servant had had some… unforeseen consequences. Oh, she was weakened alright, forced into his own, pitiful level, most likely lost her Skills, whatever they were, and would even have trouble breathing until she got used to her new her. But his essence had reached farther than expected, and had grazed the very Grail. He had recognised it, it had recognised him.

-" _[And to top it off, Saber managed to slip away in the meanwhile]_ " -The grin never leaves his face, though- " _[Master won't be happy!]_ "

* * *

Even if we just said goodbye, here we are meeting again. Usually we'd do this kind of thing in a cafe somewhere, but not this time. Given the state the poor kid is in, I chose a place away from the masses. The Meadow is a park-garden that covers a good size of one river's bank. It has a refreshments stall and, even if there's usually some kids running around, trying to fly kites or some other pointless activity, it's an overall quiet and relaxing place.

Saber sits in a bench, uncharacteristically silent, sipping a can of hot coffee. At her side, Tsukihi steals glances at her, obviously worried, even if she herself has seen better days. Is this fair? From all the craziness involved in the dream I had about her summoning ritual, it still looked like she only wants to find her lost brother, and maybe spend more time with her sister. She's unstable and dangerous, but she's just a kid, and harmless enough when unprovoked.

The "Angel" that guided her in her dreams, on the other side, it's an awfully suspicious character, if you ask me. Maybe I should… But not now. Now she needs people to rely on, and we are the closest thing she has to that. Even if Miyako is obviously itching to push her into talking. I better say something before her self-restrain wears off and she begins third-degreeing our guests.

-" _Ahem,_ " -A soft cough is all I manage, but Saber looks my way and smiles knowingly- " _I know this is a delicate time, but we really should be hearing your story again. What exactly do you know about Avenger?_ "

She sighs, setting the can away. She really looks demarcated, as if she lacks the strength to even stand up. What could have put the fierce Saber in such state? Even forgetting for a moment the absurd degree of Magic Resistance from her Class, it simply feels out of character, seeing her struggling to straighten herself.

-" _He's… deceitfully good in a fight_ " -Even her voice comes out slowly and a bit raspy, it's painful to see her too weak to even speak properly- "A _t first I confused it with technique, but that guy… he just knows, somehow, how to **strike the weakness**. He simply is exactly where you have more trouble hitting, moving towards the place you expect the least, striking the worst possible place at the worst possible time._"

The cogwheels in my mind cry, refusing to move, and I wince in pain. Well, this is a first, but at least means this odd skill works in Avenger after all.

-" _He's also absolutely frail._ " -She continues- " _I managed a poorly executed kick, and that was enough to send him flying and breaking a bunch of bones… if it wasn't… for that… odd skill..._ "

She's trying to hide it, but she's out of breath. I nod slowly. Her eyes show there's more to speak of, but I'll interrupt here and save her the embarrassment of asking for a break.

-" _I understand, seems like once we deal with that... Time reversal? Causality cancellation? If only we had any idea about how it works..._ "-Miyako opens her mouth, to tell me to shut up and ask Saber to keep on talking, but Yamato discreetly nudges her side, silencing her reply- " _Anyway, that doesn't explain the state you are in. What exactly did he do to finally cool your jets?_ "

She shows no sign of appreciating my intervention, or even noticing it. But at least she doesn't glare me to death before resuming her story.

-" _I was getting at that_ " -Seems like she's pissed after all- " _He… shoved a screw on me_ "

MUST RESIST URGE TO PUN!

Everybody looks at me, with a despective expression. Hey, I didn't say it! It's no fair to judge a guy for the things he hasn't even said! How did they even know in the first place?

-" _He said something about **making me like him**_" -Ouch! Headache sting!- " _as the attack connected, and immediately I became like this. Neither strength nor willpower was able to even slow the process, I still have no idea how it works._ "

-" _Minus…_ " -Everybody's attention, which had focused back to Saber, returns to me with my whisper- " _I still don't know who he is, but you're describing a minus._ "

-" _A… minus?_ "

Even Rider seems confused, and I can't blame her. They are some nasty guys whose existence everybody rather forgets, but she actually knows one.

-" _They are the lowest of the low, literally. Anti-heroes in the most strict meaning of the word. People cursed with a lack of talent and luck so painfully obvious, they turn up sinking into self-pity or hating the world. Sometimes this strong emotions even manifest in the shape of supernatural effects_ " -Looking at my Servant, I add- " _The exact opposite of Reimu, I'd say. Think of people like Seija Kijin._ "

Rider's face contorts in anger and repulse. Now, that's the kind of expressionw mentioning a minus puts into a normal people's face.

-" _But that means they are weak, right?_ "

-" _Yes, Miyako._ " -Yamato finally says something- " _But think about it, Saber already found out he was really weak. Without his special attributes, he's mere fodder. But that's not all. If he's cursed with an utter lack of luck..._ "

I can't help but smile. Man, seeing this guys brain at work is almost a piece of art. He just learnt about them and already deducted their most annoying trait. I doubt I would've ever realized by myself.

-" _Indeed. He's utterly doomed. No matter his goal, he'll inevitable fail to achieve it_ " -I wonder if his Master knows what he's dealing with- " _But that knowledge liberates him. A minus doesn't have to struggle with common worries. Doesn't have to struggle with any worry at all. He just lives, hates and interferes. He thrives for destruction, regarding himself as unworthy, unable to relate with others, unable to feel responsible for anything._ "

* * *

-" _I guess this means we have sorted out our differences_ " -I softly fix the hair of a sleeping Tsukihi, it's been quite the day for her, after all. Then I stand up from the park table- " _Are you sure you can keep your word, Yamato? I would hate to disappoint the poor girl._ "

After knowing the details about Saber's situation, it didn't took long for us to agree on protecting Tsukihi. Saber weakly opposed the idea, saying she would recover with time, and that she didn't need anyone. But in the end gave up and left us, telling her Master to do whatever and wishing some rude things at my ear before vanishing.

-" _Sure, if her wish is to find her brother, I know just the guy for the job. Even if he's gotten into the supernatural, my influence there should increase a fair bit after we win this._ "

-" _Always the dependable guy._ " -I pat his shoulder awkwardly. I never managed to get this kind of touchy gestures feel natural, but whatever- " _She's probably been living like a homeless for the last month, think you could take care of that too?_ "

-" _Rider's room will have to do_ " -He looks at my Servant apologetically- " _Hope you don't mind, but I have squandered enough already._ "

-" _Hey, don't'cha worry 'bout me (ze)! I'm a big girl!_ " -Rider grabs her biceps in a confident gesture. Geez we are only asking you to share your room…- " _But ya sure are a bunch of big softies. How did ya guys ever got mixed into this kind of war?_ "

-" _As if you're one to talk_ " -I reply immediately, feeling my cheeks redden- " _but since we are here, we might as well make the most out of it. Actually, I guess Miyako is the only one with the attitude to go through this..._ "

I covertly spy the girl's reaction, but my teasing goes unanswered, she has behaved uncharacteristically meek the whole evening. At first I though she didn't care, with this "vengeful Sasuke" attitude she had taken after that Assassin thing. But that can't be all of it. I wonder if…

-" _Miyako felt alone for a long time_ " -Yamato interrupts my train of thoughts, as if reading them- " _There's no way she can just ignore this girl's ordeal. Anyway, we'll be taking her to the base now. What do you plan on doing?_ "

-" _I'll stay here for a while, it's a shame to not enjoy the weather. Don't worry,_ " -I add seeing his worried expression- " _I'll keep Rider with me._ "

He nods, and they don't take long before leaving in a taxi. I walk towards an artificial pond, full of coloured fishes. That's when I sense a presence at my side, and it's not Rider,

-" _I used to come here with my parents, back when I was a kid._ "

-" _..._ "

-" _Well, I suppose a pure fighter like you doesn't really care. For some reason, I can't picture you beyond that bloodthirsty front you so shamelessly display._ "

-" _..._ "

-" _So?_ " -I'm so calm it's scary. I should be staining my underwear, not chatting like it's nothing- " _Did you sneak here to threaten me into leaving your Master alone? That's pretty low, even for you._ "

There's a tired laugh at my side, and Saber materializes, sitting on the edge of the pond.

-" _Don't get so cocky, onii-chan. Maybe I'm at the level of the weakest Servant, but I can still kick the ass of a normal human._ " -She throws a stone into the water, absently watching the ripples it forms on the surface- " _She's a handful, you know? If you are going to take care of her, better get ready for an insufferable brat who shifts from indolency to hysteric tantrums without prior notice._ "

-" _I know._ "

-" _She's a picky eater._ "

-" _We'll manage._ "

-" _She has a huge bro-con. Sorry to say this, but you never had a real chance with her._ "

-" _That's actually a relief._ "

-" _Take good care of her, will you?_ " -Upon saying that, she finally shifts her attention from the water to me, locking her gaze in my eyes- " _She thinks her immorality makes her invincible, and I wouldn't like her to learn the truth the hard way._ "

How have this two spent this month? What has life thrown their way? I know better than to point out how out of character this behavior feels in her, but it shocks me all the same. It's hard to recognise the soulless killer who seemed to cut down things as her life's only meaning in this tired woman, worrying about a youngling. Not that she's likely to behave this way about anyone else, mind you.

-" _I read somewhere about a prison where they keep the nasty guys_ " -I start slowly- " _The REALLY nasty guys. The ones an executioner wouldn't want to hang, in the off-chance they find a way out of hell to demand reparations. They just keep them there, alone cuz they would kill each other, until they rot. But they put a cage with a small singing bird there with them._ "

" _One would think they are sure to kill the little bird, but they tend to it, they feed it and clean it's cage. And sometimes, they even cry when the birdie dies. The hard, cruel guys that never get charged for murder because they have done way worse, cry when the birdie dies. Makes you think, right?_ "

She looks back at the pond and just stares. And only when I'm sure she isn't going to answer, she does.

-" _If, and I'm not admitting anything, only if that story were true._ " -She stands up, and begins dissipating as she continues talking- " _I would take good care of that little bird, in the off-chance I find a way out of hell to demand reparations._ "

Typical of her, to leave with a threat. I don't need her gloomy parting words to guess her intentions. I doubt I'll see her again. Sayin that I regret it would be downright hypocritical, but it's still an odd sensation, watching someone off to her death. Now, focusing on more immediate problems, what do I tell Tsukihi? This pair sure likes to trouble everyone else….

* * *

 **Interlude: A man without a plan**

Leon walks around the abandoned industrial unit once served as Archer's nesting place. He never met the pair, but if they challenged Caster in her own territory, they sure were confident. Info flows slowly in this War. If not for some slips of the Advisor, he would be almost in complete dark about it, in spite of having contracted a second Servant.

Who would have expected, for instance, that someone would be reckless enough to ally with the ruthless Assassin? Then again, for what Lancer had said about Rider and his Master, they were more a dunce duo than a real threat. That takes him to another uncomfortable question: How much can he trust his new Servant?

He contains a sigh. Lancer is fairly competent, even if she's a bit too whimsy for his personal tastes, but has showed again and again a complete lack of morals befitting her demonic nature and… a rather childish behavior from time to time.

Add the rogue Avenger, the highly lethal Saber, and the overwhelming firepower of that "True Archer" and we got a mess above his wildest dreams. Leon can't help but sighing again. When he joined the War, he was expecting something far more direct, all this roundabouts, subtleties and cheats tire him. Leon is a soldier, a field commander at most. Not a tactician. Knowing who to trust with the planning is the best he can do in that respect. And that one sure isn't Lancer.

On one hand, he misses the brutal simplicity of Berserker, who only needed to be pointed in the direction you wanted destruction to happen. On the other, he can't help but wonder what he could have achieved with a more tactical Servant by his side.

-" _Oi, stud!_ " -Lancer interrupts his pondering- " _There's nothing here, I have combed the place._ "

She seems rather vexed about doing labor work personally, but she has run out of prinnies, so it can't be helped. Discovering this place took a considerable effort, and was Leon's last hope. He now has no choice but to admit his defeat.

-" _Then I'm out of ideas. Unless you have any suggestions, we can only wait for others to do the first move._ "

-" _Actually…_ " -Leon didn't like one bit the mischievous smile in her face- " _I might have something..._ "

* * *

 _I stand for the last time in the Forest of Solitude. This is it. Without questions to answer, without goals to chase, my essence is growing thin. My hand goes from translucent to transparent before my very eyes, and I can't even lift my scepter any more._

 _Merely existing, without neither hopes nor dreams is an overbearing task, and the resolve to stay in the reality -the resolve to maintain a reality to stay in- is quickly diminishing._

 _I remember the good old times twice, then reflect upon my long isolation and, finally, my thoughts bring me back to the Forest of Solitude, where I spent an eternity._

 _I stand for the last time in the Forest of Solitude, it's time to perform my heresy, and finally confront her detached smile again._

 _-"Here I come (ze), Reimu!"_

* * *

Back in my room, after just a couple of hours worth of sleep (This war schedule is making a mess out of my sleeping habits) I open my eyes. There's no longer any doubt about the contents of my dreams. But man, it sure was hard to recognise the mischievous witch in this dark character. Besting the Immortals, decrypting Yukari… Even maintaining Gensokyo by herself, if I have interpreted this right! She sure accomplished a lot in her lifetime.

I should congratulate her. But instead this realization glooms my mood. Such deepness behind her cheerful outlook seem like a rather heavy load, and makes my own carefree approach to the War highly inappropriate. After all, I honestly don't care.

Intently looking at the ceiling, I consider giving up my right as a Master, and transferring my contract to Yamato. It's not the first time I think so but, in the end, the same egoistic reason that held me back before imposes. Without Rider, I'll go back being your average geek, no usefulness or reason to keep me around.

-" _You know, Rider? I'm a stubborn bastard._ " -She's not in corporeal form, but I can feel her in the room- " _And a whimsical bastard, if that makes any sense. When I want something, I won't spare any effort to see it happen, but at the same time I could perfectly wake up one day and decide I don't want that something anymore. Then I'll let it go without a second though, all the invested effort easily left behind._ "

" _That's somehow my pride, being honest with what I want. At the same time, it often scares me. What if I stop caring about something that really matters? Granted, it won't matter anymore, so I shouldn't care. I always made a point of being a trustworthy guy, but that was easy before, when there was no one in my life whose trust I had to keep. But now… Yamato, Miyako, Tsukihi, you… What if I stop caring about letting you down?_ "

-" _Ya like making things go round'n'round inside that thick skull of yers, aint ya?_ " -Rider materializes, sitting in a side of the bed- " _Often people is blind to their own merits (ze), don't think about it too much._ "

-" _I have heard underhanded compliments before,_ " -I chuckle softly- " _that one wins by far. But not thinking too much is what makes me what I am, and that's exactly what worries me._ "

-" _Ya maybe don't think through things other people consider important (ze)_ " -Is she calling me an airhead? I thought I was the one beating myself, and she was cheering me up, this isn't helping.- " _But all those schemes of yers have to come from somewhere (ze), ain't ya? And ya sure have deep opinions about some stuff._ "

-" _Some relief… worrying about unimportant stuff while lacking the brain to think about important matters, Ouch!_ "

Rider has just flicked my nose, that hurts! When did she get so close?

-" _Only ya decide what's important to yerself (ze)_ "

-" _But still,_ " -I turn my gaze towards the opposite wall and continue my depressed arguments, determined to make her admit I'm useless- " _What's the point if I'm going to just lose interest in all that someday?_ "

Compared with her firm resolution, which made her last through an eternity in that "Forest of Solitude" of hers, my whimsical stubbornness seems like a joke.

-" _Hey, it's not like ya just forget the things ya stop caring about, ain't it? Ya learn from everything, no matter how long it lasts (ze). If it's important, it'll perdure, if not..._ " -She stops there, forcing me to turn around to inquire her. But the moment I do so, she pecks my cheek faster than lightning!- " _ThenthatonlymeansIwaswrongaboutyou(ze)!_ "

She turns to Spirit form and runs away before I can convince my brain that it's still my thinking organ and it should figure out some proper answer. Anyway, as I raise my hand to my cheek (terribly unshaven, mind you, that peck must've stung) and try to wipe out a dumb smile from my face. I can feel a certain "maybe this is for the best" thought banishing from my head.

Who would've said, Tengu, you player, you actually did it!

* * *

 **Interlude: The deal she never did**

Chloe sits again in her favourite vantage spot, reinforcing her eyes to it's limit, and waiting for some event to catch her attention. But today she only catches everyday events. A petty theft here, a car crash there. Some drunkards fighting it out… It's not like there isn't good deeds around too, maybe a young boy helping some granny cross the street, or that girl who returned a dropped wallet. But compared with her dear Fuyuki, this eastern city is far too messy.

 _You should rest, Master_. Once again, her Servant's thoughts come to her without words, in the form of concepts. _I can keep watch too._

That comes completely unexpected. Aside from worrying about her wellbeing, True Archer behaves as an automaton without a will of her own.

-" _Who are you exactly, True Archer?_ " -Chloe doesn't turn her gaze from the city. She needs new targets and need them quick- " _You say you'll take on my pain, and you fight like a machine. But I know nothing about you._ "

 _You don't trust me._

-" _Can I trust you? You still don't answer my questions._ "

 _I am the one who takes on you pain, I am the one who fights out your battles. I am Black_ _Rock Shooter._ It's not the first time she gets this answer, but it's the first time she realizes its implications. The only person who can take on your pain, the only person who can fight your battles is… _I am you._

The surprise makes Chloe turns around right on time to see another Servant materialize behind her own. Before True Acher can react, a white-haired, baggy-eyed Saber stabs the Knight of the Bow right in the heart. Time seems to freeze for Chloe, and she can only hear a high beep in her head for a second that seems to last hours.

Thoughts of defeat, of defenselessness swarm her brain. What's she to do now? Can she keep on fighting like this? WHAT NOW?!

Then the second passes, and True Archer shoves Saver away with a wave of her gun.

-" _What's wrong with this War?_ " -Saber's voice carries more annoyance than surprise, and sounds really tired- " _Nobody seems to die when you kill them..._ "

-" _Saber! What are you doing here?_ " -She steals a glance towards True Archer- " _And what just happened?_ "

 _You are my heart, Master_

-" _Well, your Servant is obviously unkillable_ TOO _, duh_ " -Saber replies rolling her eyes and obviously unaware of True Archer's telepathy- " _That's good, I almost felt disappointed, stabbing her so easy._ "

Her sword, still piercing her Servant's chest, vanishes into nothing, and Saber falls on her knees in a cough fit. She's obviously not in any condition to put a fight.

-" _What did you come for?_ "

-" _You… [Koff] know? I just... friggin'... impaled your zombie friend [Koff], most people retaliate [Koff] without... asking._ "

-" _Not like you are in any condition to try anything else._ "

Chloe won't admit it, but Saber's words hurt. Didn't she harden her resolve after taking down Assassin? Still, this one is weary, and is obviously here for a reason, maybe there's no harm in hearing her out?

-" _Don't be… [Koff] so sure... missy [Koff]. But since you're so... determined to be [Koff] a good girl, maybe I can [Koff, Koff, KOFF!] propose a deal_ " -She pauses to take a breath, there's something heartbreaking, pitiful, in her figure. After seeing her elegant death dance from afar, watching the sorry state she's now in feels… wrong- " _There's something I want, you see. And I got something to offer in return._ "

-" _Speak_ "

She was forged for this War, a war without honor, where seven Magus hellbent in their own desires flail the Holy Grail as bait for seven Heroes to descend to their level and kill each other in an egoistic struggle, where nothing is fair, and no one expects it to be. But she was tamed by peace and a happy family, tamed to the point where serving her original function is a nightmare she feels thrown into. Rejecting this proud being, now reduced to a coughing mess of weakness, seems horribly rude.

-" _You didn't hear this for me, but I can tell you when and where to catch Rider by surprise, she'll never know what hit her_ "

-" _And in return?_ "

Saber stands up again and, for the first time, Chloe notices a nasty-looking screw piercing her chest. She has no time to worry about that, though. Because a second sword, dark and ominous, is suddenly in the hands of the Servant. And even if she still seems weary, the threatening aura she emits is not that of a weak and sick person.

-" _Any warrior wants to die fighting, right?_ "

 **Episode 12: Images 1-4 are now unlocked, check them out on the author's profile!**

* * *

 **What if… Misaka route (2)**

-" _Damnit, Rider" -How could this happen?- "Can't you go faster?_ "

-" _Not without ripping yer skin outta yer face (ze)!_ "

This has been Archer's idea, no two ways about it. It's impossible for the cute Caro to leave me out so rudely. We had talked about assaulting Caster's base for so long… But, since the start, the grumpy Knight of the Bow hasn't taken my presence kindly, seeing me as some kind of third wheel, or maybe simply not trusting our motives.

It stings a bit, to be honest, meeting her sheer hostility every time our gazes meet. But I can more or less understand. After all, she has been used by adults in the worst possible way before (No, I'm not talking about **that** , you perverts). Still, attacking an unknown Servant in her own base by themselves simply to not rely on Rider and me is the apex of distrust! We must arrive there before -As we approach the water deposits, a red radiance greets us- it is- Upon closing in, we can see a blazing tornado surrounding the roof of one of the deposits- … too late.

-" _Rider, what do your thief eyes see?_ "

That question earns me an elbow in the ribs.

-" _Nay, Archer ain't here_ " -She makes a sharp turn to avoid an arrow. Now, that's ironic- " _But Caster seems busy with someone else (ze). Whatcha wanna do?_ "

That's a good one. Should I stay here and try to get a good hit at someone? Then again, this arrow thrown our way could very well be considered a warning. We are hardly coming by surprise. On the other side...

-" _Archer has most likely retreated, but I'm worried about them._ " -For that stubborn girl to fall back, something serious must have happened- " _let's track the way back to their base._ "

-" _Aye aye, dood!_ "

Now she's the one who earns a head chop.

We find nothing in our way back, but with each passing minute, my restlessness increases. It's not like I got something particular to worry about, but as we slowly track the way back without finding trace of them, I grow more and more uneasy. What happened back there? Why did the stubborn Archer opt for retreat? Are they hurt? I'm immersed in such pondering when the buildings disappear under us, we are finally arriving.

-" _Tengu_ " -Rider's voice sounds tense- " _There's some really serious magic coming from there._ "

I have neither the time nor the spirits to joke about the lack of "Oi"s and "Ze"s in that phrase, because we soon see what she felt to make her suddenly so serious. Archer lies on the ground, her belly a mess, with a lightning-shrouded hammer firmly lodged there. She doesn't seem strong enough to even move, let alone use her powers, so the electricity must come from the weapon.

We barely have time to drop from the broom when everything gets engulfed by flames and we find ourselves in a weapon-filled dessert, with a sky covered by cogwheels.

-" _Who... are you? Where... are we?_ "

-" _Me?_ " -U-oh… I easily recognise the voice that answers Caro's question, this looks ugly- " _I'm Chloe von Einzbern, last magus of the Einzbern family and Lesser Grail for this War. I'm also Archer's Master, you fakes. Now, get the hell out of this world!_ "

An enormous blade forms on the sky, directly over them. Archer grunts, incapable of moving, and throws a deadly stare. Following that, I find the dark skinned magus floating in up the sky, a bit behind the freudian blade that threatens my allies. Countless more weapons of all kind and shapes materialize around that first, gigantic one. I look at my hand, and my lonely Command Crest. Is this worth? There is no guarantee of success, and Rider will be lost for sure after this last Spell. At Chloe's gesture, they rain over the Servant-Master duo like a hail of destruction.

-" _What'cha doing, baka-Tengu?_ " -As I'm about to pull my arm down and give up, Rider's harsh words break my stupor- " _I'm here just for the laughs (ze)! And there's no way this is going to end funny (ze)!_ "

This Rider… After her quick scolding, and with only an instant to make up my mind, I raise my fist again. My last Command Spell shines fiercely.

-" _By the power of the Command Spell, I order you, Rider…_ "

-" _Blades coming (ze), a bit faster please._ "

-" _Repel Chloe!_ "

The mark disappears from my hand, and Marisa shines with a golden light.

-" _That's more like it (ze)!_ " -All the light surrounding her body flows to the ground, where it draws a gigantic octogonal shape, with a ying-yang quickly spinning in the center, under her feet, and the eight trigrams on it's sides- " _Anti-Reimu Formation: Boundary Buster!_ "

The whole Reality Marble crumbles, and Chloe's attack with it. But now that I can check our surroundings calmly, the situation doesn't look precisely bright. While the weapon holding Archer pinned on the ground seems to have disappeared too, the nasty wound in her abdomen has not. Rider is bluffing well, but she has no Independent Action. Without any Command Spell to tie her here, she'll soon disappear. I only heard Caro before, but now that I know where to look…

I feel something cold in my stomach, and the urge to bend over and puke my first baby food. She's lies now like a broken doll on the floor, but judging by the abundant blood stains in the wall behind her, she was brutally crucifixed by some sharp objects until a moment ago.

-" _Chloe_ " -Uh? I expected my voice to sound unsteady, but it's strangely cold and calm… I'M strangely cold and calm- " _How could you do this?_ "

She unsteadily appears from behind some drums in a corner of the building, looks like the sudden collapse of her Reality Marble gave her some pain… serves her right.

-" _She stole my place in the war!_ "

Now, that's the defensive voice of a kid caught doing something mischievous, just this isn't any simple mischief.

-" _By what standards? She came to fight, and summoned her Servant, as anyone else did. You just find it awfully convenient that she isn't protected by the Church. Heck! I should be the one for you to go after, I took the last Master position!_ "

-" _This is a war of Magi, you idiot!_ " -This is no argument, she's just desperately trying to justify something she herself knows wrong- " _You don't take the luxury of picking the fair opponent, just the less risky!_ "

-" _With great violence and extreme prejudice, for what I can see. **Unaware of her motives, nor aware of her burdens**. Is this really a behavior your brother would approve?_ "

Slapping her with all my strength wouldn't have been so effective. Without a word, she turns back and runs away. Bringing up her brother was a dirty move, to be honest, but I only have one thing on my mind right now: Make sure she doesn't perform such cruelty again. If I have to scar her psyche slightly to do so, then so be it.

I breathe with relief, now we only have… A really big mess at hand. When I turn around, Rider's already checking on Caro, but when I inquire her she just shakes her head. The little girl says something at her ear, and she gestures me to come closer.

-" _..._ " -Her voice is so weak, I have to put my ear almost literally in her mouth- " _As is... my... privilege… as contender… as… Master. I, Caro lu Rushe… ent… entrust you, Tengu… with my… Command Spells… let your shoulders carry… my burden… let my Servant… fight your… battles..._ "

My expression must have been priceless… because Rider has a laughing fit before realizing what's happening. Then she smiles. It's surprisingly warm for her, and surprisingly big for anyone disappearing right before my eyes.

-" _Charming ladies, no matter how young, or how near death!_ " -Still smiling, she throws her last taunt my way- " _That's my Tengu._ "

Rider disappears. Caro, after the effort of transferring her Command Spells to me, seems to have passed away too… Archer lies unconscious, still losing blood. I should mourn Rider, I should to tend Caro's body. But I put my jacket over her and go take Archer inside. Assist the living first, there will always be time for the dead.

* * *

 **Aaaaand, CUT!**

 **How did you enjoy this chapter? Upon re-reading it, I feel like I overdid the dark mood, and maybe tried too hard with some long phrases here and there. Hope you guys still managed to find it interesting.**

 **This has been a hard one to write, to be honest, and not only for sensible reasons like the heavy emotional load, that I feel like managed to fry something in my head, or fighting to release on time a little project I'm about to talk you guys about. But also for less commendable reasons, like the release of Blade and Soul, the Saber Wars event in FGO (Saber Lily being exclusive for pre-register my ass ), leveling my chars in Blade and Soul, sleep deprivation, farming in Blade and Soul and… did I mention Blade and Soul? Is a cool game, but I can't help thinking I'm overplaying it. I have played other MMORPG, this one isn't THAT good…**

 **Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter ready around the start of February, but I didn't want to get sloppy because of my hurry, and wasted a lot of time gaming to top it off, so… I'm not even sure where I'm getting to.**

 **But I promised you guys great news, right? There they go: I'll be releasing my own original online novel! Nighstalkers tells us the tale of five unconventional beings thrown together by the circumstances in a medieval-fantasy world with some sci-fantasy touches. You can find it at my page, I would put the address here, but FF blocks them, so I'll do in my profile instead.**

 **Now you know what had me busy since November, hope it's worth!**

 **Signing off:**

 **-Planeshunter.**


	14. Episode 13: The fate of four Servants

**Konnichiwa Konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **How's everything going? I'm full of energy, thanks!**

 **February was a bitch, to be honest, I had a horrible writer's block and got depressed about some random unimportant shit. But I'm allrighty now, so don't worry. RWBY is to be thanked for it. Man, I really loved that series, I sould've watched it sooner.**

 **Also, I saw somebody putting the omakes (What ifs, in my case) after the author's notes. I can see why, if I were to comment the end of the chapter, the what if could get in the way. I'll do that this time and see if it works.**

 **Now, as I'm sure everybody wants:**

 **Kaleidoscopic Grail War,** 始まります!

* * *

This is the worst, the friggin' worst. That's the only thing in my mind as I run through this sudden wasteland, feeling like a rabbit under a flock of hawks (Yeah, hawks don't form flocks… at least that's what they want the rabbits to believe). This place here was the city's water supply, but it's incredible how quickly a couple of gigantic concrete tankers can turn into something else under the heavy fire of True Archer.

-" _Oi, Rider! You dead yet?_ "

The pile of debris in front of me explodes, and something bright takes flight.

-" _You wish, baka-tengu!_ "

Oh, Looks like she's still full of energy.

-" _Why do I even bother worrying?_ "

Where does she get that confidence from? I mean, I'm pretty sure that getting ambushed by that feisty choco-girl and her zombie Servant isn't - _Hmmm, dark skin with clear hair and white skin with raven hair, that's some nice contrast_ \- exactly a favorable situation, right? The irking voice of Miyako sounding through my earbud isn't helping either, so maybe I'm just in a bad mood.

But seriously, I was against this plan from the start. The chance of binding Civitas Legionensis' leyline nexus to Rider before any of the remaining Servants could act was the only silver lining, but even that is ruined now. And here I am, the least battle-ready Master in the world, in the middle of a battlefield, with just Rider between me and the overkill couple. Considering my Servant's tendency to just dodge the problems, that's not a good position to be in.

-" _Take the chance and find cover now that Rider got all the attention_ "

Looks like I can trust at least Yamato to keep my ass safe, god bless this guy. The idea of coming here was still his, tho.

-" _Guess this place is as good as any other_ " -I say towards the mic hidden in my right cuff- " _Is Miyako in position?_ "

-" _I told you that an age ago!_ "

-" _Oh, sorry, sorry. I kinda tend to block annoying noise. Duly noted tho_ " -There she goes cursing again. I should pay more attention to her, but it's hard to miss the chance of driving nuts such a cool character- " _Yeah, yeah, I already said sorry. Now let me focus, Rider's fighting out there, in case you didn't notice._ "

Heh, I can almost see her face going red and smoke coming out her ears. But seriously now, it's true that Rider's fighting. And she's… As I stick out my head from the improvised trench to steal a peek at the battle, there's another blue explosion. This one close enough for me to feel the heat. Losing, yup. I should just duck and cover and wait for everything to end.

Only that's MY Servant fighting out there, and I gotta keep an eye in the lousy idiot, lest she manages to do something really stupid. Now that I pay attention, she's not going that badly. Her high mobility seems to render the big plasma blasts ineffective, forcing True Archer to use faster, less destructive attacks. which kind of resemble gatling bursts. Rider barely has any room to counterattack but, heck. Navigating through bullet hells is exactly her thing, I'd say that field is covered.

Kuro, on the other side seems… in a hurry. Odd, if I were her, I would hand-pick effective Noble Phantasms and find a good time to use them. She can't have much prana to spare after summoning her own Servant, after all. Now that I think about it… didn't she herself require an external prana supply to begin with? How the heck is she supposed to work?

Anyway, she spams hail after hail of minor weapons, adding to the danmaku. That might be somewhat effective against other Servants, even if I still think it inefficient, but against Rider, is pretty much a waste of resources. Has she suddenly turned stupid? That seems awfully convenient, but not very likely.

Or maybe…

-" _Yamato, doesn't this girl seem kind of in a rush?_ " -That's the only thing that makes sense- " _Could it be that she didn't plan beyond the initial ambush?_ "

-" _That makes sense, any sorcerer would be vulnerable while performing a ritual like the one we had planned._ "

-" _So, she was expecting us to come here…_ "

A smile creeps up my face.

-" _But didn't count on us expecting an ambush._ "

Yeah, I can _hear_ Yamato smiling through the earbud. This is a battle of attrition, either they get a lucky shot on Rider, or they run out of fuel while trying. And Rider's Luck rank is A after all. With those thoughts in my mind, the figure of Avenger crash-landing in front of me gives me the scare of my life.

* * *

 **Interlude: ambushed ambusher**

Leon waits. The night before, he found the best place to stalk whatever's happening in the city's water supply. It wasn't easy. As a the highest ground in the whole place, vantage points that both granted a clear sight of whatever happend _and_ allowed for a quick intervention were hard to find.

But he had been trained to find exactly that kind of spots. So after he did, he looked for the best place to stalk that precise spot. And he waited.

-" _You aren't going to ask me if I'm sure about this, stud?_ "

There she goes again. Taunts disguised as attempts of small talk. As if she were challenging him to doubt her openly. Fortunately she doesn't do it while in combat, but it's still a behavior he could've lived without. Leon has put up with it until now, but this time he's sleep deprived, and more willing to give a thorny answer. About to mention how he misses Berserker's silence, their prey appearing in front of them stops his retort.

-" _Oh, look there, stud! That must be the Avenger boy!_ "

Indeed, and unknown Servant materializing exactly where they expected can only be Avenger. His appearance is quite unimpressive, looking like a simple high-school boy with his short raven hair and that dark blue uniform. They can't see his expression from this angle, but he seems distracted enough keeping watch on the water installation. What's he expecting exactly?

-" _He's waiting for Archer and Rider to brawl it out, stud._ "

-" _How… do you know that?_ "

-" _Hey, I told you I had a plan!_ " -More overacted outrage and poorly disguised taunts, what's her game? - " _I got my sources, don't you trust me?_ "

-" _Whatever… what's next in your grand plan?_ "

Lancer scans him with a half smile and an evaluative gaze.

-" _Now you trust me? Let's go tear that pretty boy a new one!_ "

With a gling of glee in her eyes, she jumps spear first towards our prey. It was quick and easy.

...Or so had Leon hoped. And yet, a while later he's kneeling in front of a half-dead daemonette, holding her head with one hand.

They had the upper hand. Even if their initial strike failed miserably because "[I'm used to deal with my weaknesses]", whatever that meant. Even with the unnatural ease Avenger had to act in the most troublesome way possible, Lancer's combat style had so few blind spots that it meant little.

But every single time they got him, everything seemed to get back to the starting point, with no harm done to him while they grew more and more tired. The first time, Leon hadn't given it too much thought. A variation of Disengage, or maybe a special ability of some short. But as instances of that piled up, as he shrugged off more powerful spells, as he restored himself from more bizarre wounds, it became clear they needed something more drastic to put an end to this fight.

-"[ _Don't feel bad, Lancer_ ]" -Avenger doesn't even bother to go for the kill. He's just sitting on some debris, smiling confidently- " _[I didn't expect you to try it after I removed the first attempts, but overwhelming me with incapacitating magic was a good call. After all my Magic Resistance is nonexistant and, while I can remove individual instances of curses, I need to be conscious to do it. You guys actually managed to kill me with that last combo.]_ "

-" _Apparently that wasn't…. good... enough._ "

-" _[A shame dying triggers my skill automatically, but you deserve some credit. Only True Archer and you have been able to kill me...]_ " -Then he brings a finger to his lips, as if reconsidering it- " _[Actually, that makes two out of the three I fought, not so impressive after all.]_ "

What are they supposed to do? If it's skill alone, Lancer's realms appart. There's possibly no one in this War able to defeat her. And yet, here she is. Forced to rely in ambushes, with her resources spread too thin. Maybe wasting the bulk of her army against Assassin was a stupid move, but what has really gotten her is the sudden appearance of more and more Servants out of thin air.

Avenger goes on talking, but Leon stops listening: Lancer's trying to say something.

-" _Hey, stud… This looks like the end of the line, eh?_ " -She still smiles. Why?- " _In the end we didn't figure out this bastard's trick._ "

-" _Quiet, Lancer, save strength._ "

-" _What for? I'm… not getting out of this one._ " -The Command Spells in Leon's right hand itch, but he barely pays any attention- " _We had fun while it lasted, right stud? You were far better Master than the kiddo who summoned me._ "

A terrible doubt appears in Leon's mind. Has he been unfair to his Servant? For all her mischievousness and claims of being untrustworthy, she hasn't really acted the part. There's a pang of guilt. While he, on the other side…

-" _Oh, don't make that face, stud._ " -She tries to pull off a sneer, but it's not too convincing, with all that blood spilling from her lips- " _You know I'm a Demon, right? I'll die here, transmigrate and get my wish some other way. But I'll give you a last gift, and you still have cards to play, right?_ "

-" _How did you...?_ "

Suddenly, the half-dead daemonette for whose future no one gave a cent a second ago, begins glowing in furious red. Her eyes are now clear and strong as she locks eyes with him. Looking into those wells of resolve results awe-inspiring. And a bit sad. Leon knows that shine, the last flare of a burning candle is always the brightest.

Absorbed by those eyes, he doesn't notice how her arms have surrounded him until their faces start getting closer. Before he can react, a quick kiss in planted on his lips, bearing the salty taste of blood, and an odd spiciness. Dumbstruck, her can only wonder about that particular taste.

-" _No poker-facing away that one, huh? Looks like I made you react, right at the end._ " -She finally says. Her prideful smirk can't hide a small blush- " _Now be a good stud and go kick that loser's ass for me, will you?_ "

* * *

I stare, open-mouthed, at the sorry state of Avenger, sprawled on the middle of the ground. Chloe stares, open-mouthed, at the sorry state of Avenger, sprawled on the middle of the ground. The sounds on my hearbud mute, as both Miyako and Yamato are, no doubt, staring, open-mouthed, at the sorry state of Avenger, sprawled on the middle of the ground. True Archer stares at the sorry state of Avenger, sprawled on the middle of the ground. Rider shoots a laser towards True Archer, she blocks without even looking.

-" _Tsk._ "

-" _What the fu**?_ "

Before I knew it, I'm out of cover. Couldn't resist the urge to retort. But really, this scene seems from a bad cartoon! Oh, wait! I should ridicule this bastard now that I can. What witty insinuation would be more fitting? Maybe I should say… no, no, wait! It's better to…

That's when a really pissed Leon arrives after him. Hmmm… I don't see Lancer anywhere, and there's a blood red gunblade in his hands. Eh? If memory serves right, he sacrificed his weapon to summon Berserker, so… where did that dangerous item come from? I'm quite sure you can't acquire that kind of weaponry in our current world.

Avenger stands ups slowly. He seems to have some bones fractured, but he's not using his skills to regenerate.

-" _[It wasn't my fault]_ " -He says, his dead eyes unchanging, his fake smile unaltered. Why do I always notice the same two traits? Creepy…- " _[It wasn't me so…]_ "

-" _ **Renzokuken.**_ "

Leon interrupts him with a cold tone, not detached, but tempered. Like sharp steel. Before anyone can react, he's over his opponent, punishing him with a chain of well-placed strikes, each hit exploding with hellish fury. There's no room to counter, no weak point to exploit. Avenger gets played with like a broken doll.

He finally gets thrown some distance away, somehow managing to keep standing. Leon shifts his stance, and the edge of his gunblade get brighter as it heats up. Rider shoots another laser, towards Chloe this time. True Archer deflects it all the same

-" _ **Lion…**_ "

-" _[Nope]_ "

In the frame of a millisecond (the time Leon took to register and disregard Rider's action, I guess), Avenger's behind him, screw ready and going for the kill. But Leon doesn't even blink. He doesn't waste movements trying to get away. A single word leaves his lips as the he's about to take the hit.

-" _Berserker._ "

There's a flash of light, and a growl that sounds like the white noise of a thousand TVs. The towering, shining giant of blue light is now behind his Master. And Avenger's screw got stuck on it's forcefield. Rider shoots a laser towards Avenger. He takes the hit and goes tumbling. Apparently knocked out.

-" _Friggin' time I hit something (ze)!_ " -She doesn't get to gloat for long, though- " _Wait, isn't that Berserker? Didn't he kick the bucket?_ "

Talk about an epic moment going to the gutter. What's worse, it seems like everybody finally realizes this isn't a duel between Avenger and Leon. Chloe yells something that I'm too far away to hear. Leon gets on guard against Rider, while Berserker growls, a low but menacing sound of static, towards True Archer. I… facepalm.

-" _I hope you're happy now, Rider. You ruined it._ "

For some reason, True Archer takes my comment as a signal to begin, and shoots towards Berserker, who roars in annoyance. Rider charges against Chloe, only to abruptly abort when she finds a wall of spears materializing in front of her, and the two of them resume their danmaku routine. Leon makes Berserker charge too, and every hint of order in this melee quickly disappears. I… stand on the sidelines, hoping everybody's too busy to notice me.

-" _[I owe one to that Servant of yours]_ " -welp, looks like the worst one chose to pay me attention- " _[Why don't we keep quiet on the sidelines and watch the spectacle?]_ "

I shrug, no point in resisting, really. So I reach for my shoulderbag and pull out my secret stash.

-" _Popcorn?_ "

* * *

 **Interlude: So she keeps fighting**

True Archer jumps backwards to dodge Berserker's blast, and blocks a laser beam mid-air before countering with her own shoots. Then, there's a moment of quiet as her Master's enemies fight each other. She can feel the tiredness, the anxiety and the despair of her Master. It weighs on her in her Master's stead. And so she burns with the strength of duty.

Her senses expand, her own self melting with the surroundings and, as she pleads more prana from her Master, reality twists. It was her Master's enemies blunder, to grant her respite in the middle of a fight. Now the perfect world steps forward, overlapping with this odd reality her Master inhabits.

 _For I am the one who takes on your pain._

 _For I am the one burdened for you._

 _For I am born to fulfill this duty._

 _For I grant peace._

 _For I gift rest._

 _For I am One._

 _No one measured up to me._

 _No one struck down my flight._

 _No one granted_ _ **me**_ _peace._

 _So I am Champion._

 _So I still walk._

 _So I keep fighting._

 _In this Perfect World (Constant Battlefield)._

Now they are in her world. Where she cannot be defeated, for anyone capable of doing so has already been laid to rest.

* * *

 **Interlude: Arrastro!**

Leon frowns, things have taken a turn for the worse. True Archer doesn't bother dodging Berserker's attacks anymore, they simply seem incapable of harming her. Her attacks are now faster, stronger, better… Rider's, busy up in the sky, dodging for her life's worth. And True Archer isn't even paying full attention to her.

Because she's fighting him, and that's the most frustrating fight he has had in years. Each and every single of his blows is met with a perfectly perpendicular block. She doesn't attack, she doesn't dodge. Simply meets him blow per blow, without seeking any advantage.

True Archer is hard to read, but if she's ever tried hard, now's obviously not the case. Whatever this strange world is, it seems to grant her invincibility. They need a disruption, something capable of breaking the flow of the battle.

-" _[Well, I guess that's enough, there's no fun if it's too one-sided!]_ " -As if responding to his thoughts, Avenger suddenly appears behind Chloe, the tip of a screw resting casually on her neck. Leon notices he's unscathed again- " _[Now, how about you dissolve this Reality Marble before someone gets hurt?]_ "

As the only answer, True Archer shoots at him. It's a perfectly aimed strike that will force him to get away without threatening her Master. An absolutely precise shot that Avenger turnes into mere fantasy mid-flight. Such tactics don't work on him… or shouldn't. As if the projectile had only turned invisible, the high-schooler gets hit and sent flying.

-" _ **Scan.**_ "

The spell fizzles against True Archer's Magic Resistance and Leon mutters a curse. Still, he has a good idea about what just happened. This odd reality doesn't allow for her to be outplayed. _what now?_ Lacking a method to destroy Reality Marbles, he would require a force capable of altering the very fabric of reality…

Something he has, to be honest. But the price to pay… Leon looks at his newly acquired gunblade, deep black and crimson red, and the three Command Spells of his right hand, now grey and lifeless, but still there. Then he looks at the solitary Command Spell of her left hand. He hopes his theory works, because if he's wrong, this whole Holy Grail War could very well end in a tie.

He takes a breath, thinking about how they went off. The first Command Spell to prevent Berserker from being provoked. The second one, to activate an ability of the Servant locked by his Class. The third one will go off, along with a little extra push, to unlock a dormant Noble Phantasm.

-" _ **Aura**_ " -Berserker's blue tone becomes gold, and he roars triumphantly. Leon rises his left hand- " _Berserker, destroy this whole reality!_ "

The roar transforms, as the shilouette of Berserker shrinks, turning more definite, more humanoid. Reversing to the shape he had when first summoned. His voice resounded inside Leon's mind.

-" _Your will,_ _ **Executor**_ _!"_

A warpgate opens, as his real Noble Phantasm, sealed under the Mad Enhancement effect, splits the heaven. Over the astonished eyes of his enemies, a round monstrosity of an aircraft, made out of golden metal and blue light, opens countless hatches and releases a swarm of small golden drones, raining blue destruction from twin cannons mounted on their wings.

The staging is more showy than effective, though, as neither of the remaining Servants gets caught on the shoots, True Archer and Rider soon mount a counterattack, while Avenger seems content with dodging from the sidelines. But that's only the beginning. Berserker's not by his side anymore.

From inside the giant battleship, his heroic last captain begins channeling both Khala and Void through the hull. Soon, it will become a bomb capable of erasing beings far more tenacious than mere Servants, preventing any regeneration or reincarnation on it's wake. The last charge of the Gantrithor

With a hum that pierces the ears of the witness, the starship hits the ground. The Reality Marble, with everything that was inside, explodes. Back in Civitas Legionensis, Leon falls on his knees. Seems like Berserker was able to get him out. But that was only the first bet.

* * *

 **Episode 13, images 1-5 are now unlocked. Check them out in the Author's Profile!**

 **And here we end! It's a short chapter, but that scene was so epic that I simply had to leave you guys hanging. Sorry for being evil, I can't help it.**

 **Oh, boy! Since the very beginning I wanted to keep Leon's "Aura" as his last spell. There was a time when I wasn't sure if there would be a chance for him to use it. Believe it or not there was no less than four ways this chapter could've gone, all depending on how they felt when it came to writing.**

 **And now some random thought that have occurred me while writing.**

 **Sukasa cheats, plain and simple. She's an immortal who can be summoned by the Grail. How? Even Artoria, who was summoned while still alive, was a mortal being who would've ended up in the throne of heroes sooner or later (really soon in her case). But Sukasa… (Scathach) is almost a Hourai being, getting to the extreme where she's unsure of how the world's destruction would affect her.**

 **She gives some of the reasonings in this fic the validity of [insert some random bullshit here]. And that's unfair, I had actually given some thought to it *cries silently*. So, if you ask me:**

 **1- Mokou cannot be summoned as Heroic Spirit.**

 **2- Avenger cannot truly be immortal, as he has been summoned by the Grail.**

 **Sukasa is an exception, and there's some unknown factor at play. I'm neither retracting from my interpretation of the Nasuverse nor ignoring the facts. I'll simply assume we don't have enough info about this particular case and there's some acceptable explanation waiting to be disclosed.**

 **On another note. Please remember that while Lancer is a Demon, she's not one of the kinds mentioned and classified in the Nasuverse works. She's a not disruption of nature, but rather a denizen of Makai. A supernatural creature called Demon sharing only superficial similarities with the former.**

 **For those wondering, "Arrastro" is Spanish. It literally means "to drag", and refers to the act of starting a hand with a triumph in the card game "tute". That means if you use the ace of triumphs, everybody will be forced to play their own triumphs, only for the hand to be inevitably won by you. While it's only marginally fitting, it can convey a lot of forcefulness, and was the only thing coming to mind while trying to name that interlude.**

 **Everybody interested, please remember that my own original story can be found on the Project Rhea page. The links are in my Profile.**

* * *

 **What if… Insane Black Rock Shooter**

As the fight prolongs, keeping track of the annoying fly known as Rider becomes harder. Her vision blurs, and projecting becomes harder. Prana exhaustion. In other circumstances, she might hesitate, but now that they are in the middle of a fight, she siphons from the Grail, filling True Archer and her own magic circuits with fresh prana.

Their attacks double up, slowly cornering Rider, until something very wrong happens. Attacks that should land simply disappears, as if they were mere fantasy. An insincere laugh makes them look away from the flying Servant. It's that bastard Avenger!

Chloe clenches her firsts and increases the number of weapons. They are now simple, generic tools of killing. If she wants to keep up the pressure, she doesn't have the luxury of projecting proper Noble Phantasms.

Reluctantly, she drinks more and more power. She knows the risks. even if it was supposedly cleansed since, she knows what the corruption of the Grail did to her mother.

-" _Daggers, Spears, Arrows…_ " -She mutters. Since her Servant is taking on her pain, she doesn't know how much this continuous abuse of her magic circuits is affecting her, but it's getting harder and harder to focus with thought alone- " _Swords, Axes, Guns…_ "

It's working. Even with the constant interference of that hateful Avenger. The sheer amount of projectiles is simply too much for them to be hand-pickedly deleted. Rider is getting hit. Just glances at first, but soon she loses balance and begins taking worse hits. Then… the hail stops.

Her connection to the Greater Grail disappears, as if it was a mere fantasy.

She glares back, towards the smiling high-schooler that simply widens his grin and shrugs. He has nonchalantly erased one of the greatest mana flows ever created by humans just like that.

-" _Youuuuu!_ " -Her range is clearly felt in her trembling voice, she was so close…- " _Is there anything you can't laugh at?_ "

-" _[Hmmm… True love?]_ " -He answers, shrugging again- " _[Maybe butt sex… that seems serious.]_ "

 _There is_. Similar, yet different from how True Archer communicates with her. Alien knowledge flows to her mind.

-" _[It's not as cool as it sounds, to be honest]_ " -He continues, and she has to force her attention away from the strange knowledge to listen- " _[I could erase the world by accident if I'm not careful, you know?]_ "

 _He lives to hate and deny. But he cannot deny himself, nor can he deny what's like him._ Chloe understands. Heavens be damned, but she understands. Where the knowledge comes from, and what is it that's like Avenger. But she cannot… _You need too._ No, she won't repeat Mother's mistakes! _You have no choice. If you don't, everything you have fought for will be lost._

Maybe in other circumstances, Chloe would've had the presence of mind to fend off the temptation. But now, full of urgency and despair, with victory denied so close from the goal, she can only think about the fallen, and how high the price to reach here has been.

She opens herself to the Taint, and the repulsive power that once corrupted the Grail flows through her magic circuits.

-"[ _Ahahahaha!_ ]" -Avenger laughs- "[ _I can't believe you fell for it!_ ]"

Too late, she realizes it was all a trap. Avenger never cared about saving Rider, nor about his Master's orders. He just wanted a host for the Taint known as Angra Mainyu to walk the world with. Desolated, she braces herself for the inevitable… nothing?

 _I'm the one who… takes on… your… pain._

Could it be real? Afraid about what she might see, Chloe looks at her right hand. Her Command Spells had turned black and are… dissolving?

 _[!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!]_

A silent scream takes her gaze from her hand to her Servant, who's kneeling on the floor, vomiting something black and thick. Before she can react, True Archer sends a look her way. A look of urgency and pain.

 _Stay away, Master!_

-"[ _Wow! Talk about the unexpected!_ ]" -That damned… monster still uses his light, mocking tone- "[ _You managed to summon a truly exceptional Servant, Grail-chan!_ ]"

-" _You monster! What have you done to True Archer?_ "

-" _[It's not my fault, I didn't do it!]_ " -He answers with glee- " _[She protected you from the taint, taking it on her. Unfortunately, no Servant can resist that. Say goodbye to the True Archer you knew, Grail-chan!]_ "

To her horror, under her very eyes, the fire in True Archer's eyes fades, and her blue, beautiful eyes turn black. The black puddle she has vomited rises from the floor and violently enshrouds her, shaking and bubbling, and making terrible sounds. After a short while, the liquid disappears, back into her mouth, and she's changed. She looks the same, except for her dull eyes, but Chloe can feel she isn't. Then her eyes become a sickly purple, and a fierce flame of the same colour ignites. She looks at Chloe and smiles.

 **-DEAD END-**

 **Episode 13 Extra is now unlocked, check it out on the author's profile!**


	15. Episode 14: The Conduit

**Konnichiwa, konnichiwa, Planeshunter here! How's everything going? Me I'm about to move, so a bit more excited and busy than strictly required.**

 **Now, without further ado, Kaleidoscopic Grail War (annoying old man unrelated),** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 _There was once a gentle girl who hated pain. So much she did hate it, that she was willing to take it all upon herself, so no one else had to suffer through it. So she fought. Taking away the pain of others. Fighting, fighting even though her own pain only increased. Fighting even though pain seemed endless, even though her fight seemed pointless. Fighting until her bones felt like splitting, and her tears dried up._

 _It might seem like her fight made no difference but, upon the countless nights of never ending fights, the pain on the world dwindled. Little by little, night by night. She took upon herself the pain of many until, finally, she was the last one._

 _The last one standing, the last one in pain._

 _There was no rest, because she had laid to rest everyone else. There was no end, because her world was eternal. There was no purpose, because she was the only one in pain._

 _Then, the calling. Somewhere, far, far away, a voice called for her. A lonely, pained voice. A voice that needed her, who could give her purpose._

 _She left her perfect world (constant battlefield), and crossed through the blankness of the infinite white sky, towards the side of that voice who craved for her._

 _There she fought, she fought the heroic, she fought the unjust, she fought the unreasonable, she fought the impossible. The strong and the weak. All while supporting that beautiful, pained voice that had summoned her._

 _Until the great light came to take her away._

 _Where's now the gentle girl who hated pain?_

 _[...]_

 _There was once an unwanted girl whose existence was forced upon her parents. She wasn't natural, but the work of once wise men, now lost to insanity. She wasn't fated with happiness, and only a short life of suffering and misery awaited. Still she had a purpose. Even if she was denied hope, she at least bore resolution._

 _But even that was taken away when her reason of existence disappeared. Taken away from the world of men by the hands of God. She had no purpose, she had no hope. And so, she slept, under the gentle charm of a mother who loved her in spite of all._

 _And she slept and slept, until her sister reached out to her, and she woke up in an unknown world. She still had no role, but she saw the happiness of her sister, and felt the green eyed monster. 'If I can't have happiness, she shouldn't either' she thought, and did her best to hate her sister._

 _In the end, the once unwanted girl discovered love, the warmth of a family. The distant guidance of the Father, the overflowing affection of the Mother, the sweet gentleness of the Brother, the cheerful kindredness of the Sister. For the first time, the unwanted girl knew happiness, the unwanted girl knew hope._

 _Then it was all taken away._

 _For the unwanted girl who had finally known happiness, there was no longer hope. But from the long nights of weeping, a new fire ignited in her eyes. She would restore her old purpose, she would walk the lost path. Even if she were to become the mindless machine the once wise men had designed, she would have no complain. Because the unwanted girl loved now, and would sacrifice anything for those she loved._

 _She tried hard, and found a way that shouldn't even exist. She stumbled many times along the way, but in the end she called a Champion to her side, and took the fight for her hopes into her own hands._

 _Until the great light came to take her away._

 _Where's now the unwanted girl?_

 _[...]_

 _There was once a greedy girl who wanted the impossible. She was born that way, but she didn't realize at first. The greedy girl was indeed greedy, but since she was cheerful and worked hard, no one really blamed her. Her greediness didn't seem like a big deal, either. When she set her sights on something, she didn't give up until she obtained it. But since that didn't create great disturbances, people let it slip._

 _She set her sights into magic, and from her cauldron brewed the most mystical blends. The stars crossed the sky at her sign. The light flown and bent at her will. With her broom she would cross the sky, and with her smile she will charm the heart._

 _She set her sight into treasure, and her treasury filled with the most exotic goods. The furnace of heavens heated her room. The sword of the first warded off lightning. On her pocket she could find whatever she required, and more, way more._

 _She had everything she wanted. But since she had attained it with her own hands, she was still loved by many._

 _But there was one thing she couldn't attain, no matter how hard she tried. Something that elegantly danced right before her, only to slip between her fingers the moment she tried to grasp it. Something detached from the world, and incapable of love. Something who treated everything equally._

 _Someone she spent a whole life trying to reach, only to painfully fall short with each attempt. Her hard work granted her a second chance, but she wasted it, and ended up alone all the same. There it was the eternity, and an eternity she laid. But in the end, even that ended. And she went to rest with that detached and elegant thing she couldn't grasp, and treated everything equally._

 _Then, the calling. Somewhere, far, far away, a voice called for her. A lonely, pained voice, which hid it's misery within detachment. A voice that needed her._

 _She answered the call, and crossed through the blankness of the infinite white sky, towards the side of that voice who craved for her._

 _There she fought, she fought the high, she fought the low, she fought the quick, she fought the slow. The strong and the weak. All while walking besides this voice. It was fun._

 _Until the great light came to take her away._

 _Where's now the greedy girl who wanted the impossible?_

 _[...]_

 _There was once a pure kid who understood the world. And, because he understood it, there was no way he could accept it. The world was ugly, the world was cruel. And the kid understood. Since the kid was honest, he couldn't help but say things as they were. Since the world was ugly, anything the kid said was ugly too._

 _There was once a pure kid who understood the world. And, because he understood it, there was no way he could accept it. The world was unfair, the world was partial. And the kid understood. Since not everyone was treated the same, there was those blessed with good fortune and talent, and those as dirty and ugly as the very world._

 _There was once a pure kid who understood the world. And, because he was pure, he couldn't help but be tainted by the dirt around him. Since the world was ugly, the kid's soul became ugly too. He hated the world, ugly and cruel, he hated himself, ugly and cruel. But those fortunate and talented individuals blessed by the unfair world, he hated more than anything._

 _There was once a pure kid who understood the world. And, because he was pure, he couldn't ignore the unfairness of this dirty, ugly world. He fought the blessed and kind, knowing he was predestined to fail. He fought, even if the only reward for the impossible victory would be to drag everything to the same dirty mud he stood on, as he was honest, and that was fair._

 _He failed many, many times, never wondering why he kept pushing on, never considering giving up. In the end, he found an unexpected exit. His life changed and [...]_ **There's no reason to remember that** _[...]_

 _Then, the calling. Somewhere, far, far away, a voice called for him. A suffering voice, the distorted ugliness of a whole world, forced into a single, mindless being. Lacking purpose, it hated. A voice that called with it's own pain._

 _He crossed through the darkness of the dejected suffering, towards the ugly, partial world he once hated._

 _There he lied, everchanging paths, Turning victors into losers, turning purpose into pointlessness. He touched the infinite blankness of the white sky, but even then he kept lying. Tainting emotions and corrupting determinations._

 _Until the great light came to take him away._

 _Where's now the pure boy who understood the world?_

-"[Well, funny that you should ask...]"

* * *

There's fog in my mind

 **-thump-**

I can't hear anything

 **-thump-**

I can't see anything

 **-thump-**

It cannot be

- **thump-**

Where's her?

 **-thump-**

My gaze lowers to my left hand. But I don't see what should be there, so I must've gone blind.

 **-thump-**

There's some annoying sounds coming from my right ear. But they are not the voice I should listen, so I must've gone deaf.

 **-thump-**

Someone walks up to me. But it's not the one I should meet, so I must be alone.

 **-thump-**

Something pointy gets close to my face. But there's no point in getting scared, so I must be a fool.

 **-thump-**

I look up, not seeing anything at first.

 **-thump-**

Oh, is that Leon guy. I remember farming marlboros with him. Confu and Sleep in status defense and Drain in status attack were all the junctions he needed. Man, talk about imba.

 **-thump-**

He says something. I don't react.

 **-thump-**

He speaks again, louder, and pushes his blade against my forehead.

 **-thump-**

Do I care?

…

…

…

My vision clears.

No, I don't care about what he has to say.

But he better answers MY question.

-" _Where's Rider?_ "

-" _Dead._ "

I clench my fists. As the fog in my mind disperses, a molten red feeling surges. Is there a veiled taunt in his voice? A question? Glee? Empathy? Resolve? Anything? I shouldn't care. I should just punch his stupid poker face and… But I wouldn't be able to. Worst case I'll die for nothing. It still feels like I shouldn't care, that simply trying to punch him would be worth. But I know it isn't.

This is a somewhat nostalgic feeling… Suppressing impulses that wouldn't be worth was the way I lived, a long time ago. The brain says one thing, and the heart says another. And you can't be clever without feeling like a coward. Or act bravely without feeling stupid. To think I believed those times long gone…. Don't get me wrong, that way of live got me going alright. That fact didn't made me feel less shitty by it, neither does now.

-" _I guess that disqualifies me_ " -Yup, it still feels shitty- " _Are you going to kill me?_ "

-" _You seem awfully calm for someone who just lost his Servant._ "

What the hell do you know about how I feel?

-" _And you look awfully calm for someone who had two Servants an hour ago and doesn't seem to have any now. You got me there, for a cunning bastard willing to sacrifice everyone to get what he wants, you sure didn't look the part._ " -He reacts to my words with a carefully neutral face, not unlike the one I must be making myself. My rage quenches. A teeeeensy little bit- " _Forget it, this is pointless._ "

I turn away to leave, and he doesn't react. I didn't expect him to anyway, but as I begin walking, a question comes into mind.

-" _So?_ " -I turn to him again- " _Was that an attempt to screw everything in a blaze of glory or do you have some brilliant plan? I doubt you can simply Phoenix your Servant into life again._ "

-" _How do you know…?_ "

-" _Oh,_ _ **please**_ " -I cut him- " _Is now the time? Whatever plan you have, if any, I hope you've considered that some Servants could've snuck away._ "

-" _Impossible, the Last Charge of the Gantrithor is much more than a simple Broken Phantasm, it can…_ "

-" _Channel unbelievable power, prevent regenerations and reincarnations by sending the affected concepts back to the originary Void, which in turn grants it power to take out entities of the caliber of Alaya. Actually… how does it work? I can't believe the Counter Force allowed for his existence. And do the Servants even get sent back to the Grail if they die this way?... Anyway I know the drill._ " -The cogwheels in my head work faster than ever, granting me the info I need to casually analyse an epic skill I have only heard mentioned. About a Great War, far, far away from Earth. About Protoss and Zerg. About the Dark Templars and the Void, about the great Overmind. About the battle of Aiur and the heroic sacrifice of the hero Tassadar- " _And I'm saying taking anything for granted in this War is foolishness_ "

-" _Again? How…?_ "

-" _Really, is now the time? I'd say you have more pressing matters to worry about._ "

-" _[Actually, I would love to know too]_ "

Oh, great, of all the bastards who could've came on top of all that shit, it had to be Avenger. Also, I'm sick of everybody asking the same.

-" _The closest things to normal Masters we had in this war were both friggin' magical girls,_ _ **at least**_ _one of them coming from a different dimension. Why the heck does everybody assume I'm just your average... ? [!]_ " -As I turn towards the infuriating voice, the rest of the replica dies in my throat. There's a dark-skinned girl, resting unconscious in his arms- " _What in hell are you doing with Chloe?"_

-" _[Why, I'm just being a perfect gentleman and taking care of the unconscious lady]_ " -Yeah, right- " _[Did you guys knew she's the vessel for the Grail in this war? The effort of everyone almost got wasted into the Void!]_ "

He throws a smug grin towards poor Leon, who seems to be having a hard time following the conversation. I should feel sorry for him, but what the heck, since I can't get away with punching him in the face, this'll have to do.

-" _I… How…? You got caught in Berserker's attack!_ "

Avenger shrugs, feigning ignorance very poorly

-" _[Now, what would you be talking about? Sure enough, that scary giant flying egg exploded, and that made short work of that zombie Archer girl and the cheerful Rider]_ " -Forget him mentioning Rider so casually, even the fact that she uses the same nickname as me to refer to True Archer suffices to enrage me- " _[But this girl and me getting caught? My, we weren't even sucked into the Reality Marble, what you're talking about can only be_ _ **All Fiction**_ _!]_ "

 **-CLICK-**

-" _[Well now, if you don't mind, I suppose I'll take my leave. Have fun feeling all shitty and everything!]_ "

In the end, he let the matter of my unfitting knowledge slip by and simply walked away. Honestly, I'm not in the mood to do anything about it…

* * *

-" _Are you alright? What exactly happened out there? Miyako tried to read your lips, but she couldn't make out much from her position._ "

-" _Friggin' Berserker came out of nowhere and took down everything with him, Rider included. That's what happened_ " -I still find that hard to digest. But now's not the time for moping. If I want a chance to keep my boring normal life at bay, this is my last stand- " _So, if you guys have kept Assassin somehow secretly alive, now's the time to say so._ "

I give them a minute to say something clever. He's Naoe friggin' Yamato, so I'm willing to believe there's a way I can't see. After all, even Servantless, we are the biggest assembly of Masters in this crazy war (also probably the less powerful, but that's a different matter). But there's no confident smile to lift my burdens. Not even some witty remark by my bowslinger nemesis. This is depressing.

-" _I was afraid of that. Listen, we are in the final countdown, that Leon guy seemed to have something up his sleeve, even if he almost screws everything up. I doubt he's going to give up in the Grail._ "

-" _Are you still planning to fight?_ "

Miyako's surprise is to be expected. That's what I get for playing lazy till now.

-" _Looking me under a new light? I was chosen to play the greatest game ever, and I don't plan on stepping back till I have burnt the last cartridge. Rider wouldn't have wanted it any other way_ "

That statement manages to make me feel a pang of regret and a throb of pride at the same time. While it's (probably) true that Rider would approve, I'm not only doing this for her. This is my chance to be special. Probably the only one. I'll sooner die that going back to my boring everyday life

-" _But there's too much we don't know. Even if there was a way…_ "

-" _Need info? Avenger's true name is Kumagawa Misogi, and he's still kicking. A magnificent bastard that some people even considered a messiah of the weak. We are fortunate wasn't summoned on the Savior Class. He's adept at spotting and exploiting the weaknesses of others, can force any creature he pierces with a screw to his own level and turn any fact into mere fantasy. But cannot turn the lack of facts into reality. He can't cancel the effect of his own power either, it's a one-way denial_ " -In my outburst, I'm only vaguely aware of what I'm saying, but it feels like a lot- " _Chloe's the vessel for the Grail, and Avenger saved her from Berserker attack or, better said, the effect of the attack was denied. She's alive and well but, since she's already taken in seven Servants, she's most likely unable to properly function as a human being anymore. I can only assume Lancer is the remaining surviving Servant. She can sacrifice her body to turn into a weapon, and Leon suddenly has one that shouldn't even exist in our timeline._ "

-" _How the heck do you know all that?_ "

-" _Because I'm the Conduit!_ "

-" _And what does that mean?_ "

-" _It means…_ " -As I realize the meaning of what I just said, the flow of knowledge stops- " _I… I don't know._ "

-" _Look guys… It has been a long day, and I…_ " -I bit my tongue as I'm about to mention how much it hurt to lose Rider, no one likes whiners. And I'll have time to curl up into a ball and cry if I survive all this- " _Never mind. My point is that everything I just said is true, and Avenger has a valid Grail Vessel ready to be used, only the weakest of the rules are holding it's manifestation. If we don't act fast, everything will be over without us._ "

-" _Dear, I will trust him this one time._ "

To my surprise, Miyako's the first to react, walking up to me and standing by my side. If only she could drop that colder-than-ice-avenger act, I would even feel thankful.

 **Episode 14: Images 1-4 are now unlocked, check the out in the author's profile!**

* * *

I know where I must go. The stolen vessel, an "overpowered" Servant came from nowhere… It's not the first time, this all fits so perfectly I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. Well, maybe I did, but I mean notice _and_ take it seriously. That's what some call Familiarity, the first myth of reality: ' _What you know the best, you observe the least_ '. Or maybe I'm just thick.

Anyway, time's running short, and I need to do something. That poor girl has a fate ahead that I wouldn't want for anyone, Not even if that anyone is a vexing brat who has tried to humiliate or kill me at every chance she had.

Thank god Tsukihi accepted to play the good girl this time and stayed behind, I think while absent-mindedly scratching the back of my hand, where my Command Spell used to be. If fantasy games have taught me something, is to keep the innocent girl of incomprehensible power away from the front lines where she can easily become an asset for unscrupulous magi.

Leon… he most likely won't listen to me. His wish -his very presence here, actually- is quite exceptional, and there is no much room for negotiations, so the best I could do was telling my allies everything I knew about him in case it comes to blows. Not sure if it'll matter anyway, An armed seed, specially him, is probably more than we can handle. He has used Diablos too, so maybe there's some other Guardian Forces he can call upon us.

Avenger of course. But now that I know who he is, there are some counter-measures I can take. That and I know there's no room for hesitation. I need to take him down before he ruins anything else.

Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, depending on who you ask) I should worry about my allies too. I mean, we're only together cuz Rider and I didn't really have a use for the Grail, but now a very real temptation is dancing before me.

-" _Just so you know_ " -I say out of nowhere- " _There's no way I would do it, you know?_ "

-" _Of course._ "

This once I call a bullshit card. There's no way he knows what I'm talking about, he's just messing up my mind. Whatever, I'll let it go. There's no doubt he has at least thought about it, so I'll make things clear

-" _Even if it were to work somehow, Rider would only kick me for this and say something along the lines of "Yer a hundred years too young to be playing the knight in shining armor on me (ze)!"_ "

-" _I haven't said anything._ "

-" _That's why I'm worried_ " -I answer his innocent smile with a wry grin of my own- " _Funny how things work out sometimes, right? Had you ever pictured you guys marching, virtually unarmed, to the final confrontation? Side-by-side with a terminal coward like me to top it off? This is so crazy I can't help but laugh!_ "

As I say that, I kick open the door in front of me. It's show time!

-" _Oi Freaks! I came to play!_ "

* * *

 **Interlude: Second thoughts.**

The ninth Magi ponders, reflecting on his life. Upon his five thousand years worth of confinement, he has had time to hate humanity with the methodical intensity of an immortal incapable of forgetting. His hate doesn't stem from the suffering forced upon him, like Angra Mainyu's. Neither comes from the way they taint something that's not theirs to take, like in Gilgamesh's case.

He hates the way he's forced to live as and coexist with such a lowly life form. He who once orchestrated a takeover of the very Asgard, reduced now to the form of such pitiful being… His power now stripped from him, he barely even remembers his millennia of machinations. But each and every one of the last forty three million hours, the time he spent as human, he remembers with crystalline clarity.

There's nothing he has longed for more than to wipe every single one of those insufferable monkeys from the surface of the world as he ascends to his rightful seat over Asgard. Still, one has to pass time in some fashion, and five thousand years were a lot of time to pass.

Video games, manga, anime… in the latest years, he had finally found some solace from his punishment. Inevitably, like so many other arts and crafts along the history of this monkeys, it's light would wither and die out, and he would be left alone with his bitterness and revenge plans again.

But for now, it existed, this oasis to his tortured soul was still going strong within the hateful prison he inhabited. So…

-" _Why now?_ " -Inadvertently, he lets his voice out. Avenger looks at him, with a glint of curiosity in his dead eyes- " _Out of all the hateful times I have come across in this last five hundred years, why does the chance to claim my rightful place appear precisely now?_ "

He could always let it slip… there'll be no end to the human's ambition, the wish-granting Grail and all the War system involved could be revived at any time, no matter how badly someone tried to bury it. The very existence of this Civitas Legionensis Grail War was enough proof.

It would be so easy… just let it go for now, knowing that he could set it in motion whenever he liked. And enjoy this undoubtedly short time Earth was actually a pleasant place for him.

But as he looks at Avenger's grin, who stands there without apparent intention of answering his rhetorical question, he knows the truth. The most carefully weaved thread can break, the most perfectly greased machinery can get clogged. There's no such thing as impossible, and he needs to seize the chance, or he risks regretting it forever.

Not a second after he tempers his resolve. The front gate of the Cathedral violently opens.

-" _Oi, Freaks! I came to play!_ "

* * *

Freaks stands up as soon as we enter. He's wearing that cosplay of his again. To be honest, he doesn't look too impressed with my entrance, but whatever. As soon as I enter, I could give a quick glance around to judge the situation, but I'm a pragmatic guy, so I give a quick glance to Miyako, who's more likely to notice anything strange.

-" _Aside from Avenger, who's not really hiding anyway, I can't see anything strange._ "

Either Freaks underestimates me too much, or he's really good at hiding traps.

-" _Did you have fun, pulling my leg all this time, you fake priest?_ "

-" _Come on, Tengu_ " -His creepy smile is the same as ever, but there's something strange shining in his eyes. That is not his normal dispassionate gaze, nor the feverish passion that appears when he goes full freak mode. It's something else- " _you know I had to do it._ "

-" _Getting an OP Servant, kidnapping the vessel of the Grail… are you a fanboy of that Kotomine guy or something?_ "

-" _Now you're just insulting me_ " -Yeah, the shine is not my imagination, as he talks it's getting worse- " _That poor fool only wanted to plunge the world into darkness. Talk about wasted efforts..._ "

-" _Oh?_ " -Can't believe it, he's giving me **the speech!** For the love of… we watched The Incredibles together!- " _And what would you rather do with the world, you third rate villain?_ "

-" _Nothing at all_ " -I can't keep myself from frowning, that's not what I was expecting- " _Avenger can have his wish for all I care, I'm done with_ _ **Midgard**_ _._ "

-Click-

Not enough to get the knowledge, but that was a good clue, I can feel my cogwheels turning. Still,..

-" _Midgard? As the mortal realm in the Nord myths? Who're you, Freaks?_ "

-" _Oh, true, you are the Conduit, I should measure my words around you_ " -My frown deepens- " _You know, if possible at all, I would've liked to leave you outside this whole mess. You're a fun pal to mess around with._ "

-" _That's why you were so surprised when you saw my Command Spell?_ "

-" _Well, I knew it could happen, but since six Servants were already there and the Einzbern little miss still had to summon her own, I assumed you were safe_ " -His smile wavers- " _I have no idea how all this have messed up with your functions._ "

Uh-oh… The way he puts that makes me feel like my stomach has frozen over. My… 'functions'? The problem with having a vast pool of fantasy stories to draw inspiration from is how bad the worst you can think of is. It also means it won't catch you unaware either, but…

I need to know.

-" _My functions?_ " -I try to give a light tone to my voice, but I think I'm failing miserably- " _Please, if you tell me I'm some kind of single-purpose homunculus crafted for this 'Conduit' thing, I'll grow seriously disappointed with this whole story._ "

-" _Oh?_ " -Freaks smile comes back, creepier than ever- " _And what if I were to say that's exactly it?_ "

Here it comes, the soul-crushing revelation that makes you think everything up till now has been useless. But it isn't. Come on, Tengu, you have seen this development countless times, and almost in every single Final Fantasy. There **is** meaning, if nothing else, it lies in the very interactions you had with everyone else during this adventure.

I shouldn't crumble. My mind knows. But seems like a life of drama appreciation is backfiring on me. I'm a sucker for this kind of development, I always end holding back my tears, even if I know how's going to end. And now it's happening to me.

Freaks is smiling. Behind him, Avenger is smiling too. Pull yourself together, you baka-Tengu! You can't let those guys get the better of you! What would Rider say if she were to see you now? What will happen to poor Tsukihi? She's in no state to fend for herself! And you still haven't saved Kuro, neither have fulfilled your deal with Yamato and Miyako. It would be another thing if you had died, but you're still live and kicking, you can…!

-" _Oh, for the sake of… you really bought it! Hook, line and sinker!_ " -The bastard is laughing his ass off! Was it all a joke?- " _But the truth might hurt even more, you know?_ "

I take a while to nod, and I doubt anyone could blame me for it. After all, I was fighting a goddamn identity crisis just a second ago!

-" _This land… is nothing like Fuyuki, you know? No special place we could set the Greater Grail into. That's why the Conduit system was developed. A mean of communication with the Throne of Heroes, not through the land, but through a person. Someone close to the boundary of phantasy_ " -He lets out a small laugh here- " _You don't know how close you were to becoming a lot of grandiose things, barely falling short for each and every one. A guy of reality who close-but-not-quite stepped into the other side. A dreamer who stopped right before the boundary of Gensokyo, A gigalo-maniac who never found his D-Sword. An almost-chosen child… The perfect Conduit._ "

-" _Sure, now you'll tell me I was about to get a letter from Hogwarts when I was 11._ "

-" _Don't be silly, Hogwarts doesn't operate outside the UK._ "

Wow that… actually stings. I mean, Touhou Project, Chaos;Head, Digimon, Harry Potter… all those stories made me dream about being one of the chose people that gets to participate in them. Even now, I'm secretly hoping that at least Gandalf appears someday to take me into an adventure...

Knowing I was almost into… well, every single one of them, judging from Freaks words, is a bit hard to… no. Is a really hard to take in. It would've been enough for me to miss the small sign he gives to his Servant. But I was waiting for that one.

Now, maybe Avenger is the expert in being kicked around by life, but mine hasn't been kind either. And if Freaks words are to be taken seriously, I am almost a minus, myself. That has a lot of connotations I'll leave for another time. The case is, I know what's coming. It's what I would do in his place, after all.

That's why Miyako is so close to me. To be honest, the revelations about the Conduit thing were an unexpected factor, but as they say, no battle plan survives contact with the enemy. Still, I'll most likely get ignored. That doesn't mean I can act recklessly, if Avenger notices me, he'll see it coming.

So I can only stand, as ready as possible, as he gets ready to strike Miyako's weakness.

When it actually happens, I'm surprised at how clumsy and slow it seems. Avenger's aiming at Miyako, not at me. That doesn't mean I can just punch a Servant in da face, mind you. But gives me barely enough time to get in the way of his attack.

As a gigantic screw pierces my chest, I can't help but find hilarious how every gaze turns towards me. Freaks, Miyako, even Avenger, seem at a loss for words.

-" _Heh,_ " -I whisper, as something inside of me changes- " _This time I got you all._ "

* * *

 **Interlude: All the things she inferred**

We are now seeing and infinite white sky. It's hard to believe this blankness that extends in all directions was, just some years ago, a dark pit of suffering, reflecting all the evils of the world. Yet, now it's nothing. A conscious nothingness that covers everything with a pressuring fullness. There is simply no room for anything else. That's how grand the presence of the white sky is… Or so it should be.

There's a single figure, standing in the middle of the blankness. As the blankness covers everything, anywhere she stands in would be the middle anyway.

-" _Oh, so it's you guys after all_ " -Says the figure, rising the wing of her hat with a hand- " _I should've guessed._ "

 _It's good to see you again, Marisa._

-" _Same here, but man, you guys certainly thought this through. At first I was a loss at what was happening. Taking away my memories was a douche move._ "

There's an apologetic laugh.

 _We left you the memories of a lifetime, both fulfilling our role of evening the odds in the war, and giving you a chance to enjoy the event._

-" _And making sure I wouldn't interrupt your own little agenda_ " -She accuses- " _But you guys are quite allright fellas, I'm willing to let it go._ "

 _You read that far into our plans? You're really a frightening one._

-" _Now here, you little Grail-kun_ " -There's a fake annoyance in her voice as she plays the offended- " _I decrypted Reality once, you kids have a good set of minds, but are playing out of your league by far._ "

 _What will you do now? We respect you, but this is too important. If you intend to interfere…_

-" _If I intend to interfere…_ " -The figure of Marisa shifts, her shape slowly changing- " _What will you do about it?_ "

 _Nii…_

 _I know, I know… Damn, you're a hard nut to crack, Marisa. We can't really stop you if you're willing to go that far. But please, believe me when I say…_

-" _That your intentions are good?_ " -The transformation is now complete, and the figure that's no longer human is now completely different from the black-white witch. But still, there's something... - " _As if I care. Don't worry tho, I have no intention of ruining your little party. Hey, I'll even lend you a hand with that naughty Asgardian. But I'm a bad loser, you know? Being disintegrated by an exploding spaceship in a different dimension? I could accept that, if three different Servants didn't fell in the same attack! No way I'm dying like fodder. And that creepy Avenger survived! No, thanks!_ "

 _What will the Conduit say if he sees you like that?_

That question manages to wipe the smile from her face.

-" _He's a free man, isn't he? He'll say whatever he feels like saying_." -She stops for a moment, as if listening to something- "But looks like a guest is coming. I should make myself scarce."

With that, the figure that was once human disappears from the infinite blankness, leaving room for two individuals.

* * *

 **There we go! (EDITED FOR CLARITY) To be honest, after much deliberation I believe the first scene should've gone to the last chapter instead. I think that would leave a more end-of-chapter-ish feeling. What do you think? I also feel like I cramped too much emotional load here. I mean, look at poor Tengu! By the end of the episode some many things have happened, it's hard to tell if he's still hurting about Rider!**

 **Talking about Rider… He, he… what could that last scene mean? Either you're really insightful, or you'll have to wait a while to know!**

 **Bullshit cards… just a piece of paper with a big, capital 'BULLSHIT!' On them and a fitting image. Someday I'll make them for real. And then I'll use and abuse them until I piss off someone I shouldn't and they end in the bottom of the desk drawer forever.**

 **Leaving this random thoughts behind, bids farewell:**

 **-Planeshunter**


	16. Episode 15:Tengu's five minutes of glory

****Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu! Feels like a long time since I last published KGW, right? Don't lose heart my friends! We are getting approaching the end, and I haven't forgotten about you!****

 **Now, without further ado, Kaleidoscopic Grail War (Annoying old man unrelated):** **始まります** **!**

 **PS: Actually, I should've included a last Image in the last chapter. Sorry guys, I'll do it now.**

 **Episode 14 Image 5 is now unlocked. Check it out on the author's profile!**

* * *

 **Interlude: Erosion**

Leon specialised in direct combat. Nowhere he feels more at ease than facing his opponents, sword in hand, be it alone or leading a team. But he's not only a soldier. He's a seed, an elite prepared to take care of many and any kind of mission. If stealth is what's needed, he can rise up to the challenge.

Once inside the Cathedral and after making sure he's not been discovered, comes the wait. Waiting is the easiest part. Many people feel the rising tension get to them, but not Leon. He just sits down and allows time to pass, one second after the other.

Silently, he takes out his weapon and examines its edge. It's sharper than anything he's ever wielded, and there's something… malicious about it's metal blade. The will of a demon, behind the apparent inanimateness of its crimson body. He doubts even his priced Lionheart could compete with the finesse of this gunblade.

The status screen of Lancer still comes to his mind when he examines the weapon, but it can't react to him any longer. Maybe the essence of the daemonette Etna still inhabits the item, but he has no means to communicate with her. Even the Command Spells, now grey and dull, can only anchor the Servant to this War, useless for anything else.

He lets out a sigh. In spite of his line of work, he hasn't lost that many companions in the line of duty. His is an elite body, after all, and there's only so much the world could throw their way. His thoughts wander back to his own world, his own time. So far away now that they seems like a dream.

Putting a face in the name of his comrad… no, his friends. Is becoming harder, and he can't quite remember the small details. Did Zell's tattoo branch in three lines or four? Were Quistis' glasses square or rounded? Lots of small doubts, insignificant by themselves, but indicative of something worse.

Leon has avoided using his Guardian Forces as much as possible, but there's only so much he can hold back in a war of legendary heroes. And the price for their powers is memories. As things stand now, only the recollection of his Witch remains crystal clear. Only her sweet gaze keeps all its shine.

But even that will be lost, in time. Only regret will be left if he cannot finish this before the erosion takes away something truly precious..

A big wood door opens loudly, breaking his contemplation, and he hears the loud voice of that strange guy who summoned Rider.

[...]

* * *

 _Darkness, pain, suffering, pain, hate, pain, PAIN,_ _ **PAIN!**_

 _I burn as if my bones were melting. I freeze as if my brain was ice._

 _An outside Hate fills my heart, a seeping darkness pollutes my soul._

 _I can feel as if my eyes are pooping. As if my lungs were filled with acid._

 _The sound of a thousand swarms deafens my ears, and my skin pulls like it's too small to hold my body._

 _But over all those insignificant physical manifestation, the very_ _ **concept**_ _of_ _ **PAIN**_ _assaults me._

The possibility of experiencing All the Evils of the World after taking Avenger attack had never even crossed my mind. Now I feel stupid, but damn it, I had a very solid reason to do what I did. I don't understand, what's the meaning of this?

The thousand years worth of suffering forced into the countless anti-heroes named Angra Mainyu…. There's no point in wondering. This is reality.

What now? A selfless idiot like Shirou would probably plunge into it head first, and maybe (just maybe, mind me) produce unexpected results. A stupid idealist like Artoria would fight back the pain for as long as she could, but would finally break down, turning into something dark. Me… I'm a selfless idiot too, but not Shirou quality. There's some ideals somewhere I try to adhere to, but come on, I can't compare with King friggin' Arthur. So... Will I turn into some kind of… Tengu Alter? Don't F**k with me, that doesn't make any sense.

Ah, pain… To hell with death, this is the ultimate enemy that should be avoided at any cost…

Or so I thought once. There's something worse, way worse than an eternity of pain.

-" _Something you should know too, you stupid stain in humanity's pride. Has all that torture made you forget the real suffering?_ "

 _It_ reacts to my taunt, some sort of sense of aggravation that I can physically feel. Some confusion, too, even if just for an instant. Then, as if answering my words, the pain changes. I'm now reviving the first fight I had with a friend. My first rejection. The coffin of my old man. The bullying at school. The gradual estrangement from mom. -. A mischievous and confident grin being wiped out by a grand explosion.

That hurts. They are things that scarred me and made me want to run away and hide in some hole for the rest of my life. In some sense, I did exactly that. Reviving this painful memories make my skin crawl. For some, they are worse than physical pain, and they go to great lengths to avoid them. I guess that's why I'm being shown them? But, to be honest...

-" _That won't work either, you shitty blob!_ " -I'll take _meaningful_ pain like this over pointless torture anytime., Heh, I have played enough RPGs to know the value of painful memories, once you accept them. Save for that last one, the wound left in my soul by those experiences ended up healing and helping me grow. And as much as it hurts now, someday I'll remember Rider with a smile, for all the good things she brought to me, and not for that single bad one- " _You'll have to try again._ "

The pain ends, the presence recedes. A breathe of relief escapes my… actually no. There's no breath, there's no lips. With the pain, every other feeling has disappeared too.

I try to move, but I can't even tell if there's something to move in the first place. Darkness invades everything, I'm alone with my thoughts, apparently bodiless. But no mind can really exist by itself. In this state, my thoughts soon weaken, as so does my sense of self.

This, _this_ , is true terror. Nothingness. Lack of purpose. Void. Despair. Futility. Am I alive? Do I exist? Did I exist at any point? What's 'I'? Who am 'I'? And is there anything else? How can I be 'I', if there's nothing to differentiate from?

I miss the pain. It made everything real.

Time, space, matter, thought. Everything stops, and I just stay, being. I simply am. Or at least I suppose I am, because I have no way to confirm it. How long have I been like this? Has it been years? Or mere seconds? Does it matter?

Somewhere deep inside, I keep some memories. A confident and mischievous grin that I try to mirror. And fear. A once so real fear of… this state I'm now in. Fear of simply being, without neither goal nor purpose, resigned to exist without any feeling of duty. The fear and the grin are the only things that still are.

This is bad, very bad, the fear weakens, the smile clouds, they are being lost. Was it a miscalculation? The being that once was more than a blurry grin knew that mental erosion took time, and had experience enduring it. But before this darkness allconsuming, what can the last shines of a smile do?

Then, as mysteriously as it started, it ends.

I'm in front of a dumbfounded crowd again, with a huge-ass screw in my chest. Seems like an eternity has passed, but no one has moved an inch. I recompose myself quickly. I got a self, I am ME again. As much as that sucks, after what I have just experienced I wouldn't trade it even for Gate of Babylon's key.

-" _Hey Avenger!_ " -I ask, getting drunk in my more than understandable euphoria- " _Can you cancel_ _ **Book Maker**_ _?_ "

His grin doesn't even flinch, he's a tough bastard.

-" _[Nope. Unless you're some unreasonable godlike being, you're stuck in the role of the weakest!]_ "

-" _Finish your sentences, you shitty Minus_ " -Heh, as if I'd miss something that obvious, this has been my plan since the start- " _I'm stuck at the level of the weakest_ _ **Servant**_ _!_ "

And that's still leagues above my normal self.

-" _What?_ " -Freaks… well, freaks, excuse the bad pun- " _What's the meaning of this, Avenger, what have you_ _ **DONE!?**_ "

-" _[Ehmm… Putting a not-exactly-normal human being at my same level?]_ "

* * *

 **Interlude: Return of the Asgardian**

There's a moment of doubt after Avenger's unexpected confession. But it doesn't last. As that idiot Tengu charges into him, the Naoe girl breaks out of the trance, loading her bow and firing my way. The arrow goes forward with a boom, fizzling as it flights, overflowing chi. Supersonic arrows… notable, the woman is holding nothing back. But I'm no pushover either. Even stripped of my divine prerogatives, is surprising how much power one can muster after roaming the mortal world for long enough.

The arrow stops mid-air and bursts into flames before me. And, with a simple snap of fingers, I throw a lightning bolt at her. A Servant could be a difficult match, but no mere mortal will ruin my day.

-" _ **Shell.**_ "

The bolt impacts against a magical barrier, barely producing any effect, and I have to quickly jump to a side before a crimson gunblade cuts the ground where I was standing just a second before.

-" _Squall Leonhart. I'd say it's a pleasant surprise, but in the end it's neither._ " -Releasing another bolt, I disintegrate a second arrow flying my way- " _I was hoping Avenger could handle you when you deigned to appear, but he has his hands full. With an idiot. I'll be your dance partner._ "

Neither the legendary seed nor the Shiina-ryu archer seem willing to exchange taunts. Well, that works for me. I've enjoyed my 'Freaks' persona, but my real self isn't prone to speak with lesser beings anyway.

Only the gunblade requires caution. A Heroic Spirit turned into a weapon is still a Heroic Spirit after all. A daemon on top of that, even in my original body, that's a tool of killing that might work on me. But the wielder is still human, as long as I make sure his boosts are kept in line, he has no hope of reaching him.

A cleverly positioned arrow forces me to dodge. That's another useless annoyance. Chi-charged projectiles can hurt to some extent, but in the end are only dangerous as a way to create openings for… SHIT!

-" **Renzokuken** "

Time stands still for a moment, with the silent warrior ready to unleash one of his most deadly attacks on me, out of position for any appropriate countermeasure, there's only so many options I have, and a mortal body like his can't take the strain of them unscathed.

But it's the only option, after all.

-" **War Supplies: Zhonya's Hourglass.** "

Shifting out of time, the devastating attack completely misses it's mark, simply passing through my golden afterimage. As I come back, the taste bile and blood floods my mouth. Even if with the Einzbern thing under my control, forcefully pulling a Noble Phantasm from the Lesser Grail is a dangerous bet that can easily destroy this mortal body. Finding himself in a position where that's my only option is… infuriating. I won't make the same mistake twice.

And yet.. As we fight, as I overpower their efforts again and again, as I displays my vast superiority, there's a feeling of uneasiness I can't really put my finger into… This battle, it feels like another one I fought long… long ago…

But where, when? If I can't remember, it has surely been before my defeat and exile. Blasting the floor in front of Leon, and forcing him to interrupt his charge, I frown. It feels important, something I should never forget. A fight when I had all the trumps and yet couldn't seem to finish…

Then it comes to mind. The puny wingless angel, the red witch, the blue reaper, the yellow archer, the green fencer, the cat familiar. Such a pathetic group of misfits, they should've never been able to oppose me and yet, somehow, they had thwarted even my greatest powers.

Maybe this battle is the same? Even now that I can recall that event, there's something about it… something hard to precise, that feels the same as now. Some sense of… Fate.

I can feel the fear of the inevitable creeping within me. Does that mean I'll lose here? NO! I cannot! I WILL NOT allow for it! Not again! Not when I'm so close!

Decided to triumph no matter the cost, I reach again into the Grail to pull out other Noble Phantasm, not caring about the risk for myself.

-" _ **Perversion: Final Master Spark!**_ "

-" _ **Ruby Light!**_ "

...

Ah...

So that's what they were waiting for…

As the backlash from drawing a second Noble Phantasms from the Grail staggers my body, I can only stare at my own attack being reflected back. It's strange… I feel… calm. Like this was something inevitable from the start, the right conclusion for everything.

I'll die and reincarnate and, while the chance to rise again might arrive some day, my spirit will be crushed today. This is the end of the line for the asgardian sage. Such is Fate's decree…

-" _No, I can't allow this, I won't allow this!_ "

And that's the truth. There was one time when Fate defeated me. But I have worked too hard, for far too long, to accept anything at all getting my way. If I'm opposed by the Gods, Fate, the Counter-Force, or even Chuck-bloody-Norris, I'll turn and rise against them. And with no one remaining to entrust myself to, I can only prepare for the worst, for I'm going to face some of those bastards pretty soon.

Turning the last twist in my connection with the Grail, I forcefully make it work and grant my wish.

-" _Return me my power!_ "

* * *

Icandoit,Icandoit,Icandoit! I can friggin' keep up with Avenger! This must be the most unconventional fight ever. The weakest against the weakest. We are evenly matched. Usually, that would give the edge to him, who's more experienced, but… you see, his entire style is focused in **striking the weakness,** and neither of us has any strong points. As absurd as it sounds, that means we are unreasonable beings with no weaknesses.

Also, having the edge would mean little in the first place. This is a battle of the weak, losing is part of winning. Our fight continues. He can't slip into my blind spots, I can't kill a Servant. And the other way around. We don't tire either. Or maybe we were tired since the very start. Urg… I more or less understand what's going on, but don't ask me to explain...

-" _You can't defeat me!_ " -Oh, god, it's incredible how feeling so shitty can feel so good. I'm keeping Kumagawa Misogi at bay! By myself!- " _How does it feel to taste your own medicine?_ "

There's no way I can lose this. This… Conduit thing still works. I know him better than he'll never know himself. And he has no way to deal with it. Even if we share stats, my knowledge has the upper hand.

I now understand why the villains always end up gloating every single time. This feeling is intoxicating. I could seriously get hooked to it….

Wait a second…

Villains always lose in the end. Specially cliched ones who gloat during battles...

But maybe…

I mean, I'm pretty much sure losing is part of winning this time…

That's when Avenger jumps back, and I realize my surroundings. There are smoldering craters and frozen patches all around. Miyako lies unconscious, stuck into a wall of solid stone. A broken crimson gunblade disintegrates at my feet into golden dust, Servant style. A hovering and really badass-looking Freaks is piercing Leon's chest with his staff.

He was just buying time. I bet he didn't even need to, judging by the mess his Master has done by himself. I'm such a fool… Avenger has been defeated more times than I could ever know. Of course he knows how to deal with himself!

-" _[Wow, Master!]_ " -He says while looking around, obviously no longer longer about me- " _[If I had known you could do this, I wouldn't had worked so hard from the start!]_ "

-" _YOU USELESS BUFFOON!_ " -Freak's voice no longer sounds human- " _BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE, I HAD TO USE THE GRAIL._ "

There's a pang somewhere in my chest. That surely couldn't mean…

-" _[So you did the girl already?]_ " -For once he sounds actually crestfallen- " _[Damn, everybody beats me to the punch when it comes to girls!]_ "

Dammit all! First Rider falls in a War we had nothing to do with. Now Miyako is done for because I took her in a suicide mission, only to fail in our original goal. Chloe is gone, and there's nothing to be gained here, all has been for nothing. Ugh… This is what sucks of bonding. You grow fond of people and then they go and kick the bucket. Or screw you, it's all the same, the one standing at the end can only wonder why he cared in the first place. Because now's too late to un-bond and the harm is already done.

You can only think:

-" _I failed again._ "

-" _[I failed again.]_ "

I look up, surprised to find my words echoed by that guy, out of all people. And the scene before me is absurd enough to not feel real. Kneeling in the ground, no longer all godlike and shit, is Freaks. Stabbing him from the back is one of Avenger's trademark screws.

Funny, now that his hood is pulled over and I see his face in a new light, I can't help but wonder how could I once call this hate-filled bastard a friend. I mean, the clues were there from the start, he didn't really bother hiding who he was. Guess I just found amusing his 'I'm a liar and I don't bother hiding it' routine. Or I simply didn't care.

But now that I can examine this idiot without prejudices, I identify him for what he really is. The bastard who wiped Midgard so long ago, and tried to take over Asgard. **Hector the betrayer**.

 **Episode 15 Image 1 is now unlocked, check it out at the author's profile!**

-" _[Remember already, you loser.]_ "

And I remember.

* * *

We are now seeing and infinite **white** **sky**. It's hard to believe this **blank** ness that extends in all directions was, just some years ago, a dark pit of suffering, reflecting all the evils of the world. Yet, now it's nothing. A conscious nothingness that covers everything with a pressuring fullness. There is simply no room for anything else. That's how grand the presence of the **white** **sky** is… Or so it should be.

There's a couple of figures standing in the middle of the blankness. As the blankness covers everything, anywhere she stands in would be the middle anyway.

 _Welcome back, Avenger._

The alluded simply whistles, without losing his insincere smile.

-" _[So this is what you had in mind!]_ " -He waves my direction- " _[I must admit I was at a loss for words when you asked me to just keep playing the villain. Who would've thought the Conduit had the guts to do_ _ **that!**_ _]_ "

I eye him cautiously. Looks like I'm the last to join the party, what are they talking about? First the walk through All the Evils of the World and now this. How the heck was I supposed to expect all this nonsense? Where was the foreshadowing? I can't trust my… 'Conduit Powers' or whatever, either. The cogwheels in my head have been turning nonstop since we arrived this place, but nothing comes up.

Guess I'll just listen for now, there's only so many options I can take now anyway.

 _Greetings to you too, Conduit. Or should we call you 'Tengu'? We are…_

-" _ **The Kuuhaku**_ _, of course..._ " -The realization stops the grinding in my head for a moment, and everything seems so obvious now. Who else but them?- " _It's a pleasant surprise to meet you here, Savior._ "

 **Episode 15 images 2-5 are now unlocked, check them out at the author's profile!**

 _Is there anything we can hide from you now that you know what you are?_

BULLSHIT, he's either pulling my leg or testing me.

-" _You tell me, grail-kun. Your Noble Phantasm still obscures anything about the last War. I'd bet that's why my power has been working nonstop since we arrived here, without giving me anything aside from your identity. Well..._ " -I add after a slight hesitation- " _Is not like I got the power to appropriately act upon that knowledge anyway. Heck, I'm not sure I even have the_ _ **brain**_ _for it!_ "

Believe it or not, we spend a while exchanging pleasantries. This is absurd. It might look like a conversation between two all-knowing beings. But the truth is I'm barely keeping my pride by acting as if I understand half the things he's saying and just going with the flow. I got practice in this, anyway, when your knowledge is as… focused as mine, sometimes you need to do so to keep a conversation with a normal human going.

Okay, let's cut the chase. Avenger looks like he could cramp something in his effort to not laugh, and I feel like I'm just digging my own grave.

-" _Enough, will you please tell me what's happening here? I suppose this means Avenger is somehow in our side, but I'm too lost to make heads from tails about the whole mess. What the hell happened during the Fourth War?_ "

It's obvious Fate/Zero didn't happen. There was no 'Savior' there, much less **this** one. And, well, the very existence of Chloe was a dead giveaway anyway.

 _Well, let's say we had everything under control until we magnificently lost and got stuck in this whole 'I'm the Holy Grail' role._

-" _Go figures, of course you guys woul… wait, what? You guys lost? But the Kuuhaku never…_ "

 _I'd say you got that part wrong, Tengu_ The voice sounds amused. Funny, I'd thought them out of all people would be bitter before defeat ' _Genius (True) A++: As long as there is a way to win the game, Savior will not know defeat'._

-" _Then the game was rigged?_ "

 _You could say so. There was someone there with a cursed fate, someone who simply_ _ **couldn't**_ _lose._

Who was it? I remember it being hardly a surprise, and strangely fitting. But even now that everything else is coming back, the identity of that Servant still escapes my recollection. I just know it intended to break some kind of… 'cycle of despair'? And that it involved me, somehow. Oh, it had nothing to do with Kaname Madoka, The Puella Magi were the first thing that came to mind while talking about 'cycle of despair', that's why it got stuck in my memory. My cogwheels grate, as if trying to break through an opposing force, but in the end they get nothing.

-" _So what now?_ "

 _How about a game?_

Yeah, a game against a crazy being that never loses, and can force whatever was wagered to be observed. I wonder what he plans to offer as a bait.

 _If you win, I'll allow for a second summoning of Rider._

-" _That's!_ " -A bait I could take, actually, but also- " _A blatant breach of the rules, isn't it?_ "

 _Actually, the Grail was never intended to be conscious, so there's no rule around to tell me what I can or can't do._

A swear ends my reverie.

-" _I remember, more or less_ " -Avenger's grin churns my stomach as always, but somehow it doesn't seem so insincere anymore- " _So you were in our side the whole time, but why?_ "

Hector struggles against Book Maker, swearing and crying in pain, but we pay him no attention.

-" _[You side?]_ " -He twists his screw a little more- " _[The Grail's at most. I just wanted to try winning for once anyway.]_ "

Yeah, right. I wonder what was promised to him. There's an awful load of things you can offer a normal person to gain him over. But for the 'good loser'... what could tempt a being doomed to lose everything he cares for? Maybe he's just pissed about being bossed around. Freaks (ooops, he's Hector-you-better-don't-forget-the-capital-H now) can produce that effect on people.

-" _Whatever, you said that, unless I was an unreasonable godlike being, I would be stuck forever in the role of the weakest, right? So, can we finish this before…_ "

-" _YOu PATHetiC MorTAls!_ "

-" _Something like that happens to the unreasonable godlike being…_ "

Why do I bother? It was bound to happen anyway.

* * *

 **What if… We speak about interesting Servants that never made it into the story?**

Hey there! This one isn't exactly a 'what if…' since it won't be a narration. Instead, and since we are reaching the end (next Episode will most likely be the last), I'd like to talk about some Servants I would've liked to add into the story. But chose not to for whatever the reason. There we go:

 **Shielder-Braun (League of Legends)**

Honestly, I challenge anyone familiar with the game to think about the Shielder class without this guy appearing in your head. This gentle mountain of muscles would probably pair up best with a tsundere loli, but I never got into his development enough to find him a proper partner.

He would try to befriend other Servants and, most likely, end up working in some absurd place to support his Master's finances. I would've gone for a scene where he tries to find home for some abandoned kitten too…

Sigh, main problem is that I wanted to keep the original classes. Well, that and he doesn't strike like the kind of guy with a wish for the Grail anyway. There's only so much depth I can give to a carefree spirit like the Heart of Freljord.

 **Monster-Babylon (Kuroi Ryuu to Yasashii Ookoku)**

I guess few people here would know of "Coμ - Kuroi Ryuu to Yasashii Oukoku", it's a decent Visual Novel where people get randomly gathered in groups of five and granted the power to summon a monster. Babylon, the black dragon is the monster of the main characters and a real badass.

This one was an amusing concept, five Heroic Spirits, a single Servant. Each of them practically useless in combat (one of them might pass for a minor servant, but the other four are normal humans), but each of them capable of summoning their Noble Phantasm, the dragon Babylon. Since the rules of their own world dictate Babylon is harder to control the less members are together, and that the entire group will die if it is destroyed, we get enough material to keep the Servant interesting.

Unfortunately, most of their backstory runs around the fact they are strangers to each other, and that would be hard to explain and play under the setting of a Grail War. Also, how the heck do Command Spells work in multi-character Servants? How do they work in Anne&Mary? Anyway, too much of a bother, so strokethrough.

 **Archer-Samus and Berserker-Dark Samus (Metroid)**

Looking good with this ones!

The main reason why I was tempted to include this two (besides the fact they are cool as heck) was because there's been no historical rivals in any Grail War yet, excepting FGO, but nobody counts FGO for story purposes.

Karna doesn't meet Arjuna, Artoria doesn't meet Mordred, Darius doesn't meet Iskandar… etc, etc. Guess we got the Lancelot/Artoria thing going, but somehow having one of them completely crazy doesn't feel the same.

Anyway, the most famous bounty hunter of the galaxy and her phazon counterpart had enough juice to fuel their respectives sidestories and add a lot of oil to the fire. I'll admit they would probably feel a bit lacking in the Noble Phantasm departament. I mean, they rely on versatility, and their favored weapons aren't that visually impacting.

Well, I would've worked some way around this, worry not. But… they arrived too late. By the time it even occurred to me they would make an interesting addition, I was already in my… dunno, eight episode? Maybe some other time.

 **Esmerelda Weatherwax-Caster or Tiffany Aching-Caster (Discworld)**

This would be an interesting intake on the Caster Class. It's well known that the discworld witches can do magic, but they often chose not to, relying in intelligence, psychology and a good deal of self-esteem to tackle whatever the issue. Problem is, as charismatic as this characters are, Maybe a story based upon epic fights between legendary heroes isn't exactly their thing.

They would most likely wander around, engaging in seemingly small talk with Masters and Servants without ever getting into a fight, and somehow reaching the end of the story only to do something astonishing that would probably take me days of hitting my head against the desk to figure out and then disappear with a knowing smile.

As happens with Braun, I would need to think out some reason for they to partake in the War. And that could be either absurdly easy or plain impossible.

 **Airman-Archer (Megaman)**

Sorry, sorry, this one is not serious. But after watching the english version of "Can't defeat Airman" on youtube, he somehow ended up in my list. I imagine him with Territory Creation, and waiting for his enemies in the last room of his stage.

 **Kawakami Momoyo-Monster (Majikoi) Subaru Nakajima-Berserker (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) Kurokami Medaka-Monster (Medaka Box) Gilgamesh-Gilgamesh (Fate Series) Others.**

There's a long list of other characters that seemed promising, but I never really put a lot of thought into adapting. Maybe some other time? As you can see, there's many Monster Class around. I was intending to use Monster as Chloe's Servant before the whole 'True Archer' idea took shape. Also, have you noticed how often Gilgamesh appears in Fate works? Stay Night, Zero, Extra, Prototype, Strange Fake… For an ultimate night-unsummonable hero, he sure likes to hog the spotlight...

There's also a setting for a War with historical but more modern heroes lurking in my mind, the oldest being Guy Fawkes and the most modern Anonymus (as in the hacker group) they are also (maybe) for some other time.

 **Episode 15: Extra Image is now unlocked! Check it out on the author's profile!**

* * *

 **And here we end for today! Things are reaching the end and, unsurprisingly, I'm finding trouble with loose threads. Also, can't shake the feeling that the last folds of the story aren't introduced too well. Do things look rushed to you guys? Every team I re-read this chapter I think they do, but can't find a satisfying way to slow them down. Maybe is just my paranoia striking again...**

 **On another note… Anyone playing Fate/Grand Order? Apparently, dropping all your cash in the last event's gacha trying to get Jean d'Arc (Avenger Alter) was all the rage. I only used my free quartzs, and of course couldn't get her. But hey, I got Vlad, Karna, Anne &Mary, my second copy of Atalante and a friggin Kaleidoscope CE! Sorry Jean, maybe next time.**

 **Anyway, job's shifts this week are hectic and I still have to get ready last NIghtstalker's Scene for Project Rhea. So I'll bid my farewell here.**

 **-Planeshunter.**


	17. Episode 16: Deus Ex Machina

**Konnichiwa, konnichiwa! Planeshunter here!**

 **We are finally in the last chapter! Are you guys excited? Dear me, I haven't dedicated so much thought to a chapter since the prologues, when I was still outlining the story. And yet, I'm not that sure about the result... Well, I Always end up saying that, so how about you guys judge by yourselves?**

 **Now, without further ado, KGW 16: Deus Ex Machina,** 始まります! !

* * *

We are… doomed. What can I say, there's a time and a place for everything. And there's a man for every job. But as I dodge other beam of god knows what kind of sick mojo from Freaks (Hector)… Okay, the wall melted, I guess it was acid mojo. Case is I'm not the man for the job, and this isn't the the time or the place where I'll become one.

Getting hit by Book Maker was a good move, even if I say so myself. But that was only intended to distract Avenger, maybe kick his ass around for a bit if I got the chance (Another beam sets a column aflame. Astounding, if we consider the column is made of solid rock...) while Miyako took care of Freaks . A desperate plan at best, but we had to work with what we had.

Turns out Avenger was actually in our side, which is good. Turns out his Book Maker, used again a… whatever Freaks (Hector) really was, meant… Issues, which is bad. I blame Angra Mainyu. I mean, for some reason the Noble Phantasm doesn't work exactly as the original Minus does, I have experienced it first-hand, being trapped inside All the Evils of the World, even if it's just for a while, wasn't supposed to be part of the deal.

The only good thing about all this mess is we aren't facing **Seth-Ra** , the world-destroying being Hector became once. Laugh all you want, when I saw Freaks (Hector) go berserk it almost gave me a heart attack. Thank god for small mercies.

-" _Oi, shitty Minus, can't you turn the guy into fiction or something_?"

-" _[I could, but you know I don't work that way]_ "

Of friggin' course. Minus and their personality issues. Apparently his ego means more than his life (and all of ours, and whatever the Grail promised him). That could be a clue about what he wanted, tho. Maybe I'll give it some thought… Later! (I barely dodge a barrage of beams, and quickly change directions. I was instinctively fleeing from the Cathedral, but god knows what'll happen if we bring our fight outside)

This is so annoying… the ways to deal with him were all around us since the start, but we did everything wrong. Why in the name of hell did I decide to go along with the rules of the War? That never works! Of course at the start I couldn't tell left from right about the Nasuverse (The only thing I had actually watched was the Tsukihime anime, and it barely explains anything), but after the first weeks I had already watched and played pretty much everything.

Guess the thrill of 'beyond normal' got to me. It's not like me to do so. But then again, being stupidly impressionable and wanting to imitate whatever I watch or read kinda is…

I'm digressing again, right? In the middle of a friggin' struggle for my life, nothing less. Case is, everything that could have stood in Freaks' (Hector) way is now out of the game. And I'm to blame for at least part of it. All for trying to play the friggin' Main Character. The only one I have managed to save is…

-" _Onii-chan!_ "

No. Nonononononononononono. That's Tsukihi's voice. What's Tsukihi doing here? Didn't I tell her to stay away no matter what?

-" _Why did you… [!]_ "

As I turn around, preparing myself to see the only person I had managed to keep out of harm's way trapped, some kind of mystical chains bind me. I don't care, where's her? Maybe she's immortal but there's worse things than death out there, and Freaks (Hector) has a very active imagination.

Wait… a… I can only see Freaks (Hector) in front of me, Where's…

-" _Onii-chan!_ "

The voice comes from him!

-" _You bastard! Of all the dirty tricks you could pull off..._ "

-" _I GOt yoU, Mortal!_ "

Ugh… that voice gives me the creeps. He got me good. At first he could only roar in rage and throw destructive magic around, but now he can act crafty again. He seems to be somehow stabilizing. Lightning runs through my body, and a cry of pain escapes me.

-" _I'm GoNNa enjoy this!_ "

He stops whatever he's doing, no doubt expecting to see me crack. But I just smile. Compared with the nothingness that almost broke me down not so long ago, pain is almost welcome. He starts again and, as he discharges his frustration, the twisted expression in his face returns little by little to normal. Finally he stops.

-" _As you wish, Tengu. Oh, before I mess up_ " -He almost sounds back like Freaks, as he rises his hand, showing the Command Spells that still bind Avenger- " _Avenger, **Erase yourself**._ "

As the Command takes hold, his Servant simply disappears. Is absurd how… instant, how ultimate the workings of **All Fiction** are. It doesn't feel real. Ghee, is some sense, it isn't. Then he turns his attention back to me.

-" _You could've prolonged your life a bit, but you mortals are no fun like that. Die._ "

I close my eyes. Something big is coming. I'm not shutting them in fear or anything, but there's nothing to see in front of me. I won't deign the bastard by looking at him while he finishes me off, so I simply relax and wait. A real shame Heroes go to a different heaven, I really would've liked to meed Rider again.

-" _Grimoire of ******: Infrared Moon_ "

That voice… Is not Rider's voice. But there's still something in it that… I open my eyes, looking for the source, and the world turns red around me.

* * *

There's someone standing between me and Freaks. No… not standing, floating. From my position I can only make out wide bat-like wings and long green hair. This person wears a dark blue cone hat, decorated in yellow, and wields a long staff ended in a crescent moon.

This person points the staff towards freaks.

-" _Let's start big, shall we?_ " -She taunts. That voice…- " _Grimoire of ******: Magical Position of Science_ "

A spell circle… no, wait is a clock… hmmm… both? No one? Case is, something that could be clockwork or a spell circle or have nothing to do with either or be both even in spite of them being completely different things that I should have no trouble telling apart _superposes_ with the space around Hector, and then… _something_ happens. It should be an explosion, but it sounds, choked. Or maybe hurried up. Am I making any sense? What the heck is happening?

Anyway, it seems to have dealt real damage on Hector. Even if nothing in the scenery has changed after the display of… this… kind of… thingy. The binds that restrained me disappear, and he grunts, rising his staff, to gather something from the ambience.

-" _Another Servant?_ " -He says with more annoyance than surprise, apparently back to full health- " _No matter, I'm no longer something a mere Hero can tackle._ "

Oioi, that's not even funny. What does he mean another Servant? How many secret Masters are in this War? And why didn't I dream about this one either?

-" _Getting cocky, ain't we?_ "

Again! There's something familiar in this unknown voice. The cogwheel in my head… feel heavy. As if I'm using them for something far too big. They don't move in the slightest. Who's this woman?

-" _Grimoire of ******: Devil's Recitation._ "

 _First a blast to keep you wary_

 _Then a barrage holds you in place_

 _Last big bullets to force you vary_

 _In next turn we'll raise the pace_

Huh? Where did that come from? It feels like… Those are my words, like I have seen this pattern before, somewhere.

While Hector had previously laughed at everything we threw his way, he seems defensive now, dodging every single projectile as he prepares his own attack, a barrage of lightning that pours over the green haired figure, relentlessly punishing it with the force of the Odinson. But it doesn't react, outside of launching a new attack

-" _Grimoire of ******: Melancholy Poison._ "

A purple miasma formas and quickly expands from Hector's position. But this time he doesn't react, and simply continues attacking.

-" _Hey! That's cheating!, I hit you!_ " -Huh? What kind of reaction is that? Is almost like I can put a pouty face in this being… only it's not her face- " _Oh, yeah, we aren't under danmaku rules. Kind of forgot…_ "

Did it say… ' **danmaku** '? As in... I run sideways, trying to catch a clearer view of this being. Since it's not really moving around, that's quite easy to manage. She's… a woman of stern eyes, yet a playful smile curbs her lips upwards. She wears dark blue and white clothes, adorned with yellow astronomical motifs in her skirt and a bow of the same colour in her neck. And she's a ghost, in the no-legs-but-kind-of-a-solid-mist-instead sense. Her appearance is vaguely familiar, but she's not the one I was hoping to see.

-" _Alright, alright, since mundane spellcards don't seem to work, I'll hit you with something godlike!_ " -A pang in my chest, and a throb in my head. This cannot be a simple coincidence. Too many worlds, too many realities, for this one to merely repeat precisely now. Even if I don't remember, there's something in this woman… - " _Grimoire of *a***a: The Red Frog in the Fourth Year of the Houei Era._ "

Red frogs sprout everywhere, pouncing over the figure of Hector. As absurd as this attack might seem, he defends to the best of his ability, dodging everything with care. But the other hasn't finished yet.

-" _Madamada daze! Grimoire of *ar**a: Expanded Onbashira_ "

That's it. There it clicks. As the trademark spellcard of Kanako bombards the battlefield with enormous onbashira (What the heck, we are under a ceiling! Do physics matter to this guys? I look upwards, suddenly wondering _how_ Hector managed to summon lightning earlier) The cogwheels in my head grind a little. But she's not Kanako. And the earlier spellcards belonged to Suwako, Medicine, Hijiri (or maybe Shinki, they both use that one), Yumemi and Reisen.

There's someone who can use other people's spellcards, but.. My thoughts get interrupted by a crazed laugh, and I look up to see the woman rising into the sky.

-" _Ahahahaha! Dance, you asgardian monkey! Dance before VENGEANCE!_ " -Okay, now this lady has gotten scary. What's wrong with her?- " _ **GRIMOIRE OF MARISA: ORRERIES SOLAR SYSTEM!**_ "

 **Grimoire of... Marisa**?

Never mind my new Servant-like state, as physics get seriously screwed up by some kind of Reality Marble (At least I guess it is, we are suddenly floating in the space) and they start throwing planets at each other, I give up. I'll just sit down and enjoy the spectacle. Seriously, what kind of main character am I? Just looking at others fighting for me, my only chance of carrying my own weight gone to waste. And who's this woman? She's obviously related to Gensokyo, but… who besides Rider could use the Grimoire of Marisa? No one I can remember from the games I have played, but I'm the first to admit slacking off after UFO. Maybe she's a **posterior character**? And is her arrival part of Savior's plan? Because, let's be frank here, you never know with them, but she looks crazier than a rat with a crossbow.

* * *

-" _Preposterous!…_ " -Oh, looks like Hector has finally run out of fuel, I don't have a clock with me, but sure feels like the chase has lasted hours- " _How can you unleash so much power?_ "

-" _If you're surprised now, wait until I bring out the big guns!_ "

-" _But where are you getting this much mana? That idiot can't supply you, and your contract with the leylines should've broken!_ "

-" _Getting? The mana was mine to begin with…_ "

-" _Nonsense! No Servant can be summoned with such reserves!_ "

-" _Reserves? Dear me…_ " -Her tone, her gestures… even the confident smirk in her lips are screaming: 'Marisa'- " _You don't know who you're facing, aren't you, little man?_ "

-" _I am the alpha and the omega, the three-eyed maiden who embraces the world and the eyeless child who gazes upon it. I'm the golden boy, King of Heroes, and the snake that stole his immortality. I am Astaroth, I am Belial. I'm the wish-granting Grail, and the despair-filled darkness. I am the forgotten gods, and the yet-to-be-discovered marvels. I am the light of the stars, I am the darkness of the Void._

 _I am the love that places everything together, and the entropy that slowly gnaws at its borders. Both the Law of the World, and the Boundary of Illusion. As you could be. Because I am you, and you are me too._

 _But I understand and you don't, and that's what sets us apart._ "

-" _You are… Impossible!_ " -his face is now distorted with the scared rage of those who refuse to accept reality.- " _Any and all magi that managed to get there got swallowed forever!_ "

-" _As was their fate, reaching the root was, after all, the culmination of their lives, anything after would have been anticlimactic. But me… I reached because I had nothing better to do. It was but one more step in my heresy._ "

-" _Akasha…_ "

Akasha? As in Everything that Is? Wow, no wonder my cogwheels felt strained, I was trying to pull out literally every last ounce of possible knowledge all at once...

-" _I go by ' **Mima** ' this days_"

 **Episode 16: Images 1-3 are now unlocked. Check them out on the author's profile! (you might want to check this one right now)**

-" _If I can't get you_ " -Hector sets his sights on me- " _I'll take away your anchor to this world!_ "

Oh, finally someone realizes the obvious. I wonder why no one tried that before and… wait, me her anchor? What's he talking about? Okay, let's not panick. All in all, I consider myself a quick thinker. There must be a reason why he believes that, and I DO remember playing a game against the Grail with the chance to summon Rider again,.. Yeah, it's coming back to me…

 _I choose a game where he can't have any advantage. A traditional playground game from my hometown, that involves quite a bit of physical fitness and is different enough from any japanese equivalent I know of._

 _They have just stated it a second ago. If victory is impossible not even they can overturn fate, so I still have a chance. With that small hope, I throw my first stone and the game begins._

Surprise. There's a single, horizontal line there. My last Command Spell, that I had lost when True Archer's Reality Marble collapsed, taking almost all the remaining Servants. My mind freezes, capable only of thinking that this shouldn't be possible, because…

 _I lost._

 _All in all, it was to be expected._

 _My pride is not really hurt, since I failed to create a scenario where their victory was impossible, the outcome was clear from the start. There is nothing wrong with this defeat. But it still hurts. This was no doubt my last chance to bring Rider back. For an instant the possibility of backstabbing my allies and taking the Grail for myself crosses my mind. Even knowing that I'll never really do it, is an ugly though._

 _The voice of Savior claims my attention. I have lost, and is time to pay the price..._

I hope you guys can understand if, in this state I'm in, I completely miss what happens next. By the time I can focus back in the present, Hector stands covered in chains, and Mima looks far fiercer than before.

-" _Don't you dare touch my Master, asgardian scum!_ "

The mini-hakkero materializes in the tip of her staff. And for the first time since she came back, she uses something not in the Grimoire.

-" _Love Sign: Twilight Spark_ "

* * *

It all wraps up surprisingly fast after that. The Orreries Solar System dissipates, and we are back to the Cathedral. At first I try to interrogate Mima but, far from feeling talkative, she severely points me towards Miyako and goes to check on Leon.

Oh, man, I'm dying to ask questions, but guess this is not the time.

I don't know left from right when it comes to first aid, but the girl is breathing. That's good, right? What's not so grand is the pool of blood that's forming at her feet. I panic for a moment, if she dies on me, Yamato will kill me. Oh, wait, Yamato! He can call for real medical support, be it from the Mage's Association or from the normal world. I take my phone, hoping it has survived the encounter (which it has), and call Yamato, hoping he takes things calmly (which he doesn't).

Anyway, some panicked questions later, I end the call and let myself sprawl in the floor. Man, if it hasn't been a long night…

I look towards Mima, who seems to have finished whatever she was doing with Leon and is now talking to herself. If I concentrate, I can make out the words...

-" _Nah, once he reverted to that nasty form, it was a matter of time before the Counter-Force acted. I only saved time. And maybe a continent or two._ "

[...]

-" _Yeah, but geez, tell that worrywart she didn't had to bother, okay? I can live with the choices I have made myself._ "

[...]

-" _Oh? That's… actually a good plan, it might work. As expected from her._ "

[...]

-" _You did what!? That's a dangerous game you're playing, Grail-kun. Even if you're right, that doesn't mean I like it._ "

[...]

-" _Whatever. You know Marisa won't rest until she undoes that contract, right?_ "

[...]

-" _No, I won't need to tell him anything. He's stupidly sharp for pointless things like that, I'm sure he'll figure out by himself before we know it._ "

[...]

-" _Oh, he has noticed. Gotta go now, we'll talk later._ "

She floats towards me, her gaze softer, but her smile a fair deal more nervous. She looks a bit… scared?

-" _Heya there, Baka-Tengu, ya know who I am?_ "

-" _Most of it_ " -I answer with a nod- " _Rider._ "

-" _Leave it to the Conduit (ze)_ " -She lets out a defeated smile- " _Sorry I showed ya this unsightly form._ "

-" _You kept a damn big secret to herself, Rider._ "

I wanted to sound accusing, but the way she's looking at me like a puppy takes all the iron from my voice.

-" _And ya went ahead and formed a contract with that know-it-all Savior. Now he'll use you as his hand in Earth and overwork you like a dog._ " -She retorts- " _What were you thinking?_ "

This is the point where an emotional reunion turns into a bitter discussion before anyone knows how or why, right? Well, everytime I see one of those developments it gets in my nerves, so sorry if I get a bit cheesy to defuse it.

-" _What no, who._ " -I answer softly- " _I'm glad to see you again._ "

The stern expression she had a second is nowhere to be found. But neither is her trademarked confident grin, nor the slight blush I occasionally spied on her cheeks, and was secretly hoping to see again. It's not like I can't understand. Living through the end of the times, seeing everything collapse around you, remaining alone for who knows how long, guess it can do that to someone. Still, as I witness an awkward smile forming in her lips, there's no doubt in who she is.

-" _Yeah, that…._ " -She looks awfully uncomfortable- " _No need to get all cheesy on me_ _(ze)_. _I don't blame ya, it's not like I can't understand._ "

-" _Huh?_ " -What the hell is she talking about?- " _What the hell are you talking about?_ "

-" _Don't joke now, Baka-Tengu. I gave up my soul to become immortal! I manipulated, killed and ruined only to gain power! I traveled back time to save the woman I loved, that I still love! Our thing could have never worked._ "

-" _Rider,_ " -There must be a knot somewhere in my guts, because talking has suddenly become a painful task- " _I…_ "

-" _[April Fiction!]_ " -And the joker appears to screw things up- " _[What was nothing, exists again! Wait, where's that idiot Master?]_ "

We exchange glances, and there's a hint of the old Rider in her amused look.

-" _You are late, Minus, why don't you disappear like a good Servant without Independent Action?_ "

He opens his mouth to retort, but takes a look at us and seems to change his mind.

-" _[Oh, I'm interrupting something?]_ " -For once, the malicious grin in his lips seems completely sincere- " _[Alright, alright… If someone needs me, I'll be back in the depths of despair...]_ "

Seeing him disintegrate in a golden cloud turns out to feel way more satisfying that it should. Rider sighs at my side

-" _That was a nice illusion you showed me, Baka-Tengu._ "

-" _Illusion?_ "

-" _Come on, don't look at me like that. I'm only a reflection brought back to the world by the miracle of the Holy Grail. The reflection of a girl who spent her whole life chasing a hopeless love. And yet… I wish we had met sooner, Baka-Tengu. You could've made a difference._ "

* * *

 **Prologue: 手紙 (Letters)**

 **11 Jan, X3**

Dear friend:

How are you? Only some months have passed since the War, but knowing you, the only thing I'm able to predict is that you'll be unpredictable. Have you finally became a supernatural hikikimori now that you don't need to sleep or eat? Or have you decided to take a more direct approach in your search?.

Things in our end are finally calming down. In the end, we recovered Nee-san without the help of the Grail and, after thinking about it, I can only end it was for the best. I was blind by the promise of a wish-granting artifact, but even if we were to obtain it and it worked the way we expected, imposing our will over a family member is no way to solve a problem. That got me thinking about my intake in other aspects of my life. You know what? I have decided to take a different approach to my ambition of improving Japan too, you'll probably stop hearing about me on the news, but I'm still moving.

Anyway, the reason I'm writing you now is because Chloe finally woke up. Her Magic Circuits are in a sorry state, but she'll get better with time. When that happens, I worry about her embarking in another fool's errand to get back her family. But that's a problem for the future. We are preparing a party to celebrate her discharge, and I'm sure she'll like to see you there. If you can make the time to come visit, I'll make sure you don't find any trouble in the way.

Hoping to see you soon:

-Naoe Yamato

 **23 Aug, X6**

Dear Tengu-oniichan:

How are you? Things are pretty much the same round here since Yamato-oniichan found my brother. He just keeps disappearing now and then and making me worried sick, but I won't give him the pleasure of admitting it. Also, lately he's taking Karen-chan with him, so I'm not that anxious anymore. You have seen how crazy strong she is!

Miyako-oneechan and Chloe-chan drop by from time to time, and they are tons of fun, they even introduced me to a robot! It's called Cookie and can do a lot of cool things.

I'm thinking a lot about the future too. Being immortal is cool and all, but that's only good for dangerous jobs, and they don't really appeal to me. I think I might aim to be a model. Saber used to compliment my figure, and she had really high standards for girls… I kinda miss her, you know? Even if she was a bit slash-happy, she was a nice person once you got to know her. I hope she's in a better place now.

Anyway, life hasn't changed much, and sometimes I feel like the whole Grail War was just a dream and Saber and you are just characters I made up. I don't know when you'll read this letter, but please feel free to visit us again. I had a talk with onii-chan after how he treated you last time, I hope you can forgive him.

-Tsukihi

 **19 May, X9**

Dear Mama:

How are you? I'm in a hospital, becuz I'm sick. But the nice ladys in white coats told me I'll get better if I'm a good kid, so I'm being extra nice. I even eat my green peas and everything! The accident was really scary, but now I'm fine. And they said I'll get a cool scar in my arm! Penny is gonna be sooo jealous!

Can I tell you a secret? I saw an angel! After the explosion, there was a man with white wings who lifted the rubble and helped me out! He took me to the ambulance, but then he didn't had wings anymore. I'm sure he was undercover! I know long words now! The nice girls teach me how to write them when I hear them on the TV!

I hope you are OK, kisses:

-Dahlia

 **3 Apr, X9**

Hey, Tengu!

You dead yet? I swear, how do you manage to get involved in so many sticky situations? If I didn't knew better, I'd say you go around poking trouble in the eye with a stick… Never mind, that's probably exactly what you're doing.

Things are going great here, little by little, the mess that freaky priest made with my magic circuits is healing. Soon I'll be able to use the Third Magic again. If what you told me in your last letter is true, I should finally be able to get my family back.

I'm still staying with the Kazama family, and they are being really nice. Even after all this time, I feel like I can't apologize enough for all the people I killed during the War, specially Assassin, but Miyako-oneechan has been really kind and has helped me feel better.

Did anyone mention that Moro has potential as a magician? He's too old to start formal training, but I have been teaching him some tricks.

Anyway, you don't need to worry about me anymore, but if you come back to Japan anytime soon, please come visit, it would be embarrassing to have an old ally starving at our gates…

-Chloe von Einzbern.

* * *

End

* * *

 **For those wondering, there was a reaaaaally interesting doujin I read once that depicted Mima as a time-displaced Marisa. That's where the idea came from. I should really credit it and it's author, but I can't remember it's name for my life's sake...**

 **Just for the record, I don't really think Mima has wings. After seeing the original images, the dark thing behind her looks more like a cloak to me. Now, devil wings are cool as heck, and Servant MIMA is the manifestation of her legend. If so many fans out there draw her with wings, I don't see why she couldn't be summoned under that form.**

 **So… what now? Right now, I'll enjoy the extra free time that finishing this series has opened up for me and focus on MAPL and my stories in Project Rhea. That doesn't mean I'll forget this, mind me.**

 **Kaleidoscopic Grail War has been the first decent-length story that I have finished and I'm quite fond of it. I plan to, little by little, review and edit the whole work, specially the terrible spelling in the Status Screens. Maybe even get it printed as a keepsake.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure there's a lot of loose threads around. Some are there to be addressed in potential posterior routes, But feel free to ask about anything you guys feel out of place or lacking in the review section, I'll do my best to answer any doubts you might have.**

 **On another note, I'd like to remind you of my ongoing original story, Nightstalkers. If you like the style, I can guarantee it'll keep ongoing for a long while. You can find the link to Project Rhea in my profile.**

 **With that, and until next time:**

 **-Planeshunter.**

…

 **Just kidding**

* * *

 **Prologue Extra: At the gates of phantasy.**

Finally, I found it. It has been a long, strange journey that led me here. Starving in the streets of Volgograd, chased by the police in Amsterdam, by mages in London and by the mafia in Sicilia, finding myself mixed in a terrorist attack in Egypt, harassed by a group of monkeys in some forgotten corner of India… I could continue, but the list is so long it's not even funny.

Still, as I watch over the half-rotten gates of the god-forgotten shrine before me, I can only think it has all been worth. Here we finally are. A few more steps and a normal human would find himself at the other side or, most likely, with a broken leg after one of the weathered steps yields under his feet.

But for a creature of phantasy like… let's say a Servant, this place is so much more. A gate to the Land of Illusion, the Boundary of Dreams. This is, ladies and gentlemen, the one and only Hakurei Shrine (outer world side). And I'm about to step into the game, literally.

Now, I'm not exactly sure of what's waiting for me at the other side. Oh, I'm sure Reimu will eye me with suspicion at first, but she trusts her instincts. And her instincts will tell her she doesn't need to concern herself with me.

Because, you know, after all this years wandering the world, I have finally figured it out. Who would want to break a cycle of despair (and is not Madoka), who would be able to defeat the Kuuhaku, who is oddly fitting and barely surprising to have a connection with the Ordinary Witch.

After all, she's someone who must live her life treating everything equally, and would never be able to answer her feelings, no matter how many times she travels back in time. She's also someone who cannot lose (while she's solving an incident)

Now is Tengu's first real chance. Not with the memory of a Legend summoned by the Grail, but with the real, bone-and-flesh, black and white witch. It's the time to make a difference. Of course, I can still mess up, but there's nothing to fear. This is my long awaited time to shine, after all!

 **Episode 16: Images 4-7 are now unlocked, check them out in the author's profile!**

* * *

MAYBE THE GOD IS NOT AS UNKIND AS SOME SAY. BECAUSE IT WAS THE FIRST TIME, THE GOOD ENDING WAS BROUGHT FORTH FROM THE IMPOSSIBLE BY THE MIRACLE KNOWN AS MIMA. TENGU WON'T BE THAT LUCKY IF HE CHALLENGES THE FATES AGAIN…

FATE/KALEIDOSCOPIC GRAIL WAR

ROUTE A: PHANTASM BONDS

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Well… guess cat's out the sac. Tengu is… not exactly a self-insert, but I projected into him a fair deal of certain side of my personality, hopefully making him a more believable character. Also, Civitas Legionensis is inspired in a real place, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out with a bit of research.**

 **And with this, Tengu's story has ended. At least in this dimension. If things go as he hopes, there'll be a Marisa Kirisame who doesn't feel compelled to travel back time, an instance of the ordinary magician not joining the Throne of Heroes.**

 **So maybe, just maybe, in the case of this story being retold, Tengu might not be able to summon the same Servant again...**

 **Also maybe, just maybe, when and if I got my ideas shorted out, I might publish a sneak peek of route B as an extra chapter, but don't take my word for it!**


End file.
